Destiny's Saga
by Yume Takamiya
Summary: A prophecy of what might have been and what will be. The key to the puzzle is a confused girl from the future. What is the mystery that she holds? Will she win and survive or be defeated and die?
1. The Wheels have turned

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or its characters. But some of the characters here, I do. No one better kill me for this…

Destiny's Saga 

Prologue

"You cheated"

"I did not"

"It was not supposed to end that way"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Yes"

"Haha"

"…"

"You cannot do anything now"

"Care to bet on that?"

"What can you do?"

"This…"

"?"

"_The fall of Han was great indeed—"_

"Wait—"

_"Due to man and a god's greed—"_

"That's—"

"_Yet it will not be set in stone_

_for there are those who will atone—"_

"Stop it"

"_The great kin's blood will still endure_

_Until a worthy heir procure._

_The heir's soul will be the key_

_Which will finally bring harmony"_

"Two can play at this game…_'Yet the chosen one will just appear_

_when the kin's blood will disappear' _"

"_Yet the one will fly across the worlds_

_To claim rightful destiny from the lords"_

Chapter 1

A beam of light harshly penetrated through the termite-infested boards that blocked the window. It struck Soi's eyes as it disturbed her slumber

"Morning again…" she groaned as she shielded her eyes from the harsh day and sat up. She spent a night in an abandoned building that was scheduled to be demolished. A week almost passed…

Xiu Soi exited through the back of the building and came upon a faucet just right by the alley. She took her gray sweatshirt and mp3 player off, leaving only her bra covering her top and her black cycling shorts and sneakers. She washed her boy cut hair and cleaned the upper half of her body. After her rituals, she dressed, carried her small body bag and left.

She looked at her mp3 player tenderly and held it. Even if it was the only thing that she was able to grab, aside from a few of her clothes, it was okay. Music was her greatest love. And there was also something else…

After munching on stale bread that she has been saving for three days, her legs took her to the public library. Here, she knew she would have her much needed peace and solace

The library also held another thing that she loved best: books. Particularly about history arts, literature…and Sun Tzu.

She took an old copy of the "Art of War" by Sun Tzu off the bookshelf and sat with it. No matter how many times, she loved reading on the ancient principles of strategy. She found his ideas brilliant, and unquestionably correct. It was applicable to any time frame, for he wrote on some simple, universal truths. She smiled as she continued to read on the chapter about tactics, when a hand was suddenly, yet gently, placed on her shoulder. It was the librarian.

"How are you today, Soi?" she gently asked.

"Fine…this book I'm reading is really amazing!"

"It's good that children nowadays appreciate materials such as those" the librarian nodded in approval. "How old are you, Soi?"

"14…" Soi suddenly stopped as she recalled something. "Actually…I forgot, I just turned 15 today…"

"You did?" The librarian smiled. "Well then, happy birthday to you! I'm sorry, I can't give anything to you…"

How about food and a place to stay? Soi thought as she smiled innocently at the woman.

"Ah! I know…you love Sun Tzu right…? Well then…" she leaned over and whispered to Soi "I'll give it to you. I'll take care of the details…Just don't tell anyone, promise?"

Her eyes went wide and, wordlessly, she hugged the librarian. This was even better!

"Thank you…I'll always treasure it…"

As Soi walked out of the library with her new book, the librarian smiled. "Such a sweet girl"

She ate the last of her bread in the back garden of the library. She rested against a tree as she listened to her mp3 player and read Sun Tzu. Happy birthday to her.

As she was lost in the book, a figure emerged from the dark woods and stood over her. She then noticed a pair of feet by her side and looked up to see who owned them.

It was an old man who apparently was not fond of shaving…and by the looks of things, he was not so fond of the 21st century either.

He was like in a cosplay, wearing silk robes that also smelled ancient. "Um…grandpa, isn't Halloween months away?"

He laughed. "You are a witty one, child…tell me, may I sit beside you?"

She shrugged and he sat down on the grass. "It's such a lovely day…"

Soi sighed. Is he going to babble on uselessly, like an old man?

He looked at the book she was reading. "What is it you are reading?"

"Sun Tzu…all about ancient strategies…" she replied

He laughed once more. "Good! That is perfect…You are indeed ready"

This made Soi stop. "Ready for what?"

He smiled serenely and replied, "I have been waiting for you."

This made her jump to her feet. A dirty old man? Or just some loony?

He stood and took a step forward. "My apologies…allow me to introduce myself…"

"No introductions! Leave me alone!" No! She wanted no relation with that dirty old man. "And stay away from me!"

He sighed and smiled. "I'm afraid we I have no time to discuss things with you…you will have to find out yourself…but do not worry. Fate herself will guide you…" he held out a hand which she slapped away.

"I said, STAY AWAY!" and she sprinted away, stuffing the book in her bag and clutching it along with the mp3 player.

The old man smiled serenely as she ran away. "She is a lively one…I wonder what may happen…"

She ran with all her might. She wanted put as much distance as she can between the two of them.

"I will not be caught…"

Suddenly, she felt a strong force grab her feet, making her trip and fall. As she felt that she was about to hit the ground, it dissolved as she made contact with it and was instantly replaced by cool, white clouds that parted as she fell right through them. She saw the ground below, a thousand feet below and she realized it…she was falling!

TBC

Author's notes :There! The prologue and chapter 1 is finished! Actually, this fic was inspired by Romance of the Three Kingdoms 10 and Dynasty Warriors 5, so I'll be basing a lot of things from there… I'm weird, aren't I? Having the Prologue and Chapter 1 together…the prologue was just too short! Chapter 2 will be up soon! Comments, flames, fan letters (as if!) and the likes are welcomed. And…THIS IS NOT A FUSHIGI YUUGI RIP-OFF AND THIS GIRL WILL NOT BE LIKE MIAKA! You'll see…nn.

Another note: Sorry to all Miaka fans out there, no offense meant. Ja!


	2. The Falling Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or its characters. But some of the characters here, I do. No one better kill me for this…

Notes: Hehe, I forgot to explain a few details. For the benefit of those who do not know what cosplay is, it is a term that was coined whenever one is doing a "costume play". Meaning imitating your favorite character, wearing a costume and the likes, which is really popular nowadays, especially in Japan. Now, enjoy!

Chapter 2

It was a normal day for the Little Conqueror. He had just built a strong foundation for the kingdom by his recent victory at conquering the lands of Wu. He was aboard his flagship along with his childhood friend and sworn brother Zhou Yu, and his younger sibling Sun Quan. He went out on a whim to survey the land that he possessed and possibly, in Zhou Yu's case, plan a failsafe strategy in an event of a siege or invasion.

"Whew! Isn't this great guys? Fresh air, the sun, the sea, the land…makes me want to do something wild!"

"Ce, calm down…we are not here to have…fun. We should carefully analyze the new territory that we have acquired in order to—"

"I know, I know! Geez, you'd better relax man! You don't want any wrinkles on that pretty face of yours, do you?"

Before Zhou Yu could answer, Sun Quan interrupted, "Brother! Zhou Yu is right…we are in the middle of an intense power struggle for the land! One false move and…"

Sun Ce looked at him disbelievingly. "Who taught you to be so serious! Tell me and I'll slap my tonfa square on their faces! They're denying you of you're youth! Look, you're my younger brother and you look WAY older than me! Lighten up, or else you'd lose your boyish charm and the chance with the ladies!"

Sun Quan looked at him, not quite sure what to feel. Sun Ce slapped him on the back.

"See! You can't even identify a joke even if it was dancing, singing, getting drunk in your face !"

Zhou Yu sighed and smiled helplessly. "Ce…"

"I know, I know…" Sun Ce said as he stretched. "It's just that it's a beautiful day…It's a shame that we don't get to enjoy it"

"Then why don't we land in one of the towns and go around once we finish? You may never know what you'll see in the farms and the market!" Sun Quan suggested.

"Quan, that's a superb idea! Alright, let's finish this fast and then it's off to the towns!"

Zhou Yu and Sun Quan quickly exchanged relieved glances, for they finally found a way to make the Little Conqueror work.

Zhou Yu went up the stairs to the upper part of the ship in order to analyze a map of the newly acquired land on a table, shortly followed by Sun Quan, who started to supply him with suggestions.

Sun Ce, meanwhile, stayed at the front part of the ship, looking at the land and letting his mind wander. He failed to hear the sudden warning of the soldier on the crow's nest as something suddenly—

--BAHGUM!

His world was suddenly black.

Hearing the call of the soldier, Zhou Yu and Sun Quan looked up just in time to see something big hit Sun Ce in the back squarely, at full force. It sent him flying to the front most part of the ship, his body sliding on the rough, wooden floor, hitting his head on the walls of the ship.

"CE!" "BROTHER!" they called simultaneously as they dashed towards him, checking him of any severe injuries. Fortunately, no bleeding was present. Sun Quan ordered for a doctor and when Sun Ce was placed inside, Zhou Yu walked towards whatever it is that sent Sun Ce to the land of dreams.

The soldiers, from the moment it hit the ground, have surrounded it and trained their weapons on it the entire time.

Zhou Yu went inside the circle and was not able to suppress his surprise. The one that caused Sun Ce to probably have an aching head and body in the morning was a person. A person with short hair like a boy's, a strange looking attire, pants that are as short as Xiao Qiao's, and a pair of the most unusual shoes that he has ever seen. He also had what it looks like a little bag with him.

"Zhou Yu, the doctor said Brother's going to be fine…" He looked at the strange person.

"What is it? Or rather…who is it?"

"My guess is as good as yours my lord…but we must take him inside to be checked…and guarded well. We might never know if this is one of our enemies' spies…or…"

"…Or something much more" Quan finished grimly.

Soi moaned. She was dreaming…of the past…faceless men…an old man…darkness… confusion…the house…

She suddenly opened her eyes as she awoke from a nightmare. She started hyperventilating as she sat up and tried to shake the after images of the nightmare. She held herself tightly and prayed silently that they would go away. When she opened her eyes a second time, she rubbed them again to check if she was still dreaming.

She was in a richly decorated room that smelled of flowers, incense and wood. There was silk all around, red, gold, white and orange, a bowl of fruit, a handsome looking mirror and cabinet and an elegant open window with the wind blowing gently through it while the sunlight poured gently across the floor and birds are heard chirping outside.

But, there was something wrong.

Something definitely wrong.

Everything looked so old, yet so new. Like she was in some kind of time warp.

She looked down and gasped. She was also wearing red and orange silk robes and saw that her bag and clothes were arranged and neatly placed on a chair. She jumped out of the and, not minding if anyone walked in on that particular moment, shed her robes, put her clothes on, took her bag, checked if everything was there, and went to the door.

Wherever she was, she knew that trouble would follow her if she stayed there. She wasn't really sure what happened…

Then, as if on cue, her head, arms and whole body hurt.

_Damn…what happened!_ It felt like a demolition truck fell on her! She remembered falling..from a thousand feet. She scoffed.

_Impossible…_she thought. _Who would fall a thousand feet and survive! That's just stupid! Or maybe I'm dead and I'm in heaven…_

She felt her arms, legs and slapped herself a couple of times. It hurt. Then she went to the fruit bowl by the cabinet. She found a small knife and exposed her right wrist. It bore a number of scars…slash marks. Not paying attention to them, she added a new scar across her wrist and felt intense pain as her skin split open, yet not deep enough for it to bleed.

"Oh well…so much for that possibility…" she winced as she wrapped a piece of cloth around her wound and tightened it. That hurt like hell, which eliminated the possibility that she was dead or dreaming. She went to the door and opened it, or rather, tried to do so.

She gritted her teeth. "Don't tell me I'm a prisoner again…" She looked around for a means of escape. Her eyes instantly fell on the open window. She ran over to it and checked. She saw that she was at least four stories high…or higher from the ground. Fortunately, she saw that each floor was divided by a sloping roof which can be used as and effective foothold.

She went back to the bed and took the covers, blanket and curtains. She looked at them and sighed. "Well…it's not as if I'll be around to use them…" She retrieved the knife earlier and cut the materials into strips, tied and entwined them together, until she had about 6 pieces of long, thin, yet sturdy rope.

She placed them over her shoulder and tied the end of the first rope around the bedpost. She tied the other end with another piece of rope and slid down. When she reached the end of the rope, she risked a 4 feet jump on the roof. She tied another two ropes on the window and repeated the same process. On the last leg, seeing that she would run out of rope as the pillars were much higher than she calculated, she came up with an idea.

She rummaged through her bag and found her container of beads, as her hobby was to create accessories out of it. She tied the rope around the handle, hung upside over the pillar and swung the contraption around the pillar. She swung many times until she had the rope around the pillar and caught the other end of it. She them settled herself slid carefully down the pillar using the rope. When she reached the ground, she untied the container, placed it back in the bag, took the rope with her, and ran.

"Xiao…I don't think we should be here…" Da Qiao quietly complained.

"Relax Sis! No one will know!" Xiao Qiao said excitedly. "And besides, aren't you curious? I want to see the one who soared through the sky like a bird!"

"And crash landed straight into my absent minded brother!" Sun Shang Xiang laughingly said. "I swear, the whole world can end and all Ce would think about is how to have a wonderful time while it happens!"

Xiao giggled while Da smiled as they remembered that the first thing that Ce said that morning when he woke up was 'Hey, what about our plan of going around the towns?"

Quan, Lu Meng, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Zhou Tai, Da, Shang Xiang, Xiao and Yu, who were all anxiously watching him at that time, either sighed in relief, laughed uncontrollably, glared at him or wanted to faint. Back there, they thought that Ce was done for considering that he received the full impact of something that crashed through the sky at a thousand feet. What mystified everyone was that the two were alive and the little Conqueror woke up only after a full day…it was as if something intervened and protected them.

"Her room should be here." Shang Xiang said, as she touched the wooden bolt that kept the door locked.

"I don't think this is such a good idea!" Da Qiao interrupted, a last attempt to persuade them. "Even they don't know what she is! No normal person can fly through the sky, or survive after falling at such a height! We don't even know if she's good or evil! Who knows what she may do to us once she wakes up!"

"Don't worry Da, I'm here aren't I? I teach my even my brother Ce the meaning of 'losing miserably' every time we engage into a duel ever since I was 6! And he's older!"

"But still…" Da continued half-heartedly. In truth, she was also curious, yet her lack of courage and fear of the unknown stopped her. "Lord Zhou Yu and Lord Sun Quan ordered everyone not to approach the room…and…." She looked around, bewildered. "Where are the soldiers that were supposed to guard the room?"

Shang Xiang smiled sheepishly and winked. "Let's just say they went for a little stroll around the bathroom, shall we?"

Xiao took care of the bolt and slowly opened the door with Shang Xiang peering closely behind. Da gulped and kept quiet, her whole body tensed as she waited for something to happen.

Suddenly, Xiao straightened and screamed, hitting Shang Xiang on the chin, sending Da who was behind her, back.

"What is it Xiao!" Da frantically said as Shang Xiang got her weapons ready and got into battle stance.

Xiao rushed into the room and saw he silk rope, robes and the bowl of fruit. "She's gone!"

"What!" Shang Xiang shouted as she ran to the window. She saw a gray figure run across the yard and disappeared around the corner. She saw a group of soldiers and screamed at the top of her lungs "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING WALKING AS IF YOU'RE UNDER A FULL MOON WITH A WOMAN! THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED! AFTER HER! THE WEIRD LOOKING GRAY BOYISH GIRL!"

The soldiers were stunned at first, then ran in pursuit.

"Ce, I really think you should rest a bit more…" Zhou Yu said.

"Nonsense, Yu! I feel much better! And besides…I want to see the one who's been called the Falling Star by everyone. I have so many questions for her! And she owes me a night out in the towns!"

"It's all about revenge…isn't it?" Sun Quan sighed.

"Of course it is! No one crashes into the Little Conqueror, ruins his party life and gets away with it! I want payback!" Sun Ce finished as he placed his weapons in their holsters and went out of the room…only to see half of the whole army in chaos and mobilizing. "Hey you!" he shouted to a shoulder who was just running down the hall. "Just what in heaven's name is going on here!"

The soldier straightened up. "Sir, Princess Sun Shang Xiang has ordered the mobilization of the half of the army as she has ordered the pursuit of the 'weird looking, gray boyish girl'! Also known as the Falling Star to some, sir!"

"What! She has escaped! But how?" Sun Quan gaped as Zhou Yu immediately took charge of the situation.

Sun Ce smiled. _This is going to be fun…_

"My lord! Reports say that the front gate is being guarded by Lu Meng and Zhou Tai. Meanwhile, all exits at the back are secured by Ling Tong, Gan Ning and the courtyard and the back is being taken care of by Huang Gai and Sun Xiang. Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao are checking around the castle."

"Everything is pretty much covered…but isn't it a bit of an overkill? Mobilizing half of the army and stationing our finest officers just to catch a little girl?"

"Let me tell give you a piece of advice Quan, a famous saying that has been passed through the sun family for generations…" Sun Ce replied as he walked towards the main entrance of the castle, with Zhou Yu and Sun Quan behind him.

"What is it brother?"

He waved a finger. "Never underestimate a little girl who suddenly comes out of nowhere, crashes into a sovereign from a thousand feet, still lives, wakes up after a day and escapes."

Sun Quan shut his lips together and followed him out.

TBC

Author's notes: Well, that's chapter 2! Thanks so much to Sirius123 for the first review! I'd give out a prize, but sadly I can't offer anything but my deranged, psychopathic mind. And a few laughs. Yet, as she was the first one to give a review, I will give her a special surprise…which will be seen at the next chapter. You'll see. As usual, comments, suggestions, flames, and fan mail (as if!) are welcome. Ja matta!


	3. Purple Chickens and Dogs

Disclaimers: Don't own, Don't sue, don't tell. But do own some characters. Nobody better kill me for this…

Chapter 3

Soi cursed as she hid behind some bushes while a group of soldiers ran past her.

"Damn it! I almost made it to the exit…" She then wondered at the weird clothes that everyone wore…and what was the last thing that she remembered again? She remembered running away from the old weirdo and tripping…then she saw that she was falling…and everything went black…when she woke up, she was in Twilight Zone!

…What the #$ is going on here?

She took a deep breath and shook her head. It will have to wait…first priority is to get out of this prison…but judging the way things are now and how screwed up this world is, she wouldn't be surprised if a purple chicken suddenly comes dancing right before her very eyes.

She eyed the grounds and the exits. All were pretty covered up…there was only one place left to go. She sighed as she sneaked towards the safety of the castle again.

At the main gate…

"Open the gates! It is I, Taishi Ci!" he shouted as he had just come back from an errand for Lord Zhou Yu. He was surprised when he found that the castle was shut and guarded and wondered what was happening.

Lu Meng looked from the top of the gate and ordered it to be opened.

"Lu Meng! What in heaven's name—"

"The Falling Star has escaped! But she have not gotten far!"

"How can you be sure?"

"Princess Sun Shang Xiang saw her moments after her escape and all the gates were shut at once! She is still inside the grounds!"

Taishi Ci looked at the castle. "The Falling Star…"

Inside the castle…

"Everything is pretty much covered…" Sun Ce said as he looked down. "No way she could find a place to hide anywhere outside! Even a rat couldn't find a decent place to hide its face with all the soldiers and officers looking! Unless of course they are stupid enough not to see a weird looking, gray boyish girl traipsing around with the birds and daisies!"

With Ce's remark, an idea struck Zhou Yu. Maybe…"Ce, Lord Sun Quan, we should split up and search the castle."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because there is the possibility that she is inside!" Zhou Yu concluded.

"But Zhou Yu," Sun Quan refuted, "She was last seen outside the castle! The last thing she would do is to return to where her prison is!"

"Yeah Yu…that would be…stupid" Ce smirked.

"Actually, it's brilliant" Zhou Yu replied.

"Um…Yu? You haven't been sniffing any opium now…would you?"

"Of course not, Ce" the strategist replied, exasperated. "Seeing as the exterior of the castle is quite congested with soldiers and officers willing to drag her into custody if they as much catch a glimpse of her hide or a strand of her hair, the best choice for her would be to find a decent hiding place until everything, shall we say, 'blows over' and afterwards when the coast is clear, she would come out and make a break for it."

"And…? How can you be so sure it's in the castle?" Ce refuted.

"Because one: there are not much soldiers running around and two: no one would ever think of looking for her in here!"

Sun Quan nodded. "I think that argument is sound…."

"Alright! I'll trust you Zhou Yu! Let's split up! I'll take the east wing! Quan, the west wing!"

"And I'll take the kitchens and the lower rooms. If anyone does not find anything, immediately go to the upper floors to search!"

With that, the three separated.

At the castle library…

Lu Xun was just replacing the books and scrolls that he had just read as a homework for Lu Meng. He was still in training, but he had hoped to be ready and given the chance to serve his lord and prove himself.

As he replaced the last of the material, the silent ambience of the room was suddenly disturbed by the loud bang of a door. He heard someone quickly get in and close it, then rushed footsteps that died on the other side of the room, just beyond the bookcases, and heavy breathing.

At instinct, Lu Xun tensed. But then he relaxed. Maybe it was just one of the 'children' playing hide and seek…namely Gan Ning, Xiao Qiao, Ling Tong or Sun Shang Xiang. But then again…why didn't they ask for his help to hide them like they usually do…? There was not a sound of giggle or laughter…and the sounds the intruder was making sounded like ones from exasperation and exhaustion. Maybe it was Lord Sun Ce, hiding from another strategy meeting? Or Lord Zhou Yu, from lady Xiao Qiao? He relaxed his grip and mustering up his courage, turned to the corner, and was surprised at what he saw.

Soi had just caught her breath after a mad dash from the bushes. Sure, she knocked a few soldiers out with her body bag and whatever was available at the moment—a potted plant, curtains, chairs and the likes. She ran and got inside a random room—and wouldn't you know it, she found herself in a library.

She took several deep breaths and wiped her sweaty face—only to find her cheeks wet. She had not realized that she was crying. She was exhausted, both emotionally and physically; she has not eaten a thing, she was suffering from dysmenorrheal pains since it was her period and for the first time, she realized that she was scared. Scared of what will happen to her, of the unfamiliar surroundings…she began to sob quietly.

Just then, she perceived a movement and looked up to see a boy, probably the same age as her, stare at her with his brown eyes and hair, wearing an almost pink shade of red. She looked into his eyes and him in hers.

Simultaneously, Soi stood and dashed towards Lu Xun as he drew his swords and lunged at her. She used the slippery floor to her advantage as she slid and twisted her legs around Lu Xun, making him fall.

As he did, he twisted his upper torso so that the side of his body hit the ground instead of lying down flat and exposed. He swung one of his swords as her yet she caught his wrist and twisted it as she pinned him on the floor, making it hard for him to use his other sword. As she twisted his arm, he let go of his sword and she caught it. He suddenly kicked his legs and twisted his body, sending Soi flying, his sword in her hand.

Soi broke her fall with a little somersault and rested her hand on the floor, the other holding Xun's sword and her legs bent, ready to attack.

Lu Xun ran towards her, yet she held put her hand and sent all the books and scrolls from the shelf flying towards him with a swipe. As the sudden move stunned him, she quickly side stepped him and dashed out of the rooms with his weapon.

Lu Xun cursed and ran after her.

Sun Ce, meanwhile, was kicking the doors open, his frustration growing. The sun was already setting, and yet he wasted another day, wasted an opportunity to get wasted in the towns or anywhere for that matter.

"I swear, when I find her, I'll make her regret the day she messed with Wu's number one—"

He was cut short as the girl in question ran past her, followed by a determined Lu Xun. "There you are, weird looking, gray boyish girl! We finally meet!" He ran after her, right behind Lu Xun

Sun Quan has just finished checking the west wing and was coming back to the rendezvous point when he heard a shouting from the hall he had just passed. When he came back, he saw a group of people run towards him with the noisy voice of his brother, shouting, "QUAN! STOP HER!"

Quan immediately held out his arms to stop the girl. She did and when she stepped left, he blocked her. She stepped right and he blocked her again. She stepped left and when he successfully blocked her, she suddenly sidestepped to the right and turned left, slipping past him and running towards the stairs.

Lu Xun ducked and ran past his outstretched arms, followed by Ce who said "Who told you to dance and play! Let's go!". Gathering his wits, he ran after the party.

Going up the stairs, Zhou Yu heard a racket, and when he looked up, he saw the girl sliding down the banister, past him and jumped on the ground floor. He turned to pursue, only to have Lu Xun slam into his back as he attempted to imitate the girl but failed by losing control, sending him and Wu's strategist rolling down the stairs, and ultimately landing on top of him.

"Lu Xun…" Zhou Yu moaned. "GET OFF!"

As he said this, Sun Ce fell on top of them as he also attempted the slide, followed by Sun Quan, who did not, yet tripped over the tangle of arms and legs none the less. After they quickly sorted themselves, they resumed the chase.

Da and Xiao went inside the castle after a fruitless search for the Falling Star.

"We weren't able to see her in the end!" Xiao Qiao pouted.

"Don't worry Xiao…" Da reassured "I'm sure they'll find her."

As if on cue, Soi rounded up in the corner and almost knocked the two Qiaos back.

"Hey!" Xiao shouted, yet stopped when she saw Lu Xun, Sun Ce, Sun Quan and Zhou Yu in pursuit.

"Da! Alert the other officers!" Ce said as he passed her.

"Tell them to come here!" Quan said as he rushed by.

"Xiao Qiao, go with Da!" Zhou Yu ended as they disappeared into the corner.

"No way!" Xiao called as she joined them in the chase.

Da Qiao hurriedly went to the castle gong in order to get everyone's attention. When they heard the gong, she shouted. "THE FALLING STAR IS IN THE CASTLE! LORD SUN CE HAS ORDERED PURSUIT!"

The officers immediately went inside.

Soi felt her sides hurt as she was being relentlessly pursued by Cotton Candy boy and his Gummi Men. Outrunning the enemy was not always the best option. She has pulled some tactics in order to slow her pursuers. She threw vases, pitchers of water on the floor, or anything she could find.

Just then, she saw two huge men blocking her. "Zhou Tai! There she is!"

"Let's go Taishi Ci!" Zhou Tai said as he drew his katana.

"Do not hurt her!" Zhou Yu shouted.

Soi ran straight towards them as they poised to swing their weapons, with the intention of merely knocking her out. She did not slow her pace down but instead, using the momentum, slid on the floor right between them as they both swung their weapons, the result is them hitting each other instead.

Seeing this, Ce hooted with laughter as they ran past the two. Hey! It wasn't you don't see things like that everyday!

Lu Meng ran towards her as he held his halberd and used its length to stop her. "Cease your running and—"

She suddenly placed both of her hands on his shoulders and used him as a leverage as she catapulted towards his back. This resulted in a painful, face-first, drop on the floor.

"She's good!" Sun Ce cheered, as he was obviously enjoying the show.

Ling Tong was next, along with Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang. "Let's see how well you do with three people!" Ling Tong shouted. They all held out their arms and waited for her to come.

She retrieved the rope she made earlier and threw the other end at Ling Tong. She would just have to take a gamble!

Ling Tong caught the silk rope before it hit him in the face. What is this, some kind of distraction? Even if he was caught off guard, Sun Shang Xiang and Gan Ning would be there to cover for him! There was no way she could escape!

Suddenly, the girl smiled and ran towards the window, and jumped! Ling Tong looked at the rope that he was holding, his mind still processing the situation, and was unable to let go of it, and felt a powerful tug that almost sent him flying through the window.

Fortunately, Gan Ning and Sun Shang Xiang caught him and pulled him back. Seeing the girl dangling from the ground, he felt that he should not let go of the rope…that is until the girl let go and dropped four feet from the ground. Ling forgot that they were on the second floor.

As Soi plopped down, she ran across the backyard and was blocked by a huge figure.

"Get her Huang Gai!" Sun Ce shouted as the others went down to the first floor.

"Stop!" Huang Gai shouted as he threw a bomb at her.

"Huang Gai, no—" Zhou Yu's warning was cut short by an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, they were all surprised to see that it was Huang Gai that was hit by his own bomb, yet luckily, it was one of those bombs who would merely stun and hurt someone.

Before the bomb hit her, Soi shouted and hit it back with Cotton Candy boy's sword and was able to send it back to its owner. Now she was scared…these people are going to kill her!

They all saw the girl making a mad dash for the walls and saw that their soldiers were all in hot pursuit, some waiting for her.

She stopped and stared. No way she was going to break through them. Well…only one thing left to do.

She turned as the Wu officers caught up to her.

Sun Ce stepped up, with his hands on his hips. "You gave quite a performance there! I am impressed. However, this is the end of the line, Falling Star. Or should I say, weird looking, gray boyish girl."

Soi raised her eyes at him. Who the hell thought of that nick name?

Sun Ce surveyed her carefully then spoke up. "Hey…are you really a girl? You look more boyish than my sister…and Lu Xun looks more feminine than you. No offense Lu Xun" he quickly added as Lu Xun's eyes went wide and Sun Shang Xiang felt her temper rise.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"Hey! You answered me with another question! Answer me! Are you really a girl!"

"Do chickens fly?"

"Of course they don't!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am Sun Ce!"

"That doesn't mean anything. How can you be so sure that chickens can't fly?"

"Because I have never seen a chicken fly!"

"Oh, so just because you have never seen anything, that meant that they do not exist? What if I told you that I have seen a purple chicken that was bent on ruling the world and dancing the tango, would you believe me then?"

"Of course not! First of all, chickens do not have the brains for that! And second, there are no dancing chicken, and third, I don't know what a tango is!"

"But what if I told you sincerely that I did see them, heard them and danced with them, would you believe me?"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"You're a complete stranger!"

"Can dogs look up?"

"What? Of course they can!"

"How can you tell?"

"Because…they can just can!"

"Have you ever seen a dog look up?"

"No!"

"Then how can you be so sure?"

"Because I just know!"

"So you just believe what you want to believe, and it's not really on the issue of whether you seeing for yourself to believe. Such as you believe that there are no psychopathic purple chickens and that dogs can look up, its up to you to answer your own question to a problem that seems to bother you and seemed to have made an impact on your life and has to be answered for it is a life and death matter: whether I am a boy or not. I leave it to you then."

"Argh! Now I know you are a girl!"

"Why is that?"

"You talk so much! It's irritating!"

Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang all glared at him.

"You just demeaned the integrity of women with that offhanded remark…"

"Lord Sun Ce!" Da Qiao protested.

"Da…" Ce started, when the girl grabbed her and made a mad dash with her.

"Da Qiao!" Sun Ce shouted.

Soi bit her lip. She had to do it! Do it to survive! She didn't want to take a hostage but she was left with little choice.

They stopped in a hill for a quick breath. Soi looked at her captive and said "I'm sorry…I promise I won't hurt you. I just needed a way to escape."

Seeing the young girl's scared eyes, Da felt pity for her. She was just a child…

"Why do you run? We are not going to hurt you…my husband just wanted to talk…"

She laughed sarcastically. "You think your husband would forgive me after this? He'll have my head, I am sure…" as she said this, she felt exhaustion and hunger and pains fall on her at once.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

Da Qiao steeled herself and took out a little bottle. It was a special scent—it could knock anyone out with just a whiff. It is an important self-defense weapon and can also come in handy whenever she found difficulty sleeping beside a snoring Sun Ce.

"Here, this would make you feel better…" she held the bottle under Soi's nose.

"No thank…you…" Soi said quietly as she felt everything become hazy and her body heavy. She slumped down and before she knew it, she was sleeping.

Sun Cce and the others finally caught up to them.

"Da Qiao!" he screamed.

He wrapped his arms around her as he caught up to her. When he saw Soi sleeping, he slapped her on the back. "Good work Da! Unbelievable! You did it!"

Da placed her finger on his lips to tell him to be quiet. The poor girl was tired…

TBC

Author's notes: Well! There you have it! Thanks again for the review! I got the purple chickens to guest in the fic! Paired with dogs and Sun Ce! Just tell me if you were offended in any way and I'll gladly make it up to you. All in all, Wu was in chaos and it was an attempt at comedy…sorry if it sucked. I'll do better next chapter. There might be a song insertion next chapter, so ja matta ne!


	4. Dinner laced with Interrogation

* * *

Disclaimers: Do I even have to bother? Does it look like that I own Dynasty Warriors? Enough said. 

Chapter 4

Soi had never slept so peacefully in her life. Its as if she felt the clouds below her head and a cool yet warm sheet of water that enveloped her legs. Yet…voices?

"…I think she's waking up…"

"She'd better! I'll give her a piece of my mined!"

"SHH!"

The girl finally stirred. Sun Ce folded her arms and sat smugly. Boy, is she gonna get it!

"Sun Ce, I would advise you not to lose your temper. It might ruin any chance we have at a friendly relationship or the chance to acquire information—"

Sun Ce scoffed. "Friendly? I don't want to be friends with anyone who dared to hurt my Da Qiao! And as for information, she can stick it up her—"

"My Lord! Please…" Lu Meng pleaded. "An individual that was able to carry on a nonsensical yet at the same time intellectual conversation that worked for her escape—well, almost escape—"

"And at the same time was able to play a game of tag without being caught until the very end—" Xiao Qiao bubbled.

"And was able to outsmart, outmaneuver and make total idiots out of you guys, is someone really worth working with!" Shang Xiang added, smirking.

While they all argued, Lu Xun looked at the girl with interest. He might learn a thing or two from her in circumstances would allow it…

While they were making a racket, Soi opened her eyes and looked around. She was back…damn. But…the bed feels nice…

"How are you feeling? Are you hungry?" Da Qiao smiled as she hovered over her. "I asked the cook to prepare something for you so—"

"Da Qiao! Why are you being so nice to her? She tried to kidnap you!"

"But Ce…"

"No buts!"

Soi's eyes fell on the man sitting on the chair beside her. He had his arms folded and was glaring at her. She recognized him as the man who argued with her about the purple chickens and dogs. A shadow of a smile crossed her face.

"You're awake at last" he started, his eyes fixed on her. "Before anything else, tell us your name so that we can stop calling you that 'weird looking gray boyish girl'. Or do you prefer being called that?"

She looked at him. Demanding. He looked like he was the big boss. She decided not to push her luck. "Xiu…Soi"

Sun Ce smirked. Another point scored for Wu's number one man! He totally tamed the little monster!

Soi rolled her eyes at the smug expression on his face. Really! He didn't even bother to tell her his name.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Xiu Soi. I am Zhou Yu, and this man beside me is the sovereign of Wu, the Little Conqueror, Lord Sun Ce."

Sun Ce…? Zhou Yu…? Wait…that sounds familiar… 

Soi looked at the man who just spoke and she felt her breathing cease. She saw silky brown hair, long lashes, an almost feminine face…a gentle smile, graceful gestures and sincere eyes. Although irritated, she found herself smile and all other thoughts instantly vanish.

"This is my wife, Xiao Qiao"

The smile she had was frozen in place as she nodded her head to Xiao Qiao. _I thought so…_

"And I am Sun Quan, brother of the Little Conqueror" said a guy with…sideburns?

"And I am Sun Shang Xiang! The youngest of them all! This guy over here is Lu Meng and his apprentice, Lu Xun."

Xiu Soi looked at them and nodded. "Nice to meet all of you" she added quietly. They all looked at her, bewildered. They never thought that she would be so cooperative.

"Why are you all being so nice to her! Can't you all see that she tried to kidnap Da Qiao!" Sun Ce shouted.

"Lord Sun Ce, everything is fine…" Da Qiao soothed. "She did nothing to hurt me…she was gentle and needed a way to escape. She was going to let me go afterwards…please do not be angry at her anymore…"

Sun Ce sighed. It's hard to say no to Da Qiao…oh the heck. "Alright…but that doesn't mean I trust her!"

Da Qiao smiled and bowed thankfully. She turned to Soi and said, "And my name is—"

"Da Qiao, right? It's impossible not to catch it with your husband's 'lovely' voice…It's a nice name" she added.

Da Qiao blushed. "Why, thank you…how did you know…?"

"That he's your husband? I didn't bring up the dogs and chickens without reason…it served three purposes: one was to provide a distraction so that you all may be caught off guarded by my sudden escape, two: provide ample time to think of an escape route. The third is optional, which is to grab a worthy hostage. I found out that you were indeed important to him—she motioned at Sun Ce— when he did what I hoped he would do…talk to all of you. I figured that the possibility of him talking to his beloved or his beloved going near him was high, so I took my chances…and picked you"

"But still…"

"How? The way he talks to you…the way his eyes and the tone of his voice changed when he looked at you. The way his gestures seemed to soften a wee bit when he addressed you. He was different when he was talking to you than he was talking with me or Lu Xun or Sun Shang Xiang. And, the way he talks about you. The 'MY Da Qiao' part was a clear giveaway"

_Amazing!_ Lu Xun thought

_She's not human!_ Lu Meng grimed.

_This girl…is quite a find_. Zhou Yu smiled.

"Wow! You're good! The gods must've given you to us! That's why you fell on Lord Sun Ce!" Xiao Qiao said, as she was the only one who was able to voice her opinion.

"Not really…I'm just sensitive to people…what they feel basing on their laughter, eyes, gestures, facial expressions…even though some try hard to mask them ir hide, I always know there's something. Call it instinct…"

"But you are!" Xiao Qiao jumped and took both of her hands in hers. "You were given by the gods to Wu! You're nice, even if you caused a lot of trouble! Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Shang Xiang and I cause trouble too!"

"Xiao Qiao…that's not…" Zhou Yu added, smiling apologetically.

"…And Lord Zhou Yu always forgave me! Now that everything's okay, we can be friends, right? Sun Ce if forgave you, then everyone will too! And you can help us bring Wu to glory! We could beat that evil Cao Cao!"

"Forget it Xiao Qiao" Sun Ce added. "She's not going to help us. She's got no reason to. We chased her around the castle and everything, and she caused a considerable amount of damage! Who's going to pay for all the broken curtains, pots and vases?"

"You will!" Sun Shang Xiang cheerfully said. "And even though she might have no reason to help us, that won't stop us from being civil, right bro?"

"It's okay" Soi said quietly. "If you could just let me go.—"

"No! We're not sure of your identity! We're not sure if you're a spy of Cao Cao's, or Lu Bu's or—"

"Brother! Would a spy fall out of the sky?" Sun Shang Xiang said, irritated.

"Brother, I sincerely think that this is something divine…" Sun Quan said quietly. "Lord Zhou Yu and I saw it…We were in the middle of the sea. The land was miles away…there was no other way to reach us except by boat."

"And it is not possible for a human to survive after being catapulted, Sun Ce. An army would be foolish to try to attempt such a feat with their few, most talented spies. And the target hit you hard. It is nothing but the work of a divine hand that you and Xiu Soi are alive"

"And there was a huge disturbance in the clouds when we looked up brother. That really meant that she came from the sky."

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't felt it…" Sun Ce said, still feeling the body pains that he suffered. "Alright guys…but I'm still placing her under house arrest until we clear things up! We will have a major interrogation! And I'm sure ALL of the generals would want to take part" Sun Ce grinned at her evilly.

"Then it's settled!" Xiao Qiao said excitedly. "You'll be staying with us!"

A servant came in and informed them that dinner was served. Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang helped her out of bed despite a protesting Sun Ce, telling him that a guest of honor can deserve nothing less than to dine at the table along with the other generals and they will not stand for her to have dinner in her prison. They also insisted that they have to prepare her for dinner.

"But even if…" Lu Meng found the voice to speak. "To be able to spot the most little and vague difference in such a short amount of time, to be able to assess and act on the situation calmly and logically, knowing when to fight or retreat…taking reckless gambles that end up being successful…"

"Are the qualities of an excellent warrior" Lu Xun ended helpfully.

"Not only of a warrior, young Lu Xun, but of a strategist" Zhou Yu ended, smiling. "Yet…that is not possible…"

"Yeah" Sun Ce scoffed. "A woman can never be a strategist!"

They entered the dining table and saw that the other generals were already present. Some of them were bruised, charred and what-have-you.

"Okay boys!" Sun Ce announced as he took the head of the table. "Tonight, after dinner, there will be an intense interrogation of our 'guest of honor', the Falling Star! So make sure you guys squeeze every bit of information out of her, got it?"

They all cheered. "She'd better be ready for Gan Ning!" Gan Ning shouted as he waved his cup of wine.

"Careful Ning, she'd better be ready for you to throw all your dinner at her in case you get wasted before dinner even starts" Ling Tong drawled.

"Shut your mouth!"

As they go into a full scale argument with Huang Gai and Taishi Ci keeping them in check, Zhou Tai asked "My Lord Sun Quan, how is the girl right now?"

"She had just woken up. Thank heavens that she is alright. She will join us for dinner in a short while"

After a few moments, the door opened and everyone stopped.

The two Qiaos, along with Sun Shang Xiang, ushered Soi in. She was wearing simple, white silk robes and a red choker that they have never seen before. She was much cleaner and her face brighter. They realized that she was prettier without dirt on her face…

"Everyone" Da Qiao said, "the Falling Star, Lady Xiu Soi"

"Hey guys! It's rude to stare!" Shang Xiang mocked, grinning devilishly as they sat down.

They praised the gods and started eating. Everyone kept glancing at Soi's direction. Everyone could not believe that this was the weird looking, gray boyish girl that they had just chased.

Soi looked at the food that was served. She felt her stomach ache as she was unable to eat properly for a few days now. Would she be prim and proper for them? Or…what the heck.

She took the utensils and chowed down. She didn't care if they were staring at her. She felt their eyes burn on her as she emptied her plate and moved on to the second one.

"Wow…the only other one I know that can empty a plate that fast is either Gan Ning or Huang Gai…" Sun Ce commented.

In a matter of minutes, her plate was wiped clean and she was already draining a glass of wine. She placed the cup down and sighed, already full. Then she noticed the stares that everyone was granting her, especially Lu meng, Lu Xun, Zhou Yu and Sun Quan. She must've broken at least 11 of the 10 rules of how to behave like a lady. She smiled sheepishly and commented "um…it was a feast…?"

Gan Ning and Ling Tong immediately clapped their hands. "What a performance!" Gan Ning shouted.

"It brought tears to my eyes!" Ling Tong added.

For the first time in ages, she laughed. Lu Xun liked it…it was clear and lively.

Taishi Ci joined in the fun as he brought his cup to her. "I drink to your wonderful talent. Watching you, has made me realize how hungry I am. Cheers!" he drank.

"It looks like someone beat me this time…but you won't beat me a second time!" Huang Gai started emptying his plate as well, with Ling Tong and Gan Ning cheering him on.

Sun Ce, who couldn't resist, joined the fun. "Go Huang Gai! You can do it!"

After a lively dinner, with everyone not eating much due to intense laughter, they all went inside a room with considerably light spirits.

Sun Ce directed Xiu Soi to a chair where everyone can see her. Sun Ce, Sun Quan and the women sat down while the others stood up.

"Okay. Now that we know that your name is Xiu Soi, allow our other generals to introduce themselves…" he nodded at the others to start.

Zhou Tai was the first one to speak. "I am Zhou Tai, loyal servant to the Sun Family."

"And I am Huang Gai, a long time friend and servant of the Sun Family"

"I am Gan Ning! Ex-pirate and now an officer of Wu!"

"Idiot, that's not how you make an impression on a lady!" he stepped forward and bowed. "I am Ling Tong, son of Ling Cao. A pleasure to meet you"

"And I am Taishi Ci" he ended simply.

"Okay, now we got over that, let's get down to business" Sun Ce said, adjusting to a comfortable seating position.

Zhou Yu was worried and knew he's have to keep an eye on his childhood friend. He knew Ce still harbored 'unkind' feelings for the girl.

"Who are you really? Where did you come from? "

"As I have told you, I am Xiu Soi. I came from…" she suddenly stopped and looked at them, remembering something. "What year is it?"

"What? Hey, that's not fair! I asked you a question first!" Sun Ce replied.

"Just tell me"

"Its 197 A.D…why?" Zhou Yu asked.

At this, Soi burst into a fit of laughter while all of them stared. Was she crazy or what…?

"Don't tell me this is real! Now I know I'm dreaming…" she wiped her eyes from laughing. "It's either that, or I've totally lost my mind!"

"Why…? What's wrong…?" Da Qiao asked.

She looked at her. "Da Qiao…one of the famous "Two Qiaos". Their beauty shines brighter than the sun and moon put together and put the most beautiful flower to shame…"

"Y-yes…?"

"Oh God!" She stood up and paced around. She pointed at Zhou Yu. "And don't tell me that you are Zhou Yu, also known as the 'Handsome Young Zhou Yu', along with Sun Ce, 'The little Conqueror and…there's Lu Bu the strongest of all…Cao Cao the hero of Chaos and Liu Bei, the man of virtue…together the three of you would be the strongest power to be reckoned with and be known as the era of the three kingdoms…"

As she ranted, Taishi Ci leaned over Huang Gai and whispered "What is she ranting about…?"

Huang Gai shrugged as Da Qiao offered tea to a frantic Soi with Shang Xiang calming her down.

"I'm in the middle of a freakin' war!" Soi shouted as the tea was offered. She drank it straight down, in which Shang Xiang and Da Qiao glanced at each other nervously. That tea was scalding hot!

She felt the heat and coughed, almost choking. She buried her head in her hands and shook her head. "This isn't real…I'm going to wake up…I'll still be in the back woods of the library…this is not real…not real…"

Sun Ce walked towards her and hit her on the head. "You fool! If this is all not true, then what do you call us?"

She felt her head. He was right. It hurt. It's too unreal to be true…she felt pain, hunger, exhaustion…but she was afraid that if her mind were to process this, she would go crazy!

She looked up and smiled, though the tears were close to falling. "I came…from a different world. Not exactly different from this one…but not the same. You get me?"

"I think I understand…I think" Sun Ce answered, puzzled, and Sun Quan chuckled.

"Wow! A different world! How do the clothes look like in your world? Like that gray thing?"

"No…there are more prettier clothes…there are different styles"

"Let's make them!" Da Qiao said enthusiastically.

Shang Xiang wrinkled her nose. She wasn't really into those kinds of things. "Hey, what's your world like?"

"Pretty screwed up…chaotic. Prices increase, there are wars, peace treaties, negotiations that goes no where…children unable to go to school to learn, some of them dying, some of them killed by the parents, the rich keep getting richer, the poor poorer, even the food that you eat, the water that you drink and the very air you breathe is not safe anymore…yep, I live in a wonderful world."

She smiled at the shocked and outraged faces of he people around her. "Children? Murdered? An outrage!" Huang Gai shouted.

"You cannot eat, drink, even breathe safely? You must be kidding…are you?" Lu xun asked, worried.

"Is there no one with honor?" Zhou Tai said disgustingly.

"They do. Not much people. Evil has ruled my world." She said casually.

"What about your parents, lady Xiu Soi?" Lu Meng inquired.

Xiu Soi froze. The porcelain cup that she was holding started to tremble.

"Lady Xiu Soi…?" Da asked, worried.

"Never.mention.those.words.again" she stood up as the tea spilled from her hand and glared at Lu Meng.

For a moment, Lu Meng saw fire in those eyes and felt a stab of fear.

"Lady Xiu Soi!" Shang Xiang pleaded.

Her face suddenly returned to its original state as she stared at Lu Meng. "I'm sorry…I must've lost my temper back there…"

She sat down and breathed deep.

"Hey are there pirates in your world?" Gan Ning asked and she laughed.

"Hmm…it depends what is your definition of pirates. There are pirated cds, dvds…and the like"

"Huh?"

"What about music, Lady Xiu Soi?" Ling Tong asked. "Can you sing a sample?"

At this, everyone's mood lightened and looked at her. She shook her head. "Oh no…no please. I can't sing"

"Just one?" Ling Tong pleaded.

"No…um…isn't it late already?"

"We can stay up all night!" Gan Ning offered.

"Um…um…wait! How come you guys can speak perfect English! This is China after all…"

"Huh? But my Lady, you are the one speaking perfect Chinese! And perfectly, I might add" Lu Meng smiled.

Okay…that was creepy…but hey! If they understood each other, no problem.

"I'm sleepy!" she yawned. "Look at the time! Good night!" she ran towards her room and bolted the door.

"Hey!—Oh darn" Xiao Qiao pouted. "I wanted to know how song in their world sounded like!"

"There's always tomorrow Xiao Qiao…" Zhou Yu smiled.

Just then, a servant came in and requested for Sun Ce to address two messengers that arrived.

He followed the servant, wondering from who the messengers were from.

* * *

Lu Meng and Taishi Ci had just finished their sparring session and had just taken a break in the backyard, near the castle. Taishi Ci looked at the window above them, which was Xiu Soi's and smiled.

"She is a lot like Lady Sun Shang Xiang, is she not?"

Lu Meng looked at Taishi Ci for a while and saw that he was looking up a window.

"Ah! Did you mean Lady Xiu Soi? Yes, she is…wait…" Lu Meng warned. "…Taishi Ci, did you hear something…?"

* * *

Xiao Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang snickered as they made their way towards Soi's room, carrying a dress. They have been together for at least two weeks now and the girls have been rather lose. Sun Ce has finally agreed to his little sister's request that Xiu Soi be moved to a more decent room.

"Wait Xiao Qiao…do you hear something…?" They tiptoed toward Soi's room and opened the door just a little bit. It was Soi! And she was singing! She has a pretty voice…

She stopped and looked at the door. "Who's there?"

"Aha!" Shang Xiang and Xiao Qiao jumped into the room

"OH F#! I told you two to knock or something!"

"We caught you singing! And it was pretty! And…" Xiao Qiao taunted.

"And we want you to sing it tonight!" Sun Shang Xiang added.

"Huh?"

"There's a party in your honor!"

"WHAT?"

"It was decided two weeks ago!"

"HOW!"

"There were two messengers from Wu and the newly formed kingdom Shu who heard about the Falling Star and wanted to see for themselves…and pay their respects in case your are from the heavens…at least, that's wht Zhou Yu says!" Xiao Qiao said.

Soi's chest hurt at the sound of Zhou Yu's name.

"If you ask me, they just want to see if Soi's real! You have to prove it Soi! You have to try your best to act from your world to convince them that the kingdom of Wu does not lie! So here…" she handed her a dress.

"You can alter that dress into any style you want, and you have 12 hours to practice your song with the musicians if you want. So good luck!" she patted Soi on the back and started to leave with Xiao Qiao.

"Wait! I wasn't informed properly on this! Why?"

Sun Shang Xiang and Xiao Qiao looked at her and smiled. "We knew that you would either escape or devise a plan to get out of it. Forget about escape, there are guards by the window and door! And whatever may happen, you are not getting out of the program! We have medicine and the best doctors and they will know if you're faking an illness! And even the kitchens are guarded, so don't try anything funny!" she went out of the room hurriedly.

"Best of luck to you!" Xiao Qiao waved as she skipped out of the room.

Soi decided that she will strangle Sun Ce for this…she looked at the dress and sighed. What can she possibly do at a short notice…?…and an idea hit her.

She looked at her bead container and got her creations out. Gold was definitely out…beads were in.

She held out the dress and a smile crept on her lips.

Hmm…what if?

TBC

Author's notes: Okay…So no song insertion! I promise you all that in the next chapter, there will be! And you will all be surprised at the song. And many more song insertions in other chapters…sorry! I'm a music lover! nn

I set it so that Lu Xun was still an apprentice in this one. Don't worry, he'll evolve


	5. Diva of the Night

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell. Xiu Soi I do own

Chapter 4

Sun Ce whistled as he spotted two of the greatest leaders of the times; Cao Cao along with his blue armada and Liu Bei with his trusted army. The other regional lords heard about the banquet and wanted to see the Falling Star for themselves.

He then saw Liu Bei with his young strategists, his sworn brothers and Zhao Yun, and Cao Cao along with his son Cao Pi, Sima Yi, Dian Wei, Xu Zhu, Zhen Ji and Zhang He. This party is gonna be hot and wet…hot with tension and wet with blood.

* * *

Lu Meng and Lu Xun looked at the guests that were arriving.

"Master…This does not look good…" Lu Xun said as he eyed the regional lords that brought their 'regalia'. If so much as a fight breaks out, Wu would become a major battlefield and China will witness a battle like never seen before…"

"I know, that's why we have to make certain that everything goes according to plan" Lu Meng answered. At least, he hoped it will…

* * *

Liu Bei looked around as he was accompanied by Zhao Yun, his brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, and Zhuge Liang.

"Is this event a little…risky on the part of Wu?" he asked himself

"I thought only you and Cao Cao would be the guests!" Zhang Fei mutered. "It's a little bit overcrowded"

"It is indeed a huge risk that Wu is taking" answered Zhuge Liang. "Yet, it is also a golden opportunity. If the Falling Star is indeed true, then the other lords may back down or submit…the Sun Family would hold a position of influence and power, as they are backed by divine hand."

"But if the Falling Star is true…what then my lord?" Zhao Yun inquired.

"All the better, for I have yet to match wits with someone so ethereal." Zhuge Liang smiled at the challenge, if there was one.

* * *

Cao Pi scoffed. "You don't believe in all this foolishness, do you father?"

"Of course I don't. But I can't wait to see what they have cooked up this time. This is the chance to debunk all rumors of a 'divine hand'! If we do disprove it, then the people that went to favor the Sun family because of the Falling Star will detest them and will curry in our favor instead."

"So this is all about turning the public favor…isn't it, father?"

"You are learning"

Sima Yi smirked. "Yet what if the Falling Star is true? Should we not convince her to join our cause?"

"Of course we will Sima Yi" Cao Cao said, with a finality in his tone as they approached

the castle.

"But what if we convince her to join without disproving her? Then the influence will work on our side…and it is certainly harder to disprove her claim than to entice her to join. What say you, my lord?" Sima Yi suggested.

"Hmm…you have a point there Sima Yi. Let's just decide when we see her."

Cao Cao urged his horse faster. He wanted it done and over with.

* * *

Sun Ce paced around, anticipating the night. He was excited! So much tension…they should get out in the battlefield!

Then someone knocked on his door. It was Zhou Yu.

"Ce. It's time."

* * *

The banquet hall was filled. The tables were arranged in a U shape with Sun Ce at the head, along with his brother and sister, Zhou Yu and Zhou Tai. The other parts of the table were filled by Liu Bei, and Cao Cao, along with their respective officers.

"Hmph. I'm sure that this Falling Star is nothing but a fraud. Zhen Ji scoffed as she scanned the crowd for the Two Qiaos, whose beauty was said to have, if not matched, bested hers.

"In due time my dear. I will know beauty when I see it" added Zhang He as he watched, excited.

Zhen Ji rolled her eyes at the narcissistic officer.

* * *

It was finished. Soi smiled as she held the dress. This will knock them off their socks! She had already instructed her back up musicians on the music. She went to get ready.

"I'll blow them out of their ancient little minds!"

* * *

Just before it all started, there were some opening remarks from Sun Ce, blatantly asking them to cease and desist and that there would be no use for violence for it would ruin the night and the party.

There was a welcome dance by the Two Qiaos, in which every man in the room became fixated to, seeing that their beauty was not the least exaggerated.

"I have to admit, they are beautiful!" Zhang He commented as Zhen Ji rolled her eyes yet again. Men!

Even Cao Cao and Cao Pi couldn't take their eyes off. "The Two Qiaos" Cao Cao started, "are very beautiful indeed…"

"What is this father? Do you now covet them so?"

Cao Cao looked at Cao Pi "Well, don't you?"

"They are magnificent" Zhuge Liang commented as he saw the cloths and the fans wave around.

"Yes they are" Liu Bei agreed. "Watching them has calmed my soul"

"And made the wine taste better!" Zhang Fei added.

As the dance ended, the Two Qiaos bowed and got out of the dance floor. Sun Ce gulped as he was about to announce and introduce Soi.

_Why am I nervous? It's not as if the name of Wu itself is in jeopardy! Well…it actually is. We'll just fight…well…that girl can be so unpredictable! Just like my sister! If she keeps acting the way she is…I don't know what to do!_

"As you've all known, we've thrown this marvelous party in her honor…the part that everyone is waiting for…may I present, Xiu Soi, the Falling Star." He announced and braced himself for the surprise. They all stood up to give respect as Sun Ce finished. The door opened and everyone looked anxiously.

And not even the gods nor the stars could brace him, or anyone for that matter, for the sight that greeted them.

Xiu Soi entered nervously yet confidently. She wore the white dress that Shang Xiang gave her that morning…except that it did not look like that dress anymore.

She had cut it in half, separating the lower from the upper torso. Her stomach showed and the upper torso was tied just below her busts. There was a scarlet cloth that was sewed just below the bust line so she used this to tie the V-neck together, robe-like and gave a discreet view of her cleavage. She also removed the sleeves, so it bared her arms that was laced with white bracelets and arm band, all made from beads.

The lower skirt was also tied robe-like at the center, although she had two killer slits that reached her hips. The skirt was low and was resting on her hips. The dress also had shiny beads sewed on strategic places, making an impression that she was glowing.

She wore straw sandals, yet it was also laced and beautified by white and red beads. To compensate for her lack of sleeves, she sewed herself a see through shoal. She wore long bead earrings, a red bead choker and white beads that were woven through her boy-cut hair. She clipped a single white lotus on the right, almost backside of her head.

She placed light make-up to highlight the blush of her cheeks and some balm to smoothen her chapped lips. Okay, that wasn't make up, but it had to do!

She looked at everybody's dropped jaws and smiled serenely. _Hehehe…it worked!_

She held her white beaded fan and elegantly walked

"Beautiful…" Zhang He murmured as she smiled. She took his breath away. He considered marching up right there and there to pledge his undying allegiance to the Falling Star, yet his feet were rooted in place.

Zhen Ji raised her eyebrow as she saw that her Lord Cao Cao and husband Cao Pi were not bothering to hide the fact that they were staring. She looked at the immoral bitch. She just showed some skin! Where's the beautiful _in that?_

"Zhao Yun, you can close your mouth now…"

"Same to you Zhang Fei" Zhao Yun retorted as his eyes never left the Falling Star. "This is the one that fell from the heavens…"

Lu Meng chuckled as Lu Xun looked at Soi intensely. "I think you should wipe that drool off you face my apprentice"

"She's so beautiful master…I can't believe that's the Lady Xiu Soi…"

"Of course you can't. Lady Xiu Soi never bothered to beautify or take care of herself, as a lady should. Now she did and shed that boyish disguise of hers…I personally think that her beauty is a gift from the heavens. What you're seeing right now my boy is Lady Xiu Soi at her best."

Sun Ce couldn't believe it. What a pretender! She should be awarded for best performance or something…He could see that mischievous glint in her eyes.

Zhou Yu, on the other hand, was scandalized. Why was she showing so much skin?

Shang Xiang, Xiao and Da Qiao couldn't believe their eyes. She was so different! And that dress, in Xiao's opinion, was beautiful! Da found it too revealing while Shang Xiang did not comment at all , too shocked to do so.

She strode elegantly to his side and bowed to everyone. "Good evening everyone. May you have a nice time"

They all bowed and thanked her as they resumed their seats once again.

"How do you like it? Broke all the traditions in your world, no?" Xiu Soi

"Is that how people in your world dress like for a party?" Sun Ce asked quietly, annoyed.

"Yes. Some of them come half-naked. You should see for yourself sometime, it's quite funny" She said casually as Sun Ce looked at her disbelievingly.

"Lady, I suggest a change of clothes are in order…" Zhou Yu whispered discreetly.

"Don't worry, this is completely normal" she answered as she drank from a cup of tea, yet she tried to hide the fact that she was trembling due to Zhou Yu's proximity. She could feel his warmth on her ear and smell old parchments and ink. It was nice

"Everyone is looking at her…and I don't like it. It's like they're gonna eat her or something" Gan Ning mumbled.

"Of course! They're men! I know what's going on their minds Lady Xiu Soi, it's best if you follow what Lord Zhou Yu says…" Lu Xun whispered.

"I have nothing else to wear except my gray attire and other clothes that are not fit for the party. You should've informed me sooner so that I could've prepared properly and could have avoided a spur of the moment creation such as this."

Sun Ce slapped his forehead. So this what it was…revenge for not telling her.

She smiled as she saw Ce caught on. "Now you have to go through this night with me like this…they like it and would be enraged if you so as much dismissed the Falling Star so early"

"I guess I will have to" Sun Ce said as he grinned evilly at her. "You still have a performance to attend to"

"Bring it on. I'm prepared" Xiu Soi retorted, even though she was nervous.

As Sun Ce stood up to announce her performance, Lu Xun leaned over her ear and whispered. "Do not fret my lady…I'm sure you will do well. I have been looking forward to this night and would love to hear you sing…although I do disapprove of the attire for it…endangers your being, please believe me when I saw that you are incredibly beautiful in it…and you took my breath away"

Xiu Soi's heart leapt at the comment and looked up to thank Lu Xun when she saw that he had already turned his back on her and walked back to his seat beside Lu Meng.

"You look red my boy…and I do not mean your clothes" Lu Meng said as Lu Xun sat beside him, looking down and embarrassed.

"I…told her what I felt master. I wanted to reassure her because she looked so scared because of her performance…and I am a bit angry at her for wearing that dress in front of so many men…but I couldn't stay angry at her and complimented her instead…"

"But who are you to get angry at her? Who are you to tell her what she could wear or do? Are you her brother? Husband? Lover?"

Lu Xun's cheeks became red as he heard the last two. Yet his eyes looked sorrowful. "Sadly…I am none of those. I am no one in her life"

Lu Meng patted him on the shoulder. He felt sorry and was sorry for being too harsh. "Don't dive in too deep Lu Xun…"

Soi was looking at Lu Xun. In the few weeks that passed, aside from the Qiao sisters and Shang Xiang, one that kept her company constantly was Lu Xun. She talked about strategy and the cities with him, and the officers and compared literature from both worlds. When she was still in prison, he often visited her along with Gan Ning or Ling Tong. But he never failed to come everyday.

She couldn't help but feel guilty. She felt that she was the source of Lu Xun's unhappiness. What's wrong? Did she say something?

As Sun Ce finished his announcement, she stood up. Okay…time to do this. She sat at the chair that was prepared for her, in the middle of the room where everyone can see. The musicians took their places behind her with their instruments. She had to improvise, seeing as the only instruments that were available were ancient ones. But, as long as they got the melody line correct it was okay…she had to choose and easy yet simple song.

"Good evening again, ladies and lords. The piece that I will be singing came from my world…I did not compose nor create it. It's a love song. But this is one of my favorite songs and although it was hard to teach the musicians the melody line in such a short notice—she looked pointedly at Sun Ce—we managed and was able to adapt perfectly with the instruments.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…this is my song…"

The guitar-like instrument strummed and started a slow melody. The other followed and placed everyone at ease. Everyone held their breath as Soi looked at them and smiled. She sang.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath_

Lu Xun looked in her eyes and felt the words of the song stab through him

_Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth _

Shang Xiang thought it was great while Sun Ce whispered. "She's good…"

_And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love _

Zhao Yun closed his eyes and opened them again, looking at her. _That song…is for her_

_I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Zhang He felt his breath leave him

_And I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Zhou Yu smiled as he looked at a beaming Xiao Qiao

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed_

"I find this song…nice" Xu Zhu commented as Dian Wei nodded.

_You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead_

Cao Pi smiled and looked at Zhen Ji. _Sorry Ji…I can't tell you that yet_

_And Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above _

Sun Ce's eyes darted to Da and he saw that Da was also looking at him.

_And I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

Soi looked ar Lu Xun

_I've been dropped out, I'm burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said  
_

She looked at Zhou Yu who was looking at Xiao Qiao. Lu Xun knew with just the look in her eyes.

_And I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
_

Soi looked at Zhou Yu as he and Xiao Qiao smiled at each other

_And I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

She watched painfully asXiao snuggled close to her husband.

_The greatest fan of your life_

She saw the pure happiness on both their faces.

…_greatest fan of your life…_

As everyone cheered, whistled and clapped, Soi bowed. Lu Xun knew. From the pained look in her eyes that she managed to hide from everyone.

She was in love with Zhou Yu.

* * *

After the song, Soi excused herself. She went to the balcony and cried her heart out. She was in love with a married man. Why does love have to hurt? Why does it have to?

Back inside, Zhen Ji openly scoffed. "That song can be sung by anyone. It did not prove anything. It did not prove that she is divine or whatever! This is a fraud and a waste of time."

"I agree. The lady should give a performance that only she can do. Why, our Zhen Ji plays notes that brings generals to knees!"

"I'd like to see her beat that" Zhen Ji smiled smugly.

Sun Ce wanted to wring the woman's neck. Lu Xun stared at them with disgust while Zhou Yu braced himself for a confrontation. Just then, Soi entered, sensing the tension, stopped and looked at them, puzzled.

"Lady Xiu Soi" Sima Yi bowed. "Allow me to make your acquaintance. I am Sima Yi, the strategist of Wei. We were just discussing…about the performance that you gave us. Although it was nice, it was…ordinary"

Zhao Yun gritted his teeth. What was ordinary about that? He had never heard the song nor the style of music before!

"But sir," Soi replied placidly "surely you're not asking me to perform another number? The musicians had only time to master one song and—"

"Forgive the interruption my lady, but being a gift from the heavens, which you undoubtedly are, we have figured that you could give us a spectacular performance that would be a legend… even without the aid of musicians. If you cannot then…"

Soi saw what was coming and smiled. That son of a bitch! I'll give him what he wants.

Sima Yi smiled. If she backs out, perfect. If she says yes…I will be hard to please.

Zhen Ji smiled. She knew that Sima Yi was one of the people that was hard to impress.

Zhuge Liang eyed Sima Yi. _How bold. Sima Yi is intent on disproving her claim…and he set a trap for her. If she said no, Sima Yi would show everyone that she was a fraud…If she said yes, she would have to impress all of us without musicians…_

"Alright, Master Sima Yi. I will acquiesce your request". She went to the dance floor and smiled at everyone. Seeing a worried Sun Ce, she winked at him and started singing.

_Think of me  
Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye _

Everyone stopped in their tracks as they looked as her, singing in acapella.

_Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try._

Lu Xun has never felt such force and gentleness from a song before. The Two Qiaos were dumbstruck.

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment spare a thought for me. _

"What do you think now" Zhang He whispered as Zhen Ji glared at him.

_We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea.  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me. _

Taishi Ci and Lu Meng looked at each other. She was the one that they heard the other day!

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen,  
Don't think about the things which might have been.  
_

"Ethereal…" Liu Bei murmured.

"I agree, my lord. I have never heard anyone…who possesses the same enchanting way of singing such as her…"

_Think of me,  
Think of me waking, silent and resigned_

Cao Cao smiled. No doubt about it….she is from the heavens!

_Imagine me  
Trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days, look back on all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you!_

"She's so good…and she told us she didn't know how to sing!" Ling Tong said as Gan Ning merely nodded.

_Flowers fade, The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons so do we.  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think..._

_Ohhhh Ohhhh Ohhhf me!_

She stopped and smiled. She bowed as they all stood up, clapped, cheered and whistled.

Lu Xun looked at Lu Meng. Even though she was in love with Master Zhou Yu…

"Master"

Lu Meng looked at his apprentice. "What is it my boy?"

Lu Xun bowed "I beg of you. Please train me hard…to the best that you can. So that I may a man worthy of Lady Xiu Soi's affections."

Sounds of cheering, even if it was so overpowering, could not drown the determination in Lu Xun's eyes.

Author's notes: Ouch! Now the love triangle is established. Sorry, I kinda fell in love with Yui's maiden of Seiryu outfit from Fushigi Yuugi. Soi's dress here was based from hers, with little alterations. And my thanks to http/ I got the lyrics of "I'll be" from their. And thanks to Edwin Mc Cain for a wonderful love song! And for the creator of the Phantom of the Opera…I cried like a baby in the ending! Thank you to http/ for the lyrics of "Think of me". Soi sang it like Christine did, and there will be3 an explanation the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Comments, suggestions, fan mail (as if) are always welcome! Ja!


	6. Lady of Virtue and a date

Disclaimers: Don't own, Don't Sue…Xiu Soi I own.

Chapter 6

Stories of the Falling Star spread like wildfire throughout the land. The elegance of her gestures, her ethereal presence, her hallowed voice…the people believed that she was, if not as good, much higher than an emperor. They paid their respects by the gate of Wu palace daily, sending gifts and the like. Everyone believed that her arrival would lead to a new era of peace…

* * *

"Oh, come on…how many times have I told you that I'm sorry!" Sun Ce exasperatedly said as he banged on Soi's door.

"Sorry does not make it all alright! Do you realize what you made me do?"

"It wasn't THAT bad! I mean, you knocked them off their seats!"

"It wasn't THAT easy either!"

Zhou Yu stood beside Sun Ce and sighed. He knew that everyone with hearing within 2 miles must've heard them by now.

"Look, the only way we could assure that you would cooperate is to tell you the last minute! If we told you beforehand, we were sure that you would've bolted or tried to get out of it!"

"You were assuming! And you didn't consider the possibility that it was going to be FRIGGIN' HARD FOR ME, considering that I had to alter my clothes, find materials, teach the musicians the music of MY world in such as short amount of time!"

"But you pulled it off, didn't you?" Sun Ce replied as he grinned.

"That's not the point!"

"Anyways, can you come out now? The people want to see the Falling Star."

"No. I don't want to. Seeing the Little Conqueror would be enough."

Sun Ce has had it. Why was she being so hard?

"That's it, I'm breaking the door down!"

At this point, Zhou Yu restrained him. "Ce, no! That would be invading her privacy!"

"It's not my fault Yu! I'm going in there to give her a piece of my mind! Face to face!"

"Don't you dare! Who are you to break my door down?"

Sun Ce looked at the door disbelievingly. "I am the owner of this DAMN CASTLE! I'm the ruler of Wu! I am THE LITTLE CONQUEROR!"

"AND I AM THE FALLING STAR!"

"I don't care! Here I come!"

At that point, the door opened and their stood Soi. "If you break down my door I will—"

Sun Ce grabbed her and placed her over his shoulder. "Haha! Got ya!"

"LEMME GO!"

* * *

"I brought her, just like I said!" Sun Ce announced proudly as he placed Soi in the chair by the table.

"Yep, you really BROUGHT her…literally." Sun Shang Xiang commented, looking at the smiling face of her brother, and the frown on Soi's.

"Brother, it seems like all gentlemanly gestures have left you…" Sun Quan looked at Sun Ce, horrified.

Zhou Yu and Sun Ce had just entered the war room with a Soi over his shoulder, still having a shouting match with her. The rest of the generals, including Lu Xun, stared at the unusual sight, wide-eyed. Soi became silent when Ce successfully sat her down on the chair.

Earlier, they had convinced Sun Ce that he should be the one who would coax Xiu Soi out. Right after the party, she had ran into her room and locked the door, refusing to see anyone. Ce told them that she would go out when she was hungry, yet being reminded of their earlier fiasco with her climbing out of the window or the possibility of her in the kitchens, he finally agreed. And they argued that it was him that told them not to tell her about the party, so it's his fault.

"Now that everyone is here" Ce looked pointedly at a pouting Xiu Soi "we can finally start the meeting"

"Well then, " Zhou Yu started as he looked at everyone. "as you all know, there's a festival tomorrow and—"

Everyone cheered and some lifted cups of wine, their hands and some just made noise.

Sun Ce smiled at them and laughed. "Alright, alright boys…now we have to go through the program for tomorrow night. As the respected officers of Wu, it's our duty to make the festival of the harvest as lively as possible. It would also boost the morale of our men and—"

"And give us the opportunity to get wasted!" Gan Ning shouted.

"Yeah!" Taishi Ci replied as Huang Gai laughed and Zhou Tai merely nodded his head.

"But we have to behave first. Or else this meeting will never be adjourned in time for the party!" Lu Meng said as he attempted to calm the rowdy officers.

"Now then, it was planned that the Qiao sisters would start with a ritual dance, and the wine drinking contest would be overseen by Lu Meng and Zhou Tai. The horse race will be left to Ling Tong and Taishi Ci, while the strength contest will be under Huang Gai and Gan Ning.

Fighting and sword exhibitions will be coming from Lady Shang Xiang against Sun Quan and me against Sun Ce. The fireworks will be tended by Lu Xun. And a singing performance will be granted to us by Lady Xiu—"

"I refuse"

Their eyes went into her direction and saw Xiu Soi standing up, her eyes glaring at Sun Ce. The tension sparked in the room as their eyes met.

"You can't refuse" Sun Ce replied angrily.

"Why? Not another last minute, my lord."

"It is last minute for all of us! We were just informed last night!"

"Why wasn't I informed then?"

"You were locked up in your room!"

"You could've shouted it from the door!"

"I don't want to!"

The officers watched as they all followed the heated argument. Zhou Yu stepped between the two and said, "Lady Xiu Soi…I know that what we ask of you is much…but if you would just cooperate, it would be a success. The people would be happy to see the Falling Star—"

At this, she smiled bitterly. "It's all about the Falling Star, isn't it? You all go ahead and make plans for me…and you guys never even consider what I would I feel…" with that, she turned around and exited the room.

They all sat in stunned silence. Zhou Yu looked at Sun Ce, who awarded him with a blank stare. He looked at Xiao, Da and Shang Xiang, who was motioning for him to go after her. He sighed and ran towards the door. Lu Xun looked at the door longingly as he wanted to go after Lady Xiu Soi. But, he figured, she needs to see Lord Zhou Yu the most…

* * *

Soi slammed the door to her room and threw herself on the bed. She buried her head in the pillows and cried. It hurt so much to see Zhou Yu…and it hurt so much that he cared for the Falling Star, not her. It hurt so much that they were forcing her to sing…

A gentle knock broke her sobbing. "Who's there?"

"It is I…Zhou Yu" came the gentle reply.

"Go away"

"I would like to apologize…I know that we have been unfair to you and would want to earn your forgiveness…"

Silence.

Zhou Yu decided to push a bit further. "I figured…that the lady must be on a short fuse due to the fact that she has been contained inside the castle for so long. Perhaps she would like a tour of the city?"

After a moment, the door opened gently and Zhou Yu smiled.

* * *

"This is so great!" Soi exclaimed, her spirits lighter. Zhou Yu rode beside her and smiled to himself. She has been approaching this with childlike wonder…it was refreshing, just like his Xiao Qiao. She was wearing a white sleeveless V-neck blouse. She had khaki shorts and rubber shoes. She wore the same choker and earrings she wore as the party. She looked so different than when he saw her the very first time…he and Sun Quan thought that she was a boy. How could they have been so blind…?

She looked at him, and felt happiness well up inside her. She was with Zhou Yu…she was free and happy…and she never wanted that moment to end.

Zhou Yu caught her looking at him and smiled inquisitively. She looked away and commented. "You're a pretty cool guy…"

Not sure about the meaning of what she said, he replied. "Well, people have always told me that I am cold…"

At that, Soi laughed. Oh yeah! That slang has not been invented yet. "No, not that…I mean, you're a pretty nice guy."

"Oh, that's what you meant…thank you"

They stopped by a stall that sold sweets. Zhou Yu bought them two bowls of sweet liquid with jelly.

"Lady Xiu Soi…" Zhou Yu started to warn, as she was eating too fast.

"Just call me Soi"

"That I cannot do."

She sighed. Okay, that was a long shot. "Okay…just drop the Xiu part. You can just call me Lady Soi"

After they licked their plates and spoons clean, they resumed to their saddles and rode. After a moment, they heard a commotion in the marketplace. Soi urged her horse to run towards the crowd and saw the owner holding a wooden stick. He was beating a two children in front of the spectators.

"You worthless thieves!"

As the stick came down at full force, Soi jumped between him and the children, receiving the end of the stick instead on her shoulder.

"S#I#T! That hurt!" She shouted as she reeled over.

"You crazy woman1 How dare you get between me and justice! You shall pay--!"

"Cut the crap! Put your stick away! How dare YOU beat up these innocent children!"

"They're thieves! They stole from me!"

Soi looked at the children behind her. They were scared, skinny and were wearing rags. They clutched two apples and a meat bun. She looked back at the man.

"So? They didn't steal from you just to annoy you! They were hungry!'

"So what? They didn't pay for it!"

"So you'd rather watch children starve to death right in front of you than to give them a measly apple and a week old meat bun? What kind of a human being are you?"

"You don't understand. They stole. They were wrong. It doesn't matter if they are children. What they did is still wrong and they have to learn the punishment for their crime! If I gave every starving brat a few food, they'll be swarming in no time putting me out of business!"

"But being violent to them does not answer anything! You swing that stick around of yours like a big man, for what? To teach them a lesson? Cut the crap! You think they will learn from that alone? They won't without you properly telling them! As long as they're hungry, no matter how many times you beat them up they are going to steal from you! You wanna know why? Because they have to survive! Just as you have to earn a profit, they would have to use every mean to live!"

"They can work for it!" the man growled.

"Ha. Who would give them work with judgmental fools like you lurking around!" she retorted.

"Why you—you'll pay for that!" As he brought the stick down, Soi turned and protected the children. She embraced them and whispered that everything would be okay. She felt the stick made contact on her back and bit back her shout of pain. She looked down and saw the children look at her with glassy, fearful eyes. She smiled at them.

As she awaited for the next blow, she felt metal clash against wood and looked back. Zhou Yu was riding on his horse, his sword in hand, restraining the stick of the vendor.

"It's Lord Zhou Yu!" one of them shouted. The vendor instantly fell on his knees.

"My Lord, nothing is amiss. I was just punishing a few thieves—" he was cut short as Zhou Yu got off his horse and ran towards Soi.

"Lady Xiu Soi!" he knelt beside her and held her close. "Are you alright…?"

She groaned when he touched her back. "I told you…drop the Xiu."

The crowd, including the vendor, looked at them, with a mixture of shock and wonder. Lady…Xiu Soi…the Falling Star?

Zhou Yu turned towards them, rage in his eyes. "Nothing, is amiss? You call hitting women and children nothing?"

"But my lord--"

"I heard the exchange. Only I was not able to get in time due to the crowd, I saw and heard everything." He threw a single silver coin on the ground, close to the vendor. "For everything that the children hold"

The vendor looked up and cowered at the look of rage on Zhou Yu's face. "You do realize," he said, in a quiet tone, "that the payment for hitting the Falling Star, a lady of the castle is death?" he clutched his sword tight.

"M-My Lord…"

"It is nothing, but an application of the justice you desperately want to achieve. Just as you intended to beat those poor children to death in the name of justice, in the name of justice, I will cut your head and present it to the Falling Star, for laying a hand on her."

The crowd gasped as some of them close their eyes. The vendor cowered as Zhou Yu took a step forward. Suddenly, a gentle hand was placed on his arm and when he saw who it was, it was Lady Soi.

She stepped between Zhou Yu and the vendor and held her arms out. She shook her head.

"But Lady Xiu Soi…it is the law of this land."

"But he did what he had to do. To show an iron fist that meant business. Although, I disagree with his ways, it is not worth to kill him for something so trivial a reason…"

"But Lady Xiu Soi, laying a hand on you is not trivial at all!"

"But I am not worth a man's life. Murdering for my sake will not make me feel any better, nor bring justice, nor purge the evil of this land. Killing him, who was ignorant of who I was, for hitting me only because he believed he was right…It would just make you and me a murderer…It's…just selfish and wrong."

She turned to the man. "I, Lady Soi, also known as the Falling Star, grant you pardon for hurting me. Yet as punishment for hitting the innocent—" she turned to the children. "Say, where are your parents…?"

The boy shook his head. "They were killed…in war. We're all alone…" the girl he was holding did not look more that 5. He looked like he was just about 7 years old. She stood up, and glared at the man. "You have a family?"

"No lady, I do not—"

"Perfect. As punishment for hitting the innocent, I place these children under your care. If I ever hear that you are mistreating them in any way, I will have you executed for child abuse. I warn you, I WILL know it… is that clear?"

The man bowed, his head on the ground. "Yes Lady. Thank you very much!"

"And you" she turned to an awed Zhou Yu. "Stop with the Xiu already or I will slap you blind!"

Unexpectedly, the crowd cheered. She looked at them and they all got to their knees and bowed. "Oh no…please get up"

"Lady Xiu Soi, we believe in you" a man earnestly said.

"Yes" an old lady exclaimed. "You are all that we've hoped for! The one that would truly bring peace to us!"

"Lady Xiu Soi!"

"Your grace!"

They were all calling out to her…Soi looked at them and saw their bright faces. She saw the hope in their eyes as they looked at her.

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself my lady?"

"Very much"

It was awkward…Zhou Yu had never been intimidated by a younger woman before. Sure, he has been intimidated by Lady Wu when she was still alive…but she was different. Her smile, gestures, even though sometimes vulgar and childish, he found it intimidating…and unexpectedly, it suited her.

"…I'm sorry"

Soi looked at him and smiled apologetically. "No…I should be the one who is sorry. I have been childish and selfish. I was rude and…well—"

"Lady Xiu Soi…"

"What did I tell you about the Xiu part?"

"Lady Soi…" Zhou Yu started. He didn't know why, but he felt at ease with her. She shook out the formalities, became close to Sun Ce in such a short time (even though they always bicker, Zhou Yu knew Sun Ce more than he knew himself), and became loved by everyone in the castle. He heard stories about her that she would try to help the servants clean the halls, arrange the flowers, clean up after herself after every meal and even tried to chat with the castle guards. It cost such an uproar among the servants that a lady of the castle, let alone of divine descent, should attempt such feats. She claimed that her only reason was she was bored and didn't have anything else to do.

And she would always tell the serving maids 'thank you' or apologize for letting them do an errand for her. She frowned at them whenever they called her 'your eminence', 'your highness' and the likes. She would scold at them jokingly and tell them to just call her Soi.

She was a lot like Shang Xiang, and along with Xiao, the they would teach her how to fight properly. He heard that they taught her the basics.

And now…she handled the man and the children admirably. Her virtue and compassion were astounding.

"Zhou Yu?" Soi's voice broke his reverie and Zhou Yu realized that his thoughts had drifted.

"I'm sorry…I meant, Lady Soi, you do not have to apologize for anything…what you have said to me this morning rings true. We have not taken your feelings into account and well…asking you to represent hope for the people was quite unfair, considering that you were thrust into this world forcibly, and are as clueless as we are. If I were in your situation, quite honestly, I would not know what to do."

He looked at her honestly and gently. "I, for one, admire your resolve and how you take all these in…you are one remarkable woman."

Soi felt her cheeks redden and her heart soar. "Thank you…Zhou Yu"

Zhou Yu smiled at her, and then stood up and brushed himself. He looked towards the castle and said "We have to get back now. Ce and I have to practice for our exhibition match."

She looked down. Must this day end already? Earlier, Zhou Yu looked cool when he came to her rescue. She thought her heart would stop. And she couldn't help but feel guilty at the happiness that she felt when he was fighting for her and was angry for her. She shook the thought out of his mind. She was being selfish…He would have to go back to Xiao Qiao's waiting arms now…

"Do not worry" Zhou Yu's voice pierced through her thoughts. "I will tell Ce that you do not intend to participate…but…can I ask something?"

"Bring it on" she smiled.

"…You told us that you do not know how to sing…yet you have the most wondrous voice…I cannot help but feel that you have something against singing…may I ask, if it's not to personal…the reason"

Zhou Yu let his question trail off as he saw Soi lower her head. Perhaps it was too personal.

Just then, Soi looked up and smiled. "Well…when I was in my world, I was part of the Opera club…they taught us to sing like that. I hated it because our teacher was a real terror…Like she was some kind of slave-driver…I developed a hatred for singing ever since…"

_Somehow, her words are hollow_, Zhou Yu though. He couldn't help but experience a nagging feeling that she was lying through her teeth.

She abruptly stood up. "You're right. We should get back. I'll race you!" she said with a forced cheeriness that Zhou Yu noticed. She jumped on her horse and rode away.

He decided not to push it as he rode on his horse after her.

At the castle, Zhou Yu whispered. "Do not worry…I will tell Sun Ce that you will not be able to sing for tomorrow…"

Soi looked at Zhou Yu affectionately. It was sweet of him to offer…it showed that he did care. Yet she remembered the hopeful faces of the crowd; of the people; the children. Of how disappointed they will be if the Falling Star was not there to bless the celebration…

She shook her head. "No…I think I'll do it. What would a festival be without the Falling Star?" she smiled at a bewildered Zhou Yu.

"That reminds me…" she said as Zhou Yu looked at her. "How do you stand Sun Ce?"

Zhou Yu laughed. "I guess…I know him better than anyone else."

"Argh…_Ano hito wa yarou_ (that guy's a bastard)

"No he's not…he's my brother." Zhou Yu smiled.

Soi froze. He looked at Zhou Yu. "Huh! You speak Japanese?"

"Japanese?"

"I said Sun Ce's a bastard in Japanese!"

"You did not…you said it in my tongue…like how we are conversing right now."

"Okay…you know what _talaba_ is?"

"Huh? Say that word again?"

"_Talaba_"

"I'm afraid I don't know…It was not in Chinese…I did not understand it."

"I don't know the meaning of the word either…so…it doesn't really matter if I say it in Japanese or English…you will understand it as long as I do…and what I do not understand, you will not understand either…" this interesting discovery has given her a new idea.

* * *

It was nighttime at last. Soi went to her bedroom, exhausted. She had just finished an intense session with the musicians. This time, she had picked a lively, yet easy piece for the musicians to master swiftly. Deadline was tomorrow evening, and she wanted it done before then. They had finished half of the song and will have another intense session tomorrow.

She went in and opened the window, when he felt someone in the room with her. She turned around and felt a scream build in her throat. It was the old man that she saw at the library!

Author's notes: warning…another song insert coming next chapter! Keep the reviews coming! Some comments would also be nice…And don't worry! if this chapter was dull, I'll try to make the next one not so dull! Happy new year!


	7. Houkiboshi

Disclaimers: Don't own, Don't Sue…Xiu Soi I own.

Chapter 7

"You're that freaky old guy that chased me in the library!"

"Yes, and I believe that I have not introduced myself properly…my name is Zuo Ci"

"What are you doing here? Is this your doing? What am I doing here?"

Zuo Ci went to the window and looked up. "It is such a clear night…" he smiled serenely at wary Soi.

"One can see shooting stars clearly…and on rare nights like these, you can see the brightest of them all…yet…it can not appear…Even if thousands of years pass…"

"Answer me" Soi threatened as she took the knife from the fruit bowl and held it up in defense. Zuo Ci remained smiling.

"My lady…after seeing you today and witnessing your deed…I have no doubt that you are indeed the one that I have been waiting for"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"You will know…eventually. Life has not been kind, yet do not forget that there are those who love you…"

"What are you talking about! No one—"

"Much has changed since you came to this world, Soi…if you open your eyes, you will see…"

"My eyes are open, and I do not understand anything!"

"You must not only look, but see…you must not only hear, but listen…and you must not only use this to feel…" he pointed at his head. "But also this…" he pointed at his heart.

"Yet as I can see…you have a lot of heart to go around…do not change Soi…

"You're making a mistake. I'm not the one you're waiting for. I'm just an ordinary girl. I'm powerless--"

"…You are strong, yet you do not realize it…you are good yet you feel you are a hypocrite…you are wise yet you feel foolish…believe in yourself, as the people believe in you."

Zuo Ci went towards her and looked into her eyes. "Do not despair, for the answer will come to you soon enough. Time is running out…you would have to make your choice…"

"Why me?" she asked as she felt tears sting her eyes. It was all too much!

Zuo Ci felt sorry for her…to break the news to a broken child. But he had to. Time was running out.

"Because you are the one in the prophecy…"

"I never heard of a prophecy!"

"Let's just say that you have enemies in higher places…make the right choice…"

"What if I don't? What if I make a mistake? What will happen?"

"You must not. For if you do, everyone's lives…will be enveloped in never ending darkness…it is your duty to bring them out."

"BUT WHY ME?" she screamed, frustrated.

"Because it's fate's will…believe in yourself…and you will know that you are right…"

"YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING ANY OF MY QUESTIONS!" Soi exclaimed hysterically.

The door burst open suddenly and she saw Lu Xun, his swords in hand. "My lady! Are you alright?"

Soi turned towards the old man and saw that he was gone. She fell on her knees.

"My lady…?" Lu Xun approached her cautiously. To his horror, he saw droplets of water on the floor from her face, and saw that she was shaking. He instantly dropped his swords and held her tight.

Soi couldn't take it anymore. What happened to her when she was still in her world, her sudden arrival in this one, her sudden appointment as the hope of the people, the sudden attention, Zhou Yu and now this burden…she couldn't help but feel the weight of the world on her shoulders. She couldn't help but feel that all the forces in the universe conspired against her.

Then she felt a pair strong, small arms wrap around her. She saw that it was Lu Xun and rested her head on his chest. She sobbed and wailed…she cried her heart out.

* * *

Lu Xun brought her to the rooftop for a breath of fresh air. This has helped her as she stopped crying. A serene look dominated her face as she rested on Lu Xun's chest. He never let her go, for he feared that she might think that she was alone…she was not. 

She looked at him and smiled. Lu Xun felt his cheeks burn and his head swim. He wanted to hold her and never let go…he wanted her to smile at him like that always.

"Are you alright now, Lady Xiu Soi?"

"I told you to drop the Xiu, Cotton Candy boy"

He couldn't help but smile. That was the nickname that she picked for him. She told him that he wore and almost shade of pink…that's why cotton candy. And she told him that cotton candy was sweet, just like he was. But what he did not like was the boy part…he was a man! But as long as Lady Xiu Soi…rather, lady Soi was happy, he didn't argue.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you…" she looked up the sky, at the stars. "You know…when I was a child, my most favorite thing of all was a shooting star…"

"You yourself are a shooting star, my lady…"

She laughed. "You're right.". She looked down.

"You know that story that whenever you see a shooting star…you make a wish before it vanishes and your wish comes true? I wanna be like that…a beautiful light in the darkness…providing hope and happiness for everyone…and vanishing so quickly with everyone trying to catch me…to be wanted and loved…for people's faces to brighten whenever they see me…" tears began to fall from her eyes once again.

Lu Xun held her tighter.

"Now, those dreams were taken from me…and I can't take them back anymore…I'm not worthy to be the Falling Star…I should be the 'Failing Star'…"

"Be quiet. Don't say another word." Lu Xun commanded as Soi looked at him, surprised. "You are the Falling Star. Don't say you're not worthy. Remember what you told me earlier, about how they were so happy to see you? The hope in their eyes and faces? Do you think you can get such a reaction if you're not worthy?"

"But Lu Xun…"

He held his finger over her lips. He then wiped her tears from her eyes. He never knew she harbored so much sorrow…were there more?

He looked into her eyes gently. "I believe in you, Soi…"

Soi closed her eyes and smiled. "You finally called me by my name…"

He chuckled. "Yes but this I can only do whenever it's between the two of us…"

His breath caught when she leaned on him and closed her eyes. "Hold me tight…never let me go…you're my dearest friend, Cotton Candy boy…"

He did and closed his eyes. It was alright if they were just friends…for now.

He hummed the melody line from 'I'll be' and Soi smiled.

* * *

The festival started with a bang, with the Qiao sisters performing the ritual dance spectacularly, with a few acrobatics from the local troupe to back them up. The horse race almost went haywire, thanks to Gan Ning's little prank of getting one of the horses drunk. Fortunately, everyone expect Zhou Yu, Lu Meng, Ling Tong (the poor victim), and Zhou Tai, thought that it was funny. 

The strength contest went smoothly, well, if you call a rolling Gan Ning in the mud and a vengeful Ling Tong snickering smooth. The wine drinking contest was a success, except that when Ling Tong entered it, he went to the bathroom post-haste. It seems as though an ex-pirate slipped laxative in his wine.

The crowd was curious as to how the match up between Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Quan would end up. To everyone's awe, Shang Xiang emerged victorious.

The battle between Sun Ce and Zhou Yu was elegant and breathtaking. They were both good, as they used the whole square as a stage, jumping on tables, chairs, getting wet by the pouring wine. It's as if they were both dancing, and in the end, it was a draw, for it was eating up a whole lot of time and no one might be able to stop them once they really get into it. And knowing Ce, there would be broken houses and fences to mend in the morning.

It was Soi's turn. She had the dress that she wore on her party…except that there was another alteration. She made it into a backless, much to the annoyance of Sun Quan, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Lu Meng, Zhou Tai and Lu Xun. Revenge is sweet.

She also placed a beaded butterfly in her hair, replacement for the lotus.

As she walked up the stage, she bowed and smiled. She looked at everyone and announced' "This song also came from my world…I didn't compose it or anything…but it's one of my favorite songs…I encourage you all to dance to the beat…like let your body flow. There are no fixed dance steps…freestyle. You may dance as you wish."

She smiled again and looked at Lu Xun. "It's called Houki Boshi (Comet)"

Instantly, an upbeat sound from the musicians flowed through the square.

"Hey, I think I'll like this song…" Ce murmured appreciatively. Everyone, at first, listened in awe, unsure of what to do.

Soi opened her fan and sang:

_yozora wo miage hitori houki boshi wo mita no  
isshun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo_

(Looking up to the night sky alone, I saw a comet  
In that moment, damn, it instantly disappeared but )

Lu Xun smiled as they shared an understanding.

_anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no _

_ima sugu aitai yo_

_dakedo sora wa tobenai kara_

(I think of you and my chest aches  
I want to see you right now  
But I can't fly through the sky that's why )

Sun Ce, delighted, pulled Da Qiao and started dancing.

_moshi atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba  
sora kakenuke tonde iku  
donna ashita ga kite mo kono omoi wa tsuyoi  
dakara houki boshi zutto kowarenai yo_

(If ever I could become a comet  
I would run through the sky and fly  
No matter what tomorrow is like, these feelings are strong  
That's why this comet will never break)

"Hmm…this song…" Zhou Tai started.

"Is starting to make me wanna dance!" Huang Gai declared.

"…How ironic…it has a happy beat…yet it's meaning…" Zhou Tai trailed off as Huang Gai began dancing.

_ame ga futte iyadato boyaite ita toki ni  
anata ga itta koto ima demo oboeteru_

(I grumble about hating it when it rains  
But now I remember what you would say)

"Shake it!" Gan Ning said as he danced with the local ladies.

"I'm much better than you!" Ling Tong shouted as he had the time of his life.

_ame no ato no yozora wa kirei ni hoshi ga deru  
sore wo kangaeru to ame mo suki ni nareru yo ne to_

(After the rain, there would be a beautiful star.  
When I think about that, I think that I can fall in love the rain too right? so)

Sun Shang Xiang smiled as she listened to the lyrics of the song.

_moshi atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba  
afureru hikari furasu yo itsu mo  
kanashii toki yozora miru anata ga  
egao ni naru you ni motto kagayakitai_

(If ever I could become a comet  
There would be overflowing light always  
Whenever you're sad, look up to the night sky  
So that your smile would become more livelier)

As the musicians broke into the instrumental, Lu Xun caught Soi gazing at Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao. He felt a painful stab in his chest. He then saw that she was about to break.

_anata wa itsu mo hitori_

_nani ka to tatakatteru  
soba ni iru koto shi ka atashi ni wa deki nai kedo_

(You're always alone,

What are you fighting with?

But I can't be there by your side but )

He thought he heard her crying while singing, but he thought it might've been his imagination. _No one seemed to notice…_Lu Xun looked at her. Lu Meng glanced at his student. "Don't dive in too deep Lu Xun…" he whispered again.

_moshi atashi ga houki boshi ni nareta naraba  
sora kakenukete tonde iku kitto_

(If I ever could become a comet  
I would run through the sky and fly more)

Zhou Yu, by this time was dancing with Xiao Qiao and was being hooted at by his brother. Sun Shang Xiang had dragged a protesting Quan to the dance floor and danced with him.

_kanarazu todoku kono isshun no hikari de _

_anata no ima terashi sora wo megurou_

(Definitely reaching you, in this instant's light

Your moment will be surrounded by the embracing sky)

Gan Ning and Ling Tong eventually forgot about each other and danced to the beat.

ata_shi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba  
kitto soba ni ite ageru donna toki mo_

(If ever I could become a comet  
I would certainly be by your side, no matter when)

Lu Xun lit the fireworks and it soared up the sky. It gave an impression of a comet soaring up the sky. Soi saw this and looked at it. Then, her eyes met Lu Xun's, tears streaming down. She smiled at him sweetly and gratefully as tears rolled down her cheeks. He smiled at her, his eyes betraying he love he felt for her. For a brief moment, a connection between them was made.

The music ended and everyone cheered. She smiled, replaced the her face with the mask that Lu Xun knew so well, and bowed down to the crowd.

When she came down from the stage, everyone began handing her flowers and praises.

"That was so good!" when she turned, she was surprised that the one that praised her was a beaming Sun Ce. "See, I knew you could do it!"

She cocked an eyebrow and finally smiled at him. "I am the Falling Star, right?"

"RIGHT!" he answered while raising his fist. "Let's get WASTED!"

* * *

The evening went on as Soi watched the Wu officers interact with their people. Ling Tong and Gan Ning were at it again, playing "out-dance-me-if-you-can" with Xiao Qiao as the referee while a silent Zhou Tai was enjoying a conversation with the village elders. Huang Gai was telling the children stories and Lu Meng was enjoying a drink with Sun Quan. Sun Ce on the other hand, was doing what he does best: getting wasted. While Da Qiao was watching worriedly over him, Soi felt someone coming. She turned her head and in an instant, her breath caught: it was Zhou Yu.

"Another remarkable performance, Lady Soi.." he said, with a cup of wine in hand.

"Thank you" she bowed while waving her fan.

"Although, I am sure that you know how much we disapprove of your clothing, but we will take it as your revenge and let the matter drop." He lifted the cup to Soi.

"Cheers"

She did the same. "Cheers"

As she took a sip of wine, some children came to her and asked her to play with the fireworks with them. She agreed and as she was doing so, her attention was called by several people, making her feel warm and at home. As she was holding a single flower that a little boy gave her, her eyes caught something in the middle of the crowd: it was Zuo Ci.

Excusing herself, she gave chase until she was led into the dark backwoods, music and laughter disappearing behind her. She stopped when she finally caught up with him, her face flushed, while he was standing with his back on her.

"So…have you finally made your choice…Lady Soi?"

"What choice? You never gave me a choice to begin with!"

"If that is the case, allow me…" she abruptly turned as the new voice came from behind her.

Leaning against the tree was an androgynous being, its lips painted black and raven hair long. It was wearing a long red, Chinese robe and walked towards her.

"Who the hell are you?" she boldly asked, her muscles tensed instinctively.

It smiled at her. "You may call me whatever you want…" it walked around her in a seductive manner. "Some call me Ares, Eris, Chaos, Gilgamesh, Destruction…I personally do not care."

"The embodiment of chaos…" Zuo Ci murmured.

"Correct, old man." He bowed. "What's in a name? I do not need it. I am Eternal. Only mortals do…"

"How will I call you then?" Soi asked.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Ah, the simple mind of a human. Beings like us, know who we are that's why we do not need names…but for the benefit of your indescribably feeble mind, you can call me… Kayriel."

"So, why has the GreatKayriel graced a mere mortal like me its overwhelming presence?"

It smiled. "I have come to give you what you want…a choice. You see, my dear Soi,"

It draped an arm around her. She shuddered. "You are not just a mortal but THE mortal…whatever you do will affect the lives of millions, billions, even the whole world! The past, present, future…one false move and you destroy them all."

It smiled as it saw the look of terror in Soi's eyes. "Everything comes at a price my dear…the law of equivalent trade in alchemy. You cannot create something out of nothing…You have to sacrifice something of equal value. Your happiness, the warmth, the home, the love that this place has obviously given you will eventually come at a terrible price…You didn't believe for a minute that you would be loved unconditionally, be warm and happy without paying for it, did you? I know that you already learned that lesson…"

Soi froze. Zuo Ci saw this yet remained silent. She would have to pass this test herself…

"For their respect and affection, you must sacrifice your very being…yourself. Your body. Your Soul. And your heart. Everything that belongs to you…will be taken away. You must act according to their will….be the lovely marionette that you are."

It twirled her into a dance. She didn't fight. It dipped her low and whispered in her ear: "And I am sure that you would do a very good job, just like last time…"

She gave a little shout and pushed it away. "Get away…"

"You wound me, my sweet…you're so very beautiful…I wonder why you hide that gift that I gave you in a boy's disguise?"

She backed away into a tree and it advanced towards her. "Because you are very dear to me, I'll give you a choice…first, remain here and lose everything that belongs to you. And the second one…" it held out its hand. "Is to take this hand, so that I may be able to return you to where you rightfully belong…to save yourself from more pain. With this hand…I will lift the burden from your shoulders"

"Why are you…giving me a way out…?" Soi said as tears trickled from her eyes. "I've been betrayed…and you said yourself that one cannot get anything without paying for the price…what is the price of you helping me…?"

"You're a bright one dearest. Okay, the price of me helping you is for you not to alter the history of China in any way. That's it."

"So that it would always be in chaos…" she chuckled bitterly. She looked at the hand that it held. It was tempting.

Zuo Ci was watching intently. Do not give in, Lady Xiu Soi!

"Soi!" the voice pierced through Soi's thoughts as she turned her head to where the voice was. Lu Xun!

When she turned her head towards Chaos and Zuo Ci, they were gone.

Lu Xun popped from the bushes. "Soi! Everyone was so worried about you…you disappeared all of a sudden…what happened to you?"

Soi wiped the tears from her eyes. How could she have been so blind?

"I'm fine" She said coldly.

She hurriedly stepped out of the bushes. _To let my heart be tempted by false hope…is my resolve that weak?_

"Soi, wait!"To hope for love just a little bit…I thought I killed that heart long ago…

"Soi!"

_To be hurt again by betrayal…does fate hate me that much?_

"Soi!" Lu Xun grabbed her arm and looked at her. She didn't meet his eyes and was looking down.

"I'm fine…Lu Xun…"

Lu Xun stopped. What happened to Cotton Candy boy?

"You're lying. You're wearing that mask again. Talk to me, Soi!"

Soi freed herself and ran towards the castle with Lu Xun right behind her.

"Whoa Soi—" Sun Ce said as she bumped into him.

"We were worried about—what happened to you?" Shang Xiang inquired as she saw dirt on her clothes and bits of leaves on her hair.

Soon, all of the officers that were looking for her came back and asked if she was fine.

"I'm fine!" She shouted as she freed herself from Lu Xun. She looked at them, and everyone saw the unfathomable pain from her eyes.

"What does it matter to you if I'm alright or not? I'm just the Falling Star remember? I represent the hopes and dreams of Wu, the Sun family's dreams to conquer the land! I'm just a symbol! If I were a normal being, I'm so sure that you people will not even notice my existence!"

"Lady Soi, what are you talking—" Lu Meng asked yet Soi cut him short.

"You know what I'm talking about! I'm your puppet! Your marionette! I would just have to sing, smile and wave, right? You all only care about me because I'm needed in your agendas to conquer the land!"

"Lady Soi" Ling Tong pleaded desperately "that's not—"

"Yes it is!" she screamed. "Don't worry, I'll do as you please until you win! Just cut the 'niceness' crap! Do not pretend to care for Soi anymore! You're hurting me more with your smiles, kind words, gestures when in fact I know that they are not for Soi but for the Falling Star! Do you realize how hard it is for me and how much you hurt me with your concerns? If you don't mean them, just drop it!—"

PAK!. Soi held her cheek as she looked at a crying Da Qiao, with her hand raised. "Stop it! Just stop it!"

"Da Qiao…" Sun Ce whispered as Xiao Qiao went to her sister's comfort. Xiao Qiao, was crying as well.

"You don't know how much you mean to us! We didn't become friends with the Falling Star but with Xiu Soi! Who are you? Give Soi back! Give her back to us!" Xiao Qiao was crying as Zhou Yu went to embrace and calm her.

Shang Xiang was looking at her mournfully. "That hurt Soi…we never meant to use you. We never did. We just wanted you to feel at home…we wanted you to be part of the family…"

"STOP IT!" Soi covered her ears and ran towards her room.

Why were they so nice? It hurt so much! And they all made her look like the villain…

_Why…Why me?_

She cried her heart out until she fell asleep.

TBC

Author's notes: things are getting a bit dramatic…Houkiboshi is the ending song for the anime "Bleach". I love the song! I got the translation from and replaced some of the words with my own translation…I know a little Japanese since I'm a student in Japanese…so you will all have to forgive me if I messed the translation up. My thanks to mognet for the initial translation! I recommend Houkiboshi! It's a nice song!


	8. The Choice

Disclaimers: Don't ask, don't own, don't sue. Xiu Soi I own.

Chapter 8

The morning light hit her eyes again as she stirred from her slumber. She felt her eyes sting as she tried to block the sunlight from her eyes. Where was she again? Oh yeah…

She had just cried herself to sleep that night…She stayed in her bed, refusing to get up. She didn't have a face to show them after her pathetic outburst last night…

Well, what she said was true, wasn't it? She shook it from her mind as she got up from the bed. She was still wearing the clothes she had at the festival. She changed into a dirty brown turtle-neck sweater and shorts. As she laced her rubber shoes, her mind drifted through the memories that she had shared with the Wu officers in the past weeks. There was much laughter, warmth, and even if Sun Ce was a total jerk sometimes, she came to like him. Tears stung her eyes at the thought that all of it was a lie.

"You know that's not true"

She bolted up and was greeted by a figure by her window. It was another androgynous being like Kayriel, only this one had short silver hair, black and white robes. She also noted that it was blindfolded.

"Who are you? Were you sent by Kayriel? Are you here to make my life more miserable?" She challenged the being.

"I am not here to bring you further pain, Soi…" the being replied serenely.

"Oh, I get it. You're here to give me another choice" she scoffed.

"No…not that either"

She stood up and faced the being. "What do you want then?"

It stood up from the sill and walked towards her. It brought its hand up to her face and wiped her tears away.

After that, it wordlessly withdrew its hand and went back to its position. Soi held her hand to her cheek and looked at the being, puzzled. "You came here…just to do that?

The being nodded. "Also…" it added "to lift the veil of hatred and mistrust from your eyes…"

"What veil? My eyes can see and it clearly sees that I do not belong here."

"Tell me…how do you know?"

"I just know"

"So you know…" it added carefully "but you don't FEEL that way don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Knowing is to use your mind…while feeling is to use your heart."

"I have no heart."

"But you do Soi…you're just afraid to admit it…" It stood up, and felt the interior of the room with its hands. "Tell me, what happens when one of your senses is incapacitated? Let's say your sense of sight…what will happen to the others?"

"Easy. They will automatically be extra sensitive so as to fill the absence of the other."

"Correct…if you fail to see then your sense of hearing, touch, taste, smell will become more powerful…same goes for everything…that's how balance is achieved. And if you shut your mind…you will hear the quiet voice of your heart, telling you the truth…"

"You're so like Kayriel… You speak in riddles…I don't get it"

It looked up thoughtfully. "Tell me…why do we close our eyes when we kiss…? Why do we close them when we dream? Why do we close them when we want solace…?"

"It's instinct."

"Not just that…answer what you feel, not how you think."

She closed her eyes. She once again pictured the comet, Lu Xun's gentle eyes, Zhou Yu's smile and the peoples faces.

"It's because…the most beautiful things cannot be seen by our eyes alone…"

The being nodded. She opened her eyes again. "But what does that have to do with me? You're just screwing my mind like Kayriel did!"

"That is because you try to understand but do not listen…when Kayriel gave you those choices…are they the only choices present?"

Soi fell silent and thought about it. She answered slowly "No…there are always more than two choices…sometimes emotions blocks us from realizing that…but…"

"And why is that, Xiu Soi?"

"Wait a moment! Who are you really? What do you want?"

"If I told you who I am, will that make a difference? Will you be able to save yourself? Will you be able to save your world? Will you be able to learn your destiny?"

"No! All I'm saying is that I'm sick and tired of you people, whoever you are, try to dictate me! I'm tired of you all saying that I have only two choices when there are more! I'm tired of you saying that the world will be in chaos because of my and my stupid mistakes! Let me tell you, I won't make those mistakes! And even if I did, it can always be remedied! There are no fixed paths! We have one destination and its up to us to carve out that path for ourselves! Who are you to tell me that I don't have what it takes!"

The being smiled. "You answered your own questions, Soi…"

"That doesn't mean that I trust you! What is your motive for helping me? What do I have to pay for this so called 'kindness'?"

"All I want in return…is for you to open your heart to the truth, and at the same time, close your eyes when you dream…when in doubt, block out all senses, except the one that matters most…"

Soi was dumbstruck as the wind blew and the being disappeared from her very eyes. She sat down and tried to catch her breath. _What…?_

After a while, she stood up again and walked around the castle. She remembered all the times they spent on the courtyard, rooftop and dining table. Of how Ling Tong and Gan Ning would try to outdo each other, and how Huang Gai would always give them a 30 minute lecture whenever they, Xiao, Shang and her, would try to sneak one of his bombs for a closer look. How Sun Ce would pull all the pranks and how Zhou Yu would be sigh like a mother…

The spot where Zhou Tai tried so hard to go easy on her and how Quan cheered for her…Of how Taishi Ci would not go easy on her and always made her land on her behind. Of Lu Xun and Da Qiao, how worried they were every time she would lock herself in her room for hours, miss either lunch or dinner.

She stopped and closed her eyes.

_We close our eyes when we dream…because it's beautiful when you see the world with no biases but your own…sometimes we have to block all other senses and use the one that matters most, in order to see what's true,…and we need to close our eyes because they sometimes fool us…_

All the feelings came flooding back to her and then she knew…no doubt about it.

It was not a lie. She opened her eyes and smiled. Bless her uncanny sensitivity! But...would they forgive her…?

She had to find out. She raced towards the dining hall and found that it was empty. Puzzled, she ran towards the other parts of the castle, yet still, no sign of the officers were seen.

She saw a serving girl cleaning the hall. She approached her and asked "Excuse me…? Good Morning…"

The serving girl saw her and instantly bowed. But before this happened, she caught the maid and made her look at her. She smiled at the sweet little thing.

"None of that remember?"

"My apologies, my lady"

She sighed. Anyway… "Where are the other officers?"

"Oh, they left. Three of their territories were under siege and had to dispatch everyone…"

"Oh…even Shang, Xiao and Da?"

"Yes my lady"

She sighed. This was, after all a warring era.

"When did they leave?"

"At dawn milady…"

Great. She thanked the serving maid and went to the palace gates.

"Hey, s'up guys?"

"Oh, Lady Soi! Everything is going fine!" one of the guards beamed.

"I was just wondering…all the officers left, right? Who's going to protect the castle?"

"Ah, due to the siege, the whole army had to be mobilized…2 out of the three locations were attacked by Cao Cao's forces. They needed all the help they can get so they left the palace guards and reserves to protect the castle. But do not fret, Lady Soi. The Cao Cao's forces has their hands full with Lu Bu's forces and our own…the kingdom of Shu is still new and will not risk an attack, and besides, how can they know that the city lacks troops? We don't really need it…Wu's walls are strong!"

Soi smiled at the guard, yet she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

* * *

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan…" Sima Yi smirked as their lookouts have reported that most of Wu's troops have left the city. They have left it unguarded, just like we planned"

"I have to admit, Sima Yi, that your strategies are indeed brilliant."

"It was nothing my lord. All I did was to spread rumors that you yourself and lord Cao Pi will lead the attack so that the ignorant Sun Ce will strike there at full force and would leave things here unguarded. And it will take them 10 days to reach their destination…and once they defeat the bait and find out that it was all a ruse, they will not be able to come back in time"

"And making one of the soldiers wear father's armor was a bit sneaky…"

Sima Yi merely waved his fan.

Zhen Ji scoffed. "I still can't see why we should go through all this trouble for the so-called 'Falling Star'"

"My Lady, I am afraid that your envy has no place here. The Falling Star is a valuable asset. If we can recruit her in our ranks, the morale in our soldiers and the support of the people will rise. We have the Han emperor yet since the Falling Star have appeared, we are on equal footing with Wu. We have to get both to ensure victory! Or perhaps, you're just jealous because she bested you in beauty and grace? Everybody wants her, a girl, and not you, who is a full woman…"

"Shut up!"

"I cannot see how you can hate something so beautiful!" Zhang He said mournfully.

"She hates everything more beautiful than her" Xiahou Yuan quipped.

Zhen Ji shot him a deadly stare and he smirked.

"Yet how do we know that the Falling Star is there? For all we know, she could be with them" Xiahou Dun asked.

"Improbable. Sun Ce is not so much of a fool to bring their most important asset to the battlefield and on such a long march! I ask you, do we bring the Emperor along when we go to battle?" Sima Yi impatiently asked.

"No…"

"Then that answers your question." He turned towards the direction of Wu. "Just wait Falling Star…we are coming."

* * *

As Soi swallowed the last of her breakfast, a soldier came rushing in through the doors.

"Lady Xiu Soi!"

She stopped and stared at the guard. "What's wrong?"

He caught his breath and looked up at Soi, fear and urgency in his eyes. "Cao Cao's forces were spotted several miles from here! My lady, we do not know how this happened, but please escape! It is apparent that they are after you!"

Soi sat there, dumbstruck. _A siege…? Here? The citizens…the people_!

She looked down from the window and saw that everyone was in a state of panic. "How many are there?" she asked quietly.

"Estimated number of troops are about 50,000! 5 units all in all!"

"How many do we have?"

"We only have 5,000 among us! 2 units all in all!"

Oh S#IT! The only capable people that are here are the guards and reserves…they don't have the experience!

She looked down at the city. She loved this place…and they loved it here…and the people…

_Make a choice…._

_A choice._

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _There must be a way!_

"My lady, a carriage will be prepared for your escape. Cao Cao's forces not arrive here until nightfall!"

_Nightfall…A choice…_

"How long will Sun Ce and the others get here?"

"They left with 30 day's worth of food my lady. It will take them 10 days to reach their destination and another ten to get back. The defense of the territories were expected to last not more than 10 days, as the siege was started 10 days ago"

_They'll never get here in time…A choice…_

Then, she remembered.

_Block out all senses…except the one that matters most…_

She opened her eyes. She turned towards the soldier. "Escape from that arrogant son of a bitch? I don't think so. I'm not going to hand Wu over to him without a fight!"

"But lady, it is you—"

"That he wants? Sure. He does. But Wu would be a wonderful addition to his collection of cities. And seeing this is the seat of power of the Sun Family, one he gets his hands on this city, morale will go low and that will be a slap in the face of the Sun Family! And no one has the right to step on Sun Ce but me!"

"My lady…?"

"I will fight if I have to. First things first…the safety of the people. Get them underground, out of their houses, especially the one who are close to the walls! And gather the reserves pronto!"

She looked at the guard and saw that he was staring at her funny. "What are you still standing around for! Pick your ass up and move! We don't have much time!"

With that, the guard suddenly remembered the order and rushed out of the room. Soi looked out the window. "Is this the choice…? If it is, I have no regrets."

It was almost nightfall and Cao Cao's forces were drawing near.

The soldiers were quite puzzled over lady Xiu Soi's orders. First, she ordered all people to go underground or hide anywhere, but not in their houses. She then ordered some soldiers to pour water on the parts that were close to the walls, the ground, even the houses. Then she ordered them to smear grease on the upper half of the wall.

She then ordered to all of them to gather all the bottles and strongest liquor they could find. Next, she also ordered for them to cut all the grass they can find, scatter it around the walls outside and pour alcohol over it. She then told them to cut some strips of cloth. She also decreed that all gunpowder and firecrackers be brought but not to gather it outside where it will be exposed. She also had a carriage ready and was harnessed to the horses, but no driver nor passenger. She made it run away from the city, opposite the direction of Wei. The only sane order that she gave was to dig pits.

Soi strapped the arrows on her back and grabbed the spear. She looked at it and then up at the sky.

"If you're asking me what my answer is, it's this: I don't know exactly what's going on, but that won't stop me from defending Wu! I will fight for the only family I've ever known, even at the cost of my life! I will fight for my love and no force anywhere can stop me from doing so, you hear me?"

She walked outside and felt the chill of the night air on her face. "Let's go"

She walked towards the reserves, newbies all of them. Some were eager, anxious and scared. She cleared her throat and said in a loud voice for everyone to hear "This is the game plan: no one, and absolutely no one will attempt to go out of the gates nor the walls! We will focus on defense! Most of our jobs will be to extinguish possible fire attacks! If ever they try to burn the gates, extinguish or reinforce the gates! No one is getting in nor out! Barricade them with everything that you can! I will handle the walls! We will hold out until Sun Ce and the others arrive! First priority is the safety of the people! Second is to minimize the damage to the city! Third are you guys! I don't want any of you taking stupid risks and playing hero! One slip up from one of you and we are so dead, got it?"

She was awarded with a nod from the soldiers. She smiled. "Now, any questions?"

"What about you my lady? Your safety?"

She stopped. She didn't even consider it…She shook her head. "No. Priority are you guys, the people and the city. Sun Ce all left you to me and I intend to for him to find you still in the state when he left you: intact and alive. You, the people, Wu."

She turned her back to them. "They will think that we are unprepared and weak…and they will be careless. We have the upper hand. We must show that we are weak, and then catch them off guard with our strength!"

"My Lady!"

"Yes…?"

"To bless our troops for the battle…may you grace us with one song?"

"I don't think we have time…"

"Please my lady! The heaven's will surely hear our prayer if you sing for us!"

"To grant us courage and strength!"

The soldiers shouted and cheered. Soi looked around. Once again, hopeful faces surrounded her. She smiled and let the words flow from her mouth:

_kimi ga seou itami no hate ni wa  
miushinatte ita kanousei ga matte ite  
namida mo sugu ni wasurete shimatte  
atarashii kairaku ni oboreru mon sa _

(At the end of the pain that you are burdened with  
The possiblity that you've lost sight is waiting for you  
Soon forgetting your tears  
You'll indulge in a new pleasure

_hametsu wo mezasu rekishi no sutoorii  
kimi to futari naraba  
sore hodo kowaku wa nai _

(A story of history heading toward destruction  
When it's just you and I  
It's not that scary)

_zetsubouteki na sekai wa ima mo  
ikinobiyou to agaki tsuzukeru yo  
sukuiyou no nai keshiki mo kitto  
ayatsuri you de bara iro ni mieru_

(Even now this hopeless world  
Continues to struggle to survive  
Certainly with some manipulation  
The hopeless landscape will appear to be rose colored)

She stopped and smiled. "That's all you're getting! If you want to hear the rest, you have to survive!"

They cheered and headed out. Soi took a deep breath and shouted the battle cry "BRING IT ON WEI!"

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan…" Sima Yi smirked, as they reached Wu. It was night time, and a soldier rushed towards them. "My Lord! Our scouts have spotted a carriage leave the city earlier! Some of them have already given chase!"

"I'm on it, father" Cao Pi answered as he pushed his horses to run. He was followed by Zhang He and an angry Zhen Ji.

Cao Cao smiled as he surveyed the city's walls "Not bad…"

"A fine gift along with the Falling Star" Sima Yi nodded. He waved his fan around. "Once we get both her and the Emperor, no one would dare defy us! With the Imperial Family and a goddess by our side, we will undobtedly win this war!"

"Your strategy, as always, are brilliant Sima Yi." Cao Cao nodded.

"Alright men! Bring the rams!"

* * *

After a few hours, the rams were brought, with soldiers manning them.

As the men pushed the rams towards the gate, some of them were suddenly fell into the pits that were dug earlier.

"My Lord! Problem with the rams!"

"What? They fell into the pit? Cao Cao shouted.

Sima Yi scoffed. "A minor setback my lord…there is no one inside but idiots! They are nothing without their officers"

As he spoke, some things came flying towards the rams. They heard a series of breaking sound and within seconds, the rams exploded.

"What?" Sima Yi bellowed. And as he looked up at the walls, he saw none other than her…the Falling Star.

"Impossible! She's in a carriage far away from here!" Sima Yi exclaimed. He caught her smirk at him and shouted.

"How dare you trample on the grounds of Wu! You shall all pay for disrespecting the Falling Star!"

Instantly, some of the soldiers screamed.

"The Falling Star!"

"She's going to kill us with her divine hand! Run for your lives!"

Most of the soldiers fled, their morales dropping.

"Come back here you fools!" Cao Cao shouted. Damn! Right now, Cao Pi and the others are chasing an empty carriage…Now most of the soldiers fled.

"My lord! The estimated soldiers that remained with us are about 45, 000"

"Ha! We can still handle it! But first, we would have to return to camp in order to regroup and strengthen the morale of the soldiers! And also, await the return of master Cao Pi"

Cao Cao agreed and headed back to camp.

* * *

The first day had been successful, and her scare tactics worked, but can she hold on for 29 more days?

Soi looked up. "If there is anyone out there…I beg of you…"

She bowed down and closed her eyes. "Give me strength."

TBC

Author's notes: I love Pierrot! This song was "Barairo no Sekai" by the artists and translations were by mognet. It came from the anime "Getbacker" and I thought it was so appropriate! Major battle of wits between Sima Yi and Soi coming next chapter! 5,000 versus 45,000? How will Soi pull this off? Comments, suggestions and the like will make the story more interesting! I'm so open! You can even request something if you want! Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Legendary or Crazy?

Disclaimers: Don't ask and tell…do not own. Soi I do

**Chapter 9**

**2nd Day**

"Damn!" Cao Pi cursed as he brought his fist down on the table. "Who knew that a little girl can be so smart?"

"She made a fool out of us my lord…" Zhen Ji replied, her arms together.

"Do not worry, this is a minor setback" Sima Yi said, as he waved his fan around. "But their forces are considerably weak. We will crush them easily like bugs!"

"But we can't have an all out assault" Xiahou Yuan countered. "There are the impregnable walls of Wu…"

"Tis easy!" Xu Zhu replied. "Xu Zhu smash gates!"

"My ignorant one, it will not be so easy" Sima Yi impatiently replied. "It may be impregnable but how long will it last against a full scale attack? I have a plan. Let's go!"

Soi saw the army getting ready to mobilize and attack them. She crossed her fingers and threw a Molotov (the bottle with liquor inside and ignited by a piece of cloth) over towards the scattered grass. It instantly burned a protective circle of fire around Wu, instantly immobilizing Wei's march.

"Unexpected…" Sima Yi whispered. "Let's go to the back up plan…men, ready your arrows! We will launch a fire attack instead!"

Soi saw that the army got all of their archers and lit the tip of their bows with fire. She ran and called all the squad leaders.

"Order your men to re-douse the whole area! Make sure every inch is wet! Also have water ready! After they do so, take cover! 1st squad, follow me!"

With that, they got into position on the top of the gates.

"Fire!" Sima Yi ordered, and watched a storm of fire arrows sail over the walls.

"Sima Yi, what is our strategy?"

"A simple fire attack. With our fire arrows, we will set the interior ablaze and smoke them out of their hiding place. We will burn the city from inside"

Cao Cao was sorry to see Wu in flames, but if it was for the best, then he had no qualms about it. They waited for a long time… until they realized that it is not working.

Inside, as soon as the arrows fell, it hit the damp interior of Wu and most of them was immediately extinguished. The one that weren't were put out by the soldiers that were under cover. And thanks to Soi's earlier order about cutting all the grass, the farmlands did not caught fire as Sima Yi planned.

Sima Yi ordered a fire assault on the gate of Wu. As the task force tried to start a fire, Soi, along with the 1st squad, doused on the soldiers and their fire-starting paraphernalia before it even started.

**

* * *

**

**5th day**

" What's the plan? The fire attack failed and the rams were destroyed." Cao Pi smirked.

"And the stench of the alcohol is so strong, our horses and soldiers can't go near it!" Zhang He said as he waved a hand around his nose.

"We will launch a full scale attack! Order the men to scale the walls. With our troops, they are helpless" Sima Yi said confidently.

"They will have no where to hide!"

Soi saw the army mobilizing once again. She called out the squad leaders and ordered them to go stand around the walls.

As the Wei army try to place their ladders on the walls, the ladders kept slipping, if it did not, the reserves would 'help' push it away.

"What? The soldiers cannot scale the walls?" Sima Yi bellowed.

"Yes! The ladders won't stay in place my lord!"

"Fools!"

Soi tried her best to dodged the arrows as she pushed the ladders away. She then got her bow and arrow ready. She aimed for the leader of each arrow unit, and shot them one by one on the knee. Seeing their leader fallen, the archers morale sunk lower.

"Fools!" Cao Ren shouted. "How can you let yourself be scared of a measly little girl? Keep firing or I—" an arrow shot by his horse's feet and the animal jumped, startled. The sudden action threw Cao Ren away from his horse and it galloped away. The soldiers thought that Cao Ren was hit, so they ran for their lives.

Soi continued the same process for each officer on a horse, resulting the soldiers either to run away, or lose morale.

Scare tactics successful.

* * *

**15th Day**

"The towers are complete. We will place soldiers inside the tower, maneuver it towards the walls, and let them lay siege to the city! This time, there shall be no escape!" Sima Yi scoffed.

"What about those exploding things?" Zhang He inquired.

"It is not powerful enough to destroy the tower!" Sima Yi replied confidently.

"If it does not work, we have the ramps!" he added. "Now, march!"

As the towers and ramps were readied, Soi cursed. She ordered all the Molotov to be taken to her and all gunpowder taken out. She ordered the squads to take up on their positions with their respective boxes of Molotov and gunpowder.

As the Wei army pushed the ramps in place, the Wu reserves poured gunpowder over their heads, in their eyes and on the ramps. They then threw a bottle on the ramp, causing it to blaze, with the soldiers getting on fire.

Soi gave careful instructions to those who will combat the towers along with her. As the towers with the soldiers waiting inside move forward, Soi gave the signal and threw the Molotov over the space between the tower itself, and the will-be bridge. The result is that the Molotov exploded inside the tower, burning the soldiers, making them jump desperately towards the ground, and destroying the tower.

"We did it my lady!" One of the squad leaders shouted. "But will this really work…?"

"Good…" Soi said as she watched them regroup. "As soon as he does not know our real plan, we're cool…I hope…"

"But waiting for their food to run out and for Lord Sun Ce to return…? Such a riskystrategy my lady…"

'We just have to hold up until either of the two happens. If we're lucky, that fat guy over there will eat all their rations…are the people safe?"

"Yes my lady. They are still hidden within the mountains."

"Good."

* * *

**20th day**

"That's it!" Cao Cao shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. "Sima Yi, none of your strategies, so far, worked! Your fire attack, your siege, your rams, your tower, ramps, nothing!"

"But my lord—"

"Silence!" Cao Cao bellowed. He turned to his son. "Cao Pi, what do we do?"

"We have underestimated her…With 5000 men, she was able to defy any strategy Sima Yi had…but, her resistance is futile…Let us wait a while longer."

"But it is not futile, my prince" Sima Yi answered.

"How is it so?"

"We did not bring enough rations with us as we never planned for a long siege…she must be waiting for us to exhaust our supply, which we are doing right now, while we are sitting here, talking. And Sun Ce and his army may be back any time…those bandits that we hired are not as capable as they seem to be."

"So it's brute force then" Cao Pi nodded. "It may take us a while, but I think she has exhausted all the tricks she has. But we will be careful nonetheless."

"I have one more thing my lord…" Sima Yi smiled.

* * *

As Soi slept with the soldiers by the walls, they heard a loud crash. As she opened her eyes, she saw a huge boulder on top of a carriage. 

"OMFG! Catapults!" she shouted. She got up and ordered all men to retreat and follow her. She led them towards the dungeons and locked the doors.

"MY LADY! OPEN THESE DOORS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"KEEPING YOU ALL SAFE!" Soi said, as she bolted the doors. "I swear on my life, Wu will never be taken and none of you will die today! Not while I'm here!"

"But my lady—"

"Shut up! You're all too young to die! Let me handle this! Don't worry, there's plenty of food in the storage room down there!"

With that, she took her spear, bow and arrows and went out. A barrage of rocks hit some houses randomly as she dodged them.

"Hahahah!" Sima Yi laughed as he looked at the city. "Where is the Falling Star now?"

Cao Pi sat stood as he waited for his soldiers to break the gates open.

"Sir! The gates won't budge sir!"

"Then tear it down!"

Inside, Soi had just rolledtwo large boulders using a plank of wood to reinforce the door and barricaded it with everything she can see and carry.

She then went up and saw that the catapults were too far away with the Molotov. She got the big fireworks, and taking out her lighter, lit the end and aimed it at the catapults.

"What is that?" Zhen Ji asked Sima Yi as she squinted her eyes.

"I don't know, but it looks like…" Xiahou Dun was cut short by a large KABOOM as it hit the catapult. Another colorful light hit the catapult and it was destroyed.

"Scale the walls using the grappling hooks!" Sima Yi hollered.

Uh-oh…Soi thought as the grappling hooks were made of chains instead of ropes. She ran around the walls, tipping hot liquor over the walls, dousing the soldiers. Some of them stayed on the chains, some even tasted it, and some laughed at her. She then lit the wall with her lighter and in seconds, Wu's stone walls were blazing.

* * *

**25th day**

"Most of our soldiers are wounded, our supplies are gone, and our food and morale has ran low!"

Cao Cao sat down as a headache began to form as he listened to the soldier's report.

"We have no choice but to retre—"

"No!" Cao Cao bellowed. "I will not retreat from a girl with only 5000 men to command and used childish tricks to outwit my army!"

The tent was silent.

"Then we have no choice. I will rush them to break down the walls. Once we do that, everything will be easy." Cao Pi said as he exited the tent.

"Wait my lord, what about food and morale?" Xiahou Dun said as he followed Cao Pi outside.

Cao Pi languidly turned to him and replied, "Either they do as I say or fall by my blade"

As the Cao Pi's unit started a fire in an attempt to destroy the gates, Soi ran. She threw another Molotov at the unit, and as they scrambled, she attempted to douse the gates with water. Yet a rain of fire arrows suddenly showered at her and she ducked in time to avoid them. They hit the ground, and as it dried, some of the houses caught fire.

No! Soi started to stand, yet fatigue won over her. She had not properly eaten nor slept since the siege started and apparently, her body is starting to break down. She closed her eyes.

_Please no…I'm so close…_

"Please…" she whispered. "Anyone…help me…"

As if an answer to her prayer, she felt something wet on her nose. As she looked at it, it was a droplet of water. She looked up and as if on cue, it started to pour.

"Damn…what rotten luck." Cao Pi muttered.

"It is not advisable to continue due to the visibility…who knows what else she might pull…everyone, fall back!" Sima Yi ordered.

Muttering much, Cao Pi retreated.

Soi smiled as she looked at the heavens. "Someone…must like me up there…"

* * *

**30th day**

"The gates are almost gone. Get ready" Cao Pi said as he eyed the soldiers who were hacking away.

"Finally, to be able to reach the object of utmost beauty!" Zhang He smiled as he eyed the gates.

"I just wish this was over" Zhen Ji said, irritated.

"Although I had to admit, the Falling Star was a worthy opponent" Sima Yi smiled. "But today, her defiance ends!"

Soi threw the last of the used fireworks and ran downstairs.

_Sun Ce…Lu Xun...Zhou Yu...where are you?_

She checked all the boxes of Molotov. Gone

_Zhou Yu…will you be proud?_

She got her spear and strapped a new set of arrows on her back.

_I will defend Wu for you guys…_

She then took a deep breath and hurried on.

_I will do my best._

She stood at the entrance, waiting for the gates to give way.

_With my bare hands…If I have to._

She thrust her spear on the ground and stood defiantly.

I_ will leave the rest to you guys_

"Come now…" Soi said as she gritted her teeth.

* * *

"It will not be long now…" Cao Cao said as he waited patiently. Suddenly, an arrow came towards him and was blocked by Dian Wei in the nick of time. 

"What the—"

As he looked at the distance, he saw the Wu army charging towards the battlefield.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sun Ce shouted as he neared Wei camp. "You guys will pay!"

"They haven't taken the city yet! Now's our chance!" Zhou Yu shouted and the army cheered.

"Don't worry Soi, we're coming!" Xiao Qiao shouted as she galloped beside her husband.

"Gan Ning to the rescue!"

"Shut up you show off!"

"My lord! Wu forces have appeared! They are headed for the main camp!"

"WHAT?" Cao Pi shouted. Damn! And he was so close!

"We have no choice! Retreat!"

Sima Yi looked at Wu. "I will admit defeat today Falling Star…but next time, you won't be so lucky!" with that, he ran along with Cao Pi.

Hearing noise from outside and seeing that Wei had ceased their incessant hacking, Soi smiled.

"Sun Ce, you bastard…you're late…" with that, she bowed her head.

* * *

After chasing the Wei army out with their incredibly large force, they knocked on the gates. Yet no one was answering. Worried, Zhou Yu and Lu Meng advised Sun Ce to destroy the gates and he agreed. Finishing what the Wei army had started, it took several hours before they were able to remove all barricades and open the gates. They were surprised at the sight that greeted them. 

Standing there, right in front of them, was Soi, with a bow in one hand and a spear in the other, standing like the goddess of war. Yet something was wrong…

"Soi!" Da and Shang Xiang shouted as they ran over to her.

Lu Xun sighed in relief as he saw that she was still in one piece.

"Wait…" Da stopped as she looked at Soi. "Soi…?"

Soi didn't answer. She kept her head bowed.

"Hey Soi, we're here!" Shang Xiang answered. "Are you still angry at us…?"

Xiao Qiao screamed as she went near Soi. "No way…no way…"

Sun Ce immediately went to here and placed his ear on her chest and face. "NO, she's just fainted! Get a doctor, quick!"

Fire…people…screaming….blood…

_If only you weren't alive!_

No…

_I'm so proud of you…_

No…

_Why?_

No…

_Do me a favor and die…Soi…_

What…?

Soi……..

Soi……

Soi…

Soi.

SOI!

Soi opened her eyes that weighed a ton and instantly saw a pair of big, worried, brown eyes.

"She's awake!" Sun Ce screamed as Da Qiao wiped her eyes. Shang Xiang and Xiao Qiao jumped for joy while Lu Xun looked like he was about to faint from happiness. Lu Meng, on the other hand, patted his back while brandishing a wide grin.

Zhou Yu hovered over her while smiling. "How are you feeling, my lady?"

"Like the sky fell over me…" she replied weakly. Yet she felt her heart beat faster as she saw those beautiful brown eyes staring at her, worried.

"Soi!" Xiao shouted as she wrapped her arms around Soi's figure. "We thought you were dead!"

"Yes…you were out for 6 days…we thought you will…" Da Qiao said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah! Defending Wu from the entire Wei army single-handedly for 30 days! What were you THINKING?" Sun Ce scolded as he crossed his arms and looked at her.

"I wasn't thinking." Soi refuted as she smiled weakly.

"That's alright…because that was SUPER TOTALLY AWESOME! YOU DID THAT ALL BY YOURSELF!" Ce added, obviously delighted.

Zhou Yu nodded. "Yes. If you want to know, the people were relocated back to their homes…you are a hero."

Soi blushed at the compliment. Now she can die.

"A legend is more like it!" Lu Meng added, a glint in his eyes. "Your strategies…you have to tell me! They were so different…so different yet so original!"

Lu Xun knelt beside Soi and took her hand. "Lady Soi…" He looked at her, worry mixed with relief.

She smiled at him. He had the most honest eyes…she loved it. "Hey Cotton candy Boy…"

Lu Xun wanted to go down on his knees and thank the gods right then and there. Soi was alive and well…and Wei was unsuccessful…nothing but…

"A miracle…" Lu Xun whispered as he held on Soi's hand.

Lu Meng smiled and patted Lu Xun on the back. "It was a miracle indeed…that Lord Sun Ce's unorthodox idea of 'screaming at her until she wakes up' worked!"

Soi laughed weakly and her eyes scanned the area. They were all so happy…

"Ahem…thank you"

Soi saw that Sun Ce was by the window, staring at the sky.

"Guys…I want to-"

"Hush." Zhou Yu gently reprimanded. "You're still weak from the ordeal…you need to rest."

"But-"

"You don't have to say anything." Ce responded as he looked at her. "What you can do…" he walked over to her and slammed his hand on the table beside her. "Is to rest, get your energy back, and join us at our strategy meetings…" he smiled and winked at her, before walking towards the door. "Don't be late!" he shouted back as he waved his hand.

Soi watched his retreating form and slowly placed her hand over her eyes. Sun Shang Xiang saw her smiling.

"What is it?" She smiled yet she was also startled as she saw tears falling down.

"Nothing…" Soi replied as she smiled.

TBC

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long! Classes already started and I almost got confined in the hospital! Soi and the others are okay but what about Wei? And when will Shu make their move? Comments, suggestions are a must! Please? nn


	10. Rose Colored World

Disclaimers: Don't ask, don't own, don't. Xiu Soi I do own. Nobody had better kill me for this…

Chapter 10

Kayriel sauntered along Nothingness towards the Tree of Sight. It stopped a few paces from the Blind One with silver hair.

"So you know how to cheat after all…" Kayriel, also known as the Sightless One for those who truly know, drawled.

"Hmm…you call it 'cheating' yet I call it evening the odds…"

"You manipulated China's history…the people…now things are getting out of hand! First of all, Ling Cao was not supposed to die together with Sun Jian at the Battle of Jing! He was supposed to die when the Sun Family finally take revenge on Huang Zu for the murder of their father!"

"But it was Gan Ning who ultimately slayed him, was it not? There is no difference…only the time that it happened. It is what you will call…'destiny'..?"

Kayriel gritted its teeth. "Zhen Ji and Zhang He was not supposed to be Cao Cao's ally when they engage Yuan Shao…and the Emperor was not supposed to be in Cao Cao's hands yet! Do not dare tell me that you did not have a hand at this!"

"I did not"

The Sightless One laughed sarcastically. "And you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes. Why? Why does it bother you so much that everything is not happening as was it supposed to? There is no difference…Ling Cao gets slayed by Gan Ning, the Sun family will be able to get their revenge, Zhen Ji will still become Cao Cao's ally and Cao Pi's wife…the Emperor will still flee to Cao Cao's waiting arms." It shrugged. "No difference…"

"It is different!" the Sightless One growled.

"Why? Is it that important? Is it absolutely necessary for them to happen at those particular times? What's important is that it happens, right? Or…do you have something that you dare not disclose to me?"

"How dare you…" the black haired one sneered. "My point is I never knew you were capable of deceit."

"As I have told you, it is not me…rather, it was Soi."

"Absurd. How can a mere mortal do such a thing?"

"Soi is not just a mortal…but THE mortal…When she entered this world, a powerful barrier was violently broken…there was chaos in the presence of an anomaly and in order to restore balance once again, some elements had to compensate and rearrange…Time, Destiny, Dimension…all accommodated the anomaly…it is just natural. If it was not made as it is, this world, already in chaos, will be forced to accommodate a new element which might have resulted in its destruction."

"Why not let things as they are? Let her adapt"

"That cannot be done. You see, in the law of entropy, when you burn wood, you can never rearrange it back to being a wood again. In a closed space, Disorder cannot be destroyed nor be converted into new energy…it can only pile up. 'Energy', in this case, meaning 'balance'. Disorder can only be transferred to another location, and it can accommodate new Disorder again…"

"In this case, let's say that this world is the closed space. Due to the powerful barriers that exist and keep this world alive, it is isolated. There is already Disorder existing due to the wars that they wage. If you add an anomaly into the mix, then the world will implode for the level of Disorder already exceeded the limit of this world."

Kayriel stayed silent while the Blind One continued, "And as I have told you, we cannot destroy Disorder. We can only transfer it to another location for this world to achieve 'balance'. But how can we transfer it when this world is isolated? And again…some elements that can accommodate, accommodated. But it did not significantly influence the outcome of anything…the issues you bring up are nothing but trivialities...or are they?"

With that, Kayriel turned his back on the Blind One. _How dare you!_

* * *

"Lady Soi?"

Soi looked from the window and towards the one that called her. It was the worried Da Qiao.

"Are you feeling alright…?" she asked.

Soi smiled at her. "Nothing. I just remembered something…"

"Hey! We're not paying you to doze off during lecture you know!" Sun Ce shouted from his chair.

Soi grabbed a heavy scroll and threw it towards him, which he dodged in the nick of time.

"First of all, you're not paying me anything you cheapskate! And second, you're one to talk Lord 'I-have-saliva-on-my-table-and-snores-loud-in-class'!"

"Children, that's enough fighting." Lu Meng intervened sternly. "We are in the middle of a lecture about the essentials of strategy and-"

"We don't need this!" Sun Ce exasperatedly said. "We're seasoned fighters and already know this! And you expect us to learn anything with her-he pointed at Soi-lecturing!"

"Personally Ce," Zhou Yu answered, "I am quite intrigued of how she interprets the text…"

"Why?"

Quan spoke up. "Brother, Soi defended Wu for 30 days! And 10 of those 30 days, she did it single-handedly."

"But why do we have to listen to her?" Sun Ce whined. "I'd rather go out and spar!"

"Have you no shame, o brother of mine?" Shang Xiang quipped.

"I know you also want to get out of here Shang Xiang, admit it!"

"Actually, I was looking forward to how she would teach us…this is the first time I saw a girl lecture about strategy. And you're ruining it!"

"My Lord, My Lady…" Lu Xun said nervously as he tried to settle the two.

"You can do it Soi!" Xiao Qiao jumped from her chair.

Soi couldn't help but laugh. She remembered the time when Zhou Yu, Lu Meng and Lu Xun asked her what her inspiration was when she was able to come up with those tactics. When she told them Sun Tzu, their jaws practically hit the floor and their heads the ceiling. It was so funny, she wished she had a camera…Yet when she showed them the book, they couldn't understand it for it was in English. She forgot that this was ancient China. Damn…now she wished she continued those Mandarin lessons from elementary…

They then insisted for her to conduct a series of lecture for them…well not exactly. It was more like they wanted her to share her opinions, ideas and pry her mind.

"Lady Soi?"

She shook out from her reverie and saw Lu Xun sitting patiently, eager for her to continue.

"Our lecturer is daydreaming…" Sun Ce dodged another flying scroll.

Soi the cleared her throat and glanced at her beloved book.

"We're now in Chapter Six…which is entitled 'Weak Points and Strong'…I love this one!" she smiled. "What I understood from this chapter is to try to fool your enemy by using tactics and at the same time, hit 'em where it hurts. For example" she sat on the table, facing them and started explaining. "If I saw Sun Ce and wanted to kick his behind without much effort, I would try to find out his strong point and make it his weak point. For example, if he is walking in the gardens, relaxing, I will annoy him until he gets irritated. If he is sitting down, I will free a rabid dog to make him move. If he has food, I will eat it for him and starve him! If he is with Da, I will not leave-"

"Ha, you're just jealous…I only have eyes for Da…I'm sorry Soi, you're just not my type" he shrugged.

"…Da alone with him for he is one who cannot be trusted with women for he has no gentleness nor gentlemanliness and also a vain prick that thinks that he's the gods' gift to women…or is it men?" she then feigned surprise "Gosh Ce, I can never BEAT that!"

Sun Ce's mouth opened. "Xiu Soi…that was LOW!-"

"And that is an example of weak points and strong. I was attacking Sun Ce head on by making him the example thus humiliating him. So he rushes to save his already trampled pride yet I attacked his strongest point when he least expected it-his 'manliness'. And now, he is like a carp outside water, still racking his brains for a clever rebuttal, and while he does that, I could easily finish him off-"

By this time, some were snickering and laughing. "Soi! That was mean…" Xiao Qiao giggled.

"Nah, I didn't mean it Ce." She smiled at him, and he awarded her with a 'you-win-this-time' one

Lu Xun silently watched her as she laughed happily along with the class. He loved Soi's lectures…she has this simple way of talking with them as if they were old friends, making them understand and interested. Even Lady Shang Xiang, Lady Xiao Qiao and Lord Sun Ce was able to sit through and listen to her, even if the latter pretended not to. He loved Soi's voice, her laugh, and her smile…the way she first appalled Lu Meng when she sat down on the table and swung her legs on their first lecture. Lu Meng nor Zhou Yu never did so…they were always formal and strict. But with Soi…

He shook his head. He should be concentrating!

"…And that ends it for today." Soi's voice pierced through his thoughts and he realized that another lecture has ended. He had started to replace the scrolls when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and he almost dropped everything he carried. It was Soi.

"Cotton candy Boy, can I ask a favor?" she placed her hands in a prayer position and smiled apologetically.

"Anything Lady Soi…" Lu Xun replied, hiding all nervousness from her.

"Can you please accompany me to the barracks of the reserves?"

Lu Xun didn't bother to hide his surprise. "…That is an unusual request my lady…may I ask as to why-?"

She gave him a light punch on the arm. "It's only the two of us. Drop the formalities already. Anyway," she looked down. "I…kinda promised them a song number if we win so…"

The apprentice's face lit up. "Why not? I will tell the others-"

"You mustn't" Soi said quietly. "Please Cotton Candy Boy…no."

"But…why not?"

"I don't want them to make a fuss over this…I don't want them to get used to it…Just one song number, and we go…okay?"

Lu Xun looked at her and saw the same, empty look in those eyes. When will she tell him? She trusts him does she not? After all, she came to him and not to Lord Zhou Yu…He found himself agreeing and accompanying her to the barracks. His eyes strayed to her and took her clothes into account. She was wearing a gray and hooded sleeveless top that had a zipper in the middle that ran all the way to the bottom. He figured that if that one pull at that contraption and she will be exposed… He blushed and forced the thought out of his mind. She was also wearing the same denim shorts that she wore when she first arrived and those she called 'rubber shoes'. She had her red bead earrings and choker and had her hands in her pockets. He could tell that she was scared and unsure. He cleared his throat.

"Don't worry Soi…I'm sure they will love you"

Soi looked at him and smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad you're here"

Lu Xun practically burst with happiness. He was glad to be of help…to be able to act as her pillar and strength. They stopped at the entrance and Soi took a deep breath. "Here goes…"

She opened the doors and was greeted by a wall of voices, all shouting, rushing past her, the smell of old straw and sweat and the likes.

"ATTENTION!" Lu Xun commanded and the instantly stopped. They saw the Lady Soi and immediately started to form in line when she shouted, "WAIT!"

They all stopped and looked at her. She looked at them. "…I promised you guys a song right?"

Immediately, they cheered, whistled and shouted. Soi smiled and went in, followed by Lu Xun. A table was prepared, food and wine were served and some of the soldiers started singing and dancing. Lu Xun, with the occasional smile and sip of wine, eyed Soi the whole time, in case the soldiers get too intoxicated, forget their place and do something unmentionable to her.

Soi, on the other hand, was trying hard not to show anyone how nervous she was. So as the moon was high in the sky, Soi stood at the top of the table and said, "Well, you guys, we did it! We won the battle!"

The reserves cheered and she continued "Falling Star couldn't have done it without you guys…And I am happy that you are all safe and alive. As a reward, and as I promised, a song. Sorry I couldn't do it earlier…not only I had to teach you guys the song-she looked at some of the reserves with instruments- they placed guards in my room to prevent me from sneaking out because the doctor refused to let me move and advised that I should rest."

She winked at Lu Xun and he sighed, remembering the fiasco that she has caused when she tried to get out of bed when she woke up. Of course, no one would hear of it, especially Da, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu and himself. She tried another attempt at the window, and fortunately, they caught her as she was just climbing out. Since then, guards were assigned to any possible route she might use to escape. And she recovered from the ordeal without much fuss, not counting the number of times she tried to escape and make a racket though.

As he was pondering these thoughts, he felt a hot breath on his ear. "Gotcha"

Lu Xun turned sharply and a hand clamped on his hand.

The music started and Soi said "Again, not composed by me, but it's very appropriate! It called Barairo no Sekai (Rose Colored World)".

"Rawr Tsun She!" Lu Xun exclaimed in muffled surprise.

"Hmph, thought you two could party without me, did you?" Sun Ce said as he continued to cover Xun's mouth. Right behind him were the other generals.

"Did you realize how worried we've been?" Lu Meng quietly said amidst the roar of the crowd through Soi's speech.

"We almost rang the castle gong when we found out that Lady Soi was missing!" Taishi Ci said as he imposed a menacing aura at Lu Xun

"Good thing I followed you two" Shang Xiang said mischievously.

"You're finally a man, aren't you Lu Xun?" Gan Ning smirked as he glanced pointedly at Soi.

"Hey!"

Soi started singing.

_kimi ga seou itami no hate ni wa  
miushinatte ita kanousei ga matte ite  
namida mo sugu ni wasurete shimatte  
atarashii kairaku ni oboreru mon sa_

(At the end of the pain that you are burdened with  
The possibility that you've lost sight is waiting for you  
Soon forgetting your tears  
You'll indulge in a new pleasure)

"Nice…" Ling Tong commented as he tapped his foot to the beat.

_hametsu wo mezasu rekishi no sutoorii  
kimi to futari naraba  
sore hodo kowakowanai_

(A story of history heading toward destruction  
When it's just you and I  
It's not that scary)

"I don't know why but Soi's love songs are good…not those overly sweet, sentimental types…" Shang Xiang wrinkled her nose.

"Yes. Her songs are indeed different" Sun Quan replied.

_zetsubouteki na sekai wa ima mo  
ikinobiyou to agaki tsuzukeru yo  
sukuiyou no nai keshiki mo kitto  
ayatsuri you de bara iro ni mieru _

(Even now this hopeless world  
Continues to struggle to survive  
Certainly with some manipulation  
The hopeless landscape will appear to be rose colored)

"Lu Xun, if you want to impress a lady, the last place you'll bring her on a night out is the barracks!" Huang Gai quipped.

Lu Xun blushed a bright crimson. "L-Lord H-Huang Gai!"

_kotae nante itsu no jidai de mo  
aru you de hontou wa nai you na mon de_

(In every age there seem to be answers  
But really there are none)

"The songs from her world speak of some truths…" Zhou Yu silently contemplated.

"Zhou Yu, don't be so serious! Come dance with me!" Xiao Qiao smiled.

_hametsu wo mezasu rekishi no sutoori  
te wo hanasanakereba _

(A story of history heading toward destruction

If you don't let go of my hand it's not that scary)

"War and love…I never thought I'd see the day that those two concepts can be used in perfect harmony…and of all mediums, a song" Lu Meng smiled. "Lady Soi's world…I wonder what it's like?"

_zetsubouteki na sekai wa ima mo  
ikinobiyou to agaki tsuzukeru yo  
miakita hazu no keshiki mo kitto  
kangaeyou de bara iro ni mieru _

(Even now this hopeless world  
Continues to struggle to survive, surely by thinking about it  
The landscape that we should have been tired of looking at  
Will appear to be rose colored)

Taishi Ci forgot his anger and listened while Zhou Tai smiled in appreciation. It broke in a instrumental and everyone danced including Lady Soi. Lu Xun watched and caught his breath.

_hametsu wo mezasu rekishi no sutoorii  
kimi wo mezame saseru nara  
nejimageyou ka _

(A story of history heading toward destruction  
If it will make you wake up  
Shall I distort it for you?)

"You know Da, I think I like this song" Ce said as he moved his body.

"My lord Sun Ce, you love Lady Soi's songs!" Da Qiao replied, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right!" he laughed.

_zetsubouteki na sekai wa ima mo  
owarisou de owaranai de iru yo  
akirame kaketa keshiki mo kitto  
futari de nara bara iro ni mieru_

(Even now this hopeless world  
Seems to be ending, but isn't  
The landscape that we've started to give up on  
Certainly if we're together, will appear to be rose colored)

Soi bowed down and as she lifted her head, saw a sneering Sun Ce waving and a smiling Zhou Yu who was nodding at her.

* * *

"How dare you have a party without me!" Sun Ce bellowed as they reached the castle.

"Here they go again…" Gan Ning grumbled.

"Tell me about it…I actually think they're worse than us!" Ling Tong commented.

"You know, for once, I agree with you"

"I didn't want you to make a fuss like what you're doing right now!" Soi shouted back as she made her way to the kitchens, followed by a fuming Sun Ce, a calm Zhou Yu, worried Lu Meng and concerned Lu Xun.

As they had their screaming match in the kitchens, Da smiled to herself. "You know guys, this is the first time I saw everyone this lively…"

"Yeah!" Sun Shang Xiang agreed. "Who knew a spunky kid could do such a thing?"

Huang Gai nodded. "You know, this reminds me of the time when Ce, Quan and Shang Xiang were quite young…the castle was never more active."

"With Sister and Brother on the loose during those times, 'active' is an understatement" Quan commented as he massaged his head.

After a while, Soi kicked the doors open and entered. She was holding a tray that had a cake. It was fleshy in color and had nuts sprinkled all over it. She was followed by Sun Ce who was ranting like it was the end of the world, carrying a big jug of wine. Lu Meng carried the cups, followed by Zhou Yu with the plates and Lu Xun in the rear, holding the utensils.

"I have every right to be angry!"

"Yes you do, and what's irritating is that you're getting angry over something that is unimportant! What's the matter, is the world going to end just because you missed a few parties!"

As they bellowed at each other, Soi placed the tray on the table while Ce put the jug down.

"As I was saying, it is my right to NOT to invite you-gets the plates from Zhou Yu-thank you Zhou Yu, and I have no further obligation to tell you. The party was for the reserves-starts to arrange the plates-and only lasted four hours or so!"

"But you just undermined MY position as the sovereign!- gets the cups from Lu Meng- and totally treated my like a loser! I mean,-arranges the cups-who's kingdom do you think this is anyway?"

"I am not insulting you in anyway!-gets some utensils from Lu Xun and starts arranging them-Why do you always think that I do things only to insult you? You are so paranoid!"

"I am so not-gets the other utensils from Lu Xun-paranoid!-arranges them-I'm just telling the truth!"

"Nice table arrangement." Huang Gai commented which instantly stopped the two. They failed to realize that while they were bickering, they set the table and everything was ready and waiting.

"Well-" "Um-" Both of them simultaneously replied and looked at each other. They then fell in helpless laughter while everyone else either grinned or snickered.

"What's this anyway?" Sun Ce asked as he took a seat, referring to the tray that Soi put down earlier.

"It's a dessert from my world…it's called _Sans rival. _I really love it and I wanted you guys to try it."

"What does 'Sans rival' mean?" Xiao Qiao asked as she tilted her head.

"I'm not sure…maybe it means 'no rival'?" Soi shrugged as she served the fleshy cake.

"I made it myself"

"Oh no…Even though this is a sorry gift for the party, I feel like I'm going to be food poisoned" Sun Ce smirked as Soi looked at him.

"One more reference to the party and you're going to have a shaved head; as for my cooking skills, it's okay if you don't want any. I'll just give it to the soldiers-"

Sun Ce swiped the plate with a piece of cake from Soi's hand and looked at it. "Let's see…"

Soi smirked at him as everyone else took a bite.

Da placed her fingers over her lips while Xiao Qiao stopped. Shang Xiang looked at her while Gan Ning kept munching. Ling Tong looked at it like it was an alien as Taishi Ci poked at the said cake. Zhou Tai was silent as ever and Sun Quan looked at Soi. Zhou Yu closed his eyes while Sun Ce let them drop. Lu Meng looked and Lu Xun glanced at each other and Huang Gai looked at Soi, as if he wanted to say something.

"What's wrong…? You guys didn't like it…?" She asked nervously.

"This is so good!" Huang Gai finally exclaimed. As if on cue, everyone else started to eat and some stood up, wanting a second piece.

Soi smiled as she began eating her piece. After a while, only one piece was left.

"I'll take that!" Sun Ce exclaimed while Sun Shang Xiang blocked him. "No! I will!"

"You'll just get fat sis!"

"Shut up!"

"I want that piece too!" Xiao Qiao jumped as Ling Tong shouted, "No fair!"

"What about me?" Lu Xun asked and Soi laughed. "I want the last piece too!"

"Hey, what about we fight for it?" Sun Ce suggested.

"You're on!" Shang Xiang answered.

"No, it will just take too much time…" Lu Xun speculated, also not wanting to clash swords with his sovereign and his sister.

"What about we tell stories? The one that tells them the best wins!" Xiao Qiao bubbled.

"How are we going to judge that?" Ling Tong asked to which Sun Ce replied, "I know! Whoever has the most tragic story will win!"

"Tragic…?" Sun Shang Xiang wrinkled her nose. "But it's not supposed to be made up! It has to be your experience!"

"Alright! But whatever was said in this room will stay in this room, got it?" Sun Ce said. He looked at the others who nodded. "What about you guys? Aren't you fighting for the Sans-thingie?"

"I'm already full." Quan answered and Zhou Tai just shook his head.

"I'll just watch…this looks interesting" Huang Gai smiled as Taishi Ci began to place his bet on who will win.

"It was good but too sweet for me…one's enough thank you. I'll pass" Gan Ning replied while Zhou Yu looked at them with interest while Da simply watched. Lu Meng looked around and said, "Alright…those of us who will not be taking part will be the judges. Who will go first?"

The participants looked at each other uneasily. This was going to be harder than he thought…

"Why not make them drunk first? It will be more fun" Gan Ning proposed as he was getting tired of waiting.

"Drunk? No, I will not allow it" Zhou Yu shook his head, worried for Xiao Qiao, Shang Xiang and Soi. "There are women participating. It is unladylike for them to-"

"Oh quit your yapping Yu! Xiao wants a part in it, right?"

"Yeah! Don't worry Lord Zhou Yu, you can carry me if you like!"

"Xiao Qiao, that is not the point-" Zhou Yu sternly said.

"Why not do it this way-" Huang Gai cut in "-the first participant will drink a cup of strong liquor…second drinks two cups…and so forth. It will be incentive for them to go first because if they're drunk…who know what the might say, right?"

"Brilliant Huang Gai!" Ce exclaimed and turned to Xiao Qiao. "Okay Xiao Qiao, you go first since you're mother is so worried" he then looked at a silent Zhou Yu.

Soi looked at Xiao Qiao with a little bit of envy. To be fussed over by Zhou Yu like that…

Xiao drank a cup, looked at Da and told her story. "When I was a child…up until now, father always favored Da…I was too unladylike he said. He told me I'd never find a husband…I always felt that I was inferior to my sister, even up to now…"-Da's eyes went wide-"I always felt that she was the better wife, better sister…that Lord Sun Ce was so lucky to have someone like her…while I was always unsure…was I making Lord Zhou Yu happy? Or sadder? I'm not sure if I'm a good wife…I'm not sure at all if I deserve him…" she then bit her lip as tears stung her eyes.

Instantly, Zhou Yu went to Xiao's side and wrapped his arms around her. Soi felt a tightening in her chest as she looked away.

"O-kay…I think I'll be up next" Ling Tong said uneasily said and drank two cups. "…My father…the only family I have…was killed by a pirate…and that pirate…is now my friend. Now how tragic is that?"

A soft chuckle went through them and Gan Ning smiled. "Bastard"

"Seriously…I almost killed a true friend because of revenge. I know everyone here hated me for hating Gan Ning and I understand…it's just that, when my father died, I was there, and was unable to save him. I saw him fall by Gan Ning's blade…I was really angry at myself…what a useless son I am, I thought…so I thought I could appease my ego by slaying Gan Ning…I thought it was my duty and…I don't know…hate consumed me and…"

"Stop being so damn mushy on me Ling Tong! Can't you even hold your liquor properly? You only drank two cups for crying out loud!" Gan Ning shouted.

"Shut up! Anyway, I'm finished!"

"Alright! Who's next?" Sun Ce's voice a little bit too cheery.

Lu Xun went towards the cups and drank three times. He turned to them and took a deep breath. "I was born in a noble family…I had everything and grew up comfortably…but I realized that riches cannot make one happy. I was always forced to do my best and bring honor to my family. Studying at an early age, leaving my childhood before I even had one…Someone was always superior to me…and I feel myself unworthy. Nothing was ever good enough, that's what they made me think. And now…I am hopelessly in love with someone-looks down-…but she loves someone else…it hurts to see her like that. She might think that I won't understand what she feels, watching the one you love and never being able to hold him or her…I feel the same. And I know she will never look at me the same way…And I am inferior to he man she loves in everyway…"

Soi froze. Could it be…? She then shook her head. Nah…it couldn't…

"Lu Xun…" Ling Tong comforted and Taishi Ci said "You want the Wu officers to help you Lu Xun? Tell us and we'll scare the guy out of his pants!"

Lu Xun smiled appreciatively and felt a hand across his back. He turned and saw Soi, with kind eyes and a smile.

"It's okay…" she rubbed her hand over his back. Lu Xun took a deep breath and smiled at her, careful to hide the longing in his eyes. "Thank you my lady…"

"I'm next!" Shang Xiang drank four cups of liquor and licked her lips. "I think I know the reason why Lu Xun and I are close…we both want the same thing. Recognition. It's not easy being a princess…you have to conform with the rules, make sacrifices and everything…give up what your heart truly wants. Father always saw Ce and Quan as strong, independent and such…but he always saw me as a weak woman. I'm the best in duels! But it's not enough…Everything I do, it's not enough. It's hard…this is me…and the people around me are trying to change me…like saying, 'Shang Xiang is not good enough'…like people can't accept me for who I am…and was always met with criticisms and raised eyebrows…I had to be strong but in the process, I would have to give up who I am…and I always knew…that I would never marry for love. I would be married off by my brother to some king in order to secure an alliance…that's all I am. A leverage. A bargaining chip…"

"Shang…" Ce found no words as Xiao, Da and Soi rushed to their friend's sobs.

"I never knew sis felt that way…" Quan murmured as the other generals remained silent.

"Let's get this over with!" Ce exclaimed at he drank five cups of liquor. He looked at Shang. "You know Shang, I know how you feel... you're not alone. It's not easy being a sovereign you know…you can't show a moment of weakness…you can't be sad or you're men's morale will suffer. You can't be too happy for the enemy might use it against you…you don't own anything. Everyone owns your strength, body, soul and heart else…Dad always scolded me. Said I wasn't acting my age…I don't have the freedom to do as I wish as well. I had to be perfect…he always compared me to you guys. He really thought highly of you…you know how painful it is to know that you're younger siblings are better than you? When in fact, you, being the eldest, had to be the pillar of strength? Sometimes, I know my strength is not enough…-looks at his hands- but I try my best. My best at being a good brother, good leader and a good husband…I have to set an example. But how can I when I know that I'm not…? How I can be your pillar of strength when my resolve is weak? How can I be a good husband when I can't even protect my wife? How can I be a good leader when I lack the wisdom the people wants? Dad died…and I wasn't able to prove anything to him…being the 'Little Conqueror' meant little…what I wanted was for Dad to say that I was good enough…that's it. But I guess…that'll never happen."

They all looked at him. Zhou Yu looked at his sworn brother, pain apparent in his eyes. Huang Gai looked down and the rest were respectful enough not to look at him.

"Brother…" Quan said as Shang went to Ce and punched him. She then embraced him and cried.

"Aw Sis...don't do that!" Sun Ce protested, trying to fight back his tears.

Da approached Sun Ce. "My Lord…"

"Da…"

Zhou Yu patted his sworn brother on the shoulder and Ce held it. They gripped each other's hand, seeking comfort.

"…I think it's finally my turn." Soi said, a nervous smile on her face.

"Hmm. I don't see how you can top that!" Sun Ce confidently said, trying to forget his pain.

Soi smiled. It's now or never.

She went to the table and drained six glasses of strong liquor. She had to have the nerve…when the liquor set in, she found herself caring less. Oh what the heck.

She sat down, and looked at the expectant faces of the generals. Even if some were trying hard to act indifferent, she knew that they were curious.

"In my world, "she began "-my mother was a prostitute."

They all looked at her. Some were raising their eyebrows, held their hands to their lips, or was trying hard to be indifferent. All in all, they were shocked.

She continued. "She fell in love with a customer…and they had child…which was me. While she was pregnant with me, my father had a lot of affairs…and blamed her for having his baby, which he didn't want in the first place. When I was born, my father was forced to stay…but that did not stop their constant bickering…They stayed together because of me but…my father never looked at me. My mom was always crying…she was blaming me for her unhappiness. She told me she was forced to stay with a horrible man because of me…and one day, my father was gone, leaving my mother and me. Mom went back to being a prostitute…she didn't know anything else. I was able to go to a decent school because of my scholarship…I paid for my own tuition. I worked after classes and mom would come home drunk. And would you have it, she fell in love with another customer…"

She stopped. Now would be the hardest part…

"And they got married. Mom was happy and stayed in the house…she became a good, functioning housewife. My new dad had money, a kind smile and everything…I thought we were going to be a happy family with my new dad but…I was wrong."

She bowed her head and looked at her fingers. "…He saw me at a performance that our Opera club gave for fund raising…He saw me sing. And one night…he went into my room and…"

Tears fell from her eyes as Da rushed to her side and held her tight. Lu Xun tightened his fisted hand and Shang bit her lip. Xiao was looking at her in horror.

"He was an opera fan…he violated me every night…while he was doing so, he was always making me sing…I was always singing while he raped me…he told me that if I was a good girl and followed, he wouldn't hurt me or mom…He told me I was so beautiful…He told me that he loved me…I was so scared…"

Zhou Tai felt rage swell up inside him and Taishi Ci whispered "the pig…"

"I told mom about it…and she suddenly slapped me. She beat me up and told me 'if only you weren't born'…"

"That's horrible…" Ling Tong whispered while Gan Ning gripped his sword hard.

"The love I always craved for came at a terrible price…My mom wanted to kill me whenever she saw me…my 'dad' saw me as a walking 'toy'…I always stayed after school…I didn't want to go home. I was active in my school…but whenever I sing…I remember; his face, his hands, his mouth, his voice…mom's words, the pain…and I get scared, feel ashamed, feel weak and…and I just…I know I'll just go crazy. So I quit the opera club…."

Everyone in the room felt a pang of guilt. They remembered the party and the festival…

"And went to the library. Books became my closest friends…that's when I found Sun Tzu" she forced herself to laugh as more tears fell from her eyes. "I knew I was going to go crazy…so I used to slash myself to rid myself of those thoughts and make me wake up…to forget the pain…I cut my hair and dressed like a boy…I figured, maybe he'll have no interest in me anymore…but he just slapped me and ordered me to grow it long again, and dress properly…but he didn't stop. One day, I just couldn't take it…I reached for the lampshade and hit him in the head…" She looked out into empty space, as if reliving the nightmare. "Blood soaked my bed sheets…I was scared. Then mom passed by and saw us. She saw her husband on my bed, head bleeding and barely breathing. She screamed and lunged at me…she placed her hands around my throat and tried to kill me…I reached for a piece of the lampshade…and I hit her. Her temple bled and she became unconscious. I grabbed what I can and fled."

"Why didn't you go to the authorities?" Huang Gai gently said.

Soi shook her head. "She beat me to it…mom called the police and told them to arrest me for attempted murder…she told them I was crazy. My so called 'father' survived my attack it seems…So I went into hiding…I knew he would try his best to get me. Stealing, running…I did my best to survive…the day I arrived here, I turned 15…One week before my birthday, I was trying my best to save food, not to get caught or killed or arrested…Then I realized, it was my birthday…and I poof, I was here"

They all stayed silent and waited for her to continue. "And I came here, became the hope of the people, have their dreams on my shoulders, everyone expecting so much…I'm not hope…how can I represent it when I have none…? How can I be their light when all I know is darkness…? It's a miracle that I'm still alive…"

She didn't look back up and felt her heart break at the sudden flood of memories that she had tried hard to forget and hide. Suddenly, she saw the last piece of _Sansrival_ held out to her by Zhou Yu.

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but kindness…and a little…pity?

She couldn't take it. She forced herself to smile and stood up. "I think I'll go for a breath of fresh air…"

She went out, leaving the Wu officers silent and shocked at the sudden revelation. Lu Xun trembled with rage and felt tears from his eyes. How dare they…!

But it wasn't only him. Gan Ning, Ling Tong and the others all felt going into battle at that moment. Lu Xun started to follow Soi but was held back by Sun Ce. "Let me handle this, Lu Xun…"

He held a bottle of wine that he had been saving and went out to search for the Falling Star. He saw her by the balcony, crying.

He cleared his throat and she suddenly wiped her eyes. "Nice night…"

Soi looked up, not even glancing in his direction.

"I've been saving this one for quite some time…I was hoping you could drink it with me?"

Soi looked down. "If you're doing this out of pity-"

"Pity? For you? I don't think so. Why would I pity you?" Sun Ce rested his back on the rail beside Soi. "I know that you know that I know that you're strong."

Soi smiled. "You're not making sense…"

"When did I ever?" Ce smiled. And held out the bottle. "How about that drink?"

Soi got the bottle and drank from it. She looked at it and smiled bitterly. She gave it back to Sun Ce.

"Thank you." He drank from the same bottle. "That was nice…"

"I know you want something" Soi said. "Spill it"

"You catch on pretty quick…alright." Sun Ce looked at her. "Now about we swear an oath of brotherhood?"

Soi looked at him sharply. "Sun Ce-"

"I'm not doing this because I pity you. You know me," he looked at Soi. "I've been wanting to do this with you for some time now, but I haven't had the chance to do so…this is the first opportunity…and it's perfect. I won't let you think that you're alone and all that crap, not as long as I'm alive, you got it?"

"And you're doing this because…?"

"I feel close to you, even with my own kin. Don't worry; I won't stab you in the back. I'm too stupid for that, remember?"

Soi smiled. Is this for real…?

"Don't tell me you don't feel the same…'cause I know you do. I feel like you're my little sister…what say you?"

Soi closed her eyes. _Close your eyes when you dream…when in doubt, block your senses and use the one that matters most…_

She looked at him and smirked. "Alright. Let's share an oath of brotherhood"

"Though we were born on different days!" Ce continued.

"We will die together, in the same year, same month, same day!" they pledged together and smiled.

Soi felt another wave of tears come from her eyes. She didn't know where they came from, they just fell…She bowed her head and cried her heart out as Ce placed his hand on her head, a brotherly smile on his face.

TBC

Author's notes: Okay! Soi's past finally revealed! I'm going to make a pledge to myself…if I don't get at least five reviews for this one, I'm going to stop updating this fic. I know it's mean of me but…it means this fic's standards are going down…so please comment or review or suggest!

Term: Sansrival- a sweet, buttery cake that is crunchy and has nuts sprinkled over it. Yum yum!


	11. Ready Steady Go!

Disclaimers: All the translations are from the site mognet (even the Houki Boshi which I tweaked A TINY BIT). Don't ask, Don't own. Xiu Soi I do. No one better kill me for this…

Chapter 11

"Ha! The Falling Star my behind!" the mightiest warrior, Lu Bu, growled as he drank his liquor.

"But my lord!" the messenger replied, "stories of her valor have spread across the land! The people are slowly favoring Wu and-"

"Silence!" Lu Bu shouted. "Falling Star or not, she is a child and I will not ally myself with a newly formed kingdom. I could all crush them like bugs!"

Diao Chan looked at her master worriedly. She hoped that he will say nothing that he will regret later…

"I'd think about it if I were you" Zhang Liao silently advised. "While it may be true that you are the most powerful warrior of this age, you will be surprised of how public support can turn the tides of war-"

"Save it! The mighty Lu Bu will not bow to a mere woman! Let alone a girl."

"And that is the reason why you never bothered to attend her banquet when the other regional lords did so?"

"I do not bow to anyone. That 'Falling Star' was definitely a ruse by the pathetic Sun Family."

"If it was a ruse," Zhang Liao explained, gritting his teeth in annoyance "then how would you explain her defending Wu for 30 days?"

"Those Wei bastards are a bunch of wimps!" he laughed. "Let them scurry around like insects and be afraid of a little girl"

He stood up and went out of the room.

"Where are you going my lord?" Diao Chan inquired.

"I'm off to feed Red Hare"

As soon as Lu Bu was out of earshot, Zhang Liao let out a frustrated sigh. "If he continues to bad mouth the Falling Star, our demise shall be inevitable"

"Why is it so?" Diao Chan asked.

"The Falling Star has grown popular, even among our men. The fool doesn't realize that if he keeps getting on her bad side, our men might lose morale and defect! Allying with Wu does not only give us ample men, but also support and strength for our own men! Need I remind him that we are losing and has now been pushed back here in Xia Pi?"

The woman looked down. "Lord Lu Bu…"

* * *

"Here I come!" Shang Xiang shouted as she clashed her Chakrams against Soi's six feet metal staff. All the soldiers in the dueling area stopped and watched as the ladies of the castle clashed weapons with one another. Lu Xun was also on the sidelines, acting as a referee and was on guard in case anything happens.

As Shang Xiang brought the weapon down from both sides, Soi pulled her staff apart and it separated in the middle and was held together with a thin yet strong chain. It became much like a giant nunchaku Ling Tong wielded and used both to block the two sides.

"Pretty good Soi! You're improving in such a short time" Shang Xiang complimented as she tried to push the chakrams and Soi into submission.

"With you and everyone else teaching me, how could I not?" Soi answered, not giving an inch.

"Okay you two, it's a tie" Huang Gai bellowed from the sidelines.

"WHAT?" Both of them shouted indignantly. "But we're not finished yet!"

"Lord Sun Ce has ordered for Lady Soi at once"

"Che! What is it this time? Does Ce need me to think for him?" Soi complained as she replaced the staff in its original form"

"Knowing my brother, he needs you for something he's too lazy to do by himself." Shang Xiang then awarded a glance at her weapons. "It's the first time I saw something like that…It's kind of weird…to be able to do something like that …you designed it right?"

Soi looked at her weapon. "Well…since I was trained with the staff by you guys, I figured why not defend and offend at the same time? True, a staff fighting style is perfect for my lack in reach and a sword is too heavy for me to wield, but it can't hurt to customize it a bit can it?"

"It's not the matter of whether or not customizing it Soi…it's HOW YOU customize it"

Lu Xun looked at her weapon as if it was the first time he saw it. Days ago, Soi came up to him to ask for another favor. She asked if he could accompany her to the blacksmith and of course, he agreed. When they arrived, Soi and the blacksmith whispered among themselves, too silent for Lu Xun to hear, and was also drowned by the incessant clash of metal against metal. One day, Soi ran up to him, holding a long package in her arms wrapped in a blanket. When she opened it, it revealed this peculiar weapon…and what's more peculiar about it was it's uncanny feature of being able to split not just in half, but in 6 pieces all in all, each section a foot long.

"…And besides, I was inspired by Lu Xun and Ling Tong" he heard her say as his thoughts returned to the moment at hand.

"I saw Xun fighting Lu Meng once and it was so cool! Two hands and all! And Ling Tong was so fast when he's were going at it with Gan Ning!"

At that compliment, Lu Xun smiled helplessly as he blushed slightly. Shang Xiang looked at him and smiled knowingly. On the night Soi revealed her dark past, she couldn't help but see the rage in Lu Xun's eyes. Even though he was a friend, it was unnatural for a 'friend' to be that upset. And knowing the little guy by the way he told his tragic story, she couldn't help but feel the tension in Lu Xun's shoulders as he avoided looking at Soi's direction. The next morning, she 'persuaded' him until he confessed that the girl in the story was Soi.

Just then, the windows burst open from the fourth floor and lo, the face of Wu's sovereign, screaming: "XIU SOI, DRAG YOUR BEHIND HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

To which Soi replied: "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO WAIT YOU SELF-ABSORBED PRICK?"

* * *

"What? Tell me I didn't just hear that!" Sun Ce exclaimed disbelievingly at a spy while he was in the middle of reporting his findings. He was currently in a strategy meeting with Zhou Yu, Sun Quan, Lu Meng, Lu Xun and Soi.

Soi sighed. "It's really not that a big deal-"

"Really not that a big deal? After Lu Bu just said that you were the 'prophesized one who will ultimately fall like all other prophesized ones by my blade' and saying that 'you're a little snotty girl not even worth eating for his breakfast'? Soi, we have to fight back!"

"Not worth it Ce"

Lu Xun looked at Soi as she bickered with Sun Ce once again. He honestly wanted to wage a war with anyone who offended Soi in any way…yet he knew she would disagree to it.

"But Lu Bu is undoubtedly tarnishing the reputation of Wu" Zhou Yu added. "We must defend our honor"

"I agree with Lord Zhou Yu" Lu Meng added. "We must fight this battle."

"Really guys, it's not-" Soi looked at the map and stopped. She looked at it and after a while, lifted her eyes to meet theirs. "…You know Lu Meng…you're right. We must fight this battle"

"I knew you would see it my way" Sun Ce declared triumphantly. "Now we have to make the necessary preparations. Lu Meng I want you to-"

"Send a diplomat over to Cao Cao and ask for his aid" Soi cut in. They looked at her in shock, and Zhou Yu, gathering his thoughts, slowly replied "…My lady…? You're not seriously saying that we should propose an alliance with the one that tried to take you by force…are you?"

"Of course." Soi said as she looked at the map.

"Sister, did you hit you're head or something…? Maybe because…ah…I don't know…YOU'RE RAMBLING LIKE CRAZY?"

"I agree with Brother" Sun Quan worriedly replied. "We cannot trust Cao Cao…he tried to take you and Wu"

"He won't dare" Soi confidently replied. "With you guys around, he won't. And besides, Wu is a new kingdom…our foundation is still weak and we need to build a solid reputation. To do that, we must show everyone that we are not to be taken lightly. To do that, we need to defeat the strongest of them all…Lu Bu. But doing it by ourselves is suicide. We cannot ally with Shu on this one because they are more unstable than we are. The other regional lords are weak compared to Cao Cao…"

"But we already have a reputation!" Sun Ce countered. "You single-handedly defended Wu right?"

"But it's MY rep, not Wu's" She pointed out and looked at the map. "Think of it this way: If we convince Cao Cao to take Xia Pi wth us, and succeed…no one would take us lightly again." She looked at them. "We are not asking for dependency here guys…we are asking for an alliance. And I doubt that Cao Cao will refuse our offer" a smile played on her lips.

"But it will look like that we are asking for dependency" Lu Meng said, shaking his head. "After their attempted siege on us, they never even bothered to make peace! We were the ones who were attacked and now we're the ones asking for help…We are weaker and smaller…how can an army that big say yes to our offer?"

"They will because of the Falling Star"

"There's a possibility that they will say no" Lu Xun spoke up and everyone looked at him. He turned red a little from all the attention, and when she saw Soi's interested expression, he continued: " 'If the Falling Star defeated their army, surely Lu Bu's forces will be a breeze for her'…that's what Sima Yi would say"

"I doubt he will." Xiu Soi smiled. "Think of it this way…what happens if the Falling Star gave Cao Cao a chance for her forgiveness by helping the Wu defeat Lu Bu? After all…he dropped to a negative 200 on the popularity scale when he attacked the Falling Star in a castle full of civilians and reserves…and he lost to boot! If he says yes, then he will have a chance of redeeming himself, getting on the people's good side and mine. If he said no, he would lose political advantage and even have 'defection' problems…"

"Just one question my lady…why are you so intent on Xia Pi?" Sun Quan asked.

Soi pointed at the map. "First of all, it's strategically close to us…if we take it, we have a shot of making it a part of our territory. If we win with Cao Cao, the next step is a battle of our armies for this territory. Our army is steadily growing…in time, we might even exceed Cao Cao. Our next step should be expansion of our territory and…" she realized that she was talking all by herself as they looked at her.

"W-What is it…? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Sun Ce turned to Lu Xun. "Lu Xun, order the servants to saddle my horse…we're going to visit a blue-minded poor excuse for a man"

* * *

Cao Cao tensed as he brought his hands together. His messengers had just informed him that the Falling Star was arriving along with the royal idiot of Wu and his cross-dressing 'maid servants'. He ordered his men to lead them to the war room and sat there, waiting impatiently. The rest of the Wei officers were there. Including the eager Zhang He and irritated Zhen Ji.

"I do not know what kind of game they are playing at, but to foolishly traipse into enemy camp…We have to beware my lord" Sima Yi advised yet Cao Pi cut him off.

"I think it's best if we hear what they say father…our shameful defeat at Wu obviously lowered our reputation as a steady growing power…"

"But wouldn't our stand lower more if we were to accept them? It is like we are admitting defeat!" Zhen Ji protested.

"Ah, but my beautiful one," Zhang He sighed "the Falling Star is coming to US…not the other way around"

"I hate to say this but Zhang He has a point. If we turn them away now, our fame will definitely fall my lord…even our soldiers admire her" Xiahou Dun exclaimed.

"But I for one do not trust her. She might be the ruin of our kingdom!" Sima Yi said through gritted teeth.

"I think you're just jealous because she bested you" Xiahou Yuan whispered and Sima Yi turned to him.

Cao Cao continued to fix his gaze at the door. What will he do?

Just then, the doors open and his messenger came forth. It fell on one knee and bowed. "The Falling Star and the Sovereign of Wu are here my lord"

"Send them forth"

Soi and Ce entered, along with Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, Lu Meng, Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang.

Cao Cao stood up and gave them a welcoming bow. "It is an honor, Lady Xiu Soi, for you to grace the halls of Wei…"

Soi smiled. "No, the pleasure is mine" she bowed back. She was wearing a white and red spaghetti strapped top and a tight black tank top underneath it. If she just lifted her arms high enough, her navel would be exposed. She also wore white shorts with a black belt, white sneakers, her red choker along with her MP3 player, red earrings, and a black wristband to cover her self-inflicted slash marks. Zhang He looked over her style appreciatively while Zhen Ji looked irritated.

"Forgive me if what I may say would be uncouth but," Cao Cao looked over her, not bothering to hide the lewd glint in his eyes. "You grew more beautiful the last time we saw each other…"

Shang Xiang looked daggers at him while Zhou Yu tensed. Lu Meng looked worried at Soi while Lu Xun felt rage boil inside him. Ce was about to comment when Soi brought her foot down on his toe. He bit his lip to muffle his scream and Soi answered breezily: "I'm afraid flattery will get you absolutely NO WHERE".

"And I suppose…" Sima Yi eyed her. "You did not just drop by for a friendly visit did you?"

"That's right" Soi said as she continued smiling. "To cut the long story short, I, the Falling Star, along with the Sovereign of Wu, would like to propose an alliance."

Shock rippled through each officer as they could not believe what she just said.

"We have a common enemy" Soi continued, unnerved, "and his name is Lu Bu. He is a mighty warrior that has no equal; going against his army alone would be suicide. So I propose an alliance for the subjugation of Lu Bu."

"And may we ask as to why" Sima Yi spoke "do you want his defeat?"

"We, the people of Wu" Sun Ce answered, "Concede that compared to Lu Bu, we are weak. But Lu Bu is a great obstacle in unifying the land. We must remove him in order to pursuit our own ambitions"

"So in short" Zhou Yu answered. "We are proposing a temporary truce and alliance in order to defeat this obstacle."

"And if we refuse?" Sima Yi asked.

"Then you lose a sure victory" Soi said boldly. "The more, the merrier, as they say…and would you really refuse the Falling Star? The divine being that offered you forgiveness and redemption after your FAILED attempt in capturing her?"

Ce was trying hard not to smile and Shang Xiang got ready in case they needed to fight. Lu Meng looked around for a possible escape route and Zhou Yu looked at her, trying to hide the fact that he was nervous. Quan wanted to pray to all the gods while Xun surveyed the reactions of the Wei officers.

Cao Cao lifted one eyebrow and looked at her. "What do you intend to imply by that that?"

"If you turn me down, you lose a sure victory against a man that was able to shoot an arrow to the left side of his halberd 150 paces away. And will you not gain anything by fighting alongside the Falling Star and Wu, the one that you wronged?"

"And what is your purpose for this? Why are you so intent on defeating him?"

"We just want an assured victory" Soi said simply. "We will not risk defeat of the only army that has the potential to defeat Lu Bu. If your forces fail to take him, certainly ours will not have a chance. But with us fighting alongside you…victory is assured. And I have heard you have formed an alliance with Shu…that is perfect. And what's more perfect, is for the Little Conqueror and the Falling Star to join the line up…think of the honor it will benefit you"

Cao Cao stroke his chin thoughtfully. _Not a bad proposition_…

Sima Yi looked at her_. Damn! She was able to convince Cao Cao by sweet-talking him! I'm not going to take this lying down!_

"My lord" Sima Yi said. "Even if she joins our ranks, our success against Lu Bu will not be guaranteed. He has slain the mightiest of men and I cannot see how inexperienced young woman can assure us victory…"

"But we will not let Soi fight." Zhou Yu sternly said.

"Ah! But that is a shame!" Sima Yi shook his head. "I had thought the divine maiden would be able to aid us…if she will not do battle, then will she just sit and be pretty? That will not do anything"

"But it will considerably raise the men's morale." Zhou Yu replied, trying to keep himself in check.

"Morale can only go so far…" Sima Yi sighed. "It seems that the Falling Star cannot fulfill her assurance after all…"

Soi looked at Sima Yi. "Ah, but noble Sima…I will fight."

This elicited another shocked response, this time including the officers of Wu, save for Shang Xiang, who smiled secretly.

"You? I'm sorry my lady, but you cannot possibly-"

"I will fight."

Sima Yi smiled. _Perfect! _"If you say so my lady…but for the benefit of those who remain unconvinced…may I suggest a little test?"

Lu Xun gritted his teeth. _So this is what it was! He was planning to trap Soi!_

"Why you dirty-" Ce stepped forward and Soi hit him with her elbow. He doubled back and was discreetly caught by Quan and Yu.

"And what may that be?" Soi asked.

"You will fight with one of the most talented generals…" Sima smirked.

Cao Pi gave a little smile as he watched the little girl. _This should be interesting…_

"Zhang He, come forth!"

The general traipsed gracefully towards the Wu faction and bowed. "Zhang He, a pleasure Falling Star…standing this close to you…your beauty illuminates me in a manner that I cannot describe!"

Soi looked at the fruitcake, not sure how to react. She gave a tentative smile and answered, "Nice to meet you too."

Lu Xun looked at Soi and blushed. It was true…during the past few days, Soi has been growing more and more radiant each passing day…it was a far cry from when they first met. This past few days, she learned how to laugh, smile, take care of herself and her hair even grew and reached the back of her neck. Lu Xun knew that this was unnatural…but he couldn't help but look. And the mystery of it all is how oblivious she was to her own beauty…

"Zhang He, I want you to fight the Falling Star…and make sure you don't hold back. I know that the Falling Star will not like it…am I right?"

Soi looked at Sima and smiled. _THAT BASTARD! HE'S AN EVEN BIGGER JERK THAN CE!_

"It will be my pleasure…"

* * *

Cao Cao summoned everyone in the dueling grounds to witness the duel. The soldiers were cheering as the Wei officers took their respective places beside Cao Cao. Lu Xun looked at Zhang He and his dangerous claws and went to Soi.

"Soi, there is still time…you can still back out. I'm not letting you do this"

"Cotton Candy boy, don't you trust me?"

"It's not a matter of trust! It's a matter of you getting hurt! Soi-"

"Xunnie…this is something I have to do. I made this gamble. I'll see it through. I can't have you bailing me out all the time…"

"But Soi…If anything happened to you I…" he trailed off as Soi squeezed his arm.

"Thanks Cotton Candy Boy…your affection mean a lot to me…but what I need right now…is someone who can make me feel okay…"

As he placed his hand over Soi's, he realized that she was trembling. He looked at her and he knew. She was as afraid as he was. Who wouldn't be if it was your first time to face a general?

"Right now, the future of Wu will be determined by this battle…I cannot lose…"

He held her hand tight and before he could say anything or propose that he will do battle instead, Soi's head turned and saw Zhou Yu. He went up to them and looked in Soi's eyes: "Lady Soi…I cannot let you do battle. I cannot allow a lady such as yourself to be endangered or hurt…Let me battle with him. I beg of you"

Soi smiled at him. "Don't worry Yu, I won't lose"

"I'm not worried about whether you lose or not!" Zhou Yu held her shoulders. "I'm worried that something might happen and you get yourself killed. This is enemy territory Soi, and they will use all means just to kill you…" he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Her breath caught in her throat as Lu Xun looked down, pain in his eyes.

"I will be his opponent"

Soi shook her head. "This is my gamble. And if I do not show up in that ring, Wu would lose face automatically…I have to be the one to go Zhou Yu…you know that, right?"

"That bastard Sima Yi…he has you completely trapped…" Zhou Yu said as he looked at her.

"Don't worry…I'll get through this"

Yu smiled at her. "I know you will"

She smiled gratefully as she held Yu's fingers and squeezed it. "I definitely won't lose." With that, she clutched her staff, turned around and entered the arena, the purple Zhang He looking at her.

"Let's see if your dance goes well with your beauty!"

He brandished his claw and dashed at Soi in full speed. She barely dodged as she hit the ground and rolled. She did a somersault to get on her feet and blocked the hits Zhang He was giving with her staff. He was too fast!

"You can do it Sis!" Ce shouted amidst the roaring crowd.

"What the h-?"

"Is she supposed to be the Falling Star?"

"Why isn't she attacking?"

Sima Yi heard this and was contented. _Now they will see what a fraud she really is…_

"Hmm…this is a bit disappointing…" Zhang He said as Soi stood up once again.

Damn! If she could just find his pace, no problem! He has a certain rhythm… 

"Maybe you do not know how to dance after all…"

Soi looked at him. _Dance…? Hmm…what if…_

She looked at her MP3 player. She has never tried it…but it might work…

"Anyway, if this is all, I will finish this quick" he made another mad dash as Soi fumbled with the controls. Where was it?

She did a side step as he scratched her arm. She used the force of her turn to purposely drop to the ground and do a sweeping kick that sent Zhang He on his behind for the first time.

"Good one Soi!" Shang Xiang screamed.

"I got it!" Soi beamed. She then tucked her MP3 player inside her tank top and wore the earphones. She extended her arms, the staff over her shoulders. She looked at the Zhang He as he stood up, and when he finally looked at hr, she said:

"Are you ready?"

Soi heard the drumming as they both went in their respective battle stance. Zhang He attacked and Soi blocked it, and was able to attack him in return. The song then started.

ready steady can't hold me back

Zhang He staggered back and Soi held her ground.

_ready steady give me good luck _

Zhang He smiled at her as he got ready once again

_ready steady never look back  
_

Soi smiled back as she braced herself

_let's get started ready steady go_

They attacked simultaneously and Soi automatically pulled her staff apart, creating a big nunchaku. Zhang He swiped at her with his claws as she defended and attacked with the other stick at the same time.

_fukitonde yuku fuukei _

_korogaru you ni mae e  
kurushimagire de mo _

_hyouteki wa mou minogasanai_

(The scenery is blowing away,

as if it's rolling forward  
I'm desperate, but

I won't miss my target)

Zhang He stabbed and Soi dodged by dropping on the ground and sweeping him again. He successfully jumped the first yet was unable to dodged the other stick that aimed for him.

_ate ni naranai chizu _

_yaite shimaeba ii sa  
umoreta shinjitsu _

_kono te no hira de tsukami torou _

(This unreliable map,

if it burns up I don't care  
The truth is buried,

I grasp at it with the palm of my hand)

Zhang He broke his fall and went back on his feet. Just as he was rebounding, Soi reassembled the staff again, and pulled it apart once more, but this time, it had three sections. She used it's long reach to whip at Zhang He, yet he dodged it.

_muchuu de hayaku kakenukete kita  
urusai kurai ni harisakesou na kodou no takanari  
hibiite yonde iru kimi no koe  
koko de tachitomaru you na jikan wa nai sa  
ready steady go _

_(In my dreams, I ran through quickly  
_The violent throbbing of the beat, that seems to be bursting open noisily  
Echoing, your voice is calling out to me  
As though it stops here, there is no time  
Ready steady go)

Zhang He once again did the body dive and Soi quickly reassembled her staff and hit it on the ground, using it as a pole vault to dodge his deadly spinning dive. Zhang He stopped and turned, yet he felt pain as the three sectioned staff reached and whipped him.

_kazoe kirenai kizu kakaekonde ite mo  
chotto yasotto ja tamashii made wa ubawasenai  
ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara  
nani kara hanasou sonna koto bakari omou yo_

(Even though I have countless unbeautiful wounds  
I won't allow even a little of my soul to be snatched away  
When I first met you beyond that hill  
Where should I stare, that's all I think about)

Soi's left arm suddenly bled as she realized that Zhang He got her on that last attack. Zhang He felt the dripping of blood on his back, yet didn't pay it any mind. She was so beautiful! Zhang went into the body dive again, and this time, Soi released all the sections and now she held a six-sectioned whip. She whipped at Zhang He and he jumped, unable to perform his attack.

_muchuu de hayaku kakenukete kita  
urusai kurai ni harisakesou na kodou no takanari  
hibiite yonde iru kimi no koe  
koko de tachitomaru you na jikan wa nai sa  
ready steady go  
_

(In my dreams, I ran through quickly  
The violent throbbing of the beat, that seems to be bursting open noisily  
Echoing, your voice is calling out to me  
As though it stops here, there is no time  
Ready steady go)

Zhang He then ran around as Soi sidestepped him, dancing through the beat of the drums and letting him dance to her rhythm. He swiped at her whip and made run for her. She quickly pulled it and used it to defend herself.

_ready steady can't hold me back_

She did a roundhouse kick which he blocked.

_ready steady give me good luck_

As she tried to recover, Zhang He stabbed her front ways.

_ready steady never look back _

She blocked the claws with a vertical motion with her whip.

_let's get started ready steady go_

As Zhang He tried to swipe at her head sideways, she did a side somersault and hit him on the head as she landed on her feet. She listened as the song reached the instrumental. Then she felt an unimaginable power surge within her. She felt an incredible rage that wanted to burst out. As she released it, she twirled around and whipped the general. She looked like she was handling a ribbon and Zhang He was unable her.

_kokoro wa hashiru ano sora no shita  
karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no wo tomerarenai_

(My heart runs beneath the sky  
The beginnings of my racing feelings crying out, cannot be stopped )

In the middle of her whipping, she reassembled the staff in one fluid motion, used it as a pole vault, somersaulted and hit Zhang He on the head with her leg.

_kimi made todoke kitto ato sukoshi  
atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou  
ready steady go  
please. trust me._

(Until this reaches you, certainly there will be changes  
The hot sunlight shines beyond this road  
Ready steady go  
Please. Trust me.)

Zhang He rested on one knee and tried to stand, still wanted to fight. Soi disassembled the staff into six pieces once again, twirled it while doing a round house on him and just as she was completing her turn, whipped him into unconsciousness.

"So…beautiful…" Zhang He murmured as the music ended. She took off her earphones and looked at the cheering faces of the crowd.

"THAT WAS AWESOME SIS!" Sun Ce shouted as Lu Meng's jaw dropped, Zhou Yu had a 'that-was-unbelievable' expression on his face, Shang Xiang was screaming with glee, Quan looked at her as if she wasn't human, and a proud, beaming Lu Xun. She then looked at the officers of Wu and almost laughed. The once haughty officers, including the bastard, looked as if their eyes were about to pop out.

"I think we got ourselves a deal"

TBC

Acknowledgement: First of all, I would like to thank to following people who completed the magic 5:

Blackangel04: thanks! For you to post 5 times was so sweet…send me the lyrics and translation and I will insert the song just for you! And yeah I agree...Soi is blind to her own feelings

Sirius123: You were there from the beginning…thank you girl. - this is my update no da! I'm thinking of a Harry Potter story…

Incomplete-ness: thanks guys! Oh, update your fic…I wanna see what your COOKING up -

Lorze the Brookes: I'm flattered that this fic inspired you to make a new one…It really helped. If you want a request just tell me okay?

Legendoflegends: thank you for taking time to read my fic. You completed the magic 5 dude. If you have any suggestions and the like, I would gladly hear them out. -

Guys, if you have requests or questions regarding the OC, please tell me! I would be happy to hear them out. I don't want her to end up like a 'mary sue' or some other lame term my ex-bestfriend uses…

Anyway this fic is mostly based on Dynasty Warriors 5 (everyone in their complete costume) and ROTK 10 (the concepts, i.e. brotherhood, sieges that can only last for 30 days…)

Another pledge: I will wait for 6 reviews next. Sorry! -'

AN: Soi's musou rage. Ready Steady go from Full Metal Alchemist. No updates until I have six reviews! . Oh, and um…can anyone give me the translation of "wild eyes" from the anime basilisk? I plan on using it…thanks so much if ever! Sorry if the update took so long! Midterms week this week! Ooooh boy...


	12. Mou Sukoshi

Disclaimers: Do I even have to bother?

Chapter 12

"What? The Sun Family have allied themselves with Cao Cao and Liu Bei?" Zhang Liao said, as he was taken aback by the sudden news.

"Who cares" I will defeat anyone who stands in my way!" Lu Bu growled as he sat comfortably in one of the castle's rooms, with Diao Chan at his side.

"Do you not realize what this means?" Zhang Liao asked, annoyed, as he faced the mightiest warrior of them all. "This means that our fall is inevitable! All the major actors are against us!"

"Let them try." Lu Bu replied as he stood up. "I have waited for the day that I will finally come across a decent challenge. I have been waiting for the gods to grant me my prayer…and it seems, it will finally be answered."

"There's more my lord" the messenger interjected. "The Allied forces have camped right on the borders of Xia Pi! It is apparent that they have every intention of attempting a siege!"

"Fools, all of them" Lu Bu scoffed. "Let them come, and I will crush them like bugs!"

* * *

"I say we destroy the floodgate" Sima Yi decided, as he fixed his gaze on the outline of the castle.

"For the first time Sima Yi, it seems like we are in agreement." Zhuge Liang replied as he serenely waved his white-feathered fan. He surveyed the room and it's occupants. Standing right in front of him was one who claimed to be his rival, Sima Yi. Right beside Sima Yi was the other strategist Guo Jia, along with Cao Cao, his son Cao Pi and the virtuous Liu Bei. Right between him and Liu Bei was his sworn brother Zhang Fei. Right next to himself was the Wu sovereign Sun Ce, along with another of his rivals, namely Zhou Yu, with Lu Meng, Lu Xun and the Falling Star.

"If we are able to destroy the flood gates and flood the castle, this will lower the morale of the soldiers…not a bad plan." Zhou Yu speculated.

"There's just one problem. What about Lu Bu?" Lu Meng inquired.

"It is best that we do not underestimate a man of great talent such as him." Guo Jia replied as he scanned the map. "Now how do you defeat one such a man?"

"I believe" Zhuge Liang replied, "that a man such as him require no grand strategy in order to be defeated"

"What do you mean?" Cao Pi asked.

"A man like Lu Bu, who is ill-tempered, ill-mannered, unfaithful, proud and selfish will prove his own undoing" Lu Xun helpfully supplied. All of them, including Soi, looked at the young apprentice with interest.

Lu Xun cleared his throat and continued, trying to take his mind off all of the attention that he was receiving.

"With that kind of master, it is just a matter of time before his soldiers defect to us…"

"And we will be able to speed up the process by flooding the castle."

The people in the room trained their eyes on the owner of the voice, which was Soi.

"If Lu Bu is the idiot you think he is, then he will never admit defeat. That is his weakness and we must use it."

"But Lady Xiu Soi, how do you propose we subdue him without killing him? It was your idea not to kill Lu Bu…" Lu Xun asked as he trained an inquiring eye at Soi.

"Look at it this way Lu Xun" Soi replied, a little too enthusiastically. "If we are able to convince Lu Bu to join us, then we won't have to waste good talent! It would simply be a shame if we just kill him! You don't see a guy like that every thousands of years you know"

"But lady, what about his loyalty? He wasn't exactly the role model of vassals when it comes to being devoted. Look what happened to Lord Liu Bei"

"But if Zhuge Liang's prediction comes true and he loses this battle, then there will be nothing but contempt for him everywhere. He will have nowhere to turn to. He will have no choice at all but to fall back in our waiting arms and be faithful…if he doesn't want to live his life as an outcast, stripped of his honor, rank and popular support."

Zhuge Liang eyed Lu Xun and Soi. _Interesting…they both have tremendous potential…I wonder how they would par against me…?_

Sima Yi looked at Zhuge Liang and sneered. _Oh no you don't…they are my prey…_

Zhou Yu looked at both Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi._ I will not let the both of you sabotage them!_

"But when worse comes to worse, we might have no choice but to kill him" Lu Xun said grimly.

"But AFTER the floodgates" Sun Ce butted in, breaking the tension. "what then?"

"We attack after it creates confusion" Guo Jia replied. "The soldiers will have no chance when we strike. Then we would have to take care of Lu Bu and Zhang Liao."

"How do you propose we do that?" Zhang Fei asked, getting bored.

"We won't be a match if Zhang Liao and Lu Bu were to fight together" Cao Cao surmised.

"Simple. We separate them" Soi threw in. "We would need to lure them out separately. We have to split up and take care of them. One will be situated on the east, and another in the west. We attack simultaneously, draw them out, discreetly separate them, and take care of them. Whoever finishes first will aid the other."

"But we do not have that much capable officers. Majority of us will be needed in handling the units" Lu Meng pointed out.

"We will only need six capable officers. Three on one will be enough" Soi concluded.

"And I assume that you will be one of those six, my lady? After all, it is your plan" Sima Yi slyly asked.

"Of course." Came the unwavering response that sent the Wu faction on their toes.

"Sis-!" Sun Ce began.

"Shut up all of you!" Soi looked daggers at them and they all swallowed their protests.

"May I suggest" Zhuge Liang said "that each of faction will provide two of their most capable officers?"

"I will go" Cao Pi volunteered. "I have wanted to test that so called mighty warrior myself."

"I vouch for Zhang He. He is my most capable general" Sima Yi declared.

"Soi and myself" Ce confidently replied.

"NO. Definitely not Ce" Soi and Yu said simultaneously. He looked at the both of them wildly. "No fair! Soi gets to fight him while I don't?"

"My lord, you are the sovereign. You cannot fight. Allow us to do so." Lu Meng quietly whispered.

"I will go with Lady Soi" was Zhou Yu's response, which sent Soi's cheeks to flush and Lu Xun's gaze to hit the floor.

"What about Shu?" Guo Jia asked, as he scanned the third faction.

"I Zhang Fei will go for the honor of Shu!" Liu Bei's sworn brother growled, much resembling a bear.

"And like Sima Yi, I will vouch for Zhao Yun" Liu Bei announced.

"But Zhao Yun is not here" Sima Yi protested.

"Ah, but Zhao Yun will be arriving sometime tomorrow. We will just have to wait for him" Zhuge Liang calmly said.

"Argh! I still find it unfair! How come Soi gets to fight?" Ce harrumphed as he swung his arms around. As luck would have it, he hit the bottle of ink and sent it flying towards Soi, and on her gray, turtle neck sweater.

Seeing the black liquid on her top, Soi looked at a nervously smiling Sun Ce.

"Uhh…oops?" the sovereign meekly replied.

"SUUUUUUUUUUN CE-----!"

Sudden crashes could be heard inside the large tent, as everyone heard the ear-piercing scream and felt the hairs on the back of their head stand on end

* * *

"I still don't like the idea of Lady Soi fighting with someone like Lu Bu master…what if she gets hurt? Or killed?" A worried Lu Xun asked as he sat under a tree by the borders of the camp, accompanied by his teacher Lu Meng.

"Lady Xiu Soi does not have any choice…we are allied with our potential rivals and cannot afford to show any signs of weakness. One show of indecisiveness can be used against us by that devil Sima Yi…Lady Xiu Soi understands that, that is why I think we should stop openly being concerned for her…"

"But Master-!"

"Why do you think Lady Xiu Soi agreed to battle Zhang He in the first place? Defended Wu? Or said yes to fighting either the deadly Zhang Liao and the Mighty Lu Bu? You know that the mere sound of their names strikes fear in the hearts of trained soldiers…Yet she stood and accepted the challenge."

Lu Xun remembered the feel of Soi's cold, clammy, shivering hand when she was about to fight the general Zhang He. He could still remember the terror reflected in her eyes. "But she's scared…she needs us to make her feel alright."

"We all know that she's scared. In the end, she is only a child" Lu Meng whispered. "Do you know why she accepted the challenge even though she was scared?"

Lu Xun darted his eyes across the sky. "It was for Wu. If she shows that her resolve is weak, then they would accuse her of being a fraud and Wu would be shamed…If she backed away from their challenges, then she will be called a spineless coward…if her reputation gets damaged in any way, the people's only hope will be gone and our kingdom could be destroyed…"

"That is correct. That is why we should stop treating her like a fragile kitten that could get hurt due to her own helplessness. We should treat her like how we treat our own generals"

"But she's a lady! She is much like Lady Xiao Qiao, Lady Da Qiao, and Lady Sun Shang Xiang!-"

"But she is different." Lu Meng interjected. "She is the Falling Star. A greater burden falls on her shoulders…more than a lady of the castle…more than that of a princess…"

Lu Xun looked down, took a deep breath and bit his lip.

Somewhere nearby, in the shadows, a certain flute player was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Hmm…this seems interesting…

* * *

Zhao Yun rode in solitude through the silent arrival of dawn towards the Allied Forces' camp. His head was bowed as he recalled the strategy meeting days ago. He could not fathom the fact that the kingdom of Shu was allying themselves with the main enemy,

Wei. And to add to the package, he received unbelievable news that Wu would fight with them for their cause as well. His mind then wandered to the thoughts of the Falling Star. He wondered how was she faring since the last time he saw her was at the banquet that was held almost a year ago…How, he wondered, would it be like to fight alongside her? He heard that she dueled with the famous Zhang He and won…

He was shaken from his reverie by the sound of splashing from the nearby river. He stopped his horse and glanced beyond the shrubs. Maybe it's a spy…

The general went down from his horse and went towards the source of the disturbance. He stopped by the bank and felt his feet rooted into place.

"Geez, the stain won't just come off!" Soi moaned, frustrated at the uncooperative stain on her top. She wore a single piece of cloth that was wrapped around her body and apparently, just finished taking a bath. Droplets of water ran on her skin as she did her laundry. She then stopped as she felt a presence behind her. She slowly turned and suppressed the scream in her throat as she saw that it was a guy.

Zhao Yun felt his blood rush to his face as he and the river goddess stared at one another. He knew that he had seen her somewhere before…but he couldn't point his finger at it…The girl lifted one eyebrow as she looked at him, the expression on her face unreadable.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, her tone cold.

Zhao Yun regained his composure and took a step forward. "I was just—"

"Take one more step and you are dead"

Zhao Yun stopped in his tracks and looked at her. He sensed hostility, and a little bit of…fear?

She took a step back and started to sway due to the force of the current.

"My lady," he took another step forward "it's dangerous—"

"Get away!"

She started to fall and Zhao Yun jumped, quickly wrapping his arms around her.

As she felt his strong arms around her form, she screamed.

* * *

"Zhao Yun is one of my most trusted generals…he would never do such a thing!" Liu Bei defended as the said general stood brave and tall behind him.

"But you have to understand, Lord Liu Bei, that we hold our Falling Star in the highest regard. How do you explain the fact that she was struggling in his arms-he gestured to Zhao Yun- when we heard her fear-stricken scream and rushed to her immediately?" Zhou Yu countered calmly, yet rage was apparent in his eyes.

"Confess what you did, and you will be forgiven…" Lu Xun whispered, anger threatening to spill out.

Earlier that morning, a hair-raising scream was heard near the river, as everyone in camp was either waking up or still asleep. They immediately rushed to the scene and saw Zhao Yun, holding a struggling Soi in his arms. As they trained their weapons on him, the Falling Star ran past them and towards the hollow of a nearby tree, and it took them hours to coax her to come out. Yet even after she did, they haven't found a way to calm her down.

Recalling the event, Lu Meng furrowed his brow. Zhao Yun was known throughout the land, and a man of his caliber cannot possibly perform such an atrocious act. _What had made Lady Soi act that way…?_

* * *

"Come on Soi…it's alright…it was all an accident" Da Qiao cooed as she held the trembling girl in her arms. She looked at Soi and felt her heart strings being pulled. From the rebellious and free spirited individual, she became like a cold, scared little pup. Da watched as Soi violently shook her head.

"NO! No No No No…"

Shang Xiang practically held Soi's fisted fingers as they trembled and grew tighter, scarring her own palms. "Soi, relax…"

"No I won't!" She cried hysterically. "Don't you see he tried to molest me?"

"Soi…Zhao Yun could never do such a thing…we know him and you don't have to be afraid of him…please, just trust him…" Xiao Qiao worriedly said.

Soi looked at the younger Qiao with wild eyes. "Well I'm sorry for being afraid! I don't have a perfect husband to keep me safe from any jerk who wants me badly you know! No one has a perfect relationship like yours! You don't know how I feel!"

Qiao looked at her, startled, and felt tears threatening to come out.

"Soi! That was mean! Don't shout at Xiao Qiao like that!"

"Soi…" Da said, worried.

Soi looked down, her eyes blurred and was unable to think straight. As she remembered how the general's arms had held her tight that morning, with her wearing nothing but a piece of cloth, unwanted memories of her step father came flooding back.

She held herself tight and whispered to herself "It's going to be okay…it's not like before…not like it at all…" tears of fear streamed from her eyes as Da Qiao held her tight as if she was her own daughter.

* * *

"Interesting…" Sima Yi grinned as his eyes were sharply reflected in the candlelight.

"Now the weakness of the Falling Star has been exposed, what do you suppose we can do about it?" Zhen Ji asked, crossing her legs as a cocky smirk on her face.

"Quiet woman. I'm thinking" Sima spat as Zhen looked daggers at him.

"We have Zhao Yun to thank for that I suppose…who would have thought that she would be weak to a man's embrace? Women!" Xiahou Dun laughed, never minding that Zhen was there.

"They're all the same" Yuan sneered yet kept quiet at Zhen Ji's penetrating gaze.

"We should keep gathering more information about her." Sima Yi spoke as his eyes scanned the room. "Opportunity will present itself soon enough. Meanwhile, we should keep this plan strictly between the four of us…Even from Lord Cao Cao or Lord Cao Pi."

"But why should we keep this a secret from Lord Cao Cao?" Xiahou Dun asked suspiciously.

"Lord Cao Cao can easily be blinded by power and beauty and would not stand to see the Falling Star be ruined…not unless he can use her. I have reasoned with him that she is not to be trusted and was faithful to Wu. Sadly, he does not care whether she is a fraud or not…he is just thinking of how to entice her to our side and manipulate her just like Wu does…Lord Cao Pi thinks the same." He eyed Zhen Ji, her beautiful face contorted with hatred.

He continued. "The Falling Star is a threat and have to be taken out of the game"

* * *

The night was still and calm; the stars and moon slowly illuminating the camp as the soldiers slumbered and dreamt of battle, thoughts of the day to come in their minds. Yet a lone figure broke the silence as its silhouette swiftly hiked through the camp, apparently in search for something. The figure left camp and made its way through the bushes, until it was led to the riverside where a certain maiden sat on the grassy bank, looking at the stars.

Soi hummed to herself silently as she listened to her mp3 player. As the figure walked slowly towards her, she stopped, casually glanced behind her, and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Couldn't sleep either, Cotton Candy Boy?"

Lu Xun sighed. "Soi, you worried me…I came to you tent to check if you were sleeping and you weren't there! I was looking all over-"

She chuckled and he instantly stopped his rambling. "What is funny?"

"Nothing…"

"Soi, you have to be careful! It's okay to be carefree but technically, Cao Cao and his men have their sights on you as if you are game. Even if this is neutral camp, we have to watch our backs in case they pull anything-"

"Xunnie…Relax." Soi looked up. "The stars are beautiful tonight…I haven't seen any shooting stars though…"

Lu Xun once again sighed as he looked up. He'll have to let the matter drop…what was he going to do with her?

He simply grinned at her stubbornness and plopped down on the grass beside her.

They stayed like that for a while, silently appreciating the beauty of the night. Lu Xun kept stealing glances at her and felt his breath slowly leave him. The stars and moon gently shone their light on her face, in her simple gray turtleneck sweater. She needed neither jade nor gold to enhance her splendor. She only needed the moon and stars, he thought. He never knew how someone who was so broken and had suffered so mercilessly from darkness could outshine even the very sun itself. It was a vision that he will never forget, even after he dies.

He didn't realize that his companion was looking at him inquisitively. "Cotton Candy Boy…? What's wrong? Is there something in my face?"

"N-Nothing…" he stuttered as he turned away, blushing. "I was just wondering…"

"Hmm?"

"…How are you…?"

Silence answered him and he felt like giving himself a kick in the behind. I knew I shouldn't have asked!

"I'm okay now…thanks for worrying about me Cotton Candy Boy."

Xun looked at her and was greeted by the warm smile reserved just for him.

"Oh wait! I love this next song! Here…" she said as she one of the earphones from her ear and gave it to Lu Xun.

"I'm down to three batteries. I want you to experience listening to an MP3 before the batteries die on me completely."

He cautiously took the earphone and looked at it curiously. "Music…comes out from these little holes? How?"

Soi laughed and took the earphone from his hand, placing it on his ear herself. "I don't know myself…But I love whoever invented these!"

Lu Xun blushed as the sudden gesture, feeling her fingers brush against the skin of his ear. He then heard a slow, drumming, and strange words followed it. The music was alien…but nice.

"Soi…I can't understand what she's saying."

"Hmm? Oh, that's right…it's Japanese. I forgot that you can only understand words that comes out from my mouth…okay…I'll translate it for you. You know, this song reminds me of you…remember that girl that you secretly liked? The one that you told us when we were fighting over the _Sansrival_? I guess this is your song to her…whoever she may be"

Lu Xun froze and felt his heart stop. "…Really…?" was all he could say.

"Really" Soi smiled and started the song once again.

"This song is called 'Mou Sukoshi' "

The drums came again, along with the strange chimes.

_soshite kizuita toki ni kangaeteru no wa kimi no koto de..._

"When I noticed I was thinking about you..." Soi began as Lu Xun cautiously looked at her.

_sore ga sugoku hazukashikattari_

_sugoku iyadattari omoete_

_sore wa boku ga kimochi wo_

_tsutaeru koto ga kowai kara de_

"I felt very embarrassed

And I really hate that feeling

That's because I'm afraid

to convey my feelings"

Soi smiled at him. Lu Xun looked down and pretended to have found something interesting in the grass.

_atama de osaetsukete mo kokoro ga dousuru koto mo dekinakute_

_autabi ni kimi ni satorarenai youni_

_itsumo to kawarinai youni hanashiteru tsumori de_

"Even though I suppress it in my head, I can't do anything about my heart

I don't let you notice it when we meet

So it can be normal how I plan to talk to you"

Lu Xun felt his cheeks redden as he felt that Soi was looking mischievously at him. _If only you knew…_

_yoyuu mo nakute kurushiku natta boku wa_

_kimi ni uso wo tsuiteshimau... dakedo_

"To act so composed has started to hurt

Lying to you I will put away... but"

Lu Xun held his breath as he heard Soi utter the meaning of the next phrases:

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi..._

_kimi no kokoro ni chikazuitara_

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi..._

_ima kono toki ga kienai youni_

"A little more... A little more...

If I can get closer to your heart

A little more... A little more...

So that this moment won't end"

Xun continued to stare at the ground, not really seeing the grass. He felt as if his whole world froze.

_douka kamisama boku ni yuuki wo kudasai_

Please God, give me courage

Soi slowly bent down to get a view of Lu Xun's face. He slowly turned it away. She suppressed a smile. _He is so cute…_

_soshite omoiagunete mo kakkou warui dake no boku de..._

_kimi ga dou omotteru no ga ki ni natte mo_

_ippo mo saki he sumanai wakatteru tsumori de_

When I'm alone with my bad crazy thoughts

I worry about what you think of me

I'm sorry I stepped forward to try to let you know

Soi felt Lu Xun's face lift to look at the river and pretended not to see it.

_jibun jyanai you na mune no moyamoya ga_

_itaku natte nigetakunaru... dakedo_

"I'm not myself, I don't like the fog around my heart

Depending on someone else makes me run away... but"

Xun closed his eyes and only heard Soi's voice along with the strange yet pleasing sound. The feeling he had was bittersweet…this song was indeed the reflection of his feelings…yet…

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi..._

_kimi no soba ni irareta nara_

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi..._

_yoru yoake nai de kureta nara_

_sabishii toki mo namida wo nugutte ageru kara_

"A little more... A little more...

If I can get beside you

A little more... A little more...

Night does not continue once dawn comes

So wipe away your tears when you're feeling lonely"

Lu Xun smiled. He remembered the night when they were together on the roof of the castle…the way she cried on him and how he comforted her…

_yozora ni ukabu kakete mo hikaru tsuki ga_

_tsuyoku mo narenai jishin mo nai_

_boku wo mite hohoenda hora ne..._

"The glowing moon floats out into the heavens

I'm not stronger or more confident

See me smiling, look, OK?"

The song had the perfect words to tell her how he feels for her…perfect for him…yet the irony of it was…

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi..._

_kimi no soba ni irareta nara_

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi..._

_yoru yoake nai de kureta nara_

"A little more... A little more...

If I can get beside you

A little more... A little more...

Night does not continue once dawn comes"

The girl of his affections…she was the one who was telling him how he felt for her. Coming from her mouth…It was sweet, yet bitter.

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi..._

_kimi no kokoro ni chikazuitara_

_mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi..._

_ima kono toki ga kienai you ni_

"A little more... A little more...

If I can get closer to your heart

A little more... A little more...

So that this moment won't end"

He always dreamt that those words would come out from her lips…and they did…at least…

_douka kamisama boku ni yuuki wo kudasai_

"Please God, give me courage"

…not like how he expected them to be.

And I actually hoped the way she would say it would be different…how pathetic I am… 

As the song ended, Lu Xun opened his eyes and felt a single tear roll down his cheek. He bowed his head even before Soi glanced at him.

"Cotton candy boy…? What's wrong…?"

"Nothing." He answered. His chest felt heavy…he was having trouble breathing. He never realized that it hurt so much…

"Xunnie…?" Soi reached out yet Lu Xun slapped her hand away.

"DON'T!"

Taken aback, Soi looked at him with wide eyes. She felt her chest tighten…and it hurt. "Xunnie…?"

Lu Xun suddenly stood up and ran at full speed.

"Lu Xun!" Soi shouted, the pain in her chest worsening.

Lu Xun ran, away from his love, away from her outstretched hand. Her touch scorched him…he wanted it so bad yet he knew he cannot have her.

In his haste, his hat was suddenly caught by one of the low branches of the trees. He stopped and tugged, only to have it ripped wide open. He forcefully pulled it and it came free. He fell on his knees, holding his hat in one hand, while resting his head on the bark of the tree.

Her touch burned in his skin… and reality suddenly came crashing down upon him.

No way he was going to beat Lord Zhou Yu.

No way he has a chance with her.

As if to add salt to the pain, he realized that he just bolted away from her.

He chuckled and felt tears fall from his eyes. "I'm so pathetic…"

* * *

As dawn broke, the camp was very much alive and was swiftly getting ready for the siege.

"Okay everybody, this is it. The decisive battle." Lu Meng announced as his eyes fell on the people inside the tent.

"To be fair and give an equal chance on who will face Lu Bu or Zhang Liao, we will draw lots to decide which party will go to the east or west. The rest of the names will be shown to everyone to prove that none of us are cheating" Cao Cao said as a soldier handed him a bamboo container.

Almost everyone gave a sarcastic smile or cough. They all knew that the draw was organized not for who gets to face who, but rather who will fight with Xiu Soi.

Cao Cao wanted to team Soi up with the two Wei officers, and as expected, Ce, Yu, Xun and Meng adamantly refused. A heated debate followed, and to make things worse, an aggravated Zhang Fei wanted also wanted a chance to see how the kid could fight. A fight almost erupted on the spot when Zhuge Liang proposed to draw lots instead, to make things more 'fair'.

"Each of the sovereign will draw a name." Cao Cao said, as his eyes scanned the six officers. "The names that will be drawed will proceed to the east side. If your name is called, step forward."

Cao Cao reached inside the container and drew out a wooden stick. He smirked.

"Zhang He, step forward."

The said general gracefully stepped in front for everyone to see. "Let us dance through the enemy camp!"

Liu Bei reached his hand in the container and drew a name.

"Please step forward, Lady Xiu Soi."

Soi, wearing her, now clean, gray turtleneck sweater, denim shorts and dirty white canvas shoes, stepped forward beside Zhang He. "Ready and waiting"

Zhang He gave an ecstatic smile while the rest of the Wu faction silently prayed that Ce would draw Zhou Yu's name.

Ce took a deep breath and eyed Soi._ I gotta draw Yu's name! Or any of the Shu! Gods, not Cao Pi!_

Praying that Soi wouldn't be trapped between two Wei officers, Ce drew.

He almost sighed in relief and announced the name.

"Zhao Yun!"

Soi stiffened instantly at the name and the dragon of Chang Sha settled beside her. "For the glory of my lord"

"You will be situated to the east" Zhuge Liang explained. "As soon as you see a flaming arrow heading up to the heavens, attack and infiltrate."

They nodded, bowed and stepped back, as Cao Cao drew the remaining names and ordered them to go to the west flank.

* * *

As they were getting ready, Soi went to the back to the tents to look for a certain someone. As she passed by Zhou Yu's tent, she heard something rustle inside. Thinking that she would bid him good luck in the battle, she peered inside and was puzzled. On the center of the makeshift bed, a single, small porcelain jar was left on its side. She stepped inside and saw that the jar held some tea leaves. She placed it beside the bag and stood up.

What could that noise be…?

Shrugging it off, she went back outside and almost collided against something.

"Ouch! Sis, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Ce!"

"Hmm?" He peered over her shoulder. "What were you doing in Zhou Yu's tent?"

"I heard something inside and I thought it was Zhou Yu. I wanted to wish him good luck, but no one's there"

"My my…it seems as though the Falling Star needs to rest…you seem to be hearing things. Why don't you sit this battle out?"

Her eyes turned sharply to the voice of the figure she failed to notice.

"Why good morning, Lord Sima Yi. I assure you that I am fine. Maybe you should be the one to sit this out, as you might not be longer needed for we are capable enough to handle this without you."

"Ah, but judging from the way you acted from Zhao Yun's touch, I'd say you've been working too hard as of late"

Soi felt her face burn and her temper rise. How dare he!

"I assure you, I am fine now. I acted like how any normal sane person would have acted. Any rational being would scream and freak if a total stranger embraces them when they are almost naked…Well…that is" she smirked. "if you have no reservations of having a total stranger, let alone a guy, embrace you while you are almost naked, Lord Sima, then I am afraid that we are at an impasse"

Sun Ce bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh, while Sima barely twitched. "I'll see you in the battlefield then. Good Day, Lady Xiu Soi"

"And a good day to you"

She tilted her head as she saw Sima Yi and Sun Ce, walking away from her. What were they doing together? Shaking her suspicion from her mind, she continued her search.

She made her way to the back of the tents and found what she was looking for: Lu Xun.

He had his back on her and he was fumbling with something. Soi nervously cleared her throat and nonchalantly asked:

"Hey Cotton Candy boy…whatcha doin?"

The apprentice glanced at her and back to what he was doing. "Hey Soi…" he greeted as softly as he could while he held his precious hat. "My hat was torn last and I can't fix it…I don't know how to sew."

Soi guiltily bit her lip as she recalled last night's incident. As Lu Xun bolted from her, at that moment, she felt like dying. Not knowing what made him ran away from her, Soi felt paralyzed at the thought that she and Xun would cease to be close due to that 'something' she didn't know.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault!" Lu Xun quickly said. He looked at her in reassurance. He should be the one saying those words…He woke up that morning feeling miserable for he thought that after that shameful act of his, Soi would be angry and will not want to speak to him. And here, to his surprise, is Soi trying to make things right between them, making the first move. He felt more ashamed at the thought, and to make matters worse, she thinks that she was at fault! That's the last thing he wanted her to think!

"No…I want to make it up to you…I know! Wait here" she dashed towards her tent and came back later with her container filled with beads. Opened it and pulled out a needle, a red thread and held Lu Xun's hat. She carefully sews the hat while Lu Xun watched her, a peaceful feeling in his heart. It felt nice being attended by Lady Soi like that…

"Here! It's finished!"

Lu Xun took it from her outstretched hand and looked at it. "You are really good…it looks new…and you also fixed some of the seams!"

She nodded. "I figured you were going to wear that for a long time, so why not make the repairs last?"

Lu Xun looked at her and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Soi…And I'm sorry for my rude behavior-"

"No. I should be the one who was sorry…I was teasing you, and I went a little too far…" She sheepishly looked down, with Xun's eyes on her. After a moment, she looked at him once again and asked, "…You really do love the girl, don't you…?"

Lu Xun looked at her in the eyes. "Yes…Yes I do…I would give my life for her"

Soi felt something inside yet shook her head. She looked down. "That's nice…" Her emotions were in turmoil…there is something that she cannot pinpoint yet there is a mixture of happiness for Cotton Candy Boy with a tinge of…jealousy?

Shaking thought emotions away, she looked at him and smiled. She should be happy for him. "I wish that girl would also see you Cotton Candy Boy…you are quite a find"

Lu Xun blushed at the comment. "Thank you…"

He gulped. He wanted his suffering to end. He wanted to stop pretending right in front of her…he did not like lying to her or hiding anything from her. He thought that he lost her…but she was here and they were friends… Who knows what will happen? They were going to fight Lu Bu and Zhang Liao…before anything else happens, he has to let it out! To further keep it will drive him insane… Who knows, maybe tomorrow he would wake up and find her gone…that she had gone home to her world…Or he would just find out that she will be wed to someone else…and she will never know how he felt…what if he had a chance after all? What if…?

_No…_Lu Xun closed his eyes. _Even if I do not have a chance with her, I have to tell her…I do not want to spend the rest of my life regretting for things left unsaid and what could have happen…If the price of my confession will be her friendship…no, that will not happen. I trust Soi…_

Xun smiled as the song replayed in his mind. It's ironic…that a song like that could grant me the courage that I need…

"Soi…"

"Hmm?"

Lu Xun clutched his hat tightly. "I have something to say…" He felt his heart race and his breath stop. He felt like he was going to die

"What is it?"

Lu Xun froze as his eyes met with hers.

"Cotton Candy Boy…?"

Am I really going to gamble on our friendship…? I'm afraid…of what her answer will be…

Soi tilted her head. "Is something the matter?"

Rejection…will be painful…but… 

"Xunnie…?"

If it comes to that, I will take defeat gracefully… 

"Hello…?"

And continue on loving her without regrets… 

"Lu Xun…?"

I trust her… 

"Cotton Candy Boy, spill it already!"

This is it…there's no turning back now… 

"Soi I-"

The gong suddenly sounded, sending a signal to everyone to assemble.

"Oh! Hold that thought Cotton Candy Boy! The siege will be starting soon" she stood up and helped him up as well.

"We should go to our respective positions! Well," she hugged him tightly. "Good Luck to both of us!"

As Soi ran towards her position with her weapon, Lu Xun looked at his hat that was in his hand.

He smiled. "It won't hurt to wait until after the battle…" He wore his hat, feeling empowered at the thought that Soi sewed it. He felt that they were never really far away from each other.

He then proceeded to Lu Meng's side for the Battle of Xia Pi

TBC

Author's notes:

People who completed the magic 6!

Sirius123: you're still with me and I am happy that you are! Thanks for mizu kagami love!

Blackangel04: thank you for the mou sukoshi inspiration! This one's for you!

Incomplete-ness: you guys rock! Thanks for the support!

Celestine1: Thank you! If you have any requests I'd be happy to do them!

Lorze the Brookes: thanks! This is another mp3 player scene!

Legendoflegends: thank you. Your reviews made me happy

You guys gave m the strength to continue. Thank you. And to all who read this fic, thanks!

I'll be waiting for 7 reviews. Magic 7! If I don't get seven…well… '

A confession cut short…kinda annoying. I wonder what will happen to the Battle with Lu Bu? Well, let's find out next chapter! (If I get 7 reviews that is…)


	13. The Battle of Xia Pi

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, only the feisty one Xiu Soi!

**Chapter 13**

As the birds flew overhead, the Allied Forces took their respective positions and waited for the signal.

Soi clutched her weapon tightly, tensed, as she waited for the sign along with Zhang He and Zhao Yun.

Cao Cao raised his hand, sending everyone on their toes.

Lu Bu, on the other hand, stood tall and mighty on the walls of Xia Pi, overlooking the battlefield.

"Those insignificant insects! They dare face the mighty Lu Bu?"

His soldiers were positioned around the castle, their defenses solid.

"They will never take Xia Pi from me!"

* * *

Cao Cao brought his hand down and immediately, his troops attacked. Sun Ce gave a whoop, gave the horse a nudge and galloped, his soldiers following him, and Liu Bei pointed her sword at the castle and all his troops attacked

Officers like Gan Ning, Wei Yan, and Xu Zhu tried their best to at least dent the defenses surrounding the castle.

"This is bad…" Zhou Yu muttered. "We need to draw them out! Our only chance are the floodgates!"

"What is the Task Force doing?" Xiahou Dun spat as he swung his sword around.

A messenger came to the sovereigns. "My Lord! The Task Force for the floodgates could not infiltrate enemy lines! They have failed!"

"This is most unfortunate" Zhuge Liang grimly thought. "The floodgates are essential for our strategy to work!"

"Who's the nearest capable officer?" Guo Jia surmised as he scanned the map.

"I believe it's the Falling Star's unit" Sima Yi answered. He then turned to the messenger. "Tell the Falling Star's unit that their orders are to assist the Task Force!"

* * *

Soi and the others ran to the direction of the floodgates when they received the message.

"We have to clear the floodgates of officers!" Soi exclaimed as she and the others rushed to the scene.

"We'll never get there in time like this!" Zhao Yun exclaimed. He suddenly knocked an opposing officer from his horse and rode on the steed himself. He offered his hand to Soi.

"Hurry! We'll get there if we ride!"

Soi froze at the thought of Zhao Yun's body near hers. Exasperated, the dragon of Chang Sha scooped her up and rode with her towards the site.

Not far behind, Zhang He got his own horse and rode after them. _How dare that fool keep the Falling Star to himself!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Lu Xun, along with Sun Ce, Liu Bei and the others relentlessly attacked the castle gates in an attempt to lure the soldiers out.

"It's no use! Xia Pi's gates are too strong for us! At this rate, we'll run out of supplies and the siege will fail!" Lu Meng exclaimed as Zhou Yu had a grim look in his eyes.

"It seems we need to wait for the Task Force to finish their mission" Cao Pi deduced as more soldiers fell from his blade.

"They're taking their friggin' time alright!" Zhang Fei growled as he swung his weapon around.

"What's taking the floodgates so long!" Lu Xun shouted as he tried to fight the first wave of soldiers off and avoid the catapults at the same time.

"The task force are having a hard time I heard" Guan Yu interjected as he fought alongside the lad.

Lu Xun gritted his teeth as he thought of Soi. _They're stronger than we thought…How are they I wonder...Soi…be careful!_

* * *

As they approached the floodgates, Soi came to her senses as she saw some very dangerous looking officers guarding it.

"We have to clear the floodgates of officers!" Soi exclaimed, and as she was about to dismount, a blurry figure ran past her, straight towards the soldiers guarding the floodgates.

Zhang He swiftly knocked them off their feet with one fluid motion and started to do battle with an officer.

Zhao Yun on the other hand, jumped as high as he could and stabbed his spear on the ground, creating a miniature earthquake, sending the soldiers flying.

_Wow…they're_ _good!_ Soi shuddered as she was momentarily immobilized by their feats. An officer suddenly snuck up on her and attempted to slash her from behind.

Quickly, she sidestepped and drew her weapon, made it into one large nunchaku and hit him on the head.

She kept on dodging, swinging and when they all closed in one her, swiftly detached her weapon into six separate sections and waved it around her like a whip, sending her attackers flying and away from her.

"That was a beautiful move, Falling Star!" Zhang He exclaimed, obviously swooning over her. Not knowing how to react, Soi smiled and replied: "Thank you"

"Let's take care of the floodgates!" Zhao Yun exclaimed as he rushed to it. Soi and Zhang He followed, and helped him open the gigantic contraption.

"Well," Soi sighed. "…now that's done, lets wait for the mice to come out"

* * *

A soldier rushed towards the imposing figure of Lu Bu, as the commander looked at the scene from atop his castle.

"My lord! The castle's slowly being flooded! The soldiers are confused and do not know what to do!"

"Useless fools! Do I have to do all the thinking for you!" Lu Bu shouted at the unfortunate messenger and lifted him by the collar.

"Now tell them to get their behinds straight or I will clobber them like dirt!"

"Y-yes my lord!"

Lu Bu then threw the soldier to the ground and looked at the mess. "My army can never be defeated by such cheap, childish tricks!"

* * *

"The soldiers are confused!" Guo Jia shouted as he gave the signal for the allied forces to prepare their catapults. "Now it's out turn to make the turn around!"

"Tell the soldiers to surround the castle… Make sure no one goes in or out." Zhuge Liang calmly said as he waved his fan. "Now, let's see how long they can hold out…"

* * *

The same messenger nervously entered Lu Bu's chamber to deliver the grave news. "My lord! Our army has lost ¼ of its soldiers and is slowly diminishing…"

"WHAT? IMBECILES! HOW CAN THE ENEMY WIPE US OUT SO FAST?"

"T-the other soldiers defected to the other side…"

"WHAT? THOSE INSECTS! I'LL HAVE THEM ALL BEHEADED WHEN THROUGH CHEWING ON THE FALLING STAR'S BONES!"

"M-my lord…? Allow me to say…at this rate…"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME TO ASK HELP?"

"N-no my lord, but our army…at this rate…"

"Call forth my advisors! We shall have a meeting!"

* * *

A shady figure emerged from the bushes and made his way to Sima Yi. He whispered something and the strategist's expression grimed. He then turned to shout an order:

"Strengthen the defenses around the castle! The moronic ox will attempt to marry one of his daughters to form an alliance with Yuan Shu! We cannot let that happen!"

* * *

"Damn those insects!" Lu Bu shouted. "The alliance failed because I was not able to pass through their defenses!"

"We have no choice but to go out there ourselves, Lu Bu" Zhang Liao said with a tone of finality.

"Fools! I'll crush them like bugs! Get me Red Hare!" Lu Bu growled

The castle gates opened and there stood Lu Bu. "You dare face me?"

Beside him, Zhang Liao rode on his horse gallantly, ready for combat. "Let's wipe them out quickly, before any more men leave us!"

"Here they come!" Zhou Yu exclaimed. "Now!"

An archer shot a firing arrow in the air, sending Soi and the other the signal.

"Let's go!" Zhang He exclaimed as they saw the arrow.

They galloped towards the side gates and their back up units overpowered the soldiers, making a way for them.

Lu Bu laughed as he saw the three officers in front of him.

"Just you three? You are no match for us!"

"I must say I am a bit disappointed…you are underestimating us" Zhang Liao commented.

"So are you saying that we're inferior!" Zhang Fe angrily retorted as Cao Pi looked at them coldly.

"You will certainly die by my hand…" Cao Pi murmured as he brandished his weapon.

Zhou Yu got into battle stance_. Where are Soi and the others?_

Zhang Liao swung his halberd and swung at them while mounted on his horse.

The three officers jumped out of the way. Zhang Liao attacked the three swiftly, not giving any of them room to counter.

"He's good…" Cao Pi smiled as he looked at the general.

Zhang Liao then attacked Zhang Fe and Zhou Yu, who were standing close to each other at that time. The both of them were able to jump out of the way in time.

As Zhou Yu landed, at the corner of his eye, he saw that Lu Bu was about to deliver a blow to his head.

_DAMN!_ Zhou Yu thought, as it was too late for him to jump out of the way or block.

Just then, metal clashed against metal he saw Soi in front of him. Her weapon was in its whip like form and she used it to block his inhuman attack.

Her face was distorted in pain, her teeth gritting against each other, in lunge position and still in deadlock with Lu Bu. "Yu…Go…I'll take care of this…"

"Soi, no! You can't take him on by yourself!"

Just then, Soi sidestepped and turned, taking her weapon away, in turn letting Lu Bu fall on the ground, from atop Red Hare.

"Why you—you'll pay!" Lu Bu charged at her and swung his weapon sideways

Soi somersaulted backwards and some more as Lu Bu attacked her relentlessly. Suddenly, they sensed a strong force coming towards them. Soi quickly somersaulted one more time in an attempt to dodge the attack. Lu Bu swung his weapon again and blocked the force, which turned out to be Zhang He.

"Don't forget about me!" He said in a whimsical manner. As Lu Bu was blocking Zhang He's claws, a shadow came from above and hit him squarely, wounding him. It was Zhao Yun.

Soi swung her weapon, whip like and caught Lu Bu's halberd. She pulled with all her might and looked at at Zhou Yu. "Go take care of Zhang Liao!"

The mighty warrior then swung his halberd from side to side, sending Soi flying.

Zhou Yu watched breathlessly as he saw Soi hang on to her weapon for dear life. As she reached the ground, she, thankfully, landed on her feet.

_Thank the gods!_ Zhou Yu sighed in relief. He opened his eyes in time just to see Zhang Liao charging towards him. He jumped out and blocked his attack. As he was keeping the general occupied, Cao Pi dealt an upper blow that sent him flying from his horse. As Zhang Liao landed on the ground, Zhang Fei was waiting and struck him from above. Zhang Liao rolled out of the way and tried to make his way to Lu Bu, yet Zhou Yu and Cao Pi blocked him. Having no choice, he jumped back and ran for the opposite end of the castle.

"Let's go!" Cao Pi shouted as he pursued the general.

"Come back here coward!" Zhang Fei ran after him.

With one last look back, Zhou Yu uttered a silent prayer. "Be safe…Soi…" He then ran after the others.

Soi smiled as she saw that the plan had worked. Now comes the hard part…defeating Lu Bu.

As she held on for her dear life, she realized that the impact of her landing caused one of her feet to be sprained.

_Great_.

In an attempt to save Soi, Zhao Yun then attacked Lu Bu, tried to strike his hands yet the warrior maneuvered his halberd to block the strike. Soi and her weapon flew to the ground due to the maneuver. She broke her fall with her left hand and gasped with pain. Zhao Yun also flew and used his weapon as a staff. Zhang He attacked from above yet was swept away by his halberd.

"PATHETIC!" Lu Bu growled. "You insects can't even scratch me!"

Soi saw that he was about to hit a pile of wooden spikes.

Realizing that Zhang He would be dead in a few seconds, Soi ran and caught the general with her whole body.

"My lady!" Zhao Yun ran to her.

Realizing what happened Zhang He looked at her. "Wha…?"

"LOOK OUT!" Soi shouted as Lu Bu charged at them. In an attempt to protect them, Zhao Yun blocked him and they entered into a deadlock.

_That crazy Zhao Yun!_

Soi stood up, wobbly, then ran around Lu Bu's back. In its whip form, she put it around his neck and pulled back.

"Why you dirty--!" Lu Bu was cut short as Zhang He dove towards him, wounding him squarely at the side.

The warrior doubled over. "Why you--!"

Soi reassembled her whip and turned it into a staff. "Give it up! You have no chance!"

A strange aura emanated from Lu Bu as his rage built up.

_Uh-oh!_ Before he could unleash it, the three attacked him relentlessly. Lu Bu parried all of them and swept the three of their feet with one fluid motion. They were sent flying as he unleashed his rage.

_At this point, we'll be obliterated!_ Soi thought as she frantically searched her brain for an answer. She then stood up and desperately ran straight at him.

"Lady Xiu Soi! NO!" Zhao Yun shouted as he tried to stand up.

"What is she doing?" Zhang He looked at her is if she was crazy.

As Lu Bu brought his halberd around, Soi somersaulted and held the halberd in one hand. In a split second, Lu Bu caught her triumphant smile as she balanced on the halberd for a moment and brought her staff and hit Lu Bu squarely on the head.

Lu Bu shouted and violently swung his halberd, sending Soi flying towards the wall.

Soi held on and used her legs to break her impact on the wall. She then used it as a booster and pushed her legs on the wall with all her might. The halberd violently swung around and flew out of Lu Bu's hand. Soi landed on the opposite wall with Lu Bu's weapon and her own, barely conscious.

Zhao Yun used his spear to sweep Lu Bu off his feet and Zhang He held his claws to Lu Bu's neck.

"Game Over"

AN: whew! Sorry it took so long to update! To tell the truth, I didn't have any good ideas for the fight scenes…but here I am! Before I move on, let me thank all those who commented! I got much more than I asked for! Thank you! Instead of Magic 7, I got Miracle 8:

Sirius123: Thank You for being there again!

Lorze the Brookes: NO problem dear! You deserve to be included!

CelestineR: Sorry if it took so long, but thank you for the comment! I hope to hear from you again

Legendoflegends: You don't know how much what you said meant to me! Please review on the next chappie as well!

Blackangel04: maraming salamat dude! Review again alright? ;p

arekuruu-inabikari-no-She: thanks dearie! I'm more of catchy tune type. Don't worry, I won't focus on love songs alone, you'll see

Richochet: Nah, it's not weak! It means this story caught your eye. Thank you

Duckmasta2000: thanks! Don't worry, your request is underway and it's not yaoi! Thank you for requesting!

Thanks guys!

Now then, Lu Bu is out! But what will happen after? Will the Alliance continue? Will Lu Xun finally confess what he feels for her? Hmm…we'll see next chapter…if I get seven reviews again! '

Also, please check out my other fic: YuYu Hakusho: Shadows of the Forbidded.

'Till next chappie!


	14. The Beginning

Disclaimers: Do I have to?

Chapter 14

Lu Xun felt his world fall apart when he saw Soi, being carried towards the medical tent, bloody and unconscious.

The ecstatic news that the Falling Star's unit has subjugated Lu Bu spread like wildfire and resulted into victory shouts by the forces.

The Wu faction saw the mighty Lu Bu and General Zhang Liao, tied up in the execution grounds of the castle.

Eager to congratulate the Falling Star and finally confess his feelings to go with this wonderful event, Lu Xun looked around, hoping to find her amidst the soldiers. Yet what he found was a bruised, broken, half-dead girl on a stretcher, being rushed by able-bodied soldiers.

"Move it!" one of them shouted, signaling the crowd to make way for them.

"Sis!" Sun Ce shouted, shocked and ran to her. The rest of the Wu faction followed suit.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER!" Gan Ning growled as he saw the girl being taken in to the tent.

Cao Cao looked at his officers with pride. "Well done men, for the successful subjugation of Xia Pi."

The soldiers of the Wei faction cheered and Sima Yi looked at Wu with glee.

"Ah yes," he taunted. "It seems that the Falling Star is not cut out for fighting after all…"

"How can you say that?" Zhao Yun stepped forward and glared at Sima Yi. "If it wasn't for her, we would've lost that battle and our lives!"

"It's true my lord!" Zhang He vouched, much to Sima's dismay.

"Let us hold a meeting then…we are curious as to how the battle went." Liu Bei suggested and the others followed suit. "We must also discuss about which spoils should go to which side…"

The sovereigns and the other officers went inside a large tent, while Ce went to the opposite direction.

"My Lord! Where are you going? We have a meeting…" Lu Meng called out.

"Sorry Meng…I'll sit that one out. Right now, my sis is important than some meeting with greedy old guys"

Sun Ce along with Zhou Yu, Lu Xun and the women, went to the side of the Falling Star.

* * *

Soi woke up with a start as she felt the light hit her eyes. She heard the birds chirp and the calm sway of the trees. She found herself with her MP3 player, with a book of Sun Tzu on her lap, sitting under the shade of the tree. She looked around and saw a building.

_How…?_

"I'm…back at the library...but how? Was it all just a dream?" she looked at her hands and felt herself. The same clothes, the same shoes, the same dirty boy cut hair…the same ones she wore that day. She was back in her own world.

As she was still contemplating whether it was just all a dream or not, she felt someone look at her. She gazed up and saw the kind face of the old man Zuo Ci.

"It's you!"

Zuo Ci smiled, looking at her with mirth in his eyes. "I wish…this time around you will not run away from me?"

Soi smiled as she remembered and the old man sat beside her once again. He breathed in the summer air and looked up at the sky. "Compared to the other world, it's peaceful right here…"

Soi looked at him and felt serenity emanating from the man…and a little grief.

"Zuo Ci…what am I doing here? How did I get back…?"

"You are given a choice Soi…"

She almost laughed. "Only now? Didn't I already gave my answer last time?"

"You were given the choice by the Sightless One and the Blind One...Now the one who will give you the final question are the Ones that Cannot be Comprehended...the Arbiters of Destiny"

Zuo Ci looked down. "From here on in, you will travel a harsher road which is not for the faint of heart and will."

At this remark, Soi truly laughed, with a little bit of sadness in her eyes. "I've been doing that for quite some time now, don't you think?"

"My dear child…you will be asked by fate to make the hardest decisions, the most painful sacrifices…You will be asked to give up your very soul just to fulfill your destiny. You will suffer, cry, experience unimaginable heartaches like never before. You might even experience an agonizing end…or lose your mind in desperate attempts to be strong. You may even have the urge to take your own life. You may lose everything, or win yet gain nothing. It will be different from what you have gone through so far…I am afraid, this will be the real test." Zuo Ci ended with a grim look in his eyes.

Soi looked at him, fear welling up inside her. "So…you're saying I have no choice?"

Zuo Ci smiled. "Child, I am here to give you the choice…" he held out his fisted hands out to her.

"In taking my right hand," he motioned to it. "You will travel the harsh road to your destiny, uncertain if there will be love, the comfort of your very own family with the man you love nor peace for you and thus sealing your fate. You will be forced to shape the outcome of your destiny alone. There will only be two choices there: to succeed and live or to be defeated and die"

He motioned to his other hand. "Choose my left hand, and you will lead life peacefully here in this time, find the happiness of love in someone else's arms. You are free to choose and free from the constraints of the gods. You will have no memory of what happened and it will be as if you just returned from a long slumber. Yet there will be a feeling of being incomplete, as you were not able to fulfill your destiny"

Soi looked down and thought back on all that had happened to her. She experienced falling in love with the wrong guy, not being loved back in return, being pressured, desperately fighting against odds and jerks like Sima Yi.

Survival…that's what its all about. Could she keep up with that savage lifestyle? Of course she's afraid to die! And she knew that Zhou Yu will never look at her the way he looks at Xiao Qiao…At least, here in this world, even if she's on the run, the assurance that she will live and be happy is higher in this world compared to the other…I can be happy here…

_Yet…_

Soi closed her eyes and listened to her heart. One by one, she stripped it of her fears and uncertainty. She forgot about her past experiences and the ache of her heart for a moment. She opened her eyes at Zuo Ci, with determination.

"I'm just a girl Zuo Ci…I'm afraid of dying, I'm afraid of not being loved by the man in return. I'm afraid of being alone, with no friend in the world and being hated. I'm afraid of bloodshed, wars, powerful generals, perverted men and scheming jerks. I'm not a messiah or anything. I'm not a god…I'm just human and I have my faults."

She looked up at the sky. "to say that this world is peaceful is nothing but a joke. This world was shaped by history…by men who prevailed and wrote it. The Sino-Japanese war, the incident at Manchuria, Tiananmen Square, China's painful collapse…everything could've been avoided if someone could've just made a difference. If they weren't so busy waging war with each other, they wouldn't have failed to notice the enemy and could've avoided a series of disasters."

She looked down, with sadness in her eyes. "I know…how the others would die. Sun Ce, Zhou Yu…everyone. Maybe I have to watch them while they do…I know how my beloved Wu would fall…but" she fisted her hands. "…if I can make a difference…if I could prevent the tragedies from happening…I would do it. All the time that I was in this world…I fought for nothing but myself. For no one but me. Now, I found some things worth fighting for…some things other than myself. I admit I have faults…I can be wrong. I can be stubborn, childish, a coward, selfish…I can't bring the land absolute peace. But if someone up there chose me, then to some extent…I have what it takes, right?"

"I have people who believe in me…people whom I've already called my family. I can't leave them now, not when they need me the most…I can't let them down, not when I'm their only hope. Not when I can make a difference. I love them…my heart and soul do not solely belong to myself…but they belong to Wu as well."

"I may have a choice to live a normal, 'peaceful' life…but I don't want to live with regrets nor feelings of emptiness. If I chose a life there… it might be short, and I know I might die anytime. I may be afraid…but I would die with the thought that I have lived my life to the fullest and finally found my place in the world"

She looked sheepishly at Zuo Ci as she realized that she was rambling. "I'm sorry for the speech…I hope I didn't bore you or anything…"

Zuo Ci shook his head, with misty eyes. "No…not at all. I'm happy…"

"Why?"

"You're finally here"

Still pondering on the cryptic words Zuo Ci said, she held his right hand. He opened it and took out a wooden talisman. It had three rabbits engraved on it, and the formed a triangle. Upon close inspection, she found that it can be detached into three separate talismans, each with a rabbit on it.

"What's this…?" Soi asked as she looked at it.

"It's a talisman to ward of some of the most powerful spells. The three rabbits signify rebirth. It is a gift from the Blind One. When the time comes…you will know what to do"

Soi racked her brain for someone with the code name 'the Blind One'. I have an eerie feeling that I have met him before…

"No time to linger further now. It's time for you to go back."

Soi looked at the library, the trees, the streets and the houses. She knew with a mournful feeling that this was the last time she will ever see her own world again.

"Goodbye…" she whispered, with tears in her eyes. The world she hated…she never knew how much she loved it.

* * *

Da Qiao wiped her eyes as she tirelessly dressed Soi's wounds. She never left her side for the girl was deathly pale and looked as if she was going to die any moment. Ce, telling her to take a rest, has reprimanded her but even he had lost his usual energy to badger.

Xiao Qiao took turns with Da every now and then, yet like Ce, she was trying her best to cheer everyone up.

"Don't worry, Soi will pull through, I'm sure of it!" was what Shang Xiang would always say. Yet the princess visited her everyday along with Lu Xun, who fervently prayed day and night for her recovery.

Their worry over Soi was exacerbated with Sima Yi's words: "No one, who suffers an injury by Lu Bu has ever lived"

Yet Shu, with Liu Bei's and Zhuge Liang's comforting words, were not as heartless as the officers in Wei. Even if tension was building between the rival strategists, Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang, they mercifully minded their tongues for the moment.

The only Wei officers that visited, shockingly the most well behaved of all, were none other than Zhang He and Xu Zhu.

Soi was moved to Xia Pi, with Wu's soldiers guarding her tightly, and an officer always by her side in case of an attempt at sabotage.

The other officers tried to carry on with business as usual, with Lu Meng debating tirelessly against the execution of Lu Bu.

That day, one month since the incident, Lu Xun stayed in the room to guard them while Da Qiao held Soi's hand just like she would her own daughter. And she felt a gentle tug. She instantly opened her eyes and whispered.

"Soi…?"

Lu Xun practically jumped on his feet and went beside the bed. He held his breath as he waited for her reply.

Soi slowly opened her eyes. "Da…?"

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Da instantly went out and roused the guards. "She's awake! Tell the others…" Da choked as tears finally fell from her eyes.

Lu Xun held Soi's hand and pressed it on his forehead. Without any second thought, he cried in relief.

Soi felt something in her other hand and looked at it. It held the talisman that Zuo Ci gave her. She smiled at looked at Lu Xun. "I'm back…Cotton candy boy…"

In no time at all, the heavy thumping of footsteps filled the halls of Xia Pi and Sun Ce burst in the room, with the other officers.

Holding all his emotions in check, Sun Ce smiled with tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

"What took you so long?"

* * *

"What? They executed Lu Bu? WHY? Ouch…"

"Apparently Cao Cao was overcome by the fear of Lu Bu betraying him like what he did to Liu Bei. And lady Xiu Soi, PLEASE don't overexert yourself. You've only just recovered." Zhou Yu sighed as he saw that saw that Soi was beginning to have her usual energy and color back.

"The siege ended a month ago, right? Why are we still in Xia Pi?"

Sun Ce gave her a light jab on the head. "Idiot! As if we could move you from here to Wu without you dying on us! It was already hard to move you in this damn castle without giving you further injury!"

"But seriously" Da scolded lightly. "Broken ribs, a sprained ankle and wrist, damaged legs, head and back injury…you're lucky to be alive"

"Yeah…they found you vomiting with blood. You scared us half to death!" Shang Xiang complained.

"I'm sorry guys…" Soi closed her eyes. She made the right decision…tempting the other life may be, "I wouldn't have it any other way…" she murmured.

"Huh? What did you say?" Ling Tong

"Nothing" Soi merrily replied.

"I think that head injury is getting the better of you…" Gan Ning snickered.

"Hey!" Soi pouted as everyone chuckled.

Lu Xun quietly looked at her, with a peaceful feeling in his chest. Soi was alive…he could ask for nothing more.

Soi looked outside and saw the moon high up in the sky. "It's getting late guys…I think you should all rest."

"Nonesense!" Ce replied. "We'll stay here and guard you!"

Soi rolled her eyes. "Nonsense! You've been doing that for over a month already! Now that's over, it's time you all took your beauty sleep and I'll take my personal space back! Shoo shoo!"

After so much insistence, the Falling Star got her way and got everyone to leave the room. Being the last one to leave, Lu Xun looked at Soi and smiled. "Have a good rest Soi…"

"Cotton candy Boy? What is it you wanted to tell me before the battle?"

Lu Xun looked down and thought about it for a while. He looked at her curious and eager eyes. They were alone at last. Lu Xun thought about the past month, and how Soi must be tired after fighting for her life. He knew that she loved Zhou Yu, and if he told her how he felt, she would worry about hurting him and try her best not to. She didn't need another problem right now…

"Never mind…I'll tell you when you get better"

"Why don't you tell me NOW?"

Lu Xun chuckled. "When you get better…alright?"

Soi pouted yet finally gave in. "Alright. Don't forget okay? You promise!"

"Alright…"

* * *

Earlier that night, Soi saw to it that the guards would be dismissed and the shifts over. Assuring them that she would take care of their superiors, Soi slept peacefully, her weapon right beside her, in case of a 'sabotage' like her paranoid brother kept pointing out.

In the darkness, a figure in robes crept along the hallway, careful not to let its steps be heard. It stopped in front of Soi's door and slowly opened it.

The figure went to the window and closed it, engulfing the room with a dark ambience. The figure was now a mere silhouette and it crawled on Soi.

Soi, feeling a dread sense of déjà vu, started to shiver in fright. No…it can't be…

The figure pinned her on the bed violently and began to harass her. Soi opened her eyes and screamed; yet the man took something from his head and stuffed it in her mouth. Helpless, Soi cried as unwanted images of her stepfather played in her mind. She felt her energy slowly drain out of her, replaced by fear and disorientation. Her body froze yet a voice screamed at the back of her mind.

_No…No…Stop it…_

_No…stop it…STOP!_ She fought back with all her might as she grabbed his hair and pulled. The man growled with pain and at that moment she was able to dislodge the man from her by kicking him in the shins.

Too shocked to use her weapon, Soi took out the cloth in her mouth and did what she could do.

She screamed for help.

The man immediately jumped and ran out of the room.

Moments later, the soldiers ran towards her room along with Zhou Tai.

"LADY SOI?"

She choked and sobbed. She held herself tight. "A man…went in…tried to…he…touched me…"

Zhou Tai nodded and ordered pursuit.

From the light of the lantern held by Zhou Tai, Soi saw something on her hands that practically tore her world apart.

In her left hand, there were strands of long dark hair.

In the other, the cloth that was used to gag her…

Was Zhou Yu's red headband.

TBC

AN: Oh dear! What's the world coming to? Hmm…We'll find out next chapter! Seven reviews please! Suggestions are SO welcome!

Now, the magic seven:

**Sirius123**: (pats the adorable chibi). Here you go! Hmm…I overdid the 'why you' part, huh? Sweatdrop.

**arekuruu-inabikari-no-She**: I would kill myself if she turned into one. If she becomes a Mary Sue, tell me and I will massacre her (takes out knife). Sniff.

**Lorze The Brookes**: Yeah it did…hehehehe. I'm evil!

**incomplete-ness**: Thanks! Although, the fight scene was a fluke…I'm better at making XXX scenes…XD XD XD XD. Just kidding!

**legendoflegends**: thanks! Here you go!

**Richochet**: Thanks! I was surprised myself! I thought I was really never good at making fight scenes...I think I was just…

**blackangel04**: Dude, sinuwerte lang ako! Akala ko hindi ako magaling sa fight scene eh…(sweatdrop)

Thank You magical 7!

Oh yeah, since I have fallen in love with Soi, I want to share her to the world! If you want to use her in any of your fics, go ahead! But please ask inform me first, ok?

And um…who would be interested in co-authorship with me? I'm thinking of a Yu-Gi-Oh fic but I know I TOTALLY suck at the game…(sweatdrop). Not now though, I still have three fics to finish 3


	15. The Trial

Disclaimer: Don't tell me I have to…I don't own anything but Xiu Soi!

**Chapter 15**

The room was quiet apart from the voice of the sovereigns and the tacticians. Tension was building, not because the Wu, Wei and Shu factions were present, but for the fact that the defendant was none other than Wu's tactician, Zhou Yu.

Sun Ce, who was sitting beside Liu Bei and Cao Cao, was devastated yet at the same time confused. He was torn between his sworn brother and sister. He knew that Zhou Yu couldn't have done it…yet he knew that Xiu Soi wouldn't lie as well.

Liu Bei and Cao Cao offered to act as a judge along side Sun Ce, to ensure that they will reach a fair decision. If Zhou Yu got off with a light sentence, the people would surely demand justice for the Falling Star and accuse Sun Ce of being biased.

Sun Ce gritted his teeth at the thought of Cao Cao sitting next to him.

_If I knew, you were the one who planned this…you set us up!_

Ce wanted to march up to Cao Cao yet Lu Meng and Lu Xun stopped him. He didn't have enough support, and it could be damaging to his reputation and Wu's if he presented a theory without evidence. It wouldn't be good publicity if a sovereign was suddenly pointing fingers and blaming other people, let alone another sovereign.

So he was forced to sit through this charade, teeth gritting in trying to keep himself in check.

Zhou Yu stood quietly as the generals around penetrated him with their stares. He turned his eyes to the Wu faction and saw Xiao Qiao, who was already close to tears. His eyes then fell on the broken girl on one of the stands. Soi was pale, trembling, fear stricken. He could see her tear streaked face and her lower lip trembling. Right after the incident, she was isolated in a room guarded by three soldiers, one for each force. She was also guarded by three respective officers, one representing a faction. And none of them could enter, save for a few hand maidens to feed Lady Soi. But of course, she was being watched even when she was being fed.

He, on the other hand, was thrown in a jail cell in the most humiliating manner. He was also being visited by the Wu faction, so he knew what was happening to Xiu Soi. The poor girl was slowly being unhinged by the incident, her barriers being harshly destroyed, one by one. They then realized how fragile her mind was…one wrong push and she could be irretrievable. To exacerbate the matter, she was isolated from the people who can possibly pull her out of her trauma. She was all alone in that cold room.

Zhou Yu closed his eyes and sighed. _Apart from protection, what she needs are companions…_

He shook his head. She was too disoriented to defend him…

All the while, broken hearted Lu Xun was looking at Soi. He was looking forward to the day that Soi would be allowed to come out of the isolated chamber. His visits were limited only at night, and even he cannot cross the wooden door that separated them.

Every night, Lu Xun would never fail to visit Soi's door. Every night, he would gently speak and soothe the terrified girl through the door. Every night, he had to endure her cries of fear and agony, the door keeping him from holding her in his tight embrace. Every night, he had to stop himself from crying so that he would be able to tell her that everything's going to be all right. Every night, he would sing Soi 'I'll Be' until she fell asleep. When he hears her gently breathing, he would leave a kiss to the wind and quietly leave. One time, Lu Xun thought that Soi was already sleeping. He stood up and walked a few paces when he heard Soi suddenly, desperately scream out his name. His heart cried when he heard Soi beg him to stay. He stayed by the door until morning. Being under constant lock and key, all this time, he heard nothing but the sound of her voice. All this time, he waited for her to come out so that he could hold her.

And she did. And he never imagined, nor in his wildest dreams, that the sight that greeted him was possible.

Xiu Soi's eyes, which were always full of life, were dead. Her hair was matted to her face and her face was drained of all color. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her whole body trembled. Her usual aura of strength and confidence left her, and was replaced by frailness, hopelessness and fear. Yet to his eyes, she was still hauntingly beautiful. He didn't like it.

"Soi…" he whispered as he clenched his fist in an attempt to restrain himself. He wanted to go to her, embrace and kiss her, never letting go…Tell her that it's all going to be all right. Tell her that she's not alone. Tell her that he loved her. Yet he knew that the sudden contact and embrace from another man might scare her out of her mind. And besides, he would be thrown to jail or probably executed if he so much as attempted to touch her.

"Lord Zhou Yu" Sima Yi, the representative of Wei questioned "is there anyone who can vouch for you the night that Lady Xiu Soi was violated?"

"Yes, Lord Sima. My wife, Xiao Qiao and I were together the whole time"

Zhuge Liang calmly waved his fan. "Yet how do you explain the presence of your head gear in the scene? The intricate embroidery and design cannot be duplicated nor afforded by a mere soldier. And you yourself confirmed that the band was indeed the one you 'lost'"

"Or perhaps…" Sima interjected "Being your wife, Xiao Qiao is still trying to protect you even if you violated another woman—"

"That's not true!" a sceaming Xiao Qiao interrupted. "Zhou Yu would never do that to me! He would never do that to any other woman especially Soi!"

Da Qiao put a comforting hand around Xiao "Sister…please, sit…"

"Yet we cannot deny that all evidence points out to you. The long hair, the head band…" Lu Meng grimly stated, trying to stop his hand from shaking. Putting Lord Zhou Yu on trial was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do. Apart from being a fellow strategist, he was a good friend and a trusted ally. He believed that Zhou Yu couldn't have done it.

"It is obviously a ploy. The evidence was clearly planted to incriminate me. If I am going to do a crime—heaven forbid—I would've been much cleaner given my caliber, would I not be?"

"True" Zhuge Liang interjected "yet someone of your caliber can clearly conceive such a clever ploy. You could have planned the whole scenario and pretend to incriminate yourself, clumsily leaving evidence and pointing out that little fact to us to throw the suspicion off you, wouldn't you agree?"

Sima Yi scoffed. "Yet you know, this trial could've been easier if the Falling Star was able to see her aggressor. Maybe it's time we ask her—"

"Objection!" Sun Shang Xiang angrily stood up. "You can't possibly be saying that you'll question poor Soi! Look at her, she's a total mess!"

"Yet she is still of Divine Descent" Xiahou Dun stood up, facing Shang Xiang. "If she was given by the gods, she could withstand even the most brutal of tortures!"

"But she's just a child!" Da Qiao countered heatedly, her reserved manner leaving her. _And even if she's a gift of the gods, she's just human all the_ _same!_

"Silence, please" Liu Bei announced and Shang Xiang, Xiahou Dun and Da took their seats.

The sovereign of Shu then turned to Sun Ce and Cao Cao. "Should we put Lady Xiu Soi to the stand? In my opinion, we should let the poor girl recover…But if we want to end this trial, we would have to…"

Cao Cao replied "Then let us put her to the stand!"

_The sooner we prove that Zhou Yu is a pig, the better…They would have no choice but to hand the Falling Star over when I demand it…She's not mentally qualified to devise strategies for them at the moment and Zhou Yu will be out of the picture by then…All that's left will be that bumbling fool Sun Ce and his idiot of a strategist Lu Meng. With Sima Yi and the people's favor at my side, she'll be mine in no time! _Cao Cao thought with a twisted smile on his face.

Sun Ce looked at Cao Cao and noted his smile with disgust_. Now I'm sure you're up to something!_

Everyone tensed as Xiu Soi was put to the stand. The trembling girl looked around, bewildered and scared.

Sima Yi secretly smiled and cleared his throat. "Lady Xiu Soi…Where were you the night of the incident?"

"I…I…I just woke up…from a coma…In my room…"

"What exactly were you doing that night?"

"I was trying to sleep…"

"But you were awfully quick to react to the aggressor…are you implying that Zhou Yu is a bumbling fool?"

"N-no I'm not…"

"Ah, so you're saying that Zhou Yu was indeed the one who attacked you"

"No! I didn't say that!"

"But you did not deny it either. In this court, it is perfectly logical to assume that you are indeed accusing Zhou Yu. He is the one on trial after all"

"But I didn't say anything! I didn't ask him to be put on trial!" tears were threatening to come out Soi's eyes.

"Yet you did not speak in his defense…Now why is that?"

"I…I…"

Lu Xun had half the mind to stand and tear Sima Yi from limb to limb for mentally torturing Soi, yet he was mercifully held back by Gan Ning and Ling Tong.

"Now you were found on the scene clutching the headband" Lu Meng intervened, sensing that Sun Ce would go berserk any given moment "How did you come possession of it?"

Soi sniffed and gulped. "It…It was the thing…he used to…used to…cover…my mouth…"

"How did he touch you exactly?" Sima Yi sneered, to which Sun Ce screamed.

"OBJECTION!"

He then pointed an angry finger at Sima. "You have no right to ask a woman, let alone the Falling Star, that question!"

"And may I humbly ask…why?" Sima Yi challenged as he matched Ce's glare.

"It's obscene and it's going to hurt her mentally further if she relives it and you know it!" A fuming Lu Xun said, his glare deadlier that Ce's.

"I agree" Liu Bei supplied. "We are in no position to hurt her any further…"

"But the evidence was clearly planted…Being one of the few strategists to rival me, I have nothing but utmost respect for Zhou Yu's abilities"—gasps among the audience—"And we seem to be getting nowhere. I just want to confirm if she was really violated"

"Are you saying that Lady Xiu Soi is lying, man?" Gan Ning shouted, all fired up.

An equally aggravated Ling Tong supplied "Yeah! It's not wise to question the Falling Star's ability don't you think?"

"Given the mental state of the Falling Star at that time, it may be possible that she just imagined things" Sima coolly rebutted. He then turned to Zhou Tai.

"As I recall, when we put Zhou Tai to the stand, he clearly told us that he didn't see anyone…"

"It was dark then." Was Zhou Ta's simple response.

"So, there isn't any real witness… We would just have to take the Falling Star's word for it, right?"

"Oh come on!" Sun Ce growled, finally getting fed up. "What's the point in Soi faking her abuse? Don't give me that look Meng, enough is ENOUGH! Soi has all the attention she needs and she doesn't need to scheme!"

Liu Bei held out his arm to Sun Ce and looked at him. "Lord Sun Ce, please. You are a sovereign. Try to be impartial else we would be forced to judge this trial ourselves."

Although he found it hard, Ce kept quiet and let Sima Yi have his ways.

Zhuge Liang quietly regarded Sima Yi_. Ah…I thought so…_

* * *

Ce slammed his fist on the table of the war room reserved just for the Wu faction.

"Damn that Sima Yi! Damn that bastard!"

"Lord Sun Ce, please calm down—"

"But how can I, Da? My brother and my sister are on trial and that jerk is using that to avenge his grudges against them! He's having a field day! Its sabotage I tell you!"

"But still, whatever the outcome of this trial, we will be greatly impaired…Whoever devised this set up was an absolute genius…" Huang Gai grimly supplied.

"And I know it's that fruitcake Sima Yi! I just know it!"

"But we can't do anything about it my lord. We have our hands tied on this one"

_Soi… _Ce prayed hard_. Please…come back to your senses…I hate to admit it but we need you…_

* * *

Xiao Qiao burst into the room as she heard that Soi's condition was becoming worse, not caring even if half the guards stopped her. She the only officer in charge, due to the fact that everyone else were in their war rooms, deliberating. And Xiu Soi, is in fact, Wu's responsibility in the first place. And as Ling Tong would put it: she just didn't want to get bored or depressed.

"Is there a problem with Soi?" she instantly rushed toward Soi's side. She brushed the sweat drenched strands of hair. "You should take your medication Soi, so you'll get strong again…"

"I don't know…I just drank tea this morning…Xiao…" she reached for Xiao's hand weakly. "I've been poisoned…"

"WHAT?"

"The army doctor came in and told me his diagnosis…Xiao, I'm so scared…"

"What about the antidote?"

"They didn't have any…And they can't leave the castle…the soldiers need them…"

_Oh no…_Xiao thought. I_f I wait until they finish with their meeting, it might be too late to help Soi!_

She looked down, with a determined look in her eyes. "Tell me where the antidote is!"

In a matter of minutes, Xiao Qiao, along with a unit of her own, crossed the borders of Xia Pi towards the mountainous regions.

"Xiao Qiao left the castle?" Da shouted as she stood up. "What was she thinking?"

"My lady, it appears that she aims to search for the antidote to cure Lady Xiu Soi?"

"What about Soi?" Sun Ce turned, eyes turning deadly.

"My lord! Diagnosis state that she has been poisoned!"

"Damn it!"

Lu Xun then ran out of the room to stay by Soi's side.

Ce turned to the soldiers. "Assemble my troops! I'm going to help Xiao look for the antidote!"

"Hmm…I wonder if this is the flower…" Xiao Qiao surmised as she bent down and looked at it for closer inspection. The soldiers however, where becoming restless. They arrived at the middle of the valley closest to the borders of Xia Pi, were the antidote was said to grow, according to Soi.

"Lady Xiao Qiao, are you sure you asked Lady Xiu Soi the name of the plant…? Was it an herb or a flower?"

Xiao Qiao looked at the soldier and smiled. "Ahahaha…I forgot"

Suppressing the urge to groan, the soldier calmly stated: "It seems we should go back…This area is huge my lady"

"No!" Xiao pouted. "No way! If we do that, it would be too late to help Soi! Don't you want to help our friend?"

The soldiers looked at each other and murmured in agreement. One of them turned to Xiao Qiao and nodded firmly. "If we have to, we'll take all plant life with us just to help lady Xiu Soi!"

"Yay! Let's go!" as Xiao Qiao lifted her hand, an arrow suddenly whizzed past her.

"Huh--?"

"Lady Xiao Qiao!" one of the soldiers cried as he covered Xiao with his body. In a matter of seconds, his body was full of arrows and was dead, still holding on to Xiao Qiao in an attempt to protect her.

Paralyzed, tears started falling from Xiao Qiao's eyes.

"BANDITS!" one of the soldiers cried. The enemies were on top of the valley, some of them hiding in the trees and some where rushing at them.

Xiao Qiao's unit formed around her, protecting her from further attack. As she watched the unit get slaughtered in front of her very eyes, she felt an unimaginable fear grip her. She was going to die.

As the last soldier fell on her feet, the Qiao cried helplessly as the bandits turned towards her. Trembling in fear, she could barely hold her fans in place.

"H-help me…Someone…Soi…."

As the bandits were closing in on her, a spear suddenly flew past her and hit the bandit closest to her. As she heard the cries of the soldiers and Ce's, her knees fell weak and dropped to the ground as they chased the bandits away.

* * *

"Xiao Qiao!" Zhou Yu held her in his arms as the crying girl broke down. Xiao Qiao ran towards the dungeons just to seek haven in her husband's arms. The tactician just heard of the attack on his Xiao Qiao and was trying to suppress the maddening rage that was enveloping him.

_Yet…_ Zhou Yu looked down. _Xiao Qiao set out to find a cure for Lady Soi…but an ambush got her. And when they finally got hold of the antidote, Soi gets mysteriously better…_

Zhou Yu kept quiet and swallowed his suspicions aside.

* * *

"It is good to see that you are well Lady Xiu Soi…I heard someone attempted to poison you, is that right?"

"That's…what the doctor said…"

"Yet miraculously, you recovered without the antidote being administered to you…why is that so?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Lady Xiu Soi" Sima Yi continued "you were seen clutching long strands of hair believed to be Lord Zhou Yu's and his head gear as well…you said the head gear was in your mouth correct?"

Not bothering to wait for Soi's answer, he turned to Zhou Yu. "Lord Zhou Yu…when did you lose that particular head band?"

Zhou Yu stopped for a while to collect his thoughts. "Before the battle of Xia Pi…"

"Ah! I seem to remember that" Sima Yi then looked at Sun Ce. "Lord Sun Ce, if you will recall, moments before the siege, we passed by Lord Zhou Yu's tent and we chanced upon Lady Xiu Soi coming out of the said tent…"

All eyes was then trained on the trembling Xiu Soi.

"Lady Xiu Soi?" Zhuge Liang carefully asked. "What were you doing inside the tent?"

"I wanted to greet Yu good luck…so I went in…but no one was inside"

"Yet why did you still go in?"

"I saw a porcelain jar on his bed…the tea leaves were scattered all over… I cleaned it up and replaced it right beside the bags…"

"I…I did not possess a porcelain jar on the day of the battle" Zhou Yu quietly answered.

Soi looked up sharply and disbelievingly at Zhou Yu. "W-what…?"

"Are you sure about that Yu?" Sun Ce replied, shocked.

Instantly, everyone who was in witness wore disbelieving looks and of confusion.

"Yes, I am sure" Zhou Yu was still looking down, keeping his emotions in check. "It is illogical to carry a porcelain jar full of tea leaves on such a long march. One would usually put it in sack…"

"So…you're saying Lady Xiu Soi is lying?" Sima smiled as he waited for Zhou Yu to utter the words. Yet the tactician remained silent, eyes not meeting with Soi's.

"Wait…Zhou Yu, you can't be saying…" Sun Shang Xiang whispered as she looked at a dumbstruck Soi.

"Lady Xiu Soi, I assume you've heard of the assault that was made on Lady Xiao Qiao?"

Soi nodded, wordlessly wiping her tears away.

Sima Yi continued heartlessly. "I have heard that she attempted to get hold of an antidote which are native in that parts…I heard the antidote was for you, seeing as you were poisoned, correct?"

"Y-yes…"

"Tell me Lady Xiu Soi, are you the one who told Xiao Qiao to get the antidote?"

"I- I didn't tell her to get it…I just told her where to get it"

"But that's as good as telling her to get it. How did you get poisoned?"

"I-I don't know…I just woke up and…it was like that"

"It couldn't be because of the food…your food and water is being regularly checked, and no one could possibly poison you…except if it was self inflicted?"

"You're crazy!" Soi shouted. "That would be…why would I--?"

"Don't ask me…but maybe you have a hidden grudge against Zhou Yu?"

"Objection!" Sun Ce growled.

"What about Lady Xiao Qiao?"

"How dare you!" Da screamed as Sima Yi turned to the sovereigns. "I am but merely following a lead"

"And what lead would that be, Lord Sima?" Zhuge Liang calmly waved his fan, interested in the development.

"I would like to call Lu Xun to the stand" Sima Yi sneered as the dumbstruck boy sat down.

"Tell me boy…the relationship between Lady Xiu Soi and Lord Zhou Yu"

"Objection!" Lu Meng interjected. "This doesn't have to do with anything!"

"On the contrary your graces," Sima Yi smirked "this has everything to do with the lead"

"Continue" Cao Cao supplied. He looked at Lu Xun, waiting for his answer.

"Lord Zhou Yu and Lady Xiu Soi were very close" Lu Xun supplied, reluctant to help in Sima's scheme in any way.

"How close were they?"

"Very…they share strategies, ride around towns…" Lu Xun felt a familiar ache in his chest, yet he paid it no mind.

"Would you dare say that they were in love?"

"Oh no! Lord Zhou Yu loved Lady Xiao Qiao…he saw Lady Xiu Soi nothing more than a sister"

"But what about Lady Xiu Soi? Did she share the same sentiments? Or did she love him more than a brother?"

Lu Xun stopped and looked at Soi. He couldn't lie…but what was Sima Yi driving at? Whatever he answers would definitely have no bearing in the case whatsoever…And she did love him…

"I daresay yes…she did love him…"

Lu Xun's sudden testimony elicited several gasps among the crowd.

"I don't see anything to be shocked about" Sima Yi coolly replied. "One would have to be blind no to see that one. There is no denying the closeness of the bond those two share during the campaign…its inevitable that one of them would fall in love with the other."

After dismissing Lu Xun from the stand, Sima Yi made a statement. "It is clear that Xiu Soi harbors feelings for the tactician Zhou Yu. Yet being a married man, Zhou Yu is also in love with his wife Xiao Qiao. The love that she is feeling is motive enough for her to set up the assault, blame Zhou Yu, set her up her own poisoning, and make an attempt on Xiao Qiao's life."

Instantly, the whole court burst out in fits of rage. Ling Tong, Gan Ning, Huang Gai and Taishi Ci practically jumped up their feet and bellowed at the accusation.

Sun Quan and Lu Meng's jaw practically hit the floor, while Shang Xiang and Ce looked like they were hit with a ship. Zhou Yu was still silent and Lu Xun felt his world crumble. The Shu faction were overcome with disbelief, while the Wei faction were suspiciously attentive and well behaved.

"Look at it this was" Sima carried on. "No one saw the attacker. Not even Wu's Zhou Tai. The attacker did not even bother to tie her up and she turns up with one of Zhou Yu's missing head bands. After isolating the Falling Star, she still gets poisoned and even before the antidote reaches her, she gets well. And when Xiao Qiao was fetching the antidote, bandits attacked, ready and waiting for one whole trained unit of the army. And who told Xiao Qiao of the location of the antidote? Xiu Soi herself."

"It's…a conspiracy theory! You have no proof!" Soi screamed, half of her common sense already returning to her.

_Brilliant Sima Yi._ Zhuge Liang thought. _You put the bigger threat, the Falling Star on trial…_

"I have one more card up my sleeve" Sima Yi turned from them. "I call on the leader of the bandits"

A group of soldiers went inside, carrying a man. He was tied up and subjugated, obviously subjected to torture.

"Now tell us…look around this room and tell us who was the one who ordered for the assault of the you lady over there" Sima Yi then pointed at Xiao Qiao.

"I'm not sure…" the man mumbled. "She was wearing a hooded cloak then…but I can recognize the shape of her face and features…"

Sima Yi stood up and looked around in court. "I tell you, this man cannot lie. He has nothing to gain by doing so, having lost his men, his money and his family. He knows that he will still be executed after this trial, so there is no point." He once again looked at the man.

"Can you point out to us who ordered you to?"

The man looked around and saw Soi. He lifted his arm and pointed it straight at her. "I'm sure. She was the one who ordered the death of Lady Xiao Qiao"

TBC

A/N: I'm so sorry! I have been busy, with work and all. My computer just crashed again…And I'm saving until I can get my own unit (borrowing is such a drag). I'm sorry if it's crappy…I wasn't in my proper senses when I wrote this. Anyway, thank yous:

arekuruu-inabikari-no-She- thanks! I'm planning on using another song from another language! Don't worry, I personally recommend the song!

blackangel04 – sige ba! YGO fic! Tapusin ko muna to!

Sirius123 – I'm sorry if it took so long darling!

warrick oakes- thank you! It was one of the hardest scenes to write! Alright, you can use Soi if you want

incomplete-ness – I agree with you. Hehehehe. You'll find out

Paronomastic Paragon – thanks! That meant a lot! Well, we'll see if we catch the guy to touch her. hehehehehe

legendoflegends- sorry if I made you wait

Anime Fan Team – hmm…My lips are sealed. Let's see next chappie!

Possible song insertion next chappie! Since I made you all wait, I'm going to start on it right now!


	16. Dancing with the enemy

Chapter 16

Disclaimers: I only own Xiu Soi!

"Ce, wait!" Soi desperately ran and caught the hem of Ce's clothes. "Please listen to me first idiot!"

The Little Conqueror looked at Soi coldly. "Why should I? What more would you tell me? More lies?"

Soi felt pain in her throat as Sun Ce retorted. Zhou Yu was proven innocent and the Falling Star was being tried for attempting on Xiao Qiao's life. Now that they have just returned from Xia Pi, everyone else was treating her coldly.

"I swear, I never set Xiao Qiao up! You have to believe me!"

"Then tell me, why is a convicted man still pointing his fingers at you even when he died? He was already executed Soi, you can't tell me that he was lying up until his dying breath!"

"But I don't even know him! Why won't you believe me?"

"I did believe you Soi…but I don't know if you're telling the truth anymore. All evidence are pointing against you, and you did put Xiao Qiao in danger"

"Why are you accusing me? Okay, so I did love Zhou Yu, but it doesn't mean I would want to kill over him!"

"You still showed hostility towards Xiao Qiao before the siege…"

"I was scared shitless Ce! It was when Zhao Yun held me! It's their word and mine! Would you believe their word over your sister's?"

Sun Ce looked at her. "I don't know if you're my sister anymore…but I do believe that someone wants Xiao Qiao dead." He then walked away, leaving a shocked Xiu Soi in his tracks.

The past few days, people in the castle have been unbearably cold. She was reduced to nothing more than a puppet, a marionette, with nothing to do but smile and wave. The people never guessed that there was tension and hostility existing within the castle. Soi made sure that she put on a good show.

Zhou Yu may have been acquitted, and the people may never believe that their savior tried to set anyone up, but the officers of Wu still treated her coldly.

She spent her days in her room, only coming out when she had to eat…And she never even had a single visit from Lu Xun.

Even when Huang Gai, Shang Xiang and the others pretended that she never existed, she still continued to hunt for Cotton Candy Boy.

Until one day, she chanced upon him as he was going inside his room.

"Cotton Candy Boy! Wait!"

Lu Xun looked at the Falling Star and gave a bow. "Good day my lady. I was just about to go inside—"

"Cotton Candy Boy, please…We need to talk"

"I do not see the point in talking my lady. The courts and witnesses have said enough."

"I know it seems I've betrayed you but I didn't! Cotton Candy Boy, you know me…you've got to believe me"

"Do I really know you, Soi…?" Lu Xun murmured as he looked down.

"It is really so hard for you to trust me?"

"It's not that Soi…it's hard to trust someone who broke your trust." Lu Xun turned to go in yet Soi caught his hand.

"I'm not done talking to you!"

"Then explain it Soi! Explain about the man, the head band, the antidote and poison! Tell me you didn't do those things!"

"I don't know who the man is Xunnie! The head band ended up in my mouth and I was just poisoned! And…And…I have no explanation for those other things! But I know someone set me up and someone is lying!"

"It came from Zhou Yu's mouth…He didn't cover for you that much I can tell. You're asking me to choose…to believe you or to believe Lord Zhou Yu"

"No! I'm not!"

"What are you doing then?"

"I don't know! I'm just asking you to believe me!"

"How can I when you're saying such different things than Lord Zhou Yu? I'm sorry, my lady"

He yanked his hand away and closed the door. Soi attempted to follow him inside and pounded on the door.

"Xunnie! Cotton Candy Boy! Please open the door!" tears started falling as she called out his name.

Lu Xun, on the other side of the door, lifted his face up, pain in his expression. He felt so betrayed and hurt…yet he had every urge to throw the door open and forgive her. Yet…

"Cotton Candy Boy…please…I can take their cold stares…I can take their cold shoulders…but not yours…not yours…Anything but yours" she felt her chest contract and her breath leave her. She felt cold, hard tears leave her eyes and trickle down her cheeks. Her whole world instantly fell apart with the closing of Lu Xun's door. Her defenses destroyed and her spirit broken, she felt like dying. All this time, right after the trial, she never cried. She never begged for their forgiveness and she never showed them how weak she was. She has been trying to talk to them, yet she never shed a single tear…up until now.

"Xunnie…I can take the world's anger…but not yours…I need you…I need you…"

Yet Lu Xun silently stood by the door, refusing to open it for Soi and give her solace.

As the days passed, the castle became small, constricting. Soi never came out of the room nor attempted to speak to Lu Xun again. Yet tensions were rising and it trickled down the barracks. The issues and uncertainty unsettled the men. Morale was plummeting down and they had started to lose foothold on some of their territories. Even the maids and ladies of the castle lost their usual cheer and became cold and distant to Soi once again. Soi made weekly visits to the town, and saw that the depression extended up until there. She knew she had to do something. And then she knew.

* * *

As the dawn slowly approached, a lone figure in one of the castle's rooms was slowly packing. Soi quietly draped the dark hood over her shoulders and secured her body bag around her body. She took with her most of her possessions, yet leaving the custom made gowns that she made for herself. She quietly walked around the castle, careful so no one might hear her. She almost laughed to herself. Almost a month ago, the halls would've been filled with soldiers in attempts to protect her from sabotage and valiantly trying to keep her, Xiao Qiao, Lu Xun and Shang Xiang from leaving the castle. They treated her like a princess…a goddess. The officers of Wu would've given anything just to see her smile. Lu Xun and others would act like overprotective parents. Yet now…

She quietly treads through the castle's passages, making her way to the stables.

She looked at the silhouette that was the castle and sighed. "If you guys can't forgive me…I don't see the point in staying…if my stay with you in the castle would affect morale and hinder your growth…I would have no choice but to leave…I'll leave you all...and my beloved Wu…not because I hated you…but because I love you all so much…" she felt tears run down her cheeks as she left the only haven she has ever known. She didn't know where she was going….but if Wu and her family needed her, she would come back post haste---whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

Upon hearing the departure of the Falling Star from the castle of Wu, Sima Yi couldn't help but express a triumphant smile. As soon as he heard the news from his sources, he readied his carriage and his steeds and rushed to a cabin on a secluded area in the mountains along with his trusty general, Zhang He.

He unceremoniously knocked on the door. "It's me"

The rotten, wooden door was opened by a beautiful stranger with dark hair and soft features.

"The plan worked perfectly. Here is your pay. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Diao Chan"

Lu Bu's wife took the money and knitted her brows. "Did they drive her out themselves?"

"Yes they did"

A cruel smile crossed Diao Chan's angelic features. "Now she knows how it feels like to be driven out you own home…to be hated and criticized. If it weren't for her…Lord Lu Bu would still be alive…if it weren't for her…"

"I understand what you feel Diao Chan. The Falling Star is such a devious little minx, I'd say. Why, it was a brilliant move for you to hire those bandits and impersonate Xiu Soi…you really had the leader fooled."

"I just had to find a man who has lost everything and make sure he doesn't care if he gets executed…It wasn't hard to convince him. I just had to offer him money"

"Yet he never knew that he would be destined to die"

"He won't be missed any way." She looked down. "Now…I will have my revenge"

* * *

"Ouch ouch ouch….It's so hard being from the future…I'm so used to paved roads" Soi sighed as she encountered more slopes in the road. She has been mounted on the horse for days, stopping for the occasional food and water. She has also learned to build a fire, sleep lightly in case of bandits and sleep under the stars.

"The life of a wanderer is SO not romantic…" she murmured as she longed for a nice, cool bath by the stream. As she was trying to find a watering hole for her horse, she noticed a dark patch of smoke in the sky. She immediately kicked her steed into action, rushing towards the all too familiar scene with a heavy heart.

"What the #$?" Soi stopped and looked at the smoldering village. The soldiers were setting it on fire.

"Come on! Now Cao Cao's army can't pursue us! They'd have to go through this hell first!" a soldier shouted over the screams.

"Let's hurry back to Lord Yuan Shao!"

At that, Soi felt rage boil inside her. How dare they! She kicked her steed towards them and stopped. "What do you think you're doing? Put this out right now!"

The soldiers wordlessly pulled out their weapons and got ready to fight. Soi gritted her teeth. Damn! There's no time for this!

She immediately pulled out her weapon and knocked the both of them out in one smooth swoop. As they were unconscious, she barged in the nearest house and saw a family huddled in the corner, trapped in a sea of smoke.

"Come on!"

She then attempted to evacuate and rescue anyone that may need her. As one of the burning wooden posts was falling on a child, Soi jumped and saved him, trapping her leg amidst the debris. As she screamed in pain and felt the fire burning her flesh and the weight of the wood crushing her bones, a group of soldiers suddenly came and put out the fire.

"Are you all right?" one of them shouted.

"I'm fine…but my leg…."

"I handle it!" a familiar voice rang out across the yard. A large figure suddenly appeared and lifted the charred debris.

"OW OW OW OW HOT HOT HOT!"

"Let me help you with that" a powerful figure appeared behind the first stranger and helped him lift the post.

"Are you all right?" the second figure spoke up.

Soi looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. "Dian Wei! And Xu Zhu!"

"Wow, it must be fate! The Falling Star!" Xu Zhu laughed heartily.

"We would love to stay and talk, but we have to pursue Yuan Shao. I believe he went through this village…He burned this so that our army can't get through"

"That's horrible! What an underhanded tactic!"

"It's bordering on desperation now…and Yuan Shao isn't exactly a follower of clean tactics."

"You can help us if you want!"

As Soi was about to answer, a man ran towards them and Soi carefully handed the boy to him.

"Father! They killed Mother!" the boy cried.

"Damn those dogs of Yuan Shao…Damn them!"

Cao Cao's soldiers started pouring in and extinguishing the flames. Some of the villagers wailed over their loved ones, burned to a crisp and lying in their own pool of blood. Soi has never seen so much death and blood…not even on the battlefield.

As Soi stood outside the destroyed village, she heard a series of screams and cries from the villagers.

"Damn that Yuan Shao! He burned our village just to slow Cao Cao down!"

"They killed mommy and daddy!"

"Why? Why us? We never did anything—"

"We couldn't stop them even if we tried to—"

"Our crops! We're going to starve—"

"Where would we go now?"

"They're monsters…they say they'll bring glory to the land but do they have to kill its people as well?"

Soi closed her eyes and turned to Dian Wei and Xu Zhu.

* * *

_Damn! _Cao Cao thought. _I would have to take the long way around! But at this rate, Yuan Shao's army will be at an advantage._

"My lord" Sima Yi cut through his thoughts. "If we hurry now, we can still catch them. The best way is to send a small group of our most talented officers and stall them until the main army gets there"

"But isn't it suicide Sima Yi? The only ones who can do so are Xu Zhu, Dian Wei and Zhen Ji, seeing that the rest of us need to commandeer our units!"

"I'll go father" Cao Pi offered yet the other tactician Guo Jia stopped him. "No my lord, the troops need you as well!"

As Cao Cao pondered on this problem, precious seconds ticking by, a horse suddenly galloped towards him and abruptly stopped. The rider seemed to elicit a series of shouts and gasps.

"It's you" Cao Pi said with a bewildered tone, which sent Cao Cao's head up to look at the person in question. He was met with a pleasant surprise.

"I came to help"

"Lady Xiu Soi! This is a most pleasant turn of event!"

Soi held up her hand in order to silence him. "Let me make it clear first. This does not mean that I am allying with your force. I am simply doing this for the people and nothing more."

_If this Yuan Shao is a bigger bastard than Cao Cao, I may have no choice…even if I know that he had something to do with destroying my relationship with the people in Wu…_

Soi clutched the reigns of her horse, hard. Allying herself with Wei was probably one of the hardest things she will ever do.

She looked at Sima Yi and swallowed her pride.

"So…what's the plan?"

* * *

"It is a move not of retreat but for my future!" Yuan Shao called out as he was about to reach the path exiting the battlefield.

Suddenly, sounds of galloping was heard from his rear flank and a soldier suddenly called out: My lord! A small group of officers are rushing towards us!"

"What?" Yuan Shao exclaimed. He turned around and saw none other than the Falling Star, along with Zhen Ji, Xu Zhu and Dian Wei on her heels.

"Halt your forces at once Yuan Shao!" Soi shouted at the top of her lungs.

Impossible! Yuan Shao thought. Since when did the Falling Star ally herself with Cao Cao? I thought she was with Wu!

Soi took out her weapon and cut through the ranks, heading dead straight for Yuan Shao. In response, the commander kicked his horse into action, attempting to flee from the girl.

In an attempt to stop him, Soi turned her weapon into a staff and hurled it in front of him. Her staff his the ground just in front of Yuan Shao's horse which sent him almost flying.

Soi caught up to him and made a U-turn, grabbing her weapon and ending up in front of him. "How dare you hurt those villagers! They did nothing to you!"

"You will never understand little girl! This is war! Sacrifices are needed in order to attain greater glory!"

"So glory is more important that the people? We are trying to unite this land for the people! You should protect them, not turn them into sacrificial lambs!"

"How hypocritical of you! Do you not think that Wu thinks the same as us? They want nothing but to bring honor to their family! In the end, honor matters!"

Soi felt a huge lump in her throat. Honor…glory…Sun Ce and the others definitely thought that way…but…

"They are not monsters like you! They will never sacrifice the innocent just for the sake of their own selfish reasons! Don't you dare compare them to you! They are not as lowly as you!"

"Why do you continue to protect them? They are the ones who accused you and condemned you! They gave you the cold shoulder even if you're divine."

"Wha—"

"Do not underestimate the sources of the Yuan family!"

Soi clutched her weapon tightly. "I trust Ce and the others! They always had reasons for their actions! Whether they hurt me or not, I trust their judgment and I'm sure there's a pretty good reason! I trust him because…that's what sisters do!"

She swung her staff around and hit him. "Now I will take you back and let you redeem yourself for all the suffering you inflicted on these people!"

Yuan Shao blocked her attack just in time. "You only think of these people! How about the people that you've hurt, hmm Falling Star? You only care about the people of Wu but not my people!"

'That's not true! I'm here, I'm standing against you for the village you've destroyed! Even if that village is Cao Cao's territory, I still would've protected it! It's your territory, and what did you do? You destroyed it! The one who does not care for the people and lacks any moral dignity is you! You are egotistical and care for no one or nothing! You obsess over honor and glory which are empty, not thinking that in the end your family will inevitably disappear from history! Ce and the others are not like that! And Cao Cao…at least Cao Cao has principles!"

She swung her staff again and disassembled it, catching Yuan Shao off guard. As they dueled on their horses, Xu Zhu, Dian Wei and Zhen JI dropped from their horses and started fighting off the soldiers.

Xiu Soi struggled with the talented general as she waited for Cao Cao's unit to arrive.

_Sima Yi's plan is to send a small unit to make a beeline for Yuan Shao and stall him, so that Cao Cao's main forces can go around and catch up to us since they can't fit in the small pathways…they can't afford to separate because the strategy would be more effective if they were together! Cao Cao, where are you…?_

As if an answer to her prayer a commanding voice bellowed, along with the stampede of feet and horses. "It is futile to resist Yuan Shao! Surrender now!"

"Damn!" Yuan Shao cursed as they caught up to him. "Well, I think you overlooked a little something Cao Cao"

The aforementioned ruler raised his eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"That my strategies are not to be taken lightly"

At that point, bandits showed up and aimed fire arrows at them. Soi jumped from her horse to avoid being hit.

Yuan Shao looked at Soi. "It's too bad, my lady. I have never expected you to be the type to ally herself with more than one force…and you allied with the wrong force. You are going to lose this time, despite your legendary tactics"

"Damn, how come everyone is using bandit tactics these days?" Soi grumbled as she rushed at the source of the fire arrows.

Zhen Ji ran towards the bandits, her flute playing its deadly melody. She looked beside her and saw that the Falling Star had the same idea in mind. _I'll get there first!_

Zhen unleashed a powerful spell with her flute which wiped about half of their unit. Soi, meanwhile, detached her staff into a whip and started using her rage, sending the units in confusion.

Not wanting to be bested, Zhen went in deeper and plunged into the heart of the bandits.

"Zhen, pull back! You're too far out!" Cao Pi called out yet Zhen Ji paid him no mind. Soi saw the mess Zhen was going to be in and rushed after her without hesitation. The both of them disappeared into the forest, while the battle between Cao Cao and Yuan Shao raged on.

* * *

Zhen swiped her flute around, finding herself lost in the forest. "Ugh! These bugs are so bothersome…I should just set this whole thing on fire!"

Shadows then swiftly moved behind her and as she looked back, found herself surrounded by the bandits.

"Well well well…we caught ourselves a lady!"

"How foolish, thinking she can take us out on her own!"

"I say it's her pride!"

Zhen smiled wickedly and started fighting back. "None of you are a match for me!" as she lifted the flute to her lips, she was suddenly hit by an arrow from behind, injuring her shoulder. She dropped her flute and cursed her helplessness. She then looked up and saw the men gathering around her.

"Now, what should we do with this cocky woman?"

"I say we have 'fun' with her"

"Get your hands off me!" Ji struggled as the men held her down. As she was screaming for help, a figure came crashing down and got them off her.

Soi reassembled her whip into a staff and knocked out the soldiers that assaulted Zhen Ji.

"What are you doing here? I don't need your help!" she then winced in pain as the arrow shot on her shoulder bled.

"Shut up and come with me! There are archers everywhere!"

As Zhen Ji picked her flute, Soi grabbed her hand and pulled her into safety. When she was sure that they were out of harm's way, Soi turned towards the woman.

"Let me see your wound"

Zhen slapped her hand away in defiance. "I don't need help from a harlot like you! I could've handled them myself!" she panted as she felt blood leave her system.

"Yeah right." Soi sighed. "Look Zhen Ji, I don't like you as well. But right now we are completely isolated and cut off from reinforcements and at an disadvantage, seeing as the bandits know these woods like the back of their hand. If we want to survive, we have to realize that right now, all we have is each other. Now quit being stubborn and let me take a look at that wound. You don't want to scar your lovely body don't you?"

As Soi applied first aid, the flute player looked away haughtily. "It's your fault. We wouldn't have been isolated because of you!"

"I wonder who was the foolish one who thrust deeply into enemy lines, not thinking of the possibility that she will be surrounded?"

"Are you blaming me?"

"Yes."

"How dare you!"

"You started it" Soi tied the makeshift bandage tightly, making Zhen wince.

"You're doing it on purpose!"

"No I'm not" Soi coolly replied. "Now we have to get out of this forest—"

"That will be easy! I can't believe you're worrying over that. Some Falling Star you turned out to be" Zhen stood up and wobbled as Soi rolled her eyes.

"Lead the way then, oh noble princess"

Ignoring the sarcasm in Soi's tone, she led the way in the attempt to get out of the forest.

After a few hours…

"Face it Ji, we're lost"

"We are not lost, Xiu Soi. See that tree? It looks like the one I saw. That's my marker. We're close"

"Uh huh…funny, that tree looks a lot like that tree over there." She looked at the haughty flute player. "We're lost"

"We're not lost! I know perfectly where we're going!"

"And where would that be?"

"…Outside this forest"

Soi snorted. Ji, irritated, replied "We are just going in circles!"

At that comment, Soi couldn't help but laugh. Ji, already irritated, snapped. "And what is so funny?"

Soi wiped her eyes. "The situation…and the nonsense we've been telling one another"

Zhen Ji quietly regarded the girl and asked. "..Why did you follow me?"

As her laughing fit ended, Soi looked at Ji and tilted her head. "You needed…assistance. You were about to be surrounded and it was sure death for you. You were behind enemy lines, unfamiliar of the terrain and the enemy certainly knows every nook and cranny of this place. I wanted to pull you out but I went 'in circles' with you"

"I'm not asking about that, Falling Star. What I'm asking is why. I am an enemy, and my scorn is obvious. I would not think twice about sabotaging you. You are aiding your worst foes Xiu Soi. And why did you save me from those men? You could've easily gotten rid of me, your hands clean."

Soi stopped and thought for a moment. "I don't know…my body just reacted."

"You make little sense"

"It's like…when you breathe. You don't feel it, your body just reacts. When a tea cup is thrown at your face, your first instinct is to move out of the way. Your body just reacts without you knowing it. When I saw that you were in danger, I didn't hesitate to come to you and help. I guess, it was the heart that reacted. It was so fast my mind couldn't process it…and when it did, I'm here with you. Even if you are my foe, Zhen, I just couldn't stand by and watch those men have their way with you."

"And why is that?"

"I am a woman as well"

"…You are strange. You can par up to the great tacticians yet you let your heart rule over your your head. A strategist should know better. You do know that that attitude might kill you someday. It could be the root of your downfall. No…I know it will get you killed"

Soi shrugged and smiled. "Being strategist doesn't necessarily mean that you have to choose the most inhumane choices…You would also have to know when to have a heart. You should net let one rule over the other. You should know when to act like a human, or a woman…you should know when to have a heart. It all depends on circumstances you see. Let's just say that at this instance, I choose to be human first before I am a strategist…I choose to be woman and have a heart"

She then looked at Zhen Ji, still smiling.

"You may not understand...but if having a heart will be the reason of my downfall, then I'm happy. I will have no regrets when I die."

Zhen Ji remained silent as the girl walked on, and for the first time, Ji noticed that.she had a little limp in her walk. As she looked at the make shift bandage on her shoulder, she noticed that it was a handkerchief...no doubt Xiu Soi's

She looked at the girl and whispered when she was out of ear shot:

"I…perfectly understand, Xiu Soi"

TBC

Author's notes: Whew! This is an added treat for the long wait! 16 pages! But for the next chapters, I would need reviews! Please, I need suggestions badly…Also I would like to see you guys manipulate Xiu Soi…I'm just curious how you see her, and what better reflection of your views than using her in your story? Hehe, sorry if I'm persistent. All you have to do is ask permission. ()

Thankies to:

Sirius123 – I'm very sorry to make you wait for so long dearest! Here's a treat!

Lorze The Brookes – I am incredibly scared of myself. One of my friends called me a bitch for making a certain character suffer so much. Hehehehe. Don't worry, the Lu Xun in my story won't suffer that much…yet. I love Lu Xun that's why he's suffering! (). Xiu Soi says hello to the Lu Xun in your story!

blackangel04 – eh? Dude, diba sinabi nung sans rival about her step father? Eh?? Gusto mo na matapos? Ayaw mo na kay Soi? Joke!

lilchinkkviet – thanks! There will be many more twists to come so expect the unexpected!

For the next chappie, as usual, 7 reviews! Please give me suggestions!


	17. Sweet Sacrifice: Guan Yu's escape

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: You get the idea

"It is a beautiful night, dearest Falling Star."

"Yeah…."

"Would you mind having a dance with me?"

Xiu Soi turned to the fruity general Zhang He and smiled. After getting lost in the forest for what seems like forever, the search party eventually arrived and Zhen Ji instantly flew into Cao Pi's waiting arms. Xiu Soi on the other hand, had a swollen ankle, due to the fact that she had overused it in the battle and limped around the forest for hours. After their conversation in the forest, Zhen Ji suddenly walked at a slower pace. Soi suspected it was because of her, yet the woman reasoned that she was tired. As soon they were found, they took her to their base to treat her wounds. And as payment for their services, told her to spend one season with them. She had made Cao Cao and his forces swear an oath that they will not tell a soul that she was residing in their castle, in fear that it might cause misunderstanding on her part and Wu's. And she has been stuck there ever since.

Everything would have been fine…if it weren't for that blasted strategist Sima Yi. He never went to visit, yet if he did, it would be to taunt her, yet she gave it back to him, twice more. After that little insult issued by Soi, questioning his relationship with Zhang He, she never saw his shadow again. Yet when Sima's visits ended, she felt incredibly lonely.

Yet thankfully, Zhang He visited her frequently, the both of them becoming fast friends. As soon as her leg healed, they spent most of their time on dancing sessions. They traded dance routines with one another, Zhang He finding the jive exhilarating and the tango very romantic.

"I would love to" Soi laughed as she took Zhang He's hand. With the general around, she was never bored. But she did miss a certain cotton candy boy…

"Is the music from your world always like this?"

"Nah…people have been VERY imaginative in terms of lyrics lately...but other than that, nothing but sentimental love songs…it's really kind of annoying sometimes…Especially if you're not in love…" her mind drifted off and saw Lu Xun's face. Yet she shook it off

"Imaginative? How imaginative?"

"Would you believe that somebody just composed a song dedicated to one's backside and people liked it?" Soi laughingly said, which sent Zhang He's eyebrow up.

"What?" He replied. "And people liked it? How very uncultured. I'm sorry for the term, but I didn't mean that you are uncultured…the world you came from seems vulgar"

"It's ok. They mostly appreciate the beat…they LOVE to dance" Soi said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. This should be fun.

"Oh really? Maybe it's not so bad anymore" Zhang He smiled. "Why, the dances you've been teaching me lately has been exquisite!"

"But He, that's not the popular dance in my world…"

"Oh?"

Soi put her MP3 player on her ear and Zhang He's, the latter still in awe of the contraption. Club music suddenly boomed in the earphones.

"My humps!" Soi naughtily sang and started dancing seductively, which sent Zhang He screaming. He held her by the shoulders. "Stop it!"

Soi laughed. "Relax…I was just playing with you. I'm always like this. Ask Shang—" she stopped herself before the girl's name got caught in her contracting throat.

"Really now, people are dancing like that in public? How lewd and inappropriate!"

"Hey! It's not so bad. In my world, freedom of expression exists…they're a little more liberated than this world."

"All the same I don't like it. You are not fit for such a barbarous culture" Zhang He haughtily replied.

Soi sighed and let the matter drop. No point in going into an argument with someone as persistent as him. She looked at the general and couldn't help but ask.

"Zhang He?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I find you beautiful!"

"…Right". _I'm sorry I asked._

"Not just your lovely features mind you" he continued, as a matter of factly. "Your aura and stature…you emit a sense of confidence and control. And I find it quite remarkable"

"Oh really? Thanks I guess…That was quite a compliment"

"I am happy and honored that I got to dance and fight along side the lovely Falling Star. I could wish for nothing more"

Soi laughed, amused. "Well…I guess I really misjudged you."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well…I kinda developed a stigma for Wei. I thought all of you are just after me for the sake of using me…but after I spent some time with you guys, it's not so bad"

A smile touched her lips as she remembered the times when she couldn't sleep. She went down the kitchen to have a midnight snack and found a cheerful Xu Zhu, heartily munching on sweets. She had spent the night in the kitchen with him, eating and listening to the warm hearted big guy. After that, the midnight meetings were an unspoken agreement between them. The warm up sparring sessions with Dian Wei, the unexpectedly exciting game of Go with Guo Jia, even the playful banter of words with Zhang Liao, Wei's newly recruited general.

"And you…despite your…eccentricities, you've been very hospitable and kind. You keep me company even. Just like the time when…" she trailed off and she suddenly found herself remembering the one person who was always there for her.

_Xunnie…you don't know how much your friendship means to me…_

"Lady Xiu Soi? Is something the matter?"

Soi snapped out of her reverie and looked at the general's concerned eyes. "Oh nothing…I just remembered someone…"

"Someone very dear to you perhaps?"

She smiled sadly and nodded. "We…had a big fight. That was the last thing we did together before I left. I never…sorted things out with him and I don't know when we'll see each other again…"

Zhang He fell silent and looked up the balcony. "Why did you leave?"

At that instant, Soi's chest began to pound. She had wanted so badly, desperately needed to share her troubles with someone else. About Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao and Sun Ce…about Lu Xun. As she opened her mouth, Zhang He sharply turned towards the shadows below the balcony and called out.

"Who's there?"

As he prepared his battle stance, Soi's eyes went wide at the figure observing them. As Zhang He was about to attack, Soi held his arm tight and let the figure escape.

"Lady Xiu Soi?"

Soi looked at the shadows wordlessly, feeling dread. _I know that person…He's one of my most trusted spies when I was in Wu_

* * *

News of the Falling Star's alliance with Cao Cao spread like wild fire

"It was ingenious I tell you!" Cao Cao said happily. "Following Guo Jia's suggestion, we just loosened the security of the castle a bit and let spies infiltrate. They'll do the job of us, and once the idiots of Wu hears about it, the Falling Star is as good as mine! And the best part of it all was we didn't break our oath to the Falling Star. Well done Guo Jia"

The tactician bowed and smiled. "Thank you my lord"

Sima Yi, hiding his displeasure, merely waved his fan. The Falling Star, joining forces with Wei, was an undeniably unforeseen unfortunate circumstance. Yet her living in the castle and the whole staff doting upon her was a total nightmare.

_Hmm…maybe I can use this unfortunate event in my favor…_he thought with a sly smile as he ignored the lap dog Guo Jia and Cao Cao to their ramblings.

* * *

Soi knew with a heavy heart that she had a lot of explaining to do.

_Provided that they would let me explain_, she thought grimly. _Crashing at Cao Cao's was a bad idea…Of all people it had to be him to pick me up!_

Her mind replayed the scene that night over and over until she could no longer bear it. Problems were piling up ever since the trial ended. She was forced to leave Wu, scorned by her loved ones, used and set up by the ones who held her in custody and now this…it seems like she and Ce are becoming more and more distant each passing day.

"So Lord Cao Cao does not want you to leave the grounds?"

"Yeah, he's acting like a possessive lover. He posted body guards all over to keep an eye on me" she motioned to an infantry unit with a stocky build and muscle ridden bodies, standing right behind them. "Just the other day, he invited me into his harem! I don't care if he's the ruler; I practically beat him up with the book I'm reading!" Soi recalled the incident and thanked the heavens that the kind librarian gave her Sun Tzu.

Zhang He laughed heartily at the mental images. "You have courage, Falling Star, I give you that. I doubt anyone here has the gall to look Cao Cao in the eye, save his son Cao Pi."

"Zhang He, I think he doesn't want me to communicate with Ce and the others. I know that he told you all to keep an eye on me even if you don't tell me."

Zhang He smiled as he recalled the meeting they had the other day. The Falling Star was right in her assumptions that dear Cao Cao definitely did not want to give her the chance to talk with Sun Ce. Ever since she came to the castle, morale has been high and the people were more cooperative and the chances of rebelling significantly fell. Certain generals and rulers are trying hard to curry in their favor. The situation was turning in their advantage and the last thing they needed was Sun Ce and Xiu Soi to sort things out. He found her brutally honest attitude wonderful and gutsy.

"Let's just say that he thinks of you highly"

A snort came from Soi. "Thinks of me highly? If you think highly of a woman, you don't invite her over to your harem for some sick 'fun'!"

"I mean you are like a lucky charm to him. Everything has been going his way ever since you came to Wei. Why, we could crush those ugly fools with you on our side!"

"Zhang He…what's your definition of beautiful? I'm just curious…you keep calling everyone ugly and ungraceful…you seem…obsessed. Don't take it the wrong way though. I just want to know" Soi added an after thought in her head. _And I notice you seem to call all who opposes every word that meant 'not beautiful'_

"Dearest Xiu Soi, I personally believe that this land is over run by unsightly things, that's why there is no peace. I see not only the physical features of a person, but what's inside as well. Confidence, power, control, decisiveness…a strong will towards an ambition…all these things are beautiful. You cannot serve someone who is indecisive and controllable. All those who have the right to rule the land must have those beautiful qualities"

"But…if everyone has the same qualities, wouldn't that mean that it would cause more war?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"If there's no factor to balance those qualities, it can't work. Let's say everyone was decisive and in control…They pursue their own ambitions and desires. But what if they had the same ambition? Let's say everyone wants to be the ruler of the entire land and none of them could be stopped…what would happen?"

"Then everyone would have to fight for the land"

"Exactly. And there would be no peace and war will never end…that's the reason why we're in the middle of a civil war in the first place. Zhang He, you can't go around thinking that you're better than most people and calling them ugly…a lot of people will hate you for that"

"My dear, I do not care what people might think of me"

"What if someone told you that you were ugly?"

"That is not true!"

"See? You were offended. It's the same as other people" Soi looked down. "You see, that's the reason why most people are unwilling to support your cause…you tend to look down on them…"

"But it's the truth!"

"They're ugly because you perceive them as ugly…you don't care about what they feel…You know, I tried being ugly once"

"That's impossible! You cannot look as such!"

"But I did!" Soi answered, amused. "I cut my hair to look like a boy, wore loose clothes, didn't wash my face that well…"

Zhang He's eyes told Soi that he did not believe a word she was saying. She continued "Every one in Wu thought I was a boy"

"A very attractive boy I assume" Zhang He confidently said which sent chills down Soi's spine. She continued none the less. "But you know…I found out that sometimes I wish I wasn't beautiful…people don't notice you that way. No one envies you or tries to sabotage you…or try to…do horrible things to you…" she blocked out the unwanted images of her step father and continued "You just get sick of people loving you for your looks…not for who you really are and what you can do"

The general wordlessly put a hand gently on her hair. "I am sorry, my lady. I notice that your pain is great, yet I still do not understand…I see that the advantages of being beautiful outweigh the disadvantages. I remain unconvinced…perhaps I never will be. "

Soi looked out the window and sighed. She then smiled. "Well…everyone is entitled to their own opinion…there is no clear right or wrong in this world. People who believe otherwise tend to despise other people…At least, in my opinion".

Her eyes then traveled to the grazing fields, where the horses do their daily run and eat the grass. She saw a tall figure in the distance, tending to them.

"Zhang He…I haven't seen that man before…is that an officer?"

"Ah yes" the general replied as he casually looked at the figure. "His name is Guan Yu. He seldom sets foot in the castle these days…maybe that's why you haven't seen him"

Eyeing the grassy fields, Soi smiled at the thought of being out of the castle. "Let's go talk to him!"

"Whatever for?" a dumbfounded Zhang He replied.

"He seems like a nice guy"

With Zhang He in her heels, in no time at all, the Falling Star was walking towards the God of War. Since it was autumn, she was wearing a long sleeved, brown knitted sweater that reached beyond her hands; her white denim shorts, canvas shoes and a red muffler.

"Hey! Can I hitch a ride with the horses?"

Eyeing her clothes with curiosity, Guan Yu wordlessly nodded and took her to one of the tamer horses.

"Lady Xiu Soi, wait!" Zhang He called out, the infantry men running right behind him. "You can't go out riding!"

"And why not?" she said playfully as Guan Yu helped her out. "Cao Cao can't keep me inside the castle forever. What's wrong with enjoying a bit of freedom? I'm not going beyond the territory of the castle; I'm just going to go around the castle. And what's more, I'm not the type who would break a promise!" she galloped away with a silent Guan Yu riding after her and a desperate group of infantrymen running after them.

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HEAR LADY XIU SOI!" Zhang He shouted after her after she had covered quite a distance.

"HUH? IF THIS IS NOT THE ISSUE, THEN WHAT IS?" Soi shouted over the wind as she rode away.

Zhang He held out some robes and ornaments.

"YOU CANT GO OUT DRESSED LIKE THAT! YOU'RE A FASHION DISASTER!"

Soi felt her brain slowly melt at the general's comment.

* * *

After she had ordered the infantrymen to take their break, assuring them that she would not be able to escape with Guan Yu and Zhang He at her side and that she had no intention to, the lady sighed as her horse leisurely walked.

"Man…semi-privacy at last…" She looked at the silent yet towering figure beside her. "Nice to meet you Lord Guan Yu."

Guan Yu stopped his steed and turned to Soi. He clasped his hand to his fist and bowed. "An honor, Falling Star..."

"Oh no, you can just call me Soi...or Lady Soi if you want. Whichever is fine with me, just not Lady Xiu Soi"

"Then Lady Soi it is"

Soi helplessly smiled at the man. "If that's what you want then." She regarded the peaceful scene as she gently leaned on her horse. She closed her eyes and let the wind gently brush her face.

Zhang He and Guan Yu remained mercifully silent, knowing very well that these are one of the rare times that the Falling actually relaxed.

She looked up the clouds and smiled. "Look! That cloud looks like Cao Cao being mangled!"

At that, Zhang He laughed while Guan Yu mercifully restrained himself.

"You really don't like Lord Cao Cao, don't you?"

"It's not that I don't like him altogether...he has his good points but he just irritates me! Unlike Liu Bei...I feel a strong connection with him for some apparent reason..."

Zhang He fell silent while Guan Yu spoke. "It is understandable...One would usually feel that way around brother."

"Yeah...I wonder how he is? I heard he's over at Liu Biao's, in one of his provinces...but if he is, what are you doing here?"

"What?!" Guan Yu sat up and looked at Xiu Soi in the eye. "Is that so...? I'm afraid I did not know..."

"Now you do" She gave him a conspiring smile. He stood up and bowed. "If you will excuse me..."

When Guan Yu was out of earshot, Zhang He protested. "Lady Soi!"

"What? He deserves to know Zhang He."

"I know that, but he's a valuable ally! We cannot lose him!"

"I will not stand idly by and let Cao Cao imprison him like what he's doing to me" Soi replied. "And besides, he will know sooner or later. He will leave whether you like it or not. He will leave for you took his loyalty for granted and lied to him. That is not the proper way to keep your men. You don't imprison them and give them a lie; you set them free and give them the truth. You do not rule them in fear, but rather in sincere, unconditional love. Once your vassals find that you are true and sincere, you would not need force nor fear to make them loyal and follow you. And that is why when it comes to loyal vassals, Liu Bei outdo Cao Cao greatly."

A messenger then came to them and genuflected. "Lady Xiu Soi, Lord Cao Cao summons you"

* * *

Soi sighed inwardly as she looked about the place. The generals were gathered and the soldiers from the barracks came in droves. She looked at Cao Cao with poison and thought: _This was not part of our deal!_

Earlier that week, Cao Cao had asked her to perform at his son Cao Pi's birthday celebration. She had noticed that Sima Yi was trying hard to hide his smug smile.

Soi knew that this was a plot to show to the world that she was definitely theirs. At first, she had refused, but after securing a promise from a reluctant Cao Cao that she would be free to go and he wouldn't pursue her further, she agreed. She also had to scare Cao Cao and threaten to show to everyone that he has been mistreating her and was very disrespectful towards her womanhood, he had no choice but to agree.

_He invited half of the land just to show them his newest weapon_ Soi thought. _But I will indulge you. This will be my last night, Cao Cao. _

As she surveyed the visitors, she realized with a heavy heart that not one Wu representative came.

_I should've known…The relationship of our forces is hostile…_

"Your attention everyone" Cao Pi cleared his throat and the hall fell silent. "I am honored that you have graced the halls of our castle with your presence—"

_Yeah right._ Soi thought. _You just want to showcase your power…_

"—And we will be blessed with a song by none other than one who came down from the heavens, the Falling Star herself."

Clapping ensued and Soi stood up to take her place.

She had on her usual read choker, red earrings, her hair down and held it with a red butterfly and lily clip. She put on traditional red and white robes and strings befitting of a princess, much to Cao Cao's dismay.

She smirked as she saw his face. _I will never give the satisfaction of showing you my skin, you old pervert!_

The rest of the Wei faction found this refreshing. They had never seen the Falling Star don clothes from their world. Zhang He found it thrilling and Cao Pi thought it was pleasing to the eye.

Sima Yi remained as blank faced as ever.

"Well" Soi started with the introduction. "Now that our dear prince is celebrating his birthday, I wanted to offer more than just a song. I wanted to offer meaning with the song…a thought…a lesson if you will. You see, some people has been sharing their thoughts to me lately…whether it's their ideal scenario, person and what have you. Sadly, in this world, most people tend to disagree with others just for the fact that they are different or they don't conform with certain ideals…And that disagreement could turn into a bloody, brutal battle….a family feud, or a lifetime of hate. I do not want dear Cao Pi to live that sad fate. I would want him to learn to appreciate things that are different…appreciate the fact that there is balance in this world. This is a song from my world, and it is my gift to Cao Pi."

As the band started, Soi opened her lips and sang.

_nanbaa wan ni naranakute mo ii  
moto moto tokubetsu na Only one_

(It's alright if you can't be No. 1  
From the start you were a special Only one)

Soi grinned at Zhang He and trotted over to Xu Zhu

_hanaya no mise saki ni naranda  
iron na hana wo mite ita_

(Lined up in front of a flower shop  
I was looking at all kinds of flowers)

She draped over the giant's shoulders and patted his belly.

_hito sore zore konomi wa aru kedo  
dore mo minna minna kirei da ne  
kono uchi de dare ga ichiban da nante  
arasou koto mo shinai de  
baketsu no naka hokorashige ni  
shanto mune wo hatte iru_

(Everyone has their own taste  
But all of them are pretty  
Without competing over  
Which of them is the best  
They are drawn up proudly and straight  
In a bucket)

She walked over to Dian Wei and rubbed his shaved head; the latter's face breaking into a reluctant smile. She then turned to Zhang Liao and gave a mock salute while grinning. The general laughed at her antic and returned the salute.

_sore na no ni bokura ningen wa  
dou shite kou mo kurabetagaru?  
hitori hitori chigau no ni sono naka de  
ichiban ni naritagaru?_

(Why do we humans compare ourselves  
In spite of this  
Even though each person is different  
Why do we want to be number one?)

Soi turned to Cao Pi and Zhen Ji, giving them a nonchalant shrug and a knowing grin. She raised a finger, indicating a number one.

_sou sa bokura wa  
sekai ni hitotsu dake no hana  
hitori hitori chigau tane wo motsu  
sono hana wo sakaseru koto dake ni  
issho kenmei ni nareba ii_

(Yes, we are flowers unlike any others  
In the world  
Each person has a different seed  
We should focus our lives  
On making that flower bloom)

She took a couple of random flowers from the vases and handed it to Zhang He

_komatta you ni warai nagara  
__zutto mayotteru hito ga iru_

(There are people who are always lost  
As though they're troubled while they're laughing)

She gave him a pat on the back and straightened.

_ganbatte saita hana dore mo  
kirei da kara shikata nai ne  
_  
(It's inevitable, those flowers that tried their best to bloom  
Are the prettiest  
She took two baskets of petals and dumped them on the Xiahou brothers' heads, earning a laugh from the other generals. She gave them a conspiratorial wink.

_yatto mise kara dete kita  
sono hito ga kakaete ita  
iro tori dori no hanataba to  
ureshi sou na egao_

(When at last that person  
Comes out of the store  
They're carrying a colorful bouquet  
And they look happy )

"Dun and Yuan sure don't look happy!" Xu Zhu's body jiggled as he laughed, watching the brothers brush the petals off them.

_namae mo shiranakatta keredo  
ano hi boku ni egao wo kureta  
dare mo kizukanai you na basho de  
saiteta hana no you ni_

(I didn't know their name  
But on that day they made me smile  
We're like flowers that bloomed  
In a place where everyone is oblivious)

Soi took another flower and held it close to her face. She strode to Zhen Ji and handed it to her. Zhen was taken aback by the gesture.

_sou sa bokura mo  
sekai ni hitotsu dake no hana  
hitori hitori chigau tane wo motsu  
sono hana wo sakaseru koto dake ni  
issho kenmei ni nareba ii_

(Yes, we are flowers unlike any other  
In the world  
Each person has a different seed  
We should focus our lives  
On making that flower bloom)

Zhen took the flower and Soi turned to Guan Yu, her eyes in gentle understanding. She then turned to the audience and held her arms out, as if conveyinng a message.

_chiisai hana ya ooki na hana  
hitotsu to shite onaji mono wa nai kara  
nanbaa wan ni naranakute mo ii  
motomoto tokubetsu na Only one_

(Small flowers and big flowers  
None are the same  
It's alright if you can't be No. 1  
From the start you were a special Only one)

At the end of the song, Zhang He stood up and clapped enthusiastically. "Beautiful!"

Soi smirked and turned to Sima Yi. _Now...I will show you my revenge._

"The next song I'm going to perform--" the Wei generals turned to her in surprise. "--is dedicated to someone. You know who you are. And the game is not over yet. This song is from my world and is called 'Sweet Sacrifice'". Her eyes never left Sima Yi as she started singing, the tone of her voice sending chills down the audience' spines.

_It's true, we're all a little insane._

_But it's so clear,_

_Now that I'm unchained._

They all looked at her in disbelief, some in fear, as she used her opera singing voice mixed with something else. Soi spread out her hands, an unfamiliar smile on her face.

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

She sharply turned her head to Sima, the latter perfectly masking the discomfort he felt.

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

She walked threateningly over to him.

_You know you live to break me. Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice._

She gave him a dark smile and turned to everyone. She closed her eyes as if contemplating.

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,_

_And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain._

She tilted her head, her eyes darting to Sima. She turned to the generals once again. She lifted her arms and looked up at the heavens. She twirled slowly.

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time._

"Lady Soi...Scary..." Xu Zhu gulped. Zhang Liao held his drink tightly.

_Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

She quickly withdrew her hands and snapped her head back to Sima.

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?_

She put her hand to her heart while giving him the same, dark smile.

_I'm your sacrifice._

"This is disturbing..." Zhen shook her head. Cao Pi found it hauntingly beautiful.

A courtesan started singing in whisper, providing a back up for Soi.

_I dream in darkness_

_I sleep to die,_

_Erase the silence,_

_Erase my life--_

Soi sang in response. _Do you wonder why you hate?_

The courtesan continued.

_Our burning ashes_

_Blacken the day,_

_A world of nothingness,_

_Blow me away._

Soi narrowed her eyes. _Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

"Lady Soi...is so different." Xiahou Dun shifted in his seat uneasily.

"Yes...she is singing of something dark...such bravery..." Cao Cao balled his hand into a fist. The rest of the visiting generals either sweat too much or looked down. The music and Soi's voice haunted them. Even the musicians themselves tried hard to mask their uneasiness by Soi's sudden change.

Zhang He looked at her disbelievingly. _Lady Soi...what happened? This is not like you...This music...this tone...the words...are frightening_.

"Brother...fear is apparent in this room...do you think she is indeed from the heavens?" Yuan whispered hurriedly.

Dun stayed silent.

_You poor sweet innocent thing._

_Dry your eyes and testify._

"She's not acting like herself..."

"I agree...I liked her better when she was not like this...you think someone made her angry?"

_You know you live to break me._

_Don't deny._

_Sweet sacrifice._

The song ended as abruptly as it started. Her eyes then dropped their dark shadow and she smiled.

The people hesitantly clapped, now fearing the wrath of the Falling Star.

"We'd better not cross her again..."

"I agree...She is powerful...A room full of generals...but still, one song and she subdued almost everyone!"

Sima Yi heard this and after countless gulps of wine, he finally shook his apprehension. His plan backfired...But it won't be long...

Soi looked around smiling, "Now please...Enjoy the feast."

She gracefully walked, the eyes of the generals and sovereigns never leaving her.

She passed by Cao Cao, hair, train and shoal in the wind, and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Your promise...don't forget alright?"

* * *

In the dead of the night, Soi silently packed her things for the third time. She sighed in relief yet at the same time felt a little sad.

I was beginning to like it here...She sighed unhappily. Why is it whenever she finally found some warmth, she keeps on finding herself stuffing her bag and leaving with no one to say goodbye? She slung her bag on her shoulder and felt the lonely echo of her feet on the marble floor. It's becoming a routine and she's becoming sick of it. As she made her way to the entrance, a question struck her: How would she travel to the next city? Even if she was the Falling Star, it would be dangerous without any companions; especially without a horse or a mode of transportation. Only one thing left to do…

As she made her way to the stables, she tried to shake the guilty feeling in her gut. She had no choice; either steal a horse or walk all the way to the next town. And walking in the dead of the night, in the freezing cold did not appeal the slightest. As she reached the entrance, she was surprised to see that the sentry guarding the entrance was asleep…or knocked unconscious in her opinion. The men were sprawled on the ground; either they were knocked out or there was an intruder in the premises. Eerily, the dogs weren't going crazy. Taking a cautious step inside, she found the place was undisturbed…except for a few stalls that were empty.

_Horse thieves? But why didn't the dogs raise alarm?_ She ran to the back and out in the open and stopped dead in her tracks.

Standing outside in the dead of night, loading a horse drawn carriage was none other than Guan Yu. He slowly turned around and raised his gaze to hers, his eyes determined. "Lady Xiu Soi. Good evening."

"Evening Guan Yu" Soi nodded. "I assume you're not going on a nightly stroll are you? It's cold…very."

Guan Yu stayed silent, yet her instincts told her that he was getting ready for battle. She raised her hands, sending the message that she meant no harm. "Hey, I'm not about to ruin your little plan…don't worry, I'm not telling anyone. I'm not a snitch."

"I have to get to my brother. My loyalty will always be with him. Although I owe Cao Cao for his kindness, I cannot turn my back on my brotherhood with Liu Bei." He started to reach for his weapon

"It's cool! I understand," Soi immediately answered. "I won't stop you…far from it. I uh—" she then chuckled sheepishly, "—I was wondering if I can hitch a ride…that is, if you don't mind"

Guan Yu couldn't have been more surprised if she suddenly proclaimed herself the Empress of China. He stayed his weapon and gave a bow. "It will be an honor to escort you, my lady."

* * *

The palace came alive as a series of shout and alarms rang out. Cao Pi stalked the halls, cursing under his breath. That ingrate Guan Yu was attempting to break through the city gates—he'll show the general that he'll have hell to pay for! No one turns their back on the oath they made to the Wei; it's a disgrace. He must not go unpunished!

"Order ALL the officers to give chase and stop that carriage from all costs! Guan Yu's family is inside. He won't leave without them."

He mounted his stallion and rode as swift as the wind.

Guan Yu flicked the reins, urging the horses to run faster as he saw the soldiers gaining on them. Inside, Soi braced her arms on the walls of the carriage to keep from being thrown on the floor. She saw Guan Yu's wife hold onto little Guan Ping in fear. And as she saw the soldiers gain on them, she reached for her weapon.

Guan Yu grimaced as a whole cavalry unit blocked his carriage. He tied the reigns to the carriage and pulled his weapon out, jumping on the ground and knocking the soldiers around. At the same time, he urged the horses to move forward bit by bit. Yet the soldiers came in droves, and not long afterwards, Dian Wei himself attacked the general.

"You won't be able to leave that easily" the bodyguard declared fiercely as he locked weapons with Guan Yu. And at the corner of his eye, he saw Xiahou Yuan and Dun finally catching up to him. Both of them raised their weapons to disable the carriage

This might be more than he could handle…

As both of them reached the carriage, soldiers suddenly started flying around, knocking the siblings back from the carriage. The momentary distraction caused Dian Wei to lower his guard and Guan Yu was able to throw him back. The general looked and smiled. Lady Soi was standing in front of the open door, twirling her weapon in her arms. "Don't touch the carriage if you don't want to get hurt. If you want to dance, then let's tango!"

She jumped through the air; her staff held in both of her hands, and pushed it against a group of soldiers, who fell to the ground. She then twisted around, her staff turning into a 6 piece whip and scaring the horses of the cavalry, opening a gap for them. "Guan Yu! Take the reins!" she then jumped on the roof of the carriage and used the whip to drive the soldiers away from the carriage.

Guan Yu sprang into action after making sure that Dian Wei was not getting up anytime soon. He landed on the front seat and took the reins while Soi landed a major hurt on the soldiers who tried to break the carriage. As Guan put the horses in full speed, Soi swung the whip around, creating a barrier around it. The carriage jerked, and she fell on her knees, her hand holding on the roof for dear life while the other hand held her weapon.

"LADY SOI? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Guan Yu shouted over the winds.

"I'M FINE! FULL SPEED AHEAD! DON'T STOP!"

Guan Yu worked at the reins furiously until they broke through the barricade. Soi, all the while, hung desperately on the roof.

* * *

"Sir! They're crossing the bridge! They broke through our defenses!"

Cao Pi gritted his teeth at the news the courier brought. Well he wasn't about to let Guan Yu slip through the barricades in his watch! He turned to the soldiers at attention.

"Send the armored cavalry!"

"Hold that order."

Cao Pi froze at the sound of his father's voice. He slowly turned and straightened, looking at his father in the eye. "If we do not act now, they will escape us. Surely you cannot let Guan Yu make a mockery of Wei by lightly discarding his allegiance to our force and running to Liu Bei? And he has the Falling Star with him, which I believe, is the key to wining this war."

Cao Cao looked at the carriage thoughtfully, making its way towards the horizon, scattering dust in the wind.

"It is my way of commending Guan Yu for his loyalty to his brother…Although I'm sorry to see him go, I just don't have the heart to force him to stay by my side. Only a few people in every lifetime has had the privilege to meet someone whose loyalty is as true. For that, I am willing to let him go."

"Father…"

"As for the Falling Star" he continued "While it is unfortunate that we could not convince her to stay, I feel the same way about her. Her loyalty to Wu and that idiot Sun Ce runs deeper than sworn blood. He doesn't know how lucky he is…And I did promise her that I'd let her go" he smiled inspite of himself as he regarded the Falling Star with respect. "To openly defy me in my own grounds, in front of other nations, my generals and my family…for a woman, no, even if she were a man, it would take great courage and loyalty."

…_And love_, Zhen Ji silently amended as she watched the carriage disappear into the night.

Author's notes: Sorry it took such a long time!! bows. Aside from writer's block, a lot of things happened this past year so…I'm really sorry! Don't worry, I'll be more vigilant! I'll try to finish the story for your pleasure! Thank you for staying with me and for reviewing!


	18. Pillar: A promise of apology

CHAPTER 18

"Lady Xiu Soi, we are almost there"

"Hmm?"

Soi yawned and rubbed her eyes as she was gently roused from sleep by the war god. Her cheeks felt numb by the chilling wind that blew all night. She then pulled the gray sheet of blanket that was wrapped around her shoulder. She was riding in front of the carriage along with Guan Yu, and they have been trading reigns the whole night.

Occasionally, his son Guan Ping would pop his head out the window to glimpse at Soi shyly. Soi's heart warmed at his innocence.

As Soi shook remnants of grogginess from her head, she saw a large stone castle in the distance as the dawn was approaching.

"Fan Castle..." Soi whispered as she gazed at the structure.

Before they even reached the grounds of the castle, the gates opened, and a group of people rushed towards them. One of them, Soi recognized, was none other than Shu's sovereign, Liu Bei. Soi couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity for the kind hearted sovereign.

"Guan Yu, my brother! I am so glad you are alive!"

The two men then locked in a brotherly embrace. "I'm sorry brother...I was not able to find out where you were until now. If I knew, I would have come sooner"

"I knew those guys who took our base could never take you out, but couldn't you at least try to come back before Liu Bei worries himself sick over you? Where have you've been all this time--" his eyes suddenly fell on the girl that Guan Yu was helping down the front seat of the carriage beside him.

"Could it be?"

Liu Bei waited for Soi to reach the ground and bowed in greeting. "I am honored that you have graced us with your presence, Lady Xiu Soi. It's been awhile"

Soi looked at the ruler and couldn't help but smile. "Yes...I believe we haven't seen each other since...the trial..."

At that, Liu Bei's expression softened, which took Soi aback.

"I believe you would not do something so dishonorable, Falling Star."

Soi looked down sadly. "How can you be so sure?"

"You have the same eyes as Lord Liu Bei"

Xiu Soi looked at owner of the voice and felt her nerves tingle. It was none other than Zhuge Liang. Although the man has a powerful aura, she stood her ground and refused to be intimidated.

But he doesn't seem like a jerk like Sima Yi...

Liu Bei then went over to help Guan Yu's family dismount from the carriage. The gentle ruler then turned around and welcomed them all. "Now then, I know all of you are tired. I shall prepare the rooms so you can all retire and have the servants bring food to you...but give me a week and we will have a feast in honor of the safe return of Guan Yu and his family and to welcome the Falling Star"

Soi looked around. She saw Liu Bei's genuinely happy face, along with the serenity of Guan Yu's and Zhang Fei's cheerfulness. Although imposing a cool exterior, Soi knew that Zhuge Liang was happy for Liu Bei as well. She felt a painful ache in her chest as she remembered the bond that she used to share with Ce and Yu. She hated to admit it, but she missed the bastard Sun Ce.

She also noticed that as soon as they dismounted, Guan Ping rushed over to a girl, the same age as him. She also recalled that that girl went out with Liu Bei's party, by Zhang Fei's side.

That must be Xing Cai... she thought as she remembered her Chinese History.

Their closeness brought a new wave of pain; raw and deep. Her breath stopped for the nth time and she remembered Lu Xun yet again

* * *

As soon as she finished consuming her breakfast and catching up on sleep, Soi went around the castle and met a number of sweet faced and well mannered people.

Aside from Zhang Fei's jollly laughter, life filled the halls of Shu as the maid servants and guards greeted each other. They seemed content and at peace, truly at home. She also bumped into the quiet Yue Ying, awed at the latter's inventions. She also saw Xing Cai and Guan Ping under the trees, their weapons quietly placed on the side. She went to a quiet space just behind the castle, trees swaying, the long grass being blown by the crisp, cool wind.

She lied down the cool shade of a tree and watched the clouds move about the sky. She closed her eyes and dreamt for while, when she heard a gentle rustle in the grass. It seemed curious, and she felt something hover on her. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see that it was Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun was about to cool down from his morning exercise by relaxing in his favorite spot by the trees. What surprised him was someone beat him to it. As he looked down the figure, his breath caught as he saw that it was none other than the Falling Star. She looked serene and beautiful, small strands of her hair being blown in the wind with her eyes closed. Her long lashes and hair glinting in the morning sun, Zhao Yun was rooted on the spot. Then her eyes suddenly opened, the general abruptly stepped back.

"You know, that's about the third time you startled me" the girl said, lips in a thin line.

"I am terribly sorry, Lady Xiu Soi" Zhao Yun began to bow in apology yet Soi cut him off. "Forget it, just don't make it a habit, alright?"

Sensing the hint of amusement in her voice, the general looked up and saw her looking at him, eyes full of mirth.

She chuckled as she saw the confusion on his face. She sat up and gazed at him sincerely. "I'm sorry"

This caught him off guard. "Pardon...My lady?"

"I know I haven't been exactly the most sociable person towards you...but thank you. For helping me out in Xia Pi...even if I dissed you"

"Not at all my lady! It is an honor to be of assistance!" Zhao Yun felt himself gently go red as the younger one intimidated yet at the same time captivated him.

"Why don't you seat down? I promise I won't be mean anymore" Soi chuckled as the general quietly took his place beside her.

Soi looked up and sighed at the clouds. She looked back at Zhao Yun. "You know...We really got off on the wrong side of the river...you want to start out over again?"

Zhao Yun felt speechless. He had never met a woman such as her. He was unsure as to how to act. "...Alright...if that is your wish"

"Great" she held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Xiu Soi...nice to meet you"

Zhao Yun looked at the hand inquisitively. "Oh! Yeah I forgot..."

Soi fisted one of her hands and clasped the other to it. She bowed.

Zhao Yun scrambled to his feet. "No! The pleasure's all mine!" Zhao Yun bowed as well.

"So Zhao Yun," Soi grinned at him as she took her weapon from her holster, "Feel like sparring with me?"

Zhao Yun returned her smile and held his spear. "It will be an honor, my lady."

* * *

"Haven't you guys heard about spring cleaning?" Soi sneezed as thousands of dusty wooden scrolls and parchments scattered about the place.

"I'm sorry for asking you this favor Falling Star" Liu Bei kindly told her. "If you want, you could go on ahead..."

"No it's okay. I was the one who volunteered anyway. I want to sweat a little" Soi smiled. "So tell me where and which of these wooden" –she lifted a heavy wooden 'scroll'—"thingies go. All of the writings are like gibberish to me"

"Thank you, Lady Xiu--"

"Drop the Xiu, Liu Bei"

"But of course" he laughed.

"What are you looking for within this mess of scrolls and papers anyway? And why are some of them made of wood?"

"Paper was just discovered during the Early Han period; writings and records were kept in the form of wood. Unfortunately, there are so many, our scribes haven't transferred them all to paper. And to answer your first question, I am looking for my family tree"

Soi regarded the mess of papers and smell of mossy wood around her. "I think enough trees were mangled in the name of your family..."

Liu Bei chuckled. "You see, even if am the uncle of the Emperor, I would still need proof to legitimize my claim to the throne."

Soi chuckled. "And you're asking me to help? Liu Bei, have you forgotten that my loyalty lies with Wu? I could back stab you, you know"

"Even if you say that Lady Soi," Liu Bei replied, leafing through the papers "fact remains that I would not believe that you would do something like that"

"Trusting too much could get you killed one day..."

"But would it be better if I ceased trusting people? The reason Shu stands today, is because I trust the people around me. My brothers, my officers, the people...I believe in everyone's strength"

Soi looked at the Shu ruler and smiled. "Liu Bei...sometimes you may find yourself thinking that killing someone for the sake of vengeance might be righteous...but remember that it never brought any good. Killing someone...will not make someone come back to life. It will just make you a murderer."

Liu Bei, unsure of what she said asked. "Are you...feeling alright my lady?"

Soi laughed. "Y-yeah. Sorry, it might seem I'm crazy but...Don't ever forget...Alright?"

Liu Bei, unsure of what to answer, smiled politely and nodded his head.

"You know," Soi playfully ran her fingers through the scrolls. "Speaking of Family trees, my mother used to tell me a certain story when she was drunk"

"And what story is that?" Liu Bei asked, flipping through the pages.

"She said her grandfather's grandfather used to tell it to her grandfather. That we were 'supposed' to be of royal blood or something like that"

"How is that so?" Liu Bei stopped and looked at Soi, interested.

"He used to say that it was never written in history books, but was passed down the family from word of mouth alone. There are documents, but most are written by relatives. Mom's grandfather was the first born of the first born, so is mother. So her great grandfather was often told that he was a direct descendant of Liu Ruyi. Unfortunately, all I got out of Ruyi when I searched the net was that he was the favored son of the first Emperor of Han, yet not the legitimate heir…"

"Ruyi...you mean...RUYI?"

Soi jumped at the tone of voice the usually calm sovereign used. "Liu Bei—"

"Where did your family originate?"

"Huh? What kind of a question is that?" Soi looked at him disbelievingly.

"I meant" Liu Bei took a deep breath as he tried to calm his raging emotions "which province did you originate from?"

"Well" she racked her brain for as second and snapped her fingers. "Ah! In Handan. Hebei" Soi supplied further as Liu Bei stared at her cluelessly.

Within moments, Liu Bei had spread a map of China and Soi dutifully pointed the province where her family originated. Dumbfounded, Liu Bei sat back and stared at her, his eyes shining.

"Uh…Are you alright, Liu Bei?"

Liu Bei continued to stare at her. "You are the descendant of the favored son of Emperor Gaozu, Liu Ruyi."

Soi tilted her head and gently prodded him. "Liu Bei? My mother was drunk…She might've made it all up. And my ancestors may have exaggerated a bit. We have no way of knowing for sure. I don't believe it myself"

The sovereign shook his head stubbornly. "Can't you see? This might change everything! We have to perform a regression."

"A regression? You mean retrieve the memory of my past life?"

"There are many forms of regression" Liu Bei stood up and strode out of the room hurriedly, leaving the mess of papers and wood with Soi right at his heels. "There's a lineage regression, where we can trace your family line. It's supposed to be very delicate and not many could perform it properly—"

"It's also impossible. Liu Bei, look at me" she cut him off and held his shoulders. "It's impossible to trace my lineage without proper documents and ample research and there's no way an old er—person could tell me who's who in my family tree by simply lighting candles! And—" _My parent's aren't even born yet_, she thought wryly.

"Lady Soi, you listen to me" Liu Bei ordered with such gravity that Soi couldn't help but keep her mouth closed. "If we are able to confirm that you're of Ruyi's lineage, this will change the battle for the throne. Lady Soi, you are from the heavens, and that's enough for you to hold a position in the people's eyes equal to the emperor's. However, if we do confirm your lineage, then there is no doubt that the heavens sent you for this purpose: you yourself could vie for the position of emperor."

* * *

Soi tossed and turned amidst the silken sheets in her room as her mp3 player hung on her chest and the earphones plugged in her ears. Emperor? She never even dared dream! Placing the hope of the people's future on her shoulders was burden enough, but to actually rule and take care of them…

She felt her stomach heave on the possibility. _No way! I don't want to be emperor! I have no plans to be one!_

"Why not?"

Soi sat up and felt a scream rip from her throat. Kayriel!

She felt her voice leave her as Kayriel sneered. "Shh…You'll wake the neighbors. I'm disappointed though…Normally, a year in this world would've made you stronger but as I can see, you still scream at the sight of a man in your room. When will you ever get over it?"

Soi felt him release his hold on her voice and as soon as she could, she dripped her comment with all the hate that she could muster. "Get out. I'm not interested in your little bargains or whatever deal you're planning. I already made my choice and I'm sticking to it." Her hand searched for her mp3 player to turn it off.

He merely snickered. "You got guts, I give you that. You do know that I can turn you to dust right here and there, right?"

"But you wouldn't" she pushed further as he raised an eyebrow, "The Blind One won't let you."

He gave a harsh laugh and stood up. "Very clever, pet. But don't get me wrong, his protection is not the only reason why I let you live."

"…Pardon?"

Kayriel stood beside the bowl of fruit and played with the knife. "Earlier today, you did a regression to find out if you really are the descendant of Ruyi. Did you know,' he took a peach and bit into it, "that Ruyi was supposed to be the rightful heir to the throne?"

Soi merely looked at him, wary. He continued "You recall that a mere concubine bore him, Qi was it? Lovely girl. From the start, I manipulated the meetings. I made sure that Liu Bang would marry Lu Zhi, the most likely candidate who would give him the weakest heir. I never did like Liu Ying…he was too good for me. And what a stroke of genius that was! Lu Zhi was a power hungry chick, and ruthless to boot. You do know that she poisoned your ancestor and tortured his mother to death yes?"

Her heart jumped to her throat at the mention of her ancestor. "You mean--"

"Yes my dear" his eyes glittered. "That weakling Liu Bei hit on the jackpot. You are the remaining direct descendant of Ruyi. You and your mother are the only ones alive."

"But…why did you—"

"Kill Ruyi? I wanted a weak emperor and a power hungry, ruthless, cunning mother to control him. It's a sure fire recipe for chaos. Unfortunately, that silver headed fool was able to neutralize my efforts. Curse that emotion you call 'love'. But no matter, I was able to alter Ruyi's destiny and deprive the land centuries of 'peace'."

"You monster!" she shot from her bed and flung her hand to slap him. He caught her and smiled. "Really now, is that any way to treat your father?"

Soi's eyes widened, he defenses crumbling. "W-What…?"

"Didn't you ever wonder why you're so damn beautiful? Why do men fall for you and destroy themselves? Why did your stepfather do that to you? Your beauty, it came from me."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"Ever wonder why only after months of training, you were able to beat a general that had years? You're already good enough to be ranked as an officer and go in the front lines? Your strength came from me."

Soi felt her eyes blurred and her mind in turmoil. _No…_

"It's funny…that the strength you're using to defend and 'save' the people came from chaos? You even ruined your mother's second marriage. Pity"

"My father was a mortal man! He's not a depraved psychopath like you!"

"But he did had quarrels with you mother, had a number of illicit affairs behind her back and constantly blame that bitch for tying him to her with his baby."

His voice became one that Soi knew well and missed terribly.

"'If you were more careful, I wouldn't be so miserable!'"

"Dad..?" Soi's voice broke.

"Yes?"

She brought her hands to her head. "No…"

"I stayed with your mother and watched you grow. I made sure I made her miserable so when I disappear she'd take it out on you. And how right I was," he chuckled. "I infused you with my strength so you can easily slay mortals with your bare hands, I gave you beauty so people would fight over you and hate you...for example, that fag of a strategist plotted against you quite beautifully. He turned everything around wonderfully."

Soi froze at his words. "I knew it…I knew Sima was somehow behind it—"

"But it's too late to redeem yourself. It's all over and you know it. What you did…was break their hearts. You always hurt the ones who love you Soi….also the ones you love. Everything you touch would always be laced with pain. Take for example the 'girl guy' and the noisy woman…their marriage almost fell apart because of you. You're sworn brother now hates you and that pink kid can't even stand the mention of your name."

Soi grabbed at the dresser to keep from fainting. Her heart was slowly breaking with every word he spoke. _Xunnie…_

"I endowed you with some of my inner chaos to taint your supposedly 'pure' soul. And last but certainly not least, I made sure that your mother was miserable enough to find a miserable loser to make your life miserable enough to want to kill yourself." He nodded to the scars on her wrist. "I'm not heartless enough to kill my own daughter. But I was hoping that you would." He sneered. "Too bad some of Liu Bang's qualities surfaced in you. That will of yours is irritating as hell."

Soi slowly lifted her head to him and empathically said, "Get out."

"I was planning to. But let me remind you" he held her chin between his fingers as he leaned to whisper in her ear "One that is born out of chaos can never bring peace. Your hands are made to destroy, not to create. As my daughter, there will be nothing but chaos in every decision you make and every road you take and every family you try to immerse yourself in…And you can never be happy with that cotton candy kid. I made sure of that. Your mission is futile. You are better off alone and dead."

With that, he gave a mocking kiss on her forehead and vanished. After a moment, Soi raced out of the room and ran to the balconies, trying her best to swallow the tears that were threatening to spill.

_Chaos…I'm the daughter of Chaos incarnate!_

Her bare feet barely made a sound as her robes flew while she ran. _That's why…That's why my life is nothing but hell!  
_

She focused her head down as she ran blindly. _I was never meant to be happy! Xunnie…_

She suddenly collided into a hard body; before she hit the ground, a pair of strong hands gripped her by the shoulders.

"Lady Soi…?"

The sudden impact turned the mp3 player on, the song pouring in her ears:

_Kanina pa kita pinagmamasdan  
Mukha mo'y di maipinta  
Malungkot ka na naman_

(I've been looking at you for quite awhile

Your face just seems so blank again

You're sad yet again)

_  
_She looked up and saw Zhao Yun's face, full of concern. He saw pain in her eyes, the same pain he saw at the trial.

"Are you alright?"

_Kanina pa kitang inaalok  
Ng kwentuhang masaya  
Para sayo'y bale wala  
_

(I have been trying to offer you

A happy conversation

But it doesn't mean anything to you)

"I'm fine!" she cut him off and stepped away from his embrace. "Go to sleep Zhao Yun, I'm…fine…I want to be alone for awhile"

"Lady Soi…" his voice was laced with gentleness that made Soi want to break down. "If there's something troubling you, I'm willing to listen."

"There's nothing wrong."

_Sandali nga  
Teka lang  
May nakalimutan ka  
Di ba't pwede mo kong iyakan_

(Just a second

Wait a moment

You forgot that

You can cry on me right?)

Zhao Yun summoned all the disciplinary training that he acquired for years to keep hi from pulling the distraught Soi in his arms. She wasn't fine…but if she'd rather be alone, he was willing to grant her that wish…even if it kills him.

"By your leave then, my lady." He turned and walked away, his hand clenched into a fist.

"…Zhao Yun?"

He stopped in mid stride and fell his heart break at her next words: "I lied. I'm not okay…I…don't want to be alone."

_Sige lang  
Sandal ka na  
At wag mong pipigilan  
Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa langit  
Iiyak mo lang ang lahat sa akin_

(Go ahead

Lean on me

And don't hold anything back

Just cry out everything to heaven

Just cry out everything to me)

He turned and walked back to her, held her shoulders and gently pulled her to him. She clutched at him for support, closing her eyes and savoring the warmth.

"…I…can never be happy…It hurts to know…"

"…Is it a man?"

"…Kind of."

_Andito lang ako naghihintay  
Lagi mong tatandaan  
Di ka naman nag iisa_

(I'm just here waiting patiently

You should always remember

That you're not alone)

Zhao Yun held her tightly. "He's a fool for hurting you."

"But I hurt him first…Zhao Yun, he was always there for me. He never left my side and always tried so hard to look out for me. And when he slipped from my grasp, I realized I couldn't make it without him…I was the fool."

"Could it be" he carefully modulated his voice to mask the pain that he felt. "…that you love him?"

_Andito lang ako  
Makikinig sa'yo  
Sa buong magdamag  
Sa 'kin di ka bale wala  
_

(I will just be here

Listening to you

All the while 'cause

For me, you're not nothing)

She looked at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Is this what that is…? Whenever I think about him, my heart breaks into tiny pieces and my mind refuses to think straight. Everyday, I pray that I can get back to him and make things right between the both of us. I see his smile when I dream, and I see the look he gave me the day of the trial when I sleep…Whenever I see two people who are close, I get robbed of my breath…it's as if I would die if at the thought of him being lost from me forever."

The song broke into the instrumental as Zhao Yun tried to desperately salvage his heart at her confession.

"Lady Soi…."

"Zhao Yun" he voice broke as her shoulders shook while the tears fell from her eyes in waves "…I love him."

_Sige lang  
Sandal ka na  
At wag mong pipigilan  
Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa langit  
Iiyak mo lang ang lahat sa akin  
_

(Go ahead

Lean on me

And don't hold anything back

Just cry out everything to heaven

Just cry out everything to me)

Zhao Yun pulled her to him as she cried on his chest, as if trying to absorb all the pain she felt.

"I realize that now…Now that it's too late…I love him and and and I won't be able to tell Lu Xun…ever! Zhao Yun, I'm the absolute worse"

"Don't say that…"

_Sige lang  
Sandal ka na  
At wag mong pipigilan  
Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa langit  
Iiyak mo lang ang lahat sa akin  
_

(Go ahead

Lean on me

And don't hold anything back

Just cry out everything to heaven

Just cry out everything to me)

"It's true!" she wailed helplessly. "I hurt the ones who love me…I always do. It's a curse…I'm cursed."

"No!" Zhao Yun made her look into his eyes. "If you are cursed to hurt the ones you love, then we're ready to get hurt by you…Because it's you. But you are definitely not the absolute worse. If you were, then why do we look up to you? Why do we believe in you? Even Lord Zhuge Liang respects you and he doesn't easily give his respect."

_And I wouldn't have fallen for you…_

_Sige lang_

(Go ahead)

He pulled her back in his arms. "I will always be here for you, Soi."

With that admission of loyalty, Soi broke into a new wave of sobs, unable to say anything.

_Sige lang  
Sandal ka na  
At wag mong pipigilan  
Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa langit  
Iiyak mo lang ang lahat sa akin  
_

(Go ahead

Lean on me

And don't hold anything back

Just cry out everything to heaven

Just cry out everything to me)

"Zhao Yun…Thank you…." She cried, letting her heart open and spill all the hurt and pain that she tried to bury deep within her, letting him in past her defenses. Zhao Yun held her, a support for her and her aching heart.

He looked down at the fragile girl in his arms. _Lady Soi…_

_Sige lang  
Sandal ka na  
At wag mong pipigilan  
Iiyak mo na ang lahat sa langit  
Iiyak mo lang ang lahat sa akin_

(Go ahead

Lean on me

And don't hold anything back

Just cry out everything to heaven

Just cry out everything to me)

"I would do anything" she whispered brokenly, "anything for a chance to tell him that I love him…"

Zhao Yun said nothing as he held her tight.

_If Shu had caught you instead of Wu, would you fall for me? Or would you still fall for Lu Xun? Would you give him a second glance or have eyes only for me? Would you still give me a glance?_

_Sige lang  
Sige lang_

(Go ahead

Go ahead)

Soi kept on crying, finding solace in Zhao Yun's arms.

* * *

Xiu Soi carefully applied rouge to her lips as she got ready for Guan Yu's homecoming feast. The day after her 'encounter' with Zhao Yun, the monk who oversaw the regression confirmed that Han blood was indeed dormant in Xiu Soi's veins. Also, the gods had a message for her:

"'Lady Xiu Soi'" the priest quoted, "'your father may be whom you least expected it, but that doesn't change anything. You are the Falling Star and you are more than capable to bring peace to this chaotic world. Though you are the fruit, that doesn't mean that you're the same as the tree. You are your own person; let your blossoms bloom brighter than your father.'"

Soi instinctively knew that the message was from the Blind One; though his words consoled her, she was mostly calm now thanks to his new found friend, Zhao Yun. He made sure that she was never alone and always reassured her that she was perfect. A new wave of pain hit her as she placed the rouge down the dresser. _Lu Xun…_

A knock from the door shook her out from her thoughts. She stood up and opened it, surprised to see Zhao Yun on the other side.

"Zhao—"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall, towards the balconies.

"What—"

He nodded down the balcony; Soi looked down and froze. Below, Wu's flag fluttered in the breeze, soldiers in red marched toward Fan Castle's gates.

She turned to Zhao Yun, speechless. He answered her unspoken question. "I convinced Lord Liu Bei to invite Wu. We are after all, holding a festival to honor the Guan family's safe return and to welcome you to Fan Castle…Shu and Wu's forces are friendly at the moment. We've specifically asked certain persons to attend including that 'man-child'.Refusing the invitation is an insult to the force and Wu's officers are smart enough not to risk our anger."

"But…Why?"

Zhao Yun turned to her. How could he tell her that seeing her in tears almost made him break his hold over himself countless of times? How could he make her understand that his heart breaks every time he sees her eyes in pain?

He held her shoulders, gently applying pressure on them and looked into her eyes. "You told me once that you would do anything for a chance to tell him what you feel. Now, you have your chance."

"Zhao Yun…I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything" he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I'd give anything to see you happy. If you can't think of anything to say, just tell me that you aren't willing to let this opportunity slip."

Soi looked at him in gratitude and wordlessly embraced him. "Thank you…for everything Zhao Yun. You're the absolute best"

Zhao Yun returned her embraced and closed his eyes in defeat. "And so are you."

* * *

"Hey hey" Huang Gai whispered as Sun Ce downed his fifth glass. "You're not planning to get drunk before the feast starts, do you?"

"That's exactly what I'm planning" Sun Ce replied, pouring himself another drink.

"This isn't going to solve anything" Zhou Yu advised.

"Yes it is! It's going to make looking at her bearable. You need some too Yu" he sloshed all over Yu's cup, trying to pour the wine inside.

Lu Xun kept silent as he tried to harden himself from the inevitable encounter with Lady Xiu Soi. He knew without a doubt that she was the one responsible for sending him the invitation. Besides, he was just a strategist in training, not even an officer yet, so why would a sovereign send him a personal invitation?

Zhou Yu surveyed the place, valiantly trying to ignore the almost drunk Sun Ce. "The invitations that were sent were addressed to me, Xiao Qiao, Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Sun Quan and Lu Xun. We are given then a choice to pick four more officers to come with us. I did not permit Xiao to come; knowing her she might cause a scene. Da is still too distraught to attend so that leaves us with Sun Shang Xiang, Ling Tong, Huang Gai and Gan Ning."

"Why are you giving me a roll call?" Ce called out irritably.

"I'm just trying to remind you that we are sorely outnumbered. If you go on a drunken rampage, we are going to get slaughtered in this very hall so behave Ce."

Ling Tong kept his silence. Both sworn brothers were on edge tonight; Zhou Yu isn't normally very irritable but he could understand why. Even young Lu Xun was extra quiet tonight. Shang Xiang was strained and Sun Quan was queasy, yet Huang Gai was calm and Gan Ning was—well, Gan Ning.

The tension in the room abruptly thickened as Soi entered the hall, flanked by the Shu officers. Soi was still composed, yet she was unnaturally pale and her eyes looked nervous. Sun Ce's hand paused on the bottle of wine while Zhou Yu kept his eyes carefully on the sovereign. Lu Xun's gaze fell to the floor, still infuriated with himself for being unable to get over Soi…her very presence could still make his heart race.

She sat down between Guan Yu and Liu Bei. As the hall came to order, Shu's sovereign stood up and called everyone's attention. "We hold this banquet to honor the Guan family's safe return. As friends of Guan Yu and allies of Shu, we all know what a blessing this is. One of the best warriors of the land has finally come home."

Several generals and sovereigns nodded and murmured in assent. Liu Bei grinned as he continued, "And of course, we're gathered here today to welcome the Falling Star and thank her for gracing the humble halls of Fan Castle."

Soi's smile was frozen in place as she stood up, unsure of herself and feeling her stomach lurch. For a moment, she forgot her speech and searched her mind frantically for an ad lib:

"…The pleasure is all mine."

The visiting generals, representatives and sovereigns smiled at her and murmured in assent, some raised their cups in salute to her. She sneaked a glance at the Wu faction and felt her momentary bravery slowly crumble. Ce was staring at his bottle of wine, Zhou Yu was regarding her coolly like she was some stranger; the rest was watching her with detached interest while Lu Xun was looking at everywhere at her. She sat down, feeling her eyes blur when a strong hand placed itself comfortably on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Zhao Yun looking down at her, giving her an encouraging nod. She smiled as she remembered the sacrifices that Zhao Yun made on her behalf. His words gave her new strength:

_I'd give anything to see you happy. If you can't think of anything to say, just tell me that you aren't willing to let this opportunity slip_

_He's right,_ Soi thought as she took a deep breath. _I must grab this chance!_

"But of course," Liu Bei continued, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room. "A festival wouldn't be complete without the Falling Star to celebrate it with us." He turned to Soi with a smile in his face.

"Take it away!" Zhang Fei shouted as he waved his cup in the air while the rest of the Shu officers snickered at him. The rest of the guests joined in the jovial atmosphere, almost dispelling the tension in the hall. Soi took a cup and chugged it down, earning cheers and whistles from the guest. Zhang Fei cheered loudly as she put the cup down.

"That's the Falling Star for ya!"

She gave a grin and started for the raised platform. As she positioned herself in the center, her eyes scanned the crowd, her gaze turning tender as they fell on the Wu faction's table.

"As usual, this is a song from my world…All of us are fighting this war for various reasons. Some fight for glory…some for honor and for peace. Others for riches." She looked at Liu Bei and smiled at him. "Though the reasons may be different, all of us are fighting for one thing: our dreams. Those dreams are our promises to ourselves; our promise for a brighter tomorrow. Those promises are what keeps us strong and…and what pushes us to survive." She turned her eyes to the ground. "Some promises that are made may be painful to bear, but the rewards for self fulfillment are great. I hope" she turned her eyes to Liu Bei "that you may continue to hold on to your dreams, fighting for the people to have a better tomorrow…Fighting for their right to dream and hold promises in their hearts. For giving up on your dreams is the same as dying…There is no greater loss." She turned to her audience, her eyes painfully trained on Sun Ce "In the same respect, I hope that we all continue to fight for our dreams, and never lose sight of what's important. I myself… I will continue to fight for my own dreams, and for the sake of my promise to myself and my loved ones. I will continue to grasp them in my failing hands, no matter how painful"

After a considerable amount of silence, the musicians started playing the intro. Much to their surprise—and delight—the music started to take a delightful, fast beat.

"This song" Soi smiled as the intro played, "Is called promise"

She held placed her hand on her heart and began to sing.

_Kagayaku kimi no hitomi ni chikatta  
Chiisana mado kara aozora ga mieta gogo  
Nigeru koto nante mou shitaku wa nai yo  
Senaka ni atatakai te no hira wo kanjiteru_

(One afternoon, as the blue sky was visible through the window  
I made a promise, looking at your sparkling eyes  
that I'll no longer run away from anything.  
You put your hand on my back, and I feel the warmth)

Zhang Fei placed each of his arms around his sworn brothers and grinned. Guan Yu kept his eyes closed as he absorbed the song, yet his mouth quirked subtly while Liu Bei gave them an embarrassed smile. Sun Ce continued playing with his wine as he reluctantly remembered the night of their oath on their balconyHis words back then haunted him. _I won't let you think that you're alone and all that crap, not as long as I'm alive, you got it?"_

_Kizutsuku yori mo tsurai no wa  
Ashita wo akiramete  
Jibun ni usotsuki tsudukeru koto_

(Giving up on tomorrow  
and continuing to lie to myself  
is more painful that grief...)

Lu Xun lifted the cup to his lips and drank as Xing Cai and Guan Ping smiled at each other.

_Daiji na yume wo hitotsu  
Kokoro ni itsudemo  
Shinjite mamotte norikoete yukou  
_

(But there will always be one important  
dream inside my heart, that I protect  
and believe in, allowing me to surmount anything)

Zhou Yu kept watching, yet felt his façade slowly crumbling as he watched and hear her sing. Zhuge Liang nodded. "Nice choice of words"

_Daiji na yume ga aru kara  
Motto tsuyoku nareru  
Omoi egaita mirai wo dakishimete  
Korekara mo _

(And because that important dream is there  
I can keep becoming stronger  
so from now on until forever, I will  
embrace the future I imagined)

Zhao Yun smiled tenderly at her. Yes…go and grasp your dream with your hands. You will look wonderful doing so. He looked at Lu Xun who was still drinking_. …And never let them go._

_Sukoshi dake mae wo aruku kata goshi  
Onnaji ho haba de shiroi kumo oikaketeta  
Eran da michi ga tadashiika nante  
Dare ni mo wakara nai mayou toki mo aru keredo_

(Before we take a step, shoulder by shoulder  
we chased the wild clouds  
Whether or not the road we choose is the right one  
nobody can tell us, but we'll know when we stray from it)

Shang Xiang exchanged looks with Gan Ning and Ling Tong. She turned to her brother and took the bottle away. That's enough, Ce…"

"NO!"

"Don't make a scene brother…" Quan pleaded.

_Tsumaduku koto wo kowagatte  
Matte iru dake ja  
Kinou to nani mo kawara nai kara_

(If you're afraid of stumbling  
don't just sit and wait because then  
nothing will be no different from yesterday)

Soi turned to Liu Bei and smiled, lifting her fist in the air.

_Daiji na yume wo hitotsu  
Futari de itsudemo  
Shinjite mamotte aruki tsuduke you_

(But there we will always be one important dream  
that we can protect and believe in,  
we can keep on walking)

She turned to the rest of the guests, who were swaying happily to the tune.

_Daiji na yume ga aru kara  
Mae dake wo mitsumete  
Motto haruka na mirai wo mezashiteku  
Korekara mo_

(And because that important dream is there  
we can look back and then start to aim  
towards the far away future  
so from now untill forever)

The song broke into an instrumental as she skipped around the tables, hands of different people reaching out to her, reaching out to the hope that she represented. She stopped in front of Lu Xun and held her hand to her heart. Xun gazed at her and felt his throat constrict; the look she gave him was one of longing.

_Kizutsukete kizutsukerarete  
Kuyashikute naita hi mo  
Tsugi no DOA hiraku yuuki wo  
Kimi ga kureta yo_

(On the days when I'm hurt  
and cry because of the pain  
I can open up the door  
to the future, because you gave me courage)

She gave a step back and gave Sun Ce a tentative smile.

_Daiji na yume wo hitotsu  
Kokoro ni itsudemo  
Shinjite mamotte norikoete yukou_

(But there will always be one important  
dream inside my heart, that I protect  
and believe in, allowing me to surmount anything)

She turned away as she tried to convey her message to the people present.

_Daiji na yume ga aru kara  
Motto tsuyoku nareru  
Omoi egaita mirai wo dakishimete  
Korekara mo _

(And because that important dream is there  
I can keep becoming stronger  
so from now on untill forever, I will  
embrace the future I imagined)

As the instrumentals steadily played, she ran back to the platform and turned to the Wu faction, her eyes full of pain. The music suddenly slowed, and without missing a beat, Soi sang with all the regret and pain in her heart:

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you  
_

Sun Ce looked at her, his eyes betraying the pain he felt inside, beneath his cool demeanor. Soi looked at him in the eyes, unflinching.

_I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you  
_

She took a deep breath and felt her tears spilling.

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken  
_

She looked at them one by one, each gaze saying a silent apology. Shang Xiang bit her lip while Ling Tong rubbed his neck. Gan Ning looked at the side while Huang Gai shifted uneasily.

_I'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you  
_

She looked at Zhou Yu, who's face was impassive as ever and then at Lu Xun, clutching the cup in his hand.

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.  
_

She gave a little smile at him; the one reserved just for him.

_'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me  
_

As the tears spilled, she held her arms out in silent submission, offering surrender.

_I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive  
_

She took a deep breath as her tears choked her a little, but kept on singing.

_So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.  
_

She held her hand out, a prayer for them to take it what she was offering.

_And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you_

Her voice died as she bit her lip to keep her shoulders from shaking. The hall's occupants gave an polite applause, some of them sniffling at the heartfelt song she gave them. The applause turned into a standing ovation, most of the guest's eyes shimmering. Yet Soi didn't hear them…she held her breath as she looked at the only family she had ever known…and the love of her life.

_I gave it my all…_she thought as she silently prayed that she was heard

Zhang Fei was choking. "It…It was enough to make a grown man cry."

Zhao Yun looked at her proudly, his own eyes blurred. "You were magnificent…Soi"

Author's notes" sniff…Oh my…what would Wu do next? For those who are interested, the song from the last chapter was Sekai ni Hitostsu Dake no Hana (The world's one and only flower) by SMAP and Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. This chapter's song is Sandalan (Pillar) by 6Cyclemind, a Filipino band, Promise by Tia from the anime Yakitate! Japan and Forgive me by Evanescence. Thanks for sticking out and waiting this long! I love you, my reviewers!


	19. Chasing the Dream

"What a great time to pick for a rebellion!" Sun Ce muttered as he made his way to the stables.

Zhou Yu matched his stride. "Reports state that the soldiers were at unrest…Then in a matter of hours, some were deserting their posts, and even tried to convince their comrades to join them flee"

"What the—"

"Since the arrival of a certain priest" Quan supplied as they marched the halls of Shu "the order at Wu decreased at an alarming rate. Are you it's wise to just go…?"

Before Ce could answer, a voice tentatively called him. "…Ce…?"

He closed his eyes and muttered a silent curse. Now's not the time…

Turning, Ce kept his face emotionless as he faced the woman who has been haunting him for quite some time. He wanted to hate her; her in her pristine white robes, red choker and earrings, complete with red sash. But he couldn't. She was still his sworn sister. _Damn it!_

Lu Xun regarded her coolly, yet deep inside, he was in utter turmoil. Somehow, she had grown more radiant during the time that they were apart.

She took a tentative step towards them. "It's been a long time…"

"Yeah" Ce answered in a clipped tone. "Long time. You look fine."

Soi smiled. "Yeah, you too…You look goofy as ever."

Ce kept his gaze, refusing to be amused. Soi took a deep breath and plunged ahead "Ce, I—"

"Though I heard the sincerity of your song" he interrupted, "It's not enough to put things right."

Soi felt her heart being crushed as Ce continued. "But, I commend you for the effort and am willing to open this discussion with my officers again…and since you fled from Wu, we'll also confer if it's advisable to open the gates for you once again."

"Even if I have to start from the lowest ranks my lord" Soi answered sincerely, "I shall, for I have no other wish than to return." She turned to Zhou Yu.

"I hope you'd find it in you heart to forgive me, my lord, for the heart ache that I have caused you and the good lady Xiao Qiao."

Zhou Yu matched her courtesy with his. "You're apology is accepted; although I would have to confer with my lady if she has the heart to accept you once again."

Soi turned to Lu Xun and felt her smile die as he stared at her coldly. "How you've been…? You look well, Lu Xun."

"I am fine, Lady Xiu Soi"

Soi looked like he had slapped her; he tried hard to look aloof.

"Your past charges" Ce interjected in a clipped tone "are not completely cleared. So as this is a delicate matter, you'd understand that it will take us some time to reach a decision."

Soi nodded. This was the best she could hope for. "I am willing to wait…no matter how long it takes."

"Good. We need to get going."

A soldier ran up to him and whispered something in his ear. "Are you serious?" he looked at the soldier disbelievingly. "The soldiers are trying to rally the people to storm the castle?!"

"Y-Yes my lord…"

"This rebellion has gone far enough!"

"There's a rebellion?" Soi blurted out, forgetting to keep her outer calm. Ce's head snapped to her. "This is an internal conflict and it doesn't concern you. We'll finish this discussion next time. Right now, my people need me." He walked past her, followed by the rest of the officers. Shang Xiang looked back and felt a pang of pity and guilt. Lu Xun followed her gaze and saw the look on Soi's face.

Her eyes reflected the pain she felt inside; she was hurt, broken….and defeated.

He knew, with a breaking heart and without a doubt, that that image would haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Soi sat on her bed, staring into space and lost in thought for the nth time in two days. She felt dying the moment Ce and the rest of Wu left her standing in the hall that night, pride battered, heart shredded to pieces and on the edge of sanity as they walked past her and turned their back on her. She wasn't able to tell Lu Xun how she felt for him…She had let Zhao Yun down.

No, she shook herself. At least she was able to say that she was sorry…And it didn't fall on deaf ears. Sun Ce did say that they were going to talk about it…Hope sprang in her chest yet instantly died as a thought entered her mind for the nth time: _But what if they said no?_

As she pondered on these thoughts, a knock came to her door. As it opened, Xing Cai tentatively poked her head inside and gave a deep bow. "My lady Xiu Soi—"

"Good morning Xing Cai" Soi smiled warmly as the younger girl was taken aback. "What's up?"

Completely disoriented, the girl blinked a couple of times before answering. "I-I'm sorry for the intrusion my lady but Lord Liu Bei wants to have an audience."

A moment later, in the audience chamber, the sovereign turned to her and looked at her in sympathetic understanding while Zhuge Liang delivered his news to a grief-stricken Soi. "Our sources inform us that the rebellions in Wu have been violent. Fights break out between soldiers and the townspeople are at unrest."

The Falling Star clenched her hand into a fist yet said nothing. Ce didn't want her involved, she brutally reminded herself.

Zhuge Liang eyed her serenely as he spoke the next words that almost sent Soi to her knees: "It was also rumored that some of the troops are planning a coup d'état against the Sun Family and their officers. They're supposedly influenced, if not led, by a certain priest whose name still eludes us."

"W-What's the basis for the coup?" Soi heard her voice crack yet stood firm, her knuckles turning white.

"Among many reasons that the priest supposedly propagated," Zhuge continued in a deadly calm, "the townspeople and the soldiers see your banishment from Wu as an erroneous decision on the part of the sovereign and his family. As the priest eloquently pointed out, 'Sun Ce has banished one who has descended from the heavens and therefore is a fool…Such verdict is a true testament of his ability to rule, which is almost non-existent. The wrath of heavens shall descend upon us for his actions against the Falling Star and therefore it is up to us to correct the error of his ways.'"

"Sun Ce" Soi bit out "did not banish me! He will never do that to me."

"Lady Soi" Liu Bei interjected calmly, "we believe you. However, it is apparent that this priest is misleading the people to revolt against your sworn brother."

"It's my fault…" Soi whispered brokenly.

"Whatever your decision is," he assured her "we will be right behind you.

Soi looked at him, betraying the fragility of her emotions. "I-I can't…"

"Why not?" Zhuge Liang mildly inquired.

"I…I'll just mess everything up again" Soi choked as she remembered the words Kayriel spoke to her. _Chaos will reign in everything you touch._

"Lady Soi, if I may" Zhao Yun stepped from his place beside the throne and turned to her. "There is no one else who could help them but you."

"Yun, you don't know what you're asking of me" she looked at him, eyes shimmering. "I've caused them enough trouble…I left and gave them a…a parting 'gift'! If I get back, I'll just hurt them again…I'll…just bring more chaos and heartbreak"

"No, you won't"

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I may not know the reasons why you believe that your return would hurt them" he looked at her firmly "but I do know that if you do run away, it will cause them much pain. Deserting them would equate to you betraying them."

"I would never desert them!" She furiously answered. "I'd die for them!"

"And that's the Lady Soi I admire" he smiled which took Soi aback.

"My lady" Guan Yu regarded her with utmost reverence and respect. "There is no one more fitting and most likely to succeed in repairing the damage in Wu than you. You, who have given me aid with my trials with your own hands…And for that you will have my eternal gratitude."

"Guan Yu…"

"Come on kid" Zhang Fei grinned. "You're stronger than that! Heck, I've fought with you and ol' Zhang Fei here is willing to bet his liquor that you'd bring those coup leaders down in no time."

Soi couldn't help but smile. Zhuge Liang regarded her silently and spoke quietly. "Lady Xiu Soi, I admit that I was impressed by your untapped potential for strategizing, which no easy feat for a woman. If there is anything that I envy in you, it's the gift to still possess a heart that's capable of compassion even when logic tells you that the best way is to be heartless." He walked towards a stunned Soi and gave her, for a first time, a warm smile. "I may have the gift of the mind, but you have the heart. And for that reason, I trust that whatever decision you make in Wu would be the right one."

"But…" she closed her eyes, tears welling in her eyes. "M-My father told me that like him, I'd bring nothing but darkness…"

"Do you honestly believe that?" Zhuge Liang eyed her with quiet sincerity. "You have brought nothing but light in this chaotic world that we live in, the silver lining in the storm clouds; you are the embodiment of the hope of the people. And you yourself have put song in their silent hearts. You have shown nothing but courage and strength of heart, unfailing virtue and unmatched charm. I have heard of your exploits in Wu….I was impressed by the way you have countered Sima Yi's tactics. Your feats in Xia Pi, the campaign against Yuan Shao, Guan Yu's escape…you have brought light to the people you have helped. Your father may bring nothing but darkness, but you are your own person, father or no father. You make your won decisions, you grow on your own and you do things your way. You are Xiu Soi first before you are anybody's daughter."

At a loss for words, Soi stared at the strategist with gratitude in her eyes, for the words she longed to hear came from the person she least expected it to. Zhuge had always treated her at an arm's length; but to hear him actually tell her that she could make a difference made her want to cry. His compliments were already too much.

"Besides" Soi turned and saw Zhao Yun smile at her with challenge in his eyes. "You once told me that you'd do anything in your power to help them no matter how much they loathe you. This is the perfect opportunity to prove your loyalty to them and bring justice to those who dare hurt your family."

"Go kid" Zhang Fei smiled at Guan Yu gave a solemn nod. Soi looked at them, her heart tender from their warmth. "You guys…." She turned to Liu Bei, who was waiting in smiling expectation

"L-Liu Bei…I can't stay here anymore. I have to go save my family"

* * *

"Lady Soi, you sure you have everything you need?" Liu Bei anxiously looked at her as she ran her hand on the mane of a on a snow-white stallion they have provided and provisions just enough until she reached her destination. Soi gave a little chuckle. "I'm fine, 'uncle'. I'll make it, don't worry."

The sovereign's eyes warmed at the mention of the word 'uncle'. "Shu's doors will always welcome you, Lady Soi."

Soi smiled, walked to him, and to everyone's surprise, gave him a warm embrace. "Thank you…for everything."

Liu Bei returned his niece's embrace. "Forgive me, we couldn't accompany you…"

"It's alright." She drew back and gave him an infectious grin. "Give Liu Biao hell and make Shu stronger alright? I'll be praying for the success of your campaign."

"Don't worry" Zhang Fei smirked. "What you should worry about is the next time we meet; we'd outnumber your lands 5 to 1!"

Soi grinned. "Care to bet on that?"

Zhuge Liang looked at her, amusement in his eyes. "Are you prepared to lose that bet, my lady?"

"Bring it on" she quipped.

Zhao Yun looked at her, at a loss for words. "Lady Soi…"

She smiled at her, her heart exposed for him to see. "Thank you for everything Yun…I mean it."

"You do know that I will always be here for you…Even if we are reborn in another lifetime, I will not hesitate to become your pillar."

The Falling Star looked at him and smiled. "And I would be willing to give you my hand as well…provided you don't sneak up on me on the next lifetime."

He chuckled yet his mirth was suddenly halted when Soi gave a friendly kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Yun."

"It was…my pleasure."

Soi turned to the group and smiled. "Well, I have to get going…Wish me luck."

"You won't need it" Guan Yu assured her and this earned a burst of laughter from the lady. She mounted the horse, and looked at the group who renewed her strength and her spirit…She uttered a silent prayer for them and with one final glance, Xiu Soi flicked on the reigns and the horse flew into a gallop.

Zhao Yun stood, unable to take his eyes from the figure disappearing from the horizon.

"Are you alright Zhao Yun?" Liu Bei quietly stepped beside his general.

"Of course my lord."

The sovereign stared at the same direction. "Are you sure this is alright? Letting her go? I could send you to accompany her—"

"No my lord" Zhao Yun humbly declined. "I am much more needed in the upcoming campaign against Liu Biao. This is something she has to do on her own…without help from anybody… or me. And…her heart belongs to another. I have accepted my defeat; yet if there was one thing I regret, it's that I did not speak to her at Wu's banquet the night I first saw her."

* * *

Soi sent the horse to a gallop, racing over the fields, forests and terrain. She only stopped to occasionally relieve herself and give her horse a drink, yet after that she was a possessed demon at the reigns. Her mp3 player blared in the wind, the upbeat song giving her strength:

_natsukashii yume wo mita _

_ano koro ano ori sou you ni _

_afureru kodouku wo minna de wakachi atte _

(I saw a nostalgic dream

At that time we became close

Everyone understood the overflowing loneliness)

The stallion jumped over a broken tree limb as Soi's thoughts drifted to the time when Lu Xun smiled and embraced her underneath that starry night. Of Sun Ce his outstretched arm offering her a bottle of liquor as a sign of brotherhood.

_taisetsuna mono ga nani ka to_

_kitzuita toki ni wa osusugite_

_sugi satta omoi de wa itsumo mabushii sugite_

(By the time we realized

That something was precious, it was too late

The feelings that pass us by are always too dazzling)

She felt a lump in her throat every time she thought of the kind of reception the Wu officers would give her. _Will they ever forgive me? Welcome me with open arms? _

_Lu Xun… _

_moshi mo kimi ga nakitai kurai kitzuitara_

_sonna toki ni wa namida kaeru made uttate ageru _

(If I ever hurt you until you want to cry

At that time, I'll sing for you until your tears dry up)

Wind whipped her cloak, stinging her cheeks yet she barely felt the pain. _Cotton Candy boy…please wait for me. I'll make everything alright…_

_kimi ga oikaketa yume nara _

_kitzuku koto ni osorenai de_

_fueru yoru ni wa kimi wo dakishimete ageyou_

_dakara _

(If it's the dream that you chased

Don't be afraid of getting hurt

On nights then you tremble, I'll hold you close

And so)

Soi ducked as a tree branch nearly dismounted her yet she pushed onwards, ignoring the hunger pains in her stomach. She pushed her body to the limit, for every moment she spent resting was a moment wasted.

_kanashii souna kao wa yamete_

_kimi no egao wo misete okure_

_dare yori suteki na boku no taisetsuna sono egao wo _

(Stop with that sad looking face

Let me see your smile

It's more wonderful and more precious to me than anything else, that smile)

A bittersweet memory of Lu Xun's warm smile blurred her eyes, accompanied by the cool hauteur that he showed her after the trial. The disdain and pain she saw in Sun Ce's eyes on the other hand, crushed her heart slowly for the nth time.

_ima made oboeteru yo _

_eien wa koko ni wa nai to_

_kiete yuki mono wo kanashii me wo mitsumete tsuzuketeta _

(I can still remember it now

There's no forever right here

I kept gazing at the people who vanished with sad eyes)

Soi looked at the road, her eyes determined. That day she made her choice…She never regretted it. And she was going to stick by it no matter what.

_Bureki mo nai kuruma ni noreru yatsu ha inai_

_sou mabushii _

_utsumui de tsuyogaru kimi wo tada hiki kise tsuyoku dakishimeteta_

(There's no one who'd ride a car without brakes

That's what was whispered

You looked down and tried to be strong; I just drew you close and embraced you tightly)

"Xunnie…please hold me again…Please…I need your strength…This time…"

_kimi ga kanaetai yume nara _

_utsumueite naitarashi nadie_

_nemure nu yoru ni wa yume ga mieru made soba ni ite ageru _

_sonna ni hazukashigara naide _

_kimi no egao wo misete okure_

_dare yori suteki na boku no taisetsuna sono egao wo _

(If it's a dream that you want to grant

Don't hang your head and cry

On sleepless nights, I'll be there for you

Until you can see dreams

Don't be so embarrassed

Let me see your smile

It's more wonderful and more precious to me than anything else, that smile)

_I'll be looking at you this time…I'm tired of crying. This time…I'll make sure I reach you. You'll never be alone again. I'll make sure of that._

As the instrumental played, Soi's horse waded into the stream. She guided it to the other side, soaked and fatigued yet she paid it no heed.

_kazorenai yume wo katari awatta ano koro ni wa_

_mou, modoru koto wa nai keredo _

(We told each other about countless dreams at that time

We can't go back, anymore, but still)

_I may not be able to change the past, but I'll win their hearts once more!_ Rain started to pour yet Soi did not slow her merciless pace and continued to ride, barely feeling the cold water slide down her skin

_kimi ga oikaketa yume nara _

_kizu tsuku koto ni osorenaide_

_furueru yoru ni wa kimi wo dakishimete ageru you_

_dakara_

(If it's the dream that you chased

Don't be afraid of getting hurt

On nights then you tremble, I'll hold you close

And so)

_Even if they hurt me, I won't give up. I'll keep chasing them until they forgive me. I won't run away anymore. Never again_

_kanashi souna kao wa yamete_

_kimi no egao wo misete okure _

_dare yori suteki na boku no taisetsuna sono egao wo_

(Stop with that sad looking face

Let me see your smile

It's more wonderful and more precious to me than anything else, that smile)

The stallion, seeming to share his rider's spirit, jumped over a ledge and slid down, landing on the dirt road below, splashing mud yet continued to run nonetheless.

Soi saw the Wu's walls in the distance, the storm passing yet the clouds remained ominously dark and forbidding. She shook the initial feeling of fear from her bones and urged the horse to move forward. _Ce needs me. I know it_

_kimi ga kanaetai yume nara_

_utsumuite naitarishinaide _

_nemurenu yoru ni wa yume ga mireru made _

_soba ni ite ageru_

(If it's a dream that you want to grant

Don't hang your head and cry

On sleepless nights, I'll be there for you

Until you can see dreams)

She saw Sun Ce in the distance, in the base right in the middle of the town and the castle…and he was being attacked by his own soldiers.

"Geez guys, have you forgotten who I am??"

"Ce!" Soi shouted as she jumped off from her horse, her weapon drawn.

"Soi?! An illusion!"

"Definitely not, you idiot"

"What, you gonna finish me off so you can appease your new family?"

_sonna ni hazukashi garanaide_

_kimi no egao wo misete okure_

_dare yori suteki na boku no taisetsuna sono egao wo _

(Don't be so embarrassed

Let me see your smile

It's more wonderful and more precious to me than anything else, that smile)

"No," Soi turned her weapon into a three-piece whip and twirled around, knocking the soldiers to the ground and making her way to him. "I'm here to help my dysfunctional brother.

Sun Ce turned to her and gave a reluctant, stunned smile.

_sono egao wo_

(That smile...)

Soi looked at him, her face determined and eyes blazing. "Let's go Ce!"

_Never again…_

Without a word, Ce turned to the soldiers who were surrounding him and swung his tonfas, giving him breathing space once more. Soi on the other hand, covered his back and twirled her weapon around her body in nunchak form. Enemies were approaching her from every direction, even from behind, and aside from the multidirectional attack, Soi made sure no one attacked Sun Ce from behind.

"Ce, where are the others?" Soi breathed as she threw the soldiers off her.

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked irritated. As he knocked a few soldiers down, he gruffly answered. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" she screeched as more soldiers appeared. She took a few steps behind and suddenly bumped into Ce's back. Startled, the two of them gave a glance and their eyes met. In mutual understanding, they turned their heads back to the soldiers and started to slowly circle, back against back. As the soldiers surrounded them, Ce gritting his teeth spoke "I woke up this morning and found the palace totally empty. And outside was dark too. I knew it was some sort of illusion and I went out to find the source. Even the town was empty. I found this outpost still full of soldiers but when I went to them, they suddenly attacked me. It's as if they're possessed!"

Cold dread suddenly went through Soi's body_. If I remember the novel I read…_ she thought as she tried to concentrate on the endless strain of enemies, _Sun Ce will die from a curse inflicted by Yu Ji, a sorcerer who was…A PRIEST!_ Zhuge Liang's report suddenly came back to her. She knew without a doubt that Ce was supposed to begin to die tonight.

She looked at her sworn brother, who was sweating from exertion, fighting for his life. Soi turned back to the enemies, her will set_. I won't let that happen, while I'm alive! I can make a difference…No, I'll make a difference! I'm willing to change history for the sake of my brother._

She turned her staff into a six piece whip and positioned to attack. "Ce"

"…Yeah?"

"I, the Falling Star" she started, "Swear my undying allegiance to Sun Ce, sovereign of Wu and to the Sun Family. I will use my powers and do what I can for you to be able to chase your dreams and give you hope."

Ce closed his eyes painfully. "How can I trust you to keep your oath when you've betrayed not only me but Wu as well?"

"I never betrayed anyone" she sincerely answered. "You know that I know that you know that I'm too stupid for that."

Sun Ce tried to suppress a smile as he recalled the very words he had uttered the night they've sworn brotherhood. "So you finally admit that you're an idiot?"

Soi's answer took him aback: "Yes"

"Why? Why did you run away? Why did you even bother coming back? How can you betray Yu and Qiao?" he bitterly accused, his voice slowly rising.

"I ran away," she answered, "not only because that me being here was causing all of you to fall apart, but also because…I couldn't bear your coldness."

One of the soldiers suddenly attacked Ce's side and Soi swiftly stepped in to protect him and knocked the soldier to the ground. "You were the only family I've ever known. I felt my heart slowly dying as you-you treated me like a stranger." She heard her voice crack, yet she was past all shame. She had to let it out. "I couldn't bear that you've already judged me before you even heard my side. And…That's why I ran away. I was too weak to face you, too weak to fight and too much of a coward to…to face the hurt everyday I woke up. That's why…"

Two more attacked and with blurry eyes, she drove them away from Ce. "I-in the end I'm just a kid…A kid who's too much of a coward and ran away. It was a stupid move. I-I'm sorry Ce…"

She cracked her whip and attacked behind Ce, knocking the soldier back who was sneaking behind him. "I came back…home. I love you guys too much to stay away and—and I knew you needed me."

Ce suddenly kicked at Soi, sending the soldier behind her flying. "Eevn if we treated you like an unwanted guest? You want to help us even if we ignored you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"You're my family."

Ce remained quiet and Soi, defeated, whispered. "Ce, I didn't betray you. I'll never betray you…You know it."

The remaining soldiers attacked, Soi turned and failed to see the expression on Ce's face. As Ce knocked the last of the soldiers, Ce turned to the sky and called out. "Is that the best you've got?"

Out of the shadows, two new figures emerged leading a new wave of soldiers. It was Zhou Yu and Sun Quan.

"Yu, Qua—"

Zhou Yu took out his weapon and attacked Sun Ce at full speed. Wu's sovereign stopped, his mind screaming in denial. _NO!_

The sound of metal clashing against metal brought him back to his senses and was surprised at the scene that greeted him. Soi's weapon was back into staff form, which was holding the sword inches away from his body. Her whole body was straining against the full weight of Zhou Yu's sword.

Ce jumped back and Soi tilted the staff to the side, letting the sword slide down and Zhou Yu along with it.

"Ce! They're illusions! It's not real!"

"Shut it!" Ce gasped as he defended against Quan's assault.

Out of desperation, Soi asked the most inappropriate question in the middle of a one on one battle, a question never asked during a one on one in the history of the world:

"Why do we close our eyes when we dream?"

"What the hell—" Ce jumped to the side as Sun Quan thrust his sword, the blade barely missing him. "This isn't a time for one of your inane questions!"

"It is!" she shouted as she ran around, dodging Zhou Yu's graceful attacks, "We close our eyes when we dream because they deceive us! But our hearts never will! Sometimes we need to close our eyes because they sometimes fool us. We have to block all other senses and use the one that matters most, in order to see what's true!"

_We close our eyes when we dream because our eyes deceive us…In order to see what's true… _

Sun Quan was able to throw Sun Ce on a wood railing and brought his sword down on the sovereign. Sun Ce crossed his tonfas and was able to block him in time. Ce looked up at Quan and saw the face of his brother, barely hearing Soi scream his name.

_But…Quan would never do this…_

At that moment, Ce knew. Damn the circumstantial evidences, Soi was here with him right now, fighting to protect him. Even if Wei and Shu accepted her and gave her warmth and understanding, she still came home to THEM. Even if they hurt her countless times, she was still here, guarding his back. Being the Falling Star, she could've easily rallied the people to join her and form a kingdom of her own…Easily convinced Wei, Shu and other sovereigns to crush them. But she didn't. to She would never have betrayed him or anyone she loved. Never.

He threw his 'so-called' brother off him and delivered a double kick which sent him sprawling to the ground. Sun Ce brought his weapon on 'Quan's' chest, the latter disappearing in a wisp of smoke. He turned his head and saw Soi attack Zhou Yu's legs, the strategist jumping out of the whip's reach.

As Zhou Yu was about to land his sword on the momentarily unguarded Soi, Sun Ce bolted and launched himself onto Yu, sending the both of them to the ground. "Don't you dare touch her!". As he defeated the illusion, another figure emerged which froze Ce's blood in his veins.

"Da Qiao?"

Seeing their chance, the other soldiers attack Ce who was momentarily stunned. Soi brought her whip around, hitting them all at once.

Sun Ce stood up and eyed 'Da Qiao'. "Now I know this is an illusion. Da Qiao's too timid to beat me up!" he attacked her and within moments, they were in a deadlock. Ce's will began to falter as he looked into the face of his wife, who he loved dearly. "Da…"

Seeing her brother on the verge of defeat, Soi ran to him and sent Da flying to the ground. She turned to Ce and gave him a hard slap. "Wake up! She's not real! Knowing Da, she'd never even throw her hair ornament at you."

The fake Da stood up and brandished her fan. Ce, snapping out of his trance, rushed at his 'wife' and within seconds, the latter disappeared. Pissed, Sun Ce shouted at the top of his lungs. "That does it! Whoever you are, come out and face me!"

"I never thought" a voice sounded from nowhere, "that you'd last this long."

"Show yourself!" Sun Ce demanded as Soi breathed hard.

_Here it comes…_

A thin man wearing yellow priest's garb emerged, smiling peacefully, yet his eyes were blazing. "To defeat my creations…impressive. You are a heartless sovereign Sun Ce…to kill you friends and family without blinking."

"Save it" Ce gritted his teeth. "They're not real and you know it. They'll never betray me like that."

Soi walked beside Ce and cracked his whip. "Besides," she threatened. "He has back up. So why don't you just stop your poor excuse for a coup and never come back?"

The priest's eyes widened in surprise. "The Falling Star…how were you able to pass through my wall of illusion? Only Sun Ce was supposed to be affected…No matter. I can handle you both."

"You don't have a chance Yu Ji" Ce glared at him. "What can a priest do to a seasoned fighter like me?"

"This" Yu Ji lifted his arm. At that moment, instinct took over and Soi ran against Sun Ce, both of them rolling to the ground as an explosion sounded and crackled.

Sun Ce's head snapped to the direction of the explosion and found a black mark where he was standing just a moment ago. Soi sat up and got to her feet. "The bastard can cast spells. The only way to defeat him is attack him when he's in the middle of casting one. Whatever you do, don't get hit!"

"Don't worry, I won't" Sun Ce stood up and started to run for the group of soldiers surrounding the sorcerer. Soi ran right behind him, providing support and shouting warnings at Ce when she saw the sorcerer finish casting. As Yu Ji conjured fire, Ce and Soi used some of the soldiers as shield.

They ran away searching for cover. "Knocking down soldiers who pop out of nowhere while checking when the bastard's finished casting and dodging, we can't keep this up" Ce panted in frustration as Soi felt fatigue catch up to her.

"I know…one of us has to act bait for the soldiers while the other go for him."

"I'll—"

"I'll be bait." Soi decided.

"No." he shook his head, seeing Soi's pale face. "You look like you can collapse anytime. You can't handle it. I'll be bait and when the soldiers come for me, give pain to that bastard. He looks like a wimp so it'll be easy enough."

Soi didn't have the strength to argue and besides, what other choice did they have?

Ce suddenly bolted in the other direction while Soi hid from view. As predicted the soldiers went after him, leaving Yu Ji open for attack. As she started for him, other soldiers suddenly sprang up and protected him.

Cursing, Soi turned to Ce and froze. She realized that Ce was directly in Yu Ji's line of sight and the former was too busy to notice when the next spell would hit him.

Soi suddenly felt a tingling in the pocket of her denim shorts and she suddenly remembered the amulet that she kept there. The amulet with the three rabbits in triangular position. And Zuo Ci's words came back to her, _You'll know what to do with it when the time comes._

And suddenly she knew. The sacrifice it required.

As Yu Ji finished with the spell, Soi held the amulet in her hands and prayed to the Blind One.

"Be safe, Sun Ce", she whispered as the soldiers Yu Ji released the spell and hit Sun Ce. The amulet in her hands reacted and Sun Ce miraculously got up with renewed vigor. The soldiers disappeared and Yu Ji panted, the strength required of the spell he cast was too great. His eyes widened as he saw Sun Ce tower over him.

"H-How?"

"Say good night!" he gave a flying kick and made quick work of Yu Ji. He turned to Soi afterwards, grinning smugly. "What do you---" he stopped short as he saw Soi on the ground, the amulet clutched to her chest.

"Soi!" he ran towards her and cradled her in his arms. She was pale, all color drained from her face and was barely breathing.

Ce felt his throat constrict and his eyes sting. "Don't go...Don't you dare leave me again…damn it, sis!"

He staggered to his feet and carried her, mounting his horse and sending it on a furious gallop towards the castle while protectively holding the fragile, beloved load in his arms.

TBC

Author's notes: The song I used in today's chapter was 'Oikakete Yume' (Chasing the Dream) by Gackt from the album 'Crescent'. Wait! Before you guys strangle me, I would like to thank a few people (whips out a paper and starts reading from it)

Lady Aeries: Yes, I miss being back! Thank you my lady for waiting for my return patiently

Twilight Falcon: Thanks for pushing me to continue. I bet you're dying to know what happens to Soi now:D

Yuffie Kisaragi123: Oh, I know it's not that bad. (Dodges Soi's detachable staff )Then again, she's the divine daughter with that deadly weapon, not me.

Malicious-Alchemist: Thankies Thankies! She is not a Mary Sue after all, yes!! happily pounding on the keyboard

iana silmir: It's alright dearie :D I'm happy whenever people are happy with my work…it pushes me to work harder and be a better writer. As for Zhao Yun, we'll see. (winks)

HAM905: (starts crying) you don't know how much that meant to me. I love writing long chapters! It's okay! I'm sorry I wasn't able to come back sooner! (sobs)

KirinFang: Thanks dear! Don't worry, I'll make sure it'll be worth your while (smiles)

Anyway, what would happen to Soi now? Even if Sun Ce believes her, what about the rest? Lu Xun? Will Wu ever know the truth? Stick around as Destiny's Saga nears to a close. Don't worry! I'm starting on the next chapter right now! (Starts typing furiously)


	20. Far Away

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: You get the idea.

Xiu Soi clutched at the sheets as she struggled to breath through the pain and fire that was enveloping throughout her body. Sweat washed over her as she ground her teeth in order to withstand the lead that seemed to have placed itself on her chest.

"Can't…breath…" she managed to gasp as Da Qiao clutched her hand while Xiao Qiao fanned her furiously, Sun Shang Xiang throwing the windows open to let the wind in.

"Hang in there, Soi…" Shang Xiang managed to say through a constricted throat. She went to the girl's bedside and wiped her face with a white cloth tenderly. "Feel better…?"

"W-Water…" Soi croaked.

Lu Xun held leaned on the doorframe, as if the wood would share some of its strength to him. The woman he loved was writhing and tossing on the silken sheets, as if she was being tortured right before his eyes.

"Zhou Yu, what's wrong with Soi? Everything will be alright, right?" Xiao Qiao frantically waved the fan at Soi, her eyes looking at her husband, pleading for a silver lining through the dark clouds.

Zhou Yu swallowed audibly, his eyes curiously bright. "The…The doctors told me that they can't find the source of her pain…they can't do anything for her. The medicines they gave her won't even work."

"No…" Da shook her head as she held on Soi's hand tight. It's been a week since Ce came home stumbling one night with a limp Xiu Soi in his arms. Before anyone could say anything, Ce barked some orders and in moments, her old room was ready and she was dressed in a white, silken nightgown. Yet her fever became worse. Seeing the girl in pain, the Wu officers forgot their anger at her in that moment and focused on taking care of her. They summoned the best doctors in the land, yet with each passing moment, her sickness just exacerbated.

Da Qiao held a cup filled with clear cold water and lifted Soi's head gently. "Soi…? Here…it's water. Drink up…slowly…slowly…"

Soi lifted clammy, trembling hand to Da's hand and slowly drank, as if the most subtle movements brought her body extreme pain.

"What the doctors found out" Zhou Yu continued, his voice unnaturally steady "is that whatever was ailing Lady Soi was aggravated by the fact that her body has suffered extreme stress, pain and fatigue. Based from the information we gathered, she… rode her horse to exhaustion, making the journey from Shu to Wu in such a short amount of time; an amount of time that was only possible if…if one would make the journey without stopping for food or sleep. The horse she was with…died yesterday."

"Don't!" Shang Xiang screamed. "Don't say another word Zhou Yu!"

"My lady—"

"No…" Soi gasped and whispered, "No fighting…please…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Soi" Shang Xiang's voice was barely audible, the princess trying desperately to keep her emotions in check.

"Soi...?" Da leaned over to her, wiping a fresh cloth on her sweaty forehead. "Do you need anything else…? You haven't eaten your soup."

"Tired…"

Sun Ce, who was leaning on a corner all this time, gave her a light scolding, "Oh, come on sis. Eat up. You need your strength for the upcoming party I'm going to hold."

"Ce…"

He walked to her, his hands folded across his arms. "Yeah, yeah, short notice I know. Well, you always pull through right? You're gonna pull through this time too and there's no way to get out of the program, you hear me? No way out!" Ce felt his voice rising yet he couldn't help it. The regret and frustration inside him was just too great.

Quan's hand rested on his shoulder. "Brother…Let her rest. Soi needs all the energy she can get so she could fight this unknown illness."

Sun Ce whispered brokenly, "I know."

Lu Meng knocked on the door. "My Lord Sun Ce…Zhang He and Zhen Ji of Wei would like an audience with you."

The occupant's of the room turned to Lu Meng with varying reactions. Da held Soi's hand protectively over her chest while Shang Xiang stood up menacingly. Lu Xun tensed as if bracing for battle while Zhou Yu's eyes turned cold. Quan gripped his brother's shoulder tighter while Sun Ce's jaw tightened. Xiao Qiao bounced up to Lu Meng and haughtily challenged him. "We are not giving Soi back to Wei!"

* * *

Zhang He coolly stood his ground along with a glaring Zhen Ji as Sun Ce eyed them coldly along with the rest of the Wu officers, with the exception of Da Qiao who was still attending to Soi. 

"What do you want now?" the sovereign asked, irritated.

Zhang He smirked and held out his arms. "Is that anyway to treat your guests?"

"Let me remind you General Zhang He" Lu Meng coldly replied. "That the relation between our forces are hostile and if you did not come here to defect, you are certainly no guest of ours"

"Lu Meng" Zhou Yu warned; Zhang He shrugged and sighed. "Really, why did Lady Soi choose this bunch of ungrateful savages over us?"

"She didn't have taste" Zhen Ji sneered which made Xiao Qiao want to scratch her eyes out.

"Careful Zhen Ji" Shang Xiang maliciously glared. "You're not in Wei."

"Enough" Zhou Yu announced in a clipped tone. "What is the purpose of your visit?"

Zhang He looked at him, his expression carefully blank. "We came to aid Lady Soi."

Gan Ning scoffed; Ling Tong raised a challenging eyebrow. "Yeah right. What kind of 'aid' are we talking about here?"

"Although I am one of the loyal generals of Wei, I cannot simply sit and be quiet while you mistreat the Falling Star for deeds that she did not commit. Zhen and I came to 'clarify' a few issues on her behalf.

Sun Ce gave them a bitter smile. "No thanks. We don't need another sabotage on our relationship with Soi. Wu now knows where it stands and it belongs to Lady Xiu Soi's side, protecting her. Whatever it is, we don't care anymore and we won't fall for whatever scheme you cooked up this time. We have every intention to reinvestigate to capture the bastard behind it all. Soi's the most important thing right now and we won't give her to you, not unless you're willing to go through all of us to get her."

Wu's Little Conqueror looked at the general in the eye and quietly gave his ultimatum. "I'm afraid you just wasted your time. Good journey to you." As Ce turned his back on the general, Zhen Ji called out to him:

"It was all a set up to incriminate Lady Soi."

Sun Ce froze and slowly turned to Zhen Ji, the latter looking at him with a matter-of-fact attitude. "Sima Yi couldn't accept that he was being bested in every way so he wanted to destroy her. I was one he assigned to spy on her. I found all her weaknesses, including her childish infatuations and supplied them to Sima Yi."

Seeing as she got their attention, she continued "The morning the Xiu Soi exposed her greatest weakness, Sima Yi devised a plan to annihilate her both mentally and emotionally. I stole Zhou Yu's head band from his tent and planted the porcelain jar inside. We knew that the Falling Star wouldn't be able to resist wishing him luck and go inside the tent. But if she didn't, we'd find other ways."

Sun Ce racked his brain at this information. "Then, that time when Sima Yi told me he wanted to discuss the positions of Wu's units—"

"Was all a ruse so he could lead you to the tents and see Lady Xiu Soi come out of Zhou Yu's unoccupied tent."

Rage boiled inside Sun Ce at the thought of being used against Soi. What made it worse was that he fell for it.

He barely heard Zhou Yu's cold voice, who took the matters in his own hands: "How do you explain the man inside Lady Xiu Soi's room?"

Zhang He answered. "Xiahou Dun. He's the only one among us who has the same length of hair as you do."

"Xiao Qiao's set up?" Zhou Yu bitterly threw out, his cool demeanor leaving him.

"One of the maids was ours." Zhen Ji shrugged. "Sima Yi made sure that she had access to the Falling Star's food even after the tester tasted it. She was the one assigned to feed Lady Xiu Soi. She placed a concoction on Xiu Soi's tea and made it appear that she'd been poisoned. The army doctor who came to check up on her was ours as well. Sima Yi gave him instructions to diagnose the Falling Star with poison and to tell her that the antidote could only be found at this particular place. An ambush was then set up for Xiao Qiao."

"But, how did you know that Lady Xiao Qiao would be the one to fall for the bait?" Lu Meng asked in disbelief.

"We observed the shifts that you were taking and Xiao Qiao always came at a particular time and she was always left out of meetings. We held an impromptu meeting amongst the three forces so Xiao Qiao would be alone with the Falling Star. Then the maid slips in the 'poison' and as Sima Yi expected, she took the bait."

Xiao Qiao glared at her with rage and tears in her eyes. "You…You set us up?" she screamed and it took both Gan Ning and Ling Tong to restrain her from pouncing on the bitch.

"Not me, but Sima" she answered coldly. "An ambush was prepared by Diao Chan, in the guise of the Lady Xiu Soi. She wore a hood at that time and the leader of the bandits got a glimpse of her complexion and strands of her hair. She made sure she and Xiu Soi bore a semblance even without showing her face."

"Diao Chan? Lu Bu's wife?" Zhou Yu prodded and Zhen Ji gave a curt nod.

"She was angry at the Falling Star for Lu Bu's downfall."

The occupants in the rooms, save for Zhen Ji and Zhang He, couldn't believe their ears.

Huang Gai growled, hatred in his voice. "That damn Cao Cao!"

"No" Zhang He stepped in. "Lord Cao Cao knew nothing of this and is still ignorant. Sima Yi forbade us to tell him. The last thing Lord Cao Cao needs is for the Lady Xiu Soi to get crushed. He needs her whole."

Lu Xun closed his eyes. Soi _was innocent…she was innocent…_ he didn't trust himself to talk nor think of anything else, for fear that it might finally break the damn he carefully built around his tears.

"Why are you telling us then?" for the first time, Zhou Yu's voice broke and bitterness flooded his tone.

Zhang He gave an equally bitter smile. "The Lady Soi and I…formed a kind of friendship. A bond. And as friends, I couldn't bear to see her hurt anymore. Did you know that during the time she spent in Wei, she thought of nothing else but you? She said she left because she was causing trouble for you guys, what with the tension and all. She always sighed and even if she never showed it to me, I knew she was devastated…I knew that she cried every night."

Silence filled the room and Zhang He smiled satisfactorily and turned to his companion. "Zhen, tell them why you're helping Lady Soi"

Zhen Ji scoffed. "I dislike the fact that I owe her for saving my life. This is to even the score. But you should keep this meeting a secret from Sima Yi."

"Yes. If he found out you knew his scheme, not only he'll have our heads but also plot your demise."

"We're not afraid." Zhou Yu answered quietly.

Zhang He shrugged. "Very well, but keep quiet just the same. We came here as Lady Soi's friends, not as generals of Wei. But come tomorrow, we're enemies again."

"Now if there is nothing else, we'll be leaving. We already said our piece." Zhen turned to walk away and stopped in her tracks as Sun Ce sincerely gave a "Thank you…"

"Would you…" Quan cleared his throat. "Would you like to visit the lady?"

Zhang He smiled and shook his head. "I'm afraid we cannot as of the moment. If we delayed our return any further, dear Sima Yi would get suspicious. Good night." He turned with a flourish and strode out of the room, following Zhen Ji.

"I think" Taishi Ci filled the silence that followed, "that he restrained himself for fear that if he saw Lady Soi in that state, he'd never want to leave her side."

* * *

Sun Ce sank beside Soi's bed and held her limp hand to his forehead with Da Qiao running a comforting hand on his shoulder while she desperately fought the tears that threatened to spill. The rest of the Wu faction politely gave him the space he needed and left the room, their hearts all broken. 

"Sis …I need to tell you something…"

She turned her head to him and smiled weakly. "What is it bro…? You need me to think for you…?"

He let out a bitter laugh and Da bit her lip.

"Actually…I wasn't thinking. It's not exactly my strong point you know"

"You finally admitted it."

"Yeah, well this will be the first and last time" He grinned. "Sis…I've been stupid."

"I know" came the weak response.

He smirked. "You're not gonna make this easy are you?"

"I'm milking it for all its worth." She smiled and Ce knew that he was forgiven. No words were needed; it was all in their eyes. The apologies, the forgiveness, the bond…he was still her brother as she is his sister.

Soi suddenly burst in a fit of violent coughs and hastily covered her mouth. Da was instantly at her side, patting her back while Ce watched helplessly. As soon as it passed, Soi lifted her hand from her mouth and paled as she saw fresh blood.

"Soi!" Ce shouted and Da was immobilized. Soi looked at them and tried to smile. "I-I'm fine…I just…need sleep…"

"No" Sun Ce started for the door. "Doctor. Now."

"There is nothing the doctors could do."

Sun Ce spun around and saw an old man inside the room. Da gasped and Sun Ce was instantly standing between Soi and him, tonfas drawn and ready for battle.

"What the hell-- Who the hell are you?"

Da clutched Soi to her protectively, glaring at the newcomer like a cat protecting her newborn kitten.

Zuo Ci stayed where he was, his expression sorrowful. "I am…a friend of the lady.". He looked at fragile Soi and continued, "in order to save you from Yu Ji's spell, she invoked the amulet's power…yet it came at a high price."

"Zu—Zuo Ci…" Soi smiled weakly, her eyes barely opening. The old man passed a wary Sun Ce and knelt beside Soi. He placed his hand on her forehead and smiled softly. "I am here, child…"

Soi sighed contentedly and fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

Ce looked at him, expecting him to continue. He looked at the young sovereign gravely. "The price she paid was the spell to be transferred to her. She knew this yet still she didn't think twice."

"W-What did that bastard cast?"

By the look on the old man's face, Ce knew that it wasn't good.

"It was a curse. The bearer would have a slow and painful death."

* * *

Lu Xun slipped inside Soi's room, the candles burning brightly. He swallowed audibly and forced himself to take the steps leading to Soi's bed. Ever since the dire revelation, Lu Xun felt nothing but a soothing numbness and held on to it; for he knew that the pain that would come next would be unbearable. He knelt beside the sleeping Soi and brushed her hair from her face. Her skin shimmered with sweat by the candlelight and was pasty pale, and her breathing was shallow. 

Lu Xun steeled himself and whispered, "Hey…"

Soi's eyes fluttered open and seeing Lu Xun, flashed that special smile she reserved just for him…one that he sorely missed.

"Cotton Candy boy…you finally came…"

"I'm sorry I took so long."

"It's alright…I'm happy we're talking again."

He smiled tenderly at her, his love showing in his eyes. "Me too…although I was afraid at first."

"Why…?"

"I…can't bear the fact that I've hurt you."

"Xunnie…" she swallowed and licked her parched lips, breaking the silence. "Could you…could you get the mp3 player from my bag…?"

Lu Xun obliged, he retrieved the mp3 player. Soi asked him to place one earpiece on her ear and another on his. She asked him to switch through the songs until she finally found what she was looking for.

"T-The last thing we did together was listen to a song…I enjoyed it."

Lu Xun looked at him and replied sincerely. "Me too…"

Guitar strumming filled the air, and Lu Xin belatedly realized that he won't be able to understand the song. But, as long as Soi was happy…

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

"Cotton candy boy…?"

"Yeah, Soi?"

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

"Soi…what are you talking about?"

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

Soi lifted her eyes to him sincerely.

_You know_

Lu Xun looked at her, gently puzzled.

_You know_

Tears fell from Soi's eyes. She smiled at him sadly. "For hurting you."

_That I love you_

He looked at her stunned. His vision started to blur. "Soi…"

_I have loved you all along_

Before Lu Xun could speak, Soi silenced him. "Please…let me talk"

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

"I know I've hurt you countless times Xunnie, and I'm sorry."

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

"The moment you looked at me with hate in your eyes, I can't bear it. When you walked away from me, I felt the world crash around me…" tears flowed freely, and she held his hand tight.

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

She closed her eyes from the painful memory and gave a sorrowful sigh. "When I think that I'll never see you again, that you'll always hate the sound of my name…I felt like dying."

"Soi…" he tenderly held her cheek comfortingly.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

"I was willing to do anything...anything for you to forgive me. So…please forgive me…and hold my hand again"

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

He clutched her hand in his, his strength penetrating her senses. "I already have Soi…I can never stay angry at you." His voice cracked and a tear rolled down his cheek.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

"I tried my best…my fastest…to come home to Wu…to come home to you."

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

She looked at his eyes.

_You know,_

He looked down at her, his throat constricted.

_You know_

"I lived…I survived…because I wanted to see you desperately again"

_That I love you_

"…You're the reason"

_I have loved you all along_

"And to make amends…to set things right…more than your hate, there is one more thing I can't bear…"

_And I miss you_

"And that's the thought of me hurting you…"

_From far away for far too long_

"For not seeing you…I missed you all this time…I never had the guts to come home and confront you again…"

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

"For being so insensitive and blind…"

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

"But it's all going to change…I promise…So don't leave me again please"

_So far away_

"I missed you, Cotton Candy boy…so much…"

_Been far away for far too long_

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone…it took me so long…"

_So far away_

"So long to realize what my heart wanted…those who are truly important to me…"

_Been far away for far too long_

"I'm sorry for being away for so long…I'm sorry"

_But you know_

"Soi" Lu Xun whispered desperately, the tears flowing freely.

_You know_

She looked up at him

_You know_

"You don't have to"

_I wanted_

"I should be the one who should apologize" he croaked. "I doubted you innocence…"

_I wanted you to stay_

"But I never hated you Soi, I never did…how can I when you've been so wonderful?" he felt his mind leave him, and let his heart talk instead. He didn't care.

_'Cause I needed_

"You were my strength Soi…"

_I need to hear you say_

"The most important person in my life…"

_That I love you_

"Soi, I'm so sorry for causing you pain…"

_I have loved you all along_

"For making you cry…"

_And I forgive you_

Soi smiled, sobbing. "I've already forgiven you as well, Cotton candy boy."

_For being away for far too long_

"Next time, I'll break the door down so I can get to you…" he whispered.

_So keep breathing_

"So whatever happens, don't give up…" she smiled as he sent her words back at her.

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

"I'll never let you be alone again…" he solemnly swore.

_Believe it_

"Hold me please…" she whispered and Lu Xun scooped her up in his arms, cradling her tenderly.

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"Don't let go Cotton Candy Boy…" she whispered.

_Keep breathing_

"I need you to stay alive for me…never give up on your dreams please…"

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

"While you're at it…I'll always be with you. I'll never leave you again"

_Believe it_

"Soi…" he whispered in her ear. "I believe you…."

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

"Be my strength…Lu Xun…" she fought the urge to close her eyes as she felt her strength slowly leave her.

"I will…I'll be strong enough to protect you…" he ran his hand through her hair.

_Keep breathing_

"Cotton…Candy…boy…" darkness has all but clouded her eyes. The last thing she saw was his face, full of tenderness. She silently prayed_. Please…not now…At least let me tell him…_

"I…" A tear rolled down Soi's cheek as her voice died in her throat, her eyes half open.

_Love you, Lu Xun… _And the light faded from her eyes.

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Lu Xun suddenly froze, and the tears flowed into torrents. "No…No Soi…No" he shook his head. "You can't die…not now, you can leave me. He held her shoulders.

_Keep breathing_

"SOI!" He started sobbing violently, and held her face in his hands. "You can't die…I haven't told you…You'll never know what…Soi…" he whispered brokenly. "I love you Soi…I love you…" he embraced her and held her head to his, his tears spilling down her cheeks.

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

The last battery of the Mp3 player died at that moment, music and life silently slipping away, leaving the room with the sound of Lu Xun's sobs.

* * *

The castle square was silent as flags of red and gold flew with the breeze. The sky was a clear blue, yet there was sorrow all around. 

Sun Ce stood tall, his head held high and Zhou Yu and Da Qiao on either side of him. Da was pale, her eyes swollen while Zhou Yu's face was pure sorrow. Xiao Qiao was sobbing right beside him while Shang Xiang kept wiping her stubborn tears. Zhou Tai was beside the remorseful Sun Quan while Huang Gai felt no shame in shedding his tears, with Taishi Ci looking at the square, his eyes shimmering. Ling Tong and Gan Ning kept silent, devoid of words for once. Lu Meng didn't trust himself to speak, and his heart broke as he saw Lu Xun. Lu Xun was devoid of all expression…And Lu Meng knew that his student's heart died.

The Shu faction, with their green banners, silently mourned with Wu. Zhao Yun held on his spear tight, his heart broken to pieces. The day the news reached Shu, he had gone berserk with rage and sorrow. Now, he was barely holding on as Zhang Fei and Guan Yu kept him in check. Zhuge Liang was sincerely sorry while the gentle Liu Bei kept his tears from shedding.

Cao Cao's face was solemn while Cao Pi carefully made his expression blank. Xu Zhu was looking at the ground, biting his lip while Dian Wei fixed his attention on the center of the courtyard. Zhen Ji felt her chest constrict yet said nothing.

Xiu Soi was lying on the funeral pyre, on a bed of white lily and lotus petals with a royal robe of green, blue, red, silver and gold trimmings spread underneath, her face serene and devoid of pain. A pair of dangling jade earrings, jade choker and jade, gold and silver bangles adorned her. Her lips was carefully dabbed with lip balm, cheeks blushed and her hair spread out like a shining black halo, with a lotus hair ornament pinned at the side of her head. She was dressed in a white and red sleeveless robe, her belly exposed and the lower half of the robe riding on her hips. Her arms were covered with a pair of detached sleeves from a robe lined with pearls while her hands was on her chest, clutching a piece of wood with a rabbit engraved on it. At first they wanted to bury her in the robes that she made and wore during her debut, but they didn't have the heart to destroy any memories she left. So they attempted to copy the robes she wore and altered it a little.

"A burial fit for an emperor" Ce whispered, his throat constricting. "Nothing but the best for my dear sister." He stepped forward and addressed the people who attended the funeral. He knew that not everyone would be able to hear him, given that thousands have attended, yet he wanted Soi to hear him.

"We have gathered today to honor the woman who changed our lives. A woman whose compassion is boundless, whose virtue is a legend and whose heart is…incomparable." He heard the little tremor in his voice, yet he didn't stop. "She has won the hearts of millions of people with her words, her deeds and her warmth. She has moved mountains to achieve the dreams of the people. She gave us a flash of hope in this endless night…she is the brightest shooting star, soaring through the black of night and giving life in the bleak of day. With her smile, she gave us peace. With her hand, she gave us warmth, and with her presence, she gave us hope. She is, the one and only, the legendary Falling Star. We will never forget her nor the twinkle of life in her eyes. Her memories will serve as an inspiration to fight for our dreams and drive our fears away. To fight for what we believe in and never betray those who are close to us for the sake of power or revenge. She will never leave us, for through her deeds and her memories, she lives on in our hearts."

He risked a glance at Zuo Ci, who was nestled protectively in the shadows. The old man gave a nod and Sun Ce closed his eyes, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Falling Star, may you watch over us from the heavens. With this sacred fire, let your soul free of your earthly vessel and reclaim your rightful place."

Spiritual men clad in white robes went to the funeral pyre and lit it. The people howled and wailed as the flames licked the body who was once Xiu Soi while she serenely held the wooden rabbit amulet in her hands

Sima Yi carefully hid his glee behind a mask of mourning as Zhang He was trying to keep his sobs silent.

_Now…no one can get in my way._

Sun Ce went to stand beside Da and embraced her sobbing shoulders. His hand reached down and rested on her stomach protectively. The wooden rabbit talisman he was wearing around his neck brushed with the one Da was wearing.

The smoke from the funeral pyre reached towards the clear blue sky accompanied by the innumerable sounds of wailing, howling and sobs.

Lu Xun closed his eyes and felt a tear roll down his cheek silently. "I love you…Soi."

End

Author's notes:

Or is it? Wait!!! (all manner of weapons that were about to kill her stopped in midair). I'm not finished yet! Anyway, check out the Epilogue first before you kill me. You'd be surprised :D . (Stretches hand to readers) Please trust me…And take my hand. (takes your hand and points to the button which takes you to the Epilogue.)

Malicious Alchemist: you guessed right dearie. You have a prize from me: make a request and I'll do what I can to fulfill it!

The last song I used for this story is Far Away by Nickelback, one of my personal favorites. I tried reading this chapter while playing the song and it made me cry...I can't believe how cruel I am

Thanks to all those who reviewed! There are so many of you, it would take hours to thank each and everyone! Check the Epilogue out!


	21. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"I win yet again"

"..."

"Your futile attempt to change circumstances are but a waste of time"

"...Do you really think so?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you honestly think that death is the ultimate end?"

"She was a mortal! All mortals will end with death!"

"Not necessarily. How sightless of you"

"Xiu Soi died along with your feeble hopes and dreams of peace"

"How cruel of you to kill your own daughter...

"She was expendable"

"But are you sure she's dead?"

. "She burned on the funeral pyre!"

"What you all witness is merely the death of the shell that you gave her"

"Every mortal can never go back once their body dies"

"True. But look. She is still in the hearts of these people. She lives on"

"They are but just dreams. What good will they do?"

"Soi awoke hopes and became their light. You know that you exist because someone thinks of you...and not the other way around"

"And so?"

"You may have destroyed her body...but you failed to destroy her soul...and her heart that has learned to love"

"WHAT?"

"Did you know that if everyone had one wish, the light in their hearts could make that wish come true?"

"That's impossible"

"It is not so"

"You can't interfere anymore! It's game over! You lost!"

"Did I?"

"Yes. Xiu Soi died!"

"But I did not say anything about her body...I was referring to her soul"

"You--"

"So you see, the game is not over yet. It is far from over. It has only just begun"

"You cheated once again! You should have lost the bet!"

"I did not. You saw the funeral. The only ones who did not grieve are your pawns. But everyone..."

"You are not going to get away with this"

"It was the power of the people's wish...one wish that bound them all together for but a moment...that moment is enough to bring her back without my aid. Now...let us see her shine once again, shall we?"

End

Author's notes: And that my friends, is the surprise. Destiny's Saga is all but the first part of a story arc. The Star of Destiny, the sequel to Destiny's Saga is coming up soon. To those who supported my first fic which is Destiny's Saga, I thank you. You have given me reason to continue writing. Please support my other stories as well. I can't thank you guys enough, you know who you are. The reviews, comments and suggestions really meant a lot to me. Please support the Star of Destiny as well! I'll be relying on your reviews! See you in the sequel!


End file.
